The Diary Of Nobody
by klaineslays
Summary: Kurt is an orphan who struggles with self harm and maniac depression; Blaine is a guy who comes from a rich and known family. At a new school, Blaine becomes popular on his first day, but what happens when the person he wants happens to be a guy, and a guy who everyone hates. Explicit sex; depression; smut; slash; i think im straight!blaine; famous!blaine; klaine; depressed!kurt
1. Lonely

Kurt was used to waking up everyday to the sound of his roommate's alarm at 6 in the morning. And when it was 6:00:05 he had that second before he was fully awoken, the second that he forgot how miserable his life was but after that seconds he remembered who he was and the sadness took over him, he was used to that. To being taken over by sadness.

Kurt blinked twice and rubbed his eyes with his hands and groaned lowly, annoyed by the noises his roommate was already making.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt yelled angrily from the top of their bunk bed.

"Drying my hair." Jake yelled so Kurt could hear him over the sounds of the hair dryer.

"Why?!" Kurt yelled angrily and threw his pillow at his roommate who now Kurt could see was sitting on the floor next to an outlet, drying his hair with an old hair dryer.

"It's visit day!" He almost yelled, turning the hair dryer off.

"Ugh…" Kurt groaned. "You are still doing this? Seriously?"

"Doing what?" The fourteen year old who had a towel around his neck asked innocently climbing up to the top bed to talk to Kurt facing him and sat on the end of the bed.

Kurt sat up on the bed instead of lying down and sighed running his hands through his messy hair. "Getting excited about someone choosing to adopt you." Kurt sighed. "We're too old, Jake, no one is gonna adopt us."

And like always, after Kurt said what he usually did on adoption interview day, he had a hurt look on his face. "You should have more faith you know?" He sighed and jumped out of Kurt's bed, walking out of the room angrily.

Kurt sighed, climbing down the bunk bed stairs, taking his pillow from the floor once he was down there and throwing it back to his bed. He stretched his arms and yawned, walking towards the window to open it. He looked over to the clock and murmured under his breath. It was 6:05AM. He sighed, wishing he didn't have to wake up at this time every day. Or wake up at all.

Yeah, Kurt wanted to be adopted but he was 16 already, no one wanted to adopt teenagers, they wanted babies and cute little children. Kurt had hopes before but now...Now he had lost all his hopes. He remembered the day he had gotten to that orphanage, after his parents died in a car crash─it didn't matter anyway; thinking about it would just make him sad-actually more sad than he already was. He was just tired of hoping he'd get out of that place and live like a normal kid. He liked it there, he liked helping the kids and helping the orphanage supervisor take care of them but he wanted a family. But the truth was, no one wanted to adopt a gay kid. No one wanted this weird geekish teenager who talked like a girl and looked like a freaking porcelain doll─fuck, Kurt was so tired of that-of everything actually, he was tired of being alive.

He walked grumply into the dining room after his shower and sat at his usual seat around the big table, annoyed by how excited and well dressed the kids around him were. He loved those kids but their hopes annoyed him. He was jealous of them because they had a chance to be adopted and he didn't. But more than he was jealous he was happy for them because they had a chance of being adopted. A chance of being happy. A chance Kurt never had since he lost his whole family.

"Good morning, Kurt." His supervisor greeted him, giving him his tray with the breakfast. "We have chocolate chip muffin today."

Kurt smiled at her. "Thanks, Mary Margaret."

"I thought you'd like it, since you hate the blueberry one." She sat down by his side and took his hand. "Are you alright, honey?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He lied.

"Slept okay?"

"Yes, Mary Margaret, I did." Besides the nightmares.

"Any thoughts of self-harm? Suicide?"

"This conversation is giving me those thoughts." He joked.

She scoffed. "So...you're alright?"

"I am, I am."

"Good, cause you have an interview today." She told him.

"Really?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "And who are the straight douches of the day?"

"Actually…" She stood up with a smile. "It's a same sex couple. Two ladies."

Kurt smiled. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope." She stroked his arm.

"But─gay couples can't adopt children─"

"Single homosexuals can," She smiled and waltzed out of the room, leaving Kurt there, full of hope as he ate his muffin and drunk his milk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt fixed his bow tie for the last time looking at his reflection in the mirror and smiling at himself. "You can do this;" He told himself. "Make them love you."

He knew he shouldn't get excited about this because when he did he always got disappointed but they were gay! They had had to understand Kurt, understand how hard it was, understand how much he suffered. He wished someone could understand him. Maybe this would finally be the day, the day Kurt was finally going to be loved again.

He walked out of his room with a huge smile and looked around at the kids waiting to be interviewed, waiting to be loved; all sitting in chairs one next to another like at a dentist office; all the kids smiling, well dressed and full of hope like usually.

Kurt sat down there and held his own hands, trying to be sure the makeup Mary Margaret borrowed him was able to hide the cuts he had done himself on his arm and thank god it hid most of it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by an excited Jake trying to hug him and Kurt tried to understand what his friend was saying.

"What, what happened?" Kurt asked.

"I'm leaving, Kurt! Today! It happened!"

Kurt smiled widely and hugged his friend tightly. "Oh my god, Jake, I'm so happy for you!"

"Kurt?" Mary Margaret called exiting the room kids usually were interviewed at. "They're ready for you."

Kurt smiled at his friend, face to face to him and his friend nodded at him. "I love you, man." He hugged Kurt tightly and quickly let go of him. "I'll miss you."

Kurt smirked. "Good luck, buddy." He gave his friend a pat on the back and walked towards his instructor, towards his future, his happiness.

"Kurt," Mary Margaret whispered before he entered the room. "That gay couple I told you about…"

"Yeah?" Kurt said excitedly.

"Kurt, I'm sorry but they found a child already─"

Kurt sighed. "What?"

"I─"

"It was Jake, wasn't it?" Kurt asked wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, Kurt...they really liked him─"

"It's okay." Kurt nodded. Mary Margaret always tried her best. He knew it wasn't her fault. "But tell me what really happened."

The woman sighed, holding tightly on the folder she had on her hands. "They said that them being gay was enough and that having a gay kid would be too much trouble."

Kurt sighed and nodded, feeling all those things he was used to feel, that sadness, frustration, all coming back. He couldn't believe he had thought that he could be happy for a second. Kurt couldn't speak and he couldn't understand why he was so disappointed because this kind of thing always happened, he should be used to it.

"Kurt─I-I'm so so sorry," She said with a frown.

"No, no." He said softly, stroking her arm. "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault." He sighed. "I know you do everything you can to find the best parents for me. It's not your fault."

"Okay…" She smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Who are they?" Kurt asked about the possible future parents in the room.

"Hm, she is a lawyer and he is the owner of a bakery." Mary Margaret smiled. "She likes golf and the guy loves baking...They seem nice, they were sweet to me."

"That's good, cool." Kurt forced a smile and nodded.

"You ready?" She smiled, fixing the collar of Kurt's shirt.

"Yeah," Kurt took a deep breath.

They both entered the room, Kurt trying to look as happy as he could as the couple stared at him. "HI," Kurt greeted them and shook their hands, giving them the best smile he could.

The guy seemed happy and excited and the woman seemed too, until she heard Kurt's high pitched voice, which seemed to disappoint her. Kurt was used to that look of disappointment. In that moment he knew there was no way he was going to be adopted. He sat on the chair in front of them and tried to look like he was having the time of his life.

"Andrew, Carla, this is Kurt." The guy smiled at Kurt widely and excitedly but the look on the woman's face was a look of disgust.

Kurt smiled shyly not looking into hers or his eyes.

"Kurt! Tell me about yourself!" The guy said, looking like HE was having the time of his life.

"Okay." He chuckled nervously. "Hm, well. My name is Kurt, I really like tv shows, musicals, movies, but I don't really get to see this kind of thing since my parents died but my mom loved musicals. I remember we used to have musicals marathons." Kurt sighed, staring at the table between him and the couple, trying hard not to cry. "It was amazing..." He cleared his throat. "But I also like, uh...s-singing and reading books...Um, I'll turn 17 next may...I-I─" Kurt felt his hands sweating, his heart beating fast and he felt dizzy. He held his hand with the other and tried to smile.

"That's nice, buddy." The man said and for a minute, he felt like his dad was talking to him and Kurt realized that that guy looked a lot like his dad. Kurt wasn't listening to what they were saying anymore, he was just trying really hard not to cry because of how that man reminded him of his father.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He was finally able to escape from his thoughts, like he was awoken from a nightmare.

Kurt nodded and sniffed, holding back his tears. "I'm okay." He gulped.

"So, are you gay or not?" The woman asked rudely.

Kurt took a deep breath and frowned. "Yes," He replied shyly. "I am." He sounded like he was ashamed of that and he was.

"Oh, that's okay I─"

"Andrew!" The woman reprimed. She took a deep breath and Kurt could see by her looks how disgusted she felt. "Ms. Blanchard, I don't think he's the right one for us─"

"Don't you wanna know my opinion? I like him!" Andrew said, frustrated.

"You want a gay son?! Wouldn't you be ashamed of having a─"

"I'm sorry, ma'am but you can't say that kind of thing in front of the child!" Mary Margaret interrupted her, rudely, which was something very unusual to come from her.

"It's okay, Mary Margaret." Kurt said softly. "I'm used to it." Then he stood up and stormed out of the room and ran up to his room, already crying on his way.

But this time when he opened his room door, Jake wasn't there anymore. Jake wasn't there to comfort him and he was alone again. The only thing that was left, something that Jake had probably forgotten, was a star wars blanket, one with a brown stain from the day Kurt dropped ice cream on it and him and Jake had had a huge fight about.

Kurt cried even harder when he saw a note on top of the alarm clock with Kurt's name written on the front folded piece of paper. Kurt unfolded it and took a deep breath as he started reading, his tears making it hard to see.

Dear, Kurt,

You were the best roommate I've ever had, I'll never forget all the adventures we had. The couple who chose to adopt me are really nice, they are gay just like you. They live hours away from here so I think it will be hard for me to come visit you, I'm sorry. I know we've been friends for a long time and even if you thought we would never be adopted I know that deep down you believed we would. I'll really miss you. I left my blanket for you so you'll remember me. I hope you are getting adopted today too and if you aren't I know you'll be okay, you always take care of yourself very well, you took care of both of us, I'm sure you'll be okay. I set the alarm for tomorrow at six am but you can't forget to set it on the other days! Please don't do anything bad to yourself, okay?

Take care, bro, I love you.

Jake Harbor

"Ugh..." Kurt sobbed and threw the note on the floor angrily. He felt his head hurt badly from all the crying, his face was red and his eyes were reddish and it seemed impossible for him to stop crying.

He jumped on the bottom bed and wrapped the blanket around his body gripping tightly on the end of the blanket. Then he cried and cried, trying to stop thinking, wishing to die or just disappear. Only if he had something to cut himself with... Why was he alone? Why did God or whatever let his parents die? Why couldn't he die too? He was so tired of being by himself of being rejected, tired of feeling useless and hated. So tired of being alone.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door that took Kurt out of his own thoughts. "Kurt, It's me," He heard his instructor calling from outside the room. "May I come in?"

Kurt sat up in bed, fixed his hair, wiped his tears away, sniffed hard and fixed his bow tie before he told her to come in.

"How you feeling, angel?" She asked, closing the room door and sitting by Kurt's side.

"Like shit." Kurt sighed. "You?"

"I'm okay if you're okay." She sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened, Kurt."

"It's not your fault." He sighed, not looking directly at her, only staring at his own hands.

"If you wanna skip school tomorrow I can call the school and tell them you're sick…"

"No, it's okay, Mary Margaret." He looked up at her. "But thanks for everything."

"Don't thank me until you're happy." She sighed and took Kurt's hands, stroking it to try and comfort him. "I brought you a special book, today."

"Yeah?" Kurt sounded a little bit excited, he loved when Mary Margaret brought him books.

"It's called The Diary of Nobody. It's really good." She gave him the old book and he smiled at her, thankful for her kindness.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled. "For everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcx

Blaine groaned pushing as hard as he could.

"Come on, son! Push!" His father yelled.

"I'm trying," he said now trying to push the sofa inside the house through the small door. "It won't get in, we have to try through the back door. This door is too small!"

His father sighed. "It's not the door. You can't do anything right, that's it."

Blaine didn't protest. He knew his father didn't mean it so he just sighed.

"Just let me do it, I'll ask for someone else to help, you're being your useless self like always."

Blaine sighed. "Ugh." He quickly left the front porch and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" His father yelled after him.

Blaine ignored him and kept walking. He realized he had forgotten his car keys but he didn't wanna go back there so he just kept walking. Blaine hated moving. He just hated it, he hated his father he hated everything. Useless, he wasn't useless. He tried so hard to understand his father's issue but sometimes it was hard. Blaine sometimes was afraid the bipolar disorder would reach him but he hoped it wouldn't. He didn't want to end up like his dad. It was hard to handle a bipolar father, a father who could make Blaine want to off himself and in a few minutes after would call Blaine beautiful things and tell him he was proud of Blaine. It was just really tiring. It all made Blaine feel confused and sometimes he just wanted to give up but he loved his father, his father did everything to make Blaine happy, he gave Blaine everything. But material things weren't enough. Nothing seemed to be enough. Blaine just wished one day he'd find out what happiness meant.

After walking for a while he found himself at a beautiful park with a few kids playing there and not many people since it was a cold November day. Blaine smiled at a small kid who was staring at him and he waved at her but the little girl just blushed and went back to play with her sand castle.

Blaine sat down on a bench under a three where there weren't kids around and took a cigarette package and a lighter off his pocket, putting the tip of the cigarette between his lips, lightening it and putting the lighter back in his pocket. He took a drag of the smoke and let it out slowly, enjoying the warmth on his throat comparing to the cold air he was breathing before. He didn't usually smoke, only when he was really stressed.

He felt his phone ringing on the pockets of his coat and he checked to see it was his girlfriend calling him, Rachel, the girl who was also moving to Ohio since she was his father's business partner's daughter, a person who he couldn't ever break up with because his family would hate him if he did, he was practically forced to date her, he hated her. He just wanted her to disappear, ugh. He used to like her when they were just friends. She was a nice girl until fame took over her when they starred on a TV show as a couple and they started dating, she had become a nightmare.

He pressed the green answer button on his iPhone and rolled his eyes when he heard her annoying voice on the phone.

"Hey, baby! Where are you?"

Blaine exhaled the smoke after taking a drag and rolled his eyes. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Your father is looking for you!" She chuckled. "And I miss you!"

"Rachel, I just saw you half an hour ago." He sighed.

"I know. But I do." She sighed. "Why the hell are you talking to me like that?"

"Leave me alone, Rachel."

"Baby, what is it?"

"Just leave me alone."

"But why? What's wrong?"

"Fuck off, Rachel."

"You're an asshole." And she hung up on him, not like Blaine actually gave a fuck about it.

Then he looked up and he saw him. The most beautiful person he had ever seen, a pale guy who was distributing balloons to the kids playing in the sandbox, wearing simple clothes but the guy made the clothes look beautiful and if that wasn't the cutest thing in the world he didn't know what was.

He gaped at the guy for a bit, his face was perfect it was like he was made, not born. His eyes were bright blue his lips bright red, his ass...fuck, that ass─. Blaine stopped himself from thinking about the guy's ass because thinking about a guy's ass wasn't right.

He was staring, Oh god. He realized that he was staring only when the guy looked at him with a scared look like Blaine had done something bad to him or like Blaine was his grandpa's ghost... Then before he could even think about going to talk to the boy─which he didn't know what he'd say or do but he just felt like talking to him─the kids and the guy were entering a van and leaving.

Blaine didn't understand why but he felt disappointed. Then after finishing his second cigarette he left the park and as he walked home he couldn't stop thinking about the guy, couldn't stop wondering about him, trying to guess who he was, what he did, why he was who he was, wondering everything about the guy. Did he work with those kids? Was he a teacher? Blaine was just impressed because he had never stopped and thought a guy was beautiful before, or neither he thought girls were beautiful, he just didn't think about anything related to beautifulness since he was always busy trying to forget about the only time he had had sex with someone besides Rachel so he tried not to think about anyone sexually but that guy...that guy gave Blaine a lot of inappropriate thoughts.

And that made him remember that tomorrow he had to go to school and join every extracurricular activity possible and he just didn't feel like it but he had to. He wanted to make his parents proud. They did everything for Blaine so Blaine was going to do everything for them. Blaine was the reason they moved there for God's sake. The least Blaine could do was make them proud of him through extracurricular a and football games.

Now all Blaine thought about was how much he needed a drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're okay to go to school?" Mary Margaret asked Kurt as she walked him and the other kids to the bus stop.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

"Call me if anything, okay?" She told him when she saw Kurt's bus stopping.

"I will." Kurt told her. "Oh and when I get home I expect another book, okay?" He told her with a smile.

Kurt waved at her and the other little kids who were waiting for their bus and entered his bus, saying hi to the bus driver who was a real nice mexican lady and sat on the third sit in the right like he always did, far from everyone because no one wanted to sit with him since everyone thought he was a freak, everyone hated him.

Kurt opened his book and started reading it like he always did on his ride to school. But today was different. Today the book wasn't enough to distract him from his sadness, he didn't think anything would be enough.

Before he realized the bus was empty and parked in front of the school.

"Aren't you going out, cariÑo?" That was what she called him, Kurt didn't know what it meant but he hoped it was a good thing.

"Yeah," he told the woman with a smile. "Have a nice day, Maria."

He jumped out of the bus and tried to run to the back door so he wouldn't have to face the football team today but they caught him before he could get even near the back entrance.

"Happy Birthday, Fairy queen." One of the big guys mocked, he didn't know the name of any of them; why would he want to?

"It's not my birthday;" he murmured, not looking directly at them, only staring at his feet.

"But we brought you a present!"

The next thing was a freezing cup of slushie on his face.

And tears down his cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine waited impatiently for Rachel sitting on the driver's seat of his beautiful yellow lamborghini.

Blaine: Rachel, we are going to be late.

He texted her for the fifth time and groaned, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, impatiently. He didn't wanna go to school but he also didn't wanna be kept waiting in his car, sometimes─most of the times, he just hated that girl.

"Hi, baby!" Rachel entered the car and greeted him with a long, disgusting─in Blaine's opinion─kiss. And he kissed her with his eyes opened.

"Didn't you get my texts?!" He asked her angrily.

"Yes! I just wanted to look good for you!"

"Really? For me?" Blaine scoffed and raised his brows. "I don't need you to wear a skirt that short, I've already seen you naked multiple times and it's too cold for that skirt."

Rachel chuckled. "Aren't you a sweetheart?" She smirked.

Blaine ignored everything Rachel was saying on their ride to school and concentrated on the road. They lived near the school so it didn't take long till they were parked in the school parking lot.

"Ugh, I can't believe we're going to a public school. This place is disgusting." Rachel said raising her upper lip in disgust.

"Rachel, it's a nice school, come on."

By lunch time, Blaine had already joined every club and extracurricular possible, he had already been invited for the football team and the basketball team next season and everything was going perfect, he had already made friends, guys from the glee club, which was─as they said─the hardest club to get in at school. Everybody knew who Blaine's father was and who Blaine was since Blaine had modeled for so many magazines and been the guest star on lots of TV shows, that's why everything that people assumed it'd be great happened to him And everybody wanted to be his friend because of his stupid fame, not because of who he was. He just wanted to be more than Brian Anderson's son, more than the hot guy on the magazine or the guy from Scandals. He wanted to be just Blaine.

Blaine sighed, sitting with the popular kids at lunch on the most crowded table of the cafeteria. With jocks, cheerleaders and glee kids. Everyone wanted his attention and girls kept hitting on him; everyone liked him; but actually, they liked his money and his fame. Six girls had asked for Blaine's autograph, four girls had already given Blaine their numbers, one girl was even direct, saying she'd let Blaine fuck her whenever he wanted. Blaine never understood what was so good about sex. He didn't like it, he felt uncomfortable doing it, he never understood what was so amazing about it.

Rachel seemed to be enjoying all of the attention, she was telling everyone stories about her and Blaine and everybody was paying attention to them but Blaine didn't care, he didn't feel like being there, he wasn't happy. He felt empty. He felt like he didn't belong. He felt lost.

But then he looked up from his lunch and saw that guy from the park, alone at a table on the corner of the cafeteria, reading a book, his hair was wet and there were red stains on his shirt but he still looked beautiful.

"Uh, who's that guy?" Blaine asked the girl sitting next to him as Rachel went on and on how it was to work with Ashton Kutcher.

"Oh, that's Kurt. Don't talk to him if you don't want your social life ruined." She chuckled.

"Why─why?"

"Well, he's a fag, so if you are around him people will think bad things…you know…" She sighed, "He is disgusting and such a freak, I don't even know why he's alive. Seriously. If he killed himself he'd be doing us a favor..."

"You're awful." He told himself. Her words were so awful he stopped listening to what she was saying. But staring at the boy, looking at him, how his mouth moved as he ate, how he softly blinked, how he breathed, Blaine was paying attention to the littlest details, and that was weird but just looking at that boy, just staring at him, made Blaine feel happy, like he had something to do, something to accomplish, he just felt the need to go there and talk to him, so he just did.

"Blaine where are you going?" Before he realized he was on his way to the beautiful guy, ignoring Rachel calling him.

He sat in the chair across the table from the guy and smiled at him but he looked up from the book he was reading like he had seen a ghost; frightened, his lips trembling but it was not because of the cold.

"Hi." He said offering his hand for Kurt to shake it. "I'm Blaine."

The guy didn't shake Blaine's hand, he just stared at him wide-eyed.

"Why are you talking to me?" He asked quietly, holding tightly on the end of his sleeve like he was trying to cover his hands.

Blaine smiled charmingly, that smile worked with all girls. "You were just so lonely here and I thought I'd say hi!" He told him excitedly.

"If this is some kind of joke─"

"What? Why would it be a joke? I─"

"I saw you sitting with those guys. They sent you didn't they? To mess with me."

"No, no, those guys are idiots, I just got tired of them."

"You're lying." The guy said with a hurt look. "What do you want? What do they want?"

"I just wanted to say hi, they didn't─"

"Just─Wasn't the slushie facial enough?" The guy seemed like he was going to cry and that made Blaine feel hurt somehow.

"No, no, no, I swear, they didn't send me, I─"

"Then why would you be talking to me?" He asked.

"Your eyes are just really beautiful, I came to see if they were actually real, because...whoa..." That escaped Blaine's mouth but he didn't care, Blaine was actually tired of caring about what people thought.

Kurt blushed and Blaine could see a small smile on his mouth.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Kurt."

"I'm Blaine." He offered his hand for Kurt to shake it and this time, Kurt did.

"Hi." He was blushing harder now.

"So, why are you sitting here by yourself?" Blaine asked and took one of Kurt's fries.

"Uh-no one wants to sit with me…"

"What?" Blaine said, playfully shocked with one hand on his chest and gaping at Kurt. "Why the hell not?"

"Um, because I'm gay..." Kurt told him, looking guilty and ashamed.

"Well that?" Blaine didn't understand but he didn't feel uncomfortable at all by that fact, it was actually more than normal for him. "So what?"

Kurt scoffed. "You're not from here, are you?"

"Nope," He took more fries from Kurt and smiled with his mouthful.

Kurt softly smiled. "You can have the fries if you want."

Blaine chuckled and took more fries from Kurt's plate. "So," He said with his mouthful. "What you reading?"

"It's called The Diary of Nobody." Kurt chuckled at how that sounded silly. "It sounds dumb─"

"Nope, I've read that one." Blaine took the book from Kurt fast but gently and took at look at the cover. "You like it?"

"It's okay." Kurt raised his eyebrows and bit his lip like something was wrong.

"You okay, buddy?"

Blaine didn't know if he had said something wrong or Kurt just didn't wanna talk but Kurt stormed out of the room crying after he asked that, and before Blaine could follow, Rachel was there stopping him.

"What were you doing talking to that boy?" Rachel asked the way a mother would have.

"He was lonely."

"He is a freak." Rachel said with her hands on her hips. "Stay away from him."

"You can't tell me what to do, Rachel."

"I'm your girlfriend!"

"Exactly. Not my boss, not my mom, you're my girlfriend." He told her rudely and walked past her and exiting the cafeteria.

But after looking for Kurt all around he was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Mysterious

Kurt's lungs hurt, his heart was beating fast, his legs were throbbing his head was spinning and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't walk properly, his legs weren't strong enough to keep going so he let his body fall on the snow near the road, a desert place where there was no one to be seen, just cars passing by on the road and grass covered by snow.

Kurt knew he shouldn't have left school like that but, god he just wanted to run. He didn't understand those kids. Weren't all the teasing and beating up enough? No. They had to send a cute boy to make Kurt feel happy and then crush him? He had seen the movie She's All That or whatever the name is, he knew what they wanted to do to Kurt, he knew how they wanted it to end up and Kurt sure knew it wouldn't end up like it does on the movie.

Kurt had ran so much he felt like his body was about to explode or implode or something. He had thrown up twice and then he felt like his body was going to stop working. Kurt just─he couldn't understand his own feelings; his mind was confused, exploding with different thoughts and feelings but mostly frustration. He was frustrated because he couldn't put his thoughts in the right place, it was like he was going crazy.

After a few minutes he finally stood up, his legs weak, his cheeks red, his lips purple and his heart racing. He felt really bad but he had felt worse before so it wasn't that bad. When you live in pain constantly you get used to it. He took his old and used phone from his pocket slowly. He dialed the number one on speed dial that was Mary Margaret's number and waited for her to answer, crying softly.

"Kurt?" "H-hello?" "Honey, where are you? The school called what-"

"Can you come pick me up?" He cried.

"Of course. Where are you? W-what happened?"

"Nothing happened I-" Kurt sobbed. "I-I don't know where I am."

"Can you ask someone around there?" She asked softly.

"There isn't anyone around. Just cars, I-I'm so sorry, Mary Margaret, I-I tried to stay at school I just-"

"Honey, it's okay." She sighed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was-I-nothing happened." He lied. "Don't worry. I-I just need you to pick me up, please."

"Okay, then look around, there must be a sign or something-"

Kurt put the call on mute and whining lowly, he took his bag from the floor and walked towards a sign he couldn't read from that far with struggle.

"I found a sign."

* * *

"God, Rachel, why do you have to be so annoying?" Blaine told her when he was on his way to the Chemistry Lab and some cheerleaders followed Rachel as Rachel followed him.

"Hey, I'm just saying I don't want a stupid faggot ruining your-our status!" She said playing with her ponytail.

"Don't call him that." Blaine stopped in the middle of the hallway to interrupt Rachel, standing in front of her. "I didn't know you hated gay guys." He raised his brows. "Back home your best friend was gay and you were gonna join PFLAG." Blaine scoffed. "What happened?"

"Blaine, the guy is a freak, okay?" She said, ignoring what Blaine said. "Stay away from him. He'll ruin our reputation. He'll ruin everything! He's a freak! He-"

"Rachel!" He yelled. "You don't know him, okay? So stop being a judgmental bitch. You've been acting like that since yesterday and I have no idea what's going on with you but just stop!" He snapped at her and ran inside the classroom, giving his teacher a note from the principal showing her he was new in that class.

"Mr. Anderson, sit there." He told him pointing to the only two empty seats in the front since all the others were occupied and everyone there had a partner. "You'll need a partner so─"

"I can be his lab partner." A cheerleader in the back offered the teacher and the elder rolled her eyes.

"No, Brenda, that won't be necessary." She sighed. "Blaine your lab partner's name is Kurt." And that could only be fate. And Blaine had liked his fate.

"That freak," Someone said from the back of the class.

"You know...one thing you probably forgot at home besides your Chemistry book, Mr. Garcia, is your respect." The teacher said and Blaine smiled at her. He sat down where he was told to as he fixed his hair and eyebrows. He had to look good cause he knew Kurt could get there and sit with him at any moment, but he didn't. He never got there, not that day, not the next day and not after that, and that upset Blaine, it really did. Blaine just really wanted to see Kurt and he didn't even know why.

* * *

"School called." Mary Margaret told Kurt as he failed to sneak into the house after midnight and she turned the lights on, making Kurt jump in surprise.

Kurt sighed taking his coat off and leaving his keys on the table by the door. "Sorry." He murmured.

"Curfew for our teenagers is at 7pm, you of all people should know that! You're the oldest here and you have to set as an example! Also, should I remind you that you work here?" She said crossing her arms and frowning at Kurt. "The kids asked where you were at play time. They missed you. I couldn't even take them to the park because you weren't here.

"Look, I─"

"Kurt, I understand your difficulties, your bipolar disorder and everything and it's totally okay but this is not only your home, it's your job too! And your job is to help me take care of the kids, we pay you for a reason, Kurt and if you don't show up, we gotta discount it from your payment." She sighed.

"We who? The others don't even show up here!"

"Kurt..."

"Look, Mary Margaret, I'm really sorry…"

"Can you at least tell me where you were? I was worried."

"At the library." Kurt sighed, taking his second coat off and leaving it by the door with the other one. "All day. Then I had dinner at McDonald's."

Mary Margaret sighed. "Go to bed, Kurt."

"Are you mad?" He asked, frowning sadly.

"No," She sympathetically smiled. "Just worried."

"About…"

"About you not going to school for days and then going out and only coming back at 2 in the morning!"

Kurt didn't say anything and Mary Margaret sighed walking away hugging herself, but turning around to say something else before she disappeared into her room. "I love you, you know? You help me so much around here and...I'd be dead without you. I'm just worried."

"I love you too," He told her. "You don't have to worry. I'm alright."

She sighed. "You're still going to school tomorrow, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

"Good night, angel."

Kurt stood there until he heard the door of Mary Margaret's room being closed then he ran into the kitchen, feeling like something was making it impossible for him to breath. Like there was no more air. Like he was being suffocated by the pain he was feeling in his heart. He was used to all the bullying stuff but that boy gave Kurt a little bit of hope but also made Kurt feel so confused and knowing all that hope would be crushed made Kurt so, so sad.

Kurt didn't go to school for a while because afraid to see Blaine, afraid of liking him and being hurt...afraid, Kurt was always afraid. But he would have to go to school eventually and that made Kurt really nervous.

Kurt sighed walking in the kitchen and taking his gloves off then throwing them on the kitchen counter. He stroke his own hands for warmth then looked around to see if there was anyone else in the kitchen but sadly for him, there was.

"Annie, what are you doing here?" He asked the little girl who was sitting on the floor next to the fridge and he sat by her side.

She sighed and put her little hands on Kurt's shoulder. "I was waiting for you, Kurtie." She yawned. "Y-you didn't shew up on the-the play time and I was sad." That girl was the most adorable thing and Kurt was too tired to correct her grammar mistakes.

"I'm sorry, Annie." He put his hand on top of hers and smiled at the little girl. "I won't be late again, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She asked, offering her pinky for Kurt to take with his own.

"Pinky promise." Kurt chuckled. "But it's bed time, isn't it?"

"I don't wanna go to bed. We didn't played today, I wanned to play with you." She pouted.

"Annie, go to bed and tomorrow we'll play, okay?" He told her, stroking her cheek softly. "Now gimme a kiss and go to bed, angel."

She frowned but kissed Kurt's cheek and stood up, not getting taller than Kurt who was still sitting on the floor.

"Promise you'll be here tomorrow for breakfast?" Annie asked on her way out of the kitchen.

"I promise, Annie. If you go to bed now I will be here."

"Okay!" Then she ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Kurt inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying hard not to cry because, god, if that kid knew what he was about to do, she would start crying and get really mad and confused, but Kurt couldn't take it, he couldn't handle the pain, the sadness, the frustration, the anger and the thing that made him wanna do this the most, the loneliness. But the thing he wanted the most was to die and the only reason he wasn't going to kill himself was because of those kids. They were already too messed up and his death would mess those little angels' minds even more, so he'd suffer in silence, let the kids be happy, suffer by himself.

Kurt took his key chain out of his pocket to unlock the kitchen cabinet that was usually locked because of the kids, and there he didn't find what he expected to. The knives were gone. All of them, it was all gone.

Kurt groaned in frustration. He closed the cabinet angrily but slowly and felt like screaming and punching something but he didn't cause he knew he'd wake everyone up so he just locked the cabinet and decided he'd look for the knives somewhere else. He opened every single wardrobe, cabinet, drawer everything he could look in on that kitchen and the knives were nowhere to be found. He guessed Mary Margaret had hidden them like she usually did, she knew he'd try to harm himself, she always knew it. But Kurt needed it; he needed to feel something that wasn't pain in his heart, that wasn't loneliness, he needed the pain to be somewhere else, he needed a pain that he could be in control of, he needed to feel something different, he needed to cut himself;

Kurt eventually gave up looking for the knives on the kitchen and on his way to his room he decided to look for it somewhere else…in Mary Margaret's room. He knew she didn't lock her room door cause in case one of the kids had nightmares or something bad happened it'd be unlocked so he tiptoed to her room that was in the same floor he was, not upstairs, and he slowly opened the door so he wouldn't wake her then he remembered: The blades. Two months ago she had taken the blades Kurt used to cut himself with from him, maybe she had kept it...maybe not. Kurt just needed something to cut himself with. Kurt accidentally sniffed and heard Mary Margaret shifting on her bed. In a second his heart started beating faster and he felt like it'd jump out of his chest but thank god she didn't wake up.

Kurt started from the top drawer of an old drawer cabinet in front of her bed and he only found clothes, then the same on the next one, and the next one and the next next...He was getting more frustrated until he checked the last drawer and with the drawer opened he saw a box under it. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. How cliche was that? Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the box. In there he found only a few earrings and a scarf but under all that there were two small blades. Kurt inhaled deeply and exhaled, he took the blades and put the box back where it was and quickly left the room, running to the bathroom upstairs, not caring if anyone heard him anymore.

He locked the bathroom door and fuck it if someone needed to use the bathroom, he needed the bathroom more than them. Kurt took all of his clothes off, his shoes and left his bag on the floor of the communal bathroom. He took a small towel that was on one of the bathroom benches and walked slowly towards the last shower stall. He placed the towel on the floor under the shower and turned it on, he took a deep breath and sat on the towel on the floor, under the shower and moaned, enjoying the feeling of the hot water against his skin. Then he took the blade and before he could cut his arm he stopped himself for a second. You may think he was going to give up on cutting but he it wasn't that, he just thought that if he cut his arm, Mary Margaret would have noticed so he decided to cut his legs instead.

He had never done that before but seemed the best thing to do at that moment. Kurt stretched his legs and stared at them for a second, those weak pale legs, Kurt hated his legs, he hated everything about himself. His heart was beating fast and his head hurt like hell. Then he started, the first cut, the feeling of the metal cutting his skin made him feel goosebumps, made his eyes roll, like a pain that made him forget, forget the pain everywhere else. Then a second cut on his thigh, then another right next to that one and he kept cutting himself angrily concentrating all his anger on the strength on the cuts he made as he cried harder and harder. Kurt liked crying in the shower because he didn't feel the tears on his cheeks and he just cried without noticing. He looked at the bright red blood running down his legs and the water cleaning it before it could spread anywhere, his head started to hurt even more his lips and eyes were swollen and his legs burned in pain. Then Kurt stopped, staring at what he had done to himself. He had spelled the word FREAK on his legs with cuts, on capital letters and more cuts around it and on the other leg. A freak, that's what he was and he knew everything that happened to him was what he deserved. Then he started to feel tired and the feeling of the blades against his skin stopped feeling as good so he stopped.

He turned the shower off and pressed the towel hard against his legs so the bleeding would stop and now he could notice how much he was crying, he started shivering because of the cold so he took a towel he didn't know whose it was from one of the benches and just wrapped it around himself, not caring if it was dirty or whose it was.

That day, Kurt fell asleep with the thoughts of something he wouldn't expect to think of, something that didn't make him sad like all his usual thoughts; something he didn't expect it'd cheer him up even if it was just a little bit. He was thinking of Blaine, he didn't know why but he looked forward to seeing him the next day even if it was just to look at him.

* * *

"Good morning, baby." Blaine was awoken by Rachel who was sleeping next to him the night before and sadly, she was still there, and as soon as he felt the excruciating pain in his head he remembered why.

Blaine hated being hungover, who didn't? It was just another regular school night when he got drunk after he started questioning himself about what he felt about Kurt.

He stood up, ignoring his girlfriend completely and walking into the bathroom. He locked the door and turned the shower on so Rachel would think he was showering but like he always did, he just sat there to think.

The last few days all he thought about was Kurt, he didn't understand why but he was somehow worried about him, he seemed so fragile and thin, Blaine felt the urge to protect him and now he hadn't shown up at school for 9 days, yes Blaine counted the days Kurt wasn't there...so what? Blaine scoffed thinking about how pathetic he sounded in his head and wondering again why he was worrying about a guy he didn't even know, a guy he was supposed to hate.

He couldn't hate Kurt, he was so beautiful, too beautiful to be hated. He didn't care what others would think if they saw him around him. He couldn't take the guy off his mind and if that was a crush Blaine didn't care, he'd follow his heart wherever it'd take him and he hoped it was a good place.

"Blaine hurry up, we are gonna be late for school." Rachel yelled with hard knocks on the door. Blaine rolled his eyes and jumped in the shower.

* * *

"So christmas break is coming, where do you wanna go this year?" Rachel asked him when they were in the car on their way to school. Blaine was ignoring everything she was saying but that was able to call his attention.

"I wanna stay here." Blaine told her thinking of where Kurt would go.

"Why?" She asked raising her upper lip and eyebrows like she did a lot. "Your parents are going to South America, my parents are going to Europe and you expect me to stay here with you?"

"Christmas was supposed to be a family thing wasn't it? Why do we go to different places every year?"

"I'm jewish and Christmas is bullshit." She simply ignored whatever else he had to say and kept on talking about a cheerleader camp or whatever.

Of the nine days Kurt didn't go to school, on three he had waited on the parking lot to see if Kurt would get there. Fine, that was creepy but he really wanted to see Kurt. On those days, when Kurt didn't get there, Blaine went to look for him inside but on all of those days, he hadn't found Kurt. But on that day he didn't have to look for him much because the first thing he saw when he parked his car at the school parking lot was Kurt being pushed around by his jock friends.

"Hey, hey!" Blaine yelled, running out of his car towards where Kurt was. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked the guys.

"Hey, Anderson." One of the guys tried to high-five him but Blaine ignored him.

"Let go of him." He pushed the guy who was holding Kurt by the collar of his shirt away from him and punched the guy's arm as Kurt rested his body agaisnt the dumpster he was about to be thrown in before Blaine got there and held his books tightly. "What the hell?"

"Whoa, you trying to help the school freak? What the hell, man?" He scoffed "I thought you were a nice guy." The guy, Frank was it? Blaine didn't really care.

"I am! That's why I'm stopping you!" He yelled. "This is sick."

"He has to pay for it, Anderson!" Another guy said a little too slowly, sounding like a moron.

"For what?" Blaine asked, frowning and he approached Kurt to stand in front of him.

"For being the fucking faggot he is." The guy tried to reach Kurt again again but Blaine pushed him away. "He's a useless little piece of shit." He said and Blaine showed him a threatining expression.

"Blaine, what is going on?" Rachel asked followed by the cheerleaders who usually followed her, Rachel's uniform tighter than it should be and her ponytail higher than it should be. "You didn't lock the car, babe."

"These guys are messing with this kid! For no reason!" He said wrathfully.

Rachel scoffed. "There is a reason." She walked up to Kurt and pushed Blaine to the side to get face to face with Kurt, Kurt's eyes open wide and his lips started trembling. "Aw, what's wrong, fag, are you scared?" She chuckled and everybody laughed along.

"Rachel─"

"No, Blaine." She scoffed again. "You don't understand." She started speaking slower. "You think you can rub your fairy dust in our face?" She told Kurt daringly. "You can't."

Like always, Kurt kept quiet. He knew discussing with ignorant assholes wasn't worth it.

She slapped Kurt's books out of his hand hands making them fall on the floor and she laughed when Kurt gave a little jump of surprise. "First: please stop breathing, like, forever and second: don't get near my boyfriend─"

"Rachel leave him alone." Blaine said.

She scoffed. "Blaine's right!" She said, to Kurt's surprise. "He's not worth our time." She told her friends and pushed Kurt and he ended up hitting his shoulders hard against the dumpster. "Let's go guys."

Rachel walked away with the jocks and cheerleaders, all of them laughing and cheering but Blaine stayed there, by Kurt's side.

He helped Kurt take his books from the floor, handing them to him with a soft smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked Kurt with the most worried look Kurt had ever seen since his father had died.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," He told Blaine, watching the popular kids walk away. "I'm good."

"No you're not." Blaine protested. "They were gonna hit you, weren't they? What were they saying? Why were they doing that to you?"

Kurt scoffed. "Why do you care?" He asked gently raising his brows.

"I-I don't know." He said with a sympathetic smile. "I just do."

"But why?"

Blaine simply shrugged.

"Thanks for defending me." Kurt smiled as he fixed his messy hair and tried to clean the dust from the dumpster from his back with his hand. "Really, thank you." He told him, nodded and started walking away, but Blaine followed him, inside the school, by his side.

"Uh, what do you have now?" Blaine asked him when he stopped by Kurt's locker with him.

"Um, English II," He said quietly, taking a book from his locker then shutting it, feeling weird about the attention he was getting.

"Cool, me too." He smiled. "We can sit together."

"Uh, why do you wanna sit with me?" He asked, hugging his books tightly and feeling even more surprised by what Blaine said, but kinda happy and flattered.

"I don't know, I-I─" I like you, "I just do."

"Well you shouldn't." He warned Blaine. "They'll end up treating you like they treat me if they see you near me." Kurt sighed.

"Well, I am in the fight club here and have been in fight clubs since 7th grade so I think I can handle some bullies." He said and took some of Kurt's books from him.

"What─"

"Can't I help you with your books?" Blaine asked.

"You know I'm gay, right?" Kurt told Blaine. "People will think─"

"Kurt," He stopped in front of Kurt so he wouldn't keep walking, face to face with him, not letting Kurt look anywhere else, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. "I don't care what people think."

"Good," Kurt smiled. "Cause they will think a lot."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, then to english we go."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," He smiled a bit too hard for his taste, afraid of freaking Blaine out and he tried not to seem too excited by just the fact that he was going to sit with the cutest boy on earth at english class. "Let's go."

* * *

Kurt was really freaked out by Blaine trying to get close to him, he even asked Kurt for his phone number, it was so weird, no one had ever done that before, ever and Kurt liked it. Kurt liked the attention. Maybe it was a joke, maybe they were gonna mess with Kurt but he didn't care. Blaine was nice. Blaine treated Kurt like a gentleman. Kurt liked him. Oh god, not like a boyfriend he knew Blaine was straight...although...he never said he was...God, Hummel, he has a girlfriend-So cute with a girlfriend, but why was he flirting with Kurt? That was flirting wasn't it? Kurt had never been flirted with before so he couldn't figure out if Blaine was flirting with him or just being nice; maybe he liked Kurt maybe─he probably didn't, nobody ever liked Kurt─why would they?

"So anyone knows who was the writer of The Scarlet Letter?" The teacher asked the class and like always, Kurt knew the answer.

And like he always did, he just wrote the right answer down on his notebook and kept quiet while everyone else tried to guess the answer and failed.

"I can't believe it." The teacher sighed. "It was Nathaniel Hawthorne." She sighed again.

Kurt heard Blaine shifting in his chair but he didn't wanna comment. He was afraid Blaine was going to start hating him too like everyone else so he wouldn't take any risks; he'd keep quiet and enjoy Blaine's friendship while it lasted. I mean if he wanted to be Kurt's friend.

"So, does anyone know another book written by Nathaniel Hawthorne?" The teacher asked.

Then Kurt started writing the name of the all the books he knew that Nathaniel Hawthorne and he realized that there were a lot.

"Mrs. Athmore?" Kurt heard Blaine calling the teacher and he looked up to see Blaine raising his hand.

"Yes, Blaine. You know the answer?"

"No, but Kurt does." He told the teacher.

Kurt started blushing so hard his cheeks were boiling hot. His heart started beating fast and his hands were shaking. He tried to find somewhere to hide himself but he didn't have anywhere to hide, sadly.

"Well, honey, why didn't you say so?" She smiled brightly at Kurt because it was probably the first time in class someone knew the answer to her questions.

"I-I─" Somehow, Kurt couldn't speak so again, Blaine did it for him.

So Blaine took the notebook from Kurt and showed it to the teacher. "He always knows the answers, look."

The teacher took the notebook from Blaine and smiled widely when she read everything. "Very good, Kurt. There goes an extra point for you on the semester grade."

Some kids in the back groaned and Kurt frowned sadly.

"Something wrong?" The teacher asked.

"The guy is a freak, he probably copied the answers from somewhere." A blond girl in the back said and before Blaine could yell at her like he planned, the teacher talked.

"Well, for your information, Kurt has the best grades in this class." She smiled.

"Still a freak." She said, playing with her hair,

"Shut up." Blaine told her.

"Ah, now you're defending the faggot? Are you one of them too?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes and she just showed Kurt her middle finger like Kurt had done something wrong.

"Enough!" She yelled. "Quinn, to the principal's office!"

Kurt groaned because he knew that'd screw him up after.

"What? I didn't do anything!" She protested.

"You used inappropriate words in class and offended one of your classmates."

"He's not a classmate, he's a piece of─"

"Quinn, go!"

"Whatever." She said and walked out of the class, quickly, kicking Kurt's foot on the way out.

The teacher handed Blaine the notebook back and kept going. "As I was saying…"

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "I'm good." He smiled.

Blaine smiled back. "Okay," He took Kurt's hand and squeezed it and that made Kurt have hopes, hopes Blaine'd like him, but he knew his hopes would be crushed, they ALWAYS were.

* * *

Everybody was staring at him, why was everybody staring at him? Kurt wondered as he entered the physics classroom. They were staring but not as they usually did stare at him, they were staring like Kurt was worse than they thought he was and this time they didn't hide their disgusted expressions at all, like the thing that kept some of them not to look at Kurt like they hated him had disappeared and now Kurt felt unprotected without Blaine, he didn't understand why but he felt like that. He felt naked without Blaine there. He felt more hopeless.

Then someone threw a paper ball at him and he flinched, people were laughing and he didn't understand why so he just did what he always did, he sat down on his usual seat in the front, closed his eyes and pretended he was someplace else, somewhere nice, somewhere with no ignorant people but today, wherever Kurt imagined he was at, Blaine was there with him.

* * *

History class was boring. Boring boring boring. Kurt wasn't there so it was boring. He was counting the seconds till lunch time to see Kurt. Why was he thinking about Kurt so much? He couldn't get him out of his mind. Was that what being in love felt like? Was he in love? Wait already? Did that mean he was gay? Oh god, what if he was? What if his dad didn't accept it, what if-

"Blaine?" Rachel called him for the tenth time, now a little bit louder than before so Blaine would pay attention to her.

"What?!" He replied as loud as her, kinda disturbing the teacher but he ignored him. Mr. Schue was a nice guy.

"So," She whispered. "You heard what happened?"

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"That freaky fag made a teacher send Quinn to the principal's office today."

"I know. I was there, and─"

"You were? Good, so you know what happened." She smiled. "So, we are gonna throw some slushies at him at lunch time and then spray paint his back." She squirmed excitedly.

Blaine was going to protest but instead he was going to do something even smarter. "Yeah," He said, taking his phone from his bag to text Kurt. "Count me in."

* * *

_ **Don't go to the cafeteria at lunch time. Meet me in the parking lot :-) -B** _

_What? Why? -K_

Maybe it was a set up! Kurt frowned and checked the time on his phone. 5 minutes till lunch. What was Blaine up to? It was a set up! It was! Kurt was right, Blaine was setting him up oh, god, no. His hopes were going down again. Fuck. But why would Blaine defend him in front of those jocks and then set him up...maybe he wasn't...maybe just maybe he was actually a nice guy.

_ **Just trust me. Please -B** _

_Okay -K_

Then the bell rung and as everybody walked out of class, Kurt sat there, thinking whether or not he should go meet up with Blaine. He decided to take his chance on Blaine, if it was a setup he'd just run, maybe call the police…

Kurt then stood up and went to the parking lot where Blaine told him to go and Blaine was there, on his jacket of the football team and sunglasses, his body resting against his car and his arm on the roof of the car. Blaine smiled widely when he saw Kurt and said hey; then walked forward to hug Kurt when he was near him but Kurt pushed him away.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt asked him trying not to talk too loudly.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Hugging me here is like asking to be killed! People will think you're gay!"

Blaine smiled. "First of all," He took a step forward and realized he was way too close to Kurt but he didn't mind, he actually enjoyed being that close to him. "There's no one here." He chuckled. "And second of all, I don't care about what people think." Then he hugged Kurt tightly and involuntarily pecked Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled at him. "So...what did you call me here for?"

"Well, I was thinking you and I could go grab some food at Olive Garden? Or wherever you want?"

"Are you asking me to have lunch with you?" Kurt asked with a suspicious look.

"Yeah." He opened the door of the passenger side of his car for Kurt and smiled at him. "Please?" He asked when Kurt didn't move from his place.

"Promise this isn't a catch?" Kurt asked.

"Promise."

Kurt nodded. "Okay," Then on his way to enter the car his hips brushed against Blaine's and he felt something, but he ignored it and smiled at Blaine, already sitting by his side on the driver's seat.

"So, where to?"

"Anywhere."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked Karofsky who was walking away from their lunch table.

"To Buy some slushees for freaky fag, He'll be here by the time I come back."

"Oh, if it's okay, can me and the girls go instead? So I'll know where to go when I'm angry at some losers." She smiled.

"Okay, it's just across the street."

* * *

Rachel had changed. She had been at that school for two weeks and she had changed. She wasn't this shallow ignorant girl back in L.A.. She had always loved gay people and her best friend in L.A. Was gay but like she always said: you have to change to survive in different places.

"Okay, so I was thinking about having a party at my house on Blaine's birthday." Rachel told her two cheerleader friends on their way out of the school. "And, like, Blaine and I are neighbors so like, if we wanna have some fun we could just go to his house, you know?"

"That's such a great idea," Quinn told Rachel with a huge smile and hands on her hips.

"Totally," Brittany agreed.

"Ugh, you won't believe what happened this morning," She said as walked through the school doorways. "Blaine was─"

"Oh my God, would you look at that?" Quinn called Rachel's attention pointing at Blaine hugging Kurt in the parking lot.

Then Rachel looked around and saw Kurt hugging his boyfriend, not like a bro hug, like, a fag hug...ugh, That-That─ "That bitch!" She said on a high-pitched tone.

"I'd be careful." Quinn sighed. "I bet he's trying to turn Blaine."

Rachel was filled with fury and anger but she calmed herself down cause the best thing to cure anger was revenge. "Oh, honey, he won't." Rachel smirked. "Cause if he tries to, I'll ruin his life."

"Aren't you gonna do anything? He's hugging your man!"

"You're so strong, Rach. If I were you I'd be crying by now." Brittany said.

"Some people say when you get in contact with a fag you automatically become one too." Quinn said chewing her gum in a annoying way.

"Blaine would never turn into a fag, Quinnie." She sighed watching Blaine driving away.

"Are you seriously not gonna do anything?!" Quinn questioned. "They're leaving!"

"Don't tell anyone about this." Rachel turned around to face her friends with a smile. "If you do, I'll have to ruin your lives too." Her smile was sarcastic and yeah, Rachel had the power to ruin people's social lives.

"Okay, but why? Karofsky and the guys could kick his ass for us," Quinn said with a smirk.

"No, no." She gave them a wicked smile. "I wanna kick his ass myself."

"Really?"

"This bitch will regret everything he ever did in his life. I won't let him rest for a second." She giggled wickedly. "Now, girls, our mission is: Make Kurt Hummel's life a living hell. Every second of it."

* * *

"Kurt." Blaine smiled at Kurt. They were sharing a plate of fettuccine alfredo at Olive Garden, sitting side by side, playing this game Blaine had made up. "Your turn?"

"I don't like this game, it's dumb." Kurt chuckled.

"Come on, you're doing so well, it's easy you just have to ask me something then I'll ask you something and then you'll ask me something then I'll—"

"Okay, got it," He smiled. "Okay, my question is...Hm...let's see.." He widened his eyes. "Oh, oh, I know. Okay, What was the stupidest thing you did as a kid?"

"AH! You got me," He said, finishing to eat a bit of the pasta. "Okay, Blaine Anderson, 2nd grade, brand new school, brand new clothes, in class after lunch. I had had two boxes of apple juice that day and a big lunch so guess what happened?"

"What?" Kurt replied, a bit too amazed.

"I went over to my teacher and asked her for a bathroom pass and she didn't give me one so you know what I did?"

Kurt chuckled. "Just tell me."

"I pissed myself in front of everyone." Blaine laughed.

Kurt laughed too, and they laughed so much, even if it wasn't that funny, and they laughed, very comfortable around each other, both laughing till their eyes were tearing up and after a while they were breathless and their cheeks were bright red.

"Oh god," Kurt took a sip of his water. "The image I made up in my mind."

"Hey, it's not right to picture 7 year old kids pissing their pants."

Kurt chuckled. "Anthony does that all the time!" Kurt said, realizing he had talked about a kid from the orphanage and regretting it.

"Who's Anthony?" He asked, still smiling.

"Anthony! Uh, he's...uh…" Kurt's heart started beating faster, He couldn't tell Blaine! He couldn't, Blaine was going to pity him, he-he _had_ to lie. "He's my brother." Kurt smiled.

"Cool, I'd love to meet him. I love kids." Blaine said and took some more pasta to his mouth.

"Uh, yeah," Kurt's smile faded away.

"My turn okay...So, Kurt Hummel."

"Yes, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt said with a crooked smile.

"How is...your family like?" Blaine raised his brows with a smile.

And that was the question he was trying to avoid. "Uh...my family...it's just a regular family...lots of uh, family dinners and...uh, it's a very familiar family. Just the regular American family." Kurt gave him a fake and nervous smile.

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, that's nice."

"We should go, I'm gonna miss chem lab."

"And wouldn't that suck?" He joked.

"I can't miss anymore classes my so—my mom, will be mad." He had almost said social worker, almost.

"Yeah, only if you let me pay for the lunch."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Only if you let me pay next time─" Fuck, why did he say that? What was wrong with him? Where had _that_ come from.

"Oh," Blaine smirked. "So there will be a next time. huh?"

"Blaine I'm sorry, I didn't mean─"

"Fine, next time you pay." Blaine smiled, "But can next time be tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

"Oh, you're my partner by the way."

"What?" Kurt looked up, nervous and wide eyed.

"My lab partner! Cool, huh? One more period together." He smiled, tossing 50 dollars on the table. He stood up and offered Kurt his hand for him to take it to help him stand up. "Let's go."

But Kurt didn't take Blaine's hand. He just stood up and walked away in front of Blaine. Okay the truth was: Kurt was afraid, afraid of how it felt easy to talk around Blaine, afraid of how Blaine was nice to him, afraid it'd all end too soon, afraid, Kurt was always afraid.

They drove back to school talking about the kind of music they liked, the movies and tv shows and Blaine realized how much him and Kurt were alike and how he felt more and more gay every minute, not more gay because of the things he liked were gay but because he felt more and more attracted to Kurt. Blaine didn't like labels but he'd take any label to be by Kurt's side, he felt a strong need to be there for Kurt to hug him and hold his hand, he didn't understand it but he finally felt something good, and he didn't care about the consequences, he was going to be Kurt's friend, he was going to be his friend no matter what happened.

"Now tell me the truth. Why did you take me out for lunch?" Kurt asked Blaine when he parked the car in the school parking lot.

"Cause you're my friend?"

"I am? Kurt asked, surprised.

"If you want to be. I like you, I'd like to be your friend."

"Really?" Kurt raised his brows and smiled

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Of course I do."

"We barely know each other, Blaine." Kurt elbowed Blaine playfully.

"I know but before people become friends they are strangers first." Blaine smiled. "And I wanna be your friend."

"Are you gay?" Kurt asked directly.

"No. I'm Blaine."

Kurt chuckled. "Blaine, please, just tell me why you took me out for lunch," Kurt asked, now facing Blaine and Blaine just couldn't lie to that beautiful face.

"Fine…" He took a deep breath and took Kurt's hand. "I didn't just take you to lunch because of this, okay? I enjoyed having lunch with you, you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met…But I also asked you out for lunch to protect you…"

"Protect me? From what?" Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, frowning.

Blaine sighed. "Rachel told me they were going to throw that freezing thing at you and spray paint you at lunch time and I just couldn't let them…I can't let them hurt you, Kurt. Not anymore." Blaine frowned and gave Kurt a sad smile.

"Blaine, I'm gonna tell you something, okay? Something you gotta know."

"Okay, tell me anything. Y-you can tell me anything." Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Running from them won't make them go away. It'll only make it worse. What I do and will keep doing is face up to them. Let them throw whatever they want at me. I know the teasing and beating up will happen eventually so, it's better to face them than hide forever."

"But, Kurt. I don't want them to hurt you! Why do you let them, you can't just─"

"Blaine, It's okay. They're assholes, I don't care about what they say or do." He lied. Well, lied about the not caring part. "They're ignorant and nothing I do is gonna change that so what I can do is face up to them."

Blaine smiled and furrowed his eyebrows. "You're really brave."

"I'm not…"

"You are. You just don't see it."

* * *

"I can't believe Blaine's sitting with him!" Quinn told Brittany at Chem Lab when Kurt and Blaine got there late and sat side by side in the front seats. "After what that freak did to me? Wasn't Blaine supposed to be our friend?"

"I guess the fairy is already turning him." Brittany said as she played with her hair, staring at them talking and doing their chem work.

"Do you think we should tell Karofsky about what we saw earlier?"

"Rachel told us not to!" Brittany warned her friend. "Besides, it's none of our business, Blaine is her boyfriend."

"Not for long." Quinn said. "Look at how that fairy looks at him! It's like he's gonna eat him or something! Shouldn't he pay for it?"

"Quinn I think our experiment is alive," Brittany said, looking at the bubbly, disgusting substance they had created.

* * *

"So, I could give you a ride home after class if you want." Blaine told Kurt during their Chemistry Lab class as Kurt worked concentrated on what they were supposed to do together.

"No, thanks." Kurt said because if Blaine saw that he lived at a orphanage he was probably going to run away. "I have work after school," And that was kind of true.

"I can take you to work then." Blaine smiled, trying to get Kurt's attention.

"No, thanks." Kurt said, trying to pretend he was paying attention on their experiment.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"You wanna go to my house tomorrow? It's a Saturday...we can drink hot chocolate and chill by the fire..."

"I don't know, Blaine." Kurt was actually surprised by Blaine's request. He had never gone to a friend's house, ever.

"Come on, please. It'd be so cool! I could show you my DVD collection." Blaine insisted.

"I can't, Blaine, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you can come another day."

Blaine knew what Kurt was doing. Building walls up, not letting Blaine in, pretending he was okay but Blaine knew he wasn't. And Blaine was dedicated now to bring those walls down.


	3. Orphan

That past few weeks had been the weirdest weeks of his life. He had never thought he'd end up stalking a guy he barely knew and waiting for him to get to school every single day only to walk him to his first class but that was exactly what Blaine was doing. Kurt had tried everything to try to push Blaine away but nothing he did was able to make Blaine go away. He knew that Kurt wasn't used to having friends (according to what a guy on his Biology class had told him) and was scared of being hurt but Blaine could fix that. He'd never hurt Kurt.

Then they were at English class on their first period, Kurt was doodling on his notebook when they were supposed to be doing an assignment and Blaine was just staring at Kurt. Yeah, yeah, it was weird for a guy to stare at his best friend, actually like really really really weird but, like I said, he didn't give a shit, he was just gonna do what his instincts told him to and doing what his instincts were telling him were working well so far. He just wanted to be happy and there was his happiness; he was staring at it; Kurt was his happiness.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered to his friend.

"Yeah?" He replied, not looking up at Blaine, still concentrated on his doodling.

"Can we meet up at the library on lunch break?"

"Uh," Kurt looked up, staring at nowhere and stopped drawing. "I-I can't. I─"

"Kurt, come on." Blaine grabbed his hands. "You know you can trust me." He smiled. "I'm your friend."

Kurt nodded and finally raised his head to face Blaine. "What for?"

"Just to talk…"

"At the _library_?" Kurt scoffed. "You wanna talk at the place we _aren't_ supposed to talk?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. "Come on, just meet me there. I'll get us some m&amp;ms and cookies from the vending machine." He gave Kurt a big smile.

"Fine," Kurt nodded.

Blaine smiled, watching Kurt go back to his drawing again. And he kept staring, staring at the beautiful boy he could call a friend.

* * *

Kurt didn't know whether to be excited or nervous about meeting up with Blaine at the library. Yeah, the last few days he had ignored Blaine a little bit but he had to. He needed to protect himself because nobody else was going to protect him...nobody except Blaine...Okay, the real reason Kurt was ignoring Blaine was because he was afraid to fall in love with him, Blaine was straight and he knew it so he had to keep his distance. Blaine was always trying to take Kurt's hand in class and help him with his books and hug him goodbye...he was very touchy, he always offered to buy Kurt lunch and to give him a ride home and Kurt wanted more than anything to accept the nice things Blaine did to him but he couldn't, he knew if he let Blaine get closer to him he'd end up hurt because he wanted Blaine to feel something he wasn't capable of: love for a guy. And he'd end up more hurt than he already was. But he was so lonely...so lonely...and he really enjoyed Blaine's friendship...You ever heard that when someone is lonely and someone offers help they take anyone's offer? That was Kurt. But he was getting so confused his mind was about to explode─

"Hey, pretty man." Blaine greeted him as he sat by Kurt's side in the library and threw a package of m&amp;ms on the table. "How are you today?" Blaine smiled at him.

"Great actually." Kurt nodded. "It's the first week I don't get to lunch time bruised, cut or with stains on my clothes." He smiled, opening the M&amp;Ms package.

"Well, you're welcome."

Kurt smiled in reply and Blaine sighed and stood up to drag his chair closer to Kurt. Then he sat back down with a smile and sighed again.

"We need to talk." Blaine said seriously.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt joked, mocking a surprised expression.

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, I'm being serious."

Kurt nodded and raised his brows. "Okay, okay...What's up?"

"I know what you've been doing, okay? You've been avoiding me all week…" Blaine sighed. "I literally don't understand you, Kurt."

"Who does..?"

"I thought you wanted to be my friend and it's like─it's like you're running away from me all the time."

Kurt sighed. "You noticed that?"

"Of course I noticed, Kurt." Blaine sighed. "You're like…the best friend I've ever had...even if you're always trying to hide away from me, I-I like you." He smiled. "You're like─I-I don't know─You're different."

Kurt tried really hard to contain his smile when he heard that but it was really hard so his answer was a wide smile. "How am I different?" He asked and started eating the peanut m&amp;ms to try to hide his smile with the food in his mouth.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt. "Well for starters, you don't care about my fame or my money, you have no interest in being my friend at all─"

"Hey, I do, of course I do─"

"Yeah, but for the right reasons right? It's not because of my fame or my parent's money or─"

"Blaine, I don't wanna be your friend because you're rich or whatever. I wanna be your friend because you're nice, sweet and a true gentleman, you didn't choose where you come from but you chose who you are. To be the amazing person you are." Okay that escaped Kurt's mouth before he realized what he was saying and he was mentally hitting himself.

"So you _do_ wanna be my friend." Blaine smirked and Kurt scoffed.

"I'm sorry if I'm creeping you out I-I─".

"I'm not creeped out! Not at all. Why would I be?"

"Because I'm gay...I'm complimenting you...You're straight…"

"You're my friend...My best friend…Friends compliment each other, right?"

Kurt chuckled. "Best friend, huh?"

Blaine sighed. "Can I just ask you to do something for me?"

"Okay…"

"Don't shut me out, Kurt. Please." Blaine sighed again and took Kurt's hand. "I'm your friend I-I wanna protect you, I-I don't wanna do you harm, I promise."

Kurt nodded and chuckled after. "I'm sorry─I'm just not used to this─this kind of attention─affection─I mean not that kind affection-I-I mean, is not like you're giving me THAT kind of attention, I meant as a friendly attention, like-you're my friend, we are friend just friends, i'm not─"

"Kurt, it's okay." He giggled and took Kurt's hand, placing both of their hands on his lap. "I'm happy you say we're friends that's all I wanted."

Them Kurt's smile faded because all Blaine wanted was to be friends and Kurt wanted more. Way more.

"I just called you here to tell you something, okay?"

Please tell me you love me and wanna marry me and have little gay babies. "Okay." He said and let go of Blaine's hand.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, okay? You don't have to hide or pretend. I wanna be your friend. Just don't avoid me anymore okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay, okay."

"And you should know you can always count on me...I'd never judge you."

Kurt smiled "Thank you, Blaine. Really."

"Don't thank me. I'm just happy by your side."

Kurt raised his brows. "You mean being my friend."

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay." Kurt offered his hand for Blaine to shake it. "Friends then."

Blaine shook Kurt's hand and stroke the back of Kurt's hand slowly and they just sat there for a few seconds, staring at each other without noticing they were, not letting go of each other hands and Kurt felt like they were the only ones there, until Rachel showed up behind Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt! Blaine!" Rachel greeted them and sat right next to Blaine, taking his arm and pulling his hand away from Kurt. "How are you cuties doing today?"

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked and Kurt just kept looking down, not daring to face Rachel.

"Just came to say hi to my beautiful boyfriend and his loyal friend."

Kurt and Blaine raised their eyebrows and Rachel just smiled. "How the hell did you find me?" He asked like he was not surprised at all, like he had expected that.

"I payed 50 dollars to the librarian to call me if you showed up here." She smiled widely and Kurt was not surprised either. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Uh…" Was she being nice?

"We were just talking, Rachel." Blaine told her.

"Okay, cool." She took an m&amp;m drop from the package, with a disgusted expression to it and threw it on the floor. "Uhg, carbs." Then she smiled again. "So, I was thinking...we're having a party tomorrow at my house, it's going to be really cool, everyone will be there, do you wanna come?"

Kurt scoffed. "Are you messing with me?"

"No, of course not, honey!" She chuckled. "I could pick you up, we could dress up together, you could help me pick a dress─"

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, raising his brows.

"Well, he's your friend, right?" She shrugged. "If he is, The way I treated him wasn't far at all─"

"You're damn right it wasn't." Blaine crossed his arms and frowned.

"So, as a gift for you to accept my apologies for the way I treated you...I thought you'd like to come to this party. At my house." She smiled at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked, feeling really confused.

"Come on, Kurt. I've seen you and Blaine around, talking, going out for lunch, he likes being your friend and Blaine's friends are my friends, so why not?" She said as she played with her hair.

"You're not joking right?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Of course not, babe." She got closer to him and kissed his cheek and that made something inside Kurt wanna slap her face. "I love you and I love everyone you love." She pecked his lips. "So, if Kurt is your friend, he's mine." She turned her head to look at Kurt as she wrapped her arm around Blaine's neck and took Kurt's hand with the other arm, smiling at Kurt. "Do you forgive me, Kurt?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, really surprised and he realized he was gaping at her. "I-I─I don't know...I─"

"Kurt, I'm Blaine's girlfriend, you can trust me, honey."

"After the awful things you said to me since you got here?"

"I know, that's why I regret what I did, and I'm truly sorry."

"Are you, really?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Kurt, I swear…"

"Okay, fine." He nodded. "I forgive you."

"Does that mean I'll see you at my party tomorrow?" She asked, a little excited, letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Uh, I-I─I don't know."

"Aw, please, pretty please." Rachel pouted.

"Yeah, come on, Kurt! It'd be really cool!" Blaine told him.

"Uh, I-I've never been to a party before, I─"

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Then it'll be your first party!" She squirmed. "Gosh, I'm so excited."

"I can pick you up if you want─"

"No!" He said a bit too loudly, looked around realizing people heard him talking and cleared his throat. "I mean, no, you don't have to…"

"No, it's okay, I could pick you up."

"No, Blaine. I don't want you to pick me up." Kurt said rudely.

"Oh, well. I guess he doesn't want to be picked up…" Rachel giggled.

"Hm, sorry, it's just...you don't have to pick me up, it's okay." He told Blaine lowly.

"Okay... Um, whatever makes you comfortable─"

"Okay, Blaine, let's go." Rachel said when she was about to stand up.

"Go where?" Blaine asked. "I have chemistry lab with Kurt now."

"Oh, no, you won't have to go, I asked for your dad a permission for you to leave early...So we can get the things for the party!" She smiled excitedly.

"Can't YOU get the things for the party? It's at YOUR house." He sighed. "Besides don't wanna skip class, it's fun with Kurt." This time, Kurt didn't even try to hide his smile at all.

Rachel frowned. "Whatever." She dramatically turned around and left, leaving Kurt to finally laugh.

"She's funny." Kurt smiled.

"Are you really coming?" Blaine asked with a huge smile.

"To the party?"

Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, why not? She apologized didn't she?"

"Cool." Blaine smiled even wider. "You can sleep over if you want."

"Isn't the party at Rachel's?" Kurt raised his brows. "I don't wanna sleep over at her house."

"We're neighbors." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's funny and surprised face. "You might wonder how I put up with her."

"She's not that bad." Kurt smirked, then he looked down at the book he had been reading before Blaine got there, and asked what he has been wanting to ask for a while, not facing Blaine when he asked it. "Do you love her? I-I mean, because you two seem to fight-a lot..."

Blaine cleared his throat. "I mean...She's okay...-I─I don't know."

"For how long have you two been dating?" He asked, sounding like he didn't care but in his mind, he wanted to know if he had any chance at all with Blaine, which he didn't.

"2 years." Blaine sighed. "But it's complicated."

"Why?"

"Uh…I don't know."

"You don't know?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I just—"

"Come on, Blaine." Kurt scoffed. "You just told me I could tell you anything. You can tell me anything too."

"Are you sure you wanna hear me complaining about my girlfriend?"

Kurt shrugged.

Blaine sighed. "Okay, the truth is, the truth ,ugh…" Another sigh. "I don't wanna be with Rachel. I kind of liked it better when we were just friends, you know?"

Then Kurt's heart started beating even faster and faster and his body was making him smile but he couldn't smile because it'd be super creepy. "W-why are you with her then?"

"Because I am stuck with her…" He whispered. "God, I've been wanting to tell this to someone for so so long…" He sighed.

Kurt chuckled and punched Blaine's arm softly. "Then tell me."

"I hate being with her," and that was like Blaine let go of a _huge _weight that was on his shoulders. "She's so controlling and so...selfish..."

Kurt smiled. "Well, that's obvious,"

Blaine smirked as he frowned. "I hate people like that…" He sighed. "She wasn't always like this but now..."

"If you don't like her why are you with her?"

"Ugh..." He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "My dad is her dad's business partner." He clapped his hands. "If I break up with her her dad could get mad at my dad and their business—"

"Got it," Kurt frowned with a sad smile. "But your father would understand wouldn't he?"

"I don't think so..." A sigh. "My dad is bipolar so it's kinda hard at home..."

"Oh," Blaine didn't need another bipolar at home. He'd probably hate that Kurt had that problem too. "I just remembered, I have to go." and Kurt stood up but before he could walk away, Blaine pulled him back by grabbing his wrist.

"Just stop it! Stop running away," he whispered angrily.

"What? I—"

Blaine raised his brows. "Are you seriously freaked out because my dad is bipolar?" Blaine scoffed. "I didn't expect that from you at all."

"Blaine...it's not that..." He sighed.

"Then tell me what it is, Kurt." Blaine took his hand. "Tell me why you keep running, man? Why don't you just tell me?"

"I'm just too much for anyone to handle, Blaine…" He said, rudely and a bit loudly but thank god the library was empty now since the bell had rung (and they hadn't realized). "I'm too much trouble."

"Well, you're my friend—"

"You wouldn't understand." He sighed. "You think I'm just a kid who's bullied but you don't know anything about me."

"Then teach me!" Blaine exclaimed. "I wanna know, Kurt." He said with his eyes fixed on Kurt's. "Teach me," he couldn't help but look down to Kurt's lips. Forgetting they were in a library. "I wanna know everything." He whispered, getting his face closer to Kurt's. That moment, Kurt felt so happy but so confused that he started softly crying.

Kurt chuckled because of how pathetic he probably looked. "It's too much, Blaine. Too much drama too much trouble too much—"

"I can handle it! Whatever it is! I can handle it I—"

"No you can't, Blaine! You're a fucking spoiled brat! You wouldn't understand!"

Blaine scoffed. "I know you don't mean that!"

"I do!"

"I know what you're doing! You're saying that so I'll get mad and leave you!" He said angrily. "Nothing you say will be able to push me away."

"Why?!"

"Because—because—I don't know I—"

"You don't know anything," Kurt cried. "You're just a confused boy who thinks he likes me but you don't! No one does! No one is able to like me!"

"I like you, Kurt!"

"Everybody thinks I'm a freak." He said softly. "Why would you think different?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Because the little I know about you is enough to tell me that none of the things people say about you is true." he wiped Kurt's tears away with his thumb, very softly. "And the things I don't know...teach me...please...I wanna know everything about you Kurt." He brushed his thumb against Kurt's chin and then his lips and they stared at each other intensely. "I want—" Blaine scoffed. "I just—I want you—"

"Boys!" They were interrupted by the librarian who had just seen they were still in the library. "The bell has already rung! It's time to go, come on!"

Kurt scoffed. It was all too good to be true and was that real? Had Blaine really said he wanted Kurt? He had probably gotten it wrong or made it up in his mind. Blaine's thumb was still on Kurt's lips and he was still staring at them but Kurt pushed Blaine away softly and walked out of the library but Blaine still followed him and Kurt was impressed that after a three weeks he hadn't given up on Kurt.

"What's wrong? Are you mad?" Blaine asked, trying to catch up with him but Kurt didn't answer. "Kurt!"

Blaine ran a little faster and pulled Kurt closer by grabbing him by his arm, stopping him from walking so fast. "Uh, nothing." He sighed. "We-we're late for class, that's all."

"Come on," He ran his hand down Kurt's arm to take his hand. "What's it?"

"I just—" he put his hand on his forehead and groaned. "Why do you care about me? Why are you nice to me? Why do you wanna be my friend? Why do you insist on getting to know me even if everybody warned you that I'm a gay freak?"

"Because I'm not ignorant like them." He sighed. "Because you're different from them. You don't care about money or fame or Facebook pictures or Instagram selfies or just impressing people." Blaine smiled, stroking the back of Kurt's hand. "You're just you and that's good enough for me."

Kurt scoffed and smiled. "You're so cheesy."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "Promise you won't push me away anymore? That you'll be honest." He asked.

"What if I freak you out with my honesty?"

"You won't." Blaine chuckled."Just promise me."

Kurt chuckled and nodded. What the hell? Kurt had to stop being so scared and he'd do that by letting go of his fears and just ignoring his insecurities. "I promise."

"Promise what?" He said playfully.

"I promise I won't push you away and I will be honest."

Blaine nodded excitedly like a little kid and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Okay, come on, we're late."

And Kurt just stood there with his hand on the cheek where Blaine had kissed, so happy it felt like his heart was going to explode. It was all too good to be true.

"Come on!"

* * *

Okay, maybe Blaine had been a little too eager at lunch time but he realized something. What he felt about Kurt wasn't a friendship love. It was more than that. And even if admitting that would mean that Blaine was gay he was okay with it. His parents were always okay with gay people and he didn't care about what other people thought, cause they didn't know Blaine. And he only cared about the opinion of those who truly knew Blaine.

Okay, then it was settled. Maybe just maybe Blaine was in love with Kurt, madly, deeply in love.

He payed attention on every move and breath of Kurt. The way he wrote things down, the way he smiled every time he got a right answer the way he enjoyed working on chemistry experiments; everything, Blaine payed attention on everything.

And maybe, just maybe he would have a chance with Kurt...he wasn't going to tell Kurt, maybe he'd just flirt for a while but before...he had to talk to his parents...about breaking up with Rachel, about everything. Then he'd talk to Rachel and then he'd be able to talk to Kurt, but first he had to be sure Kurt liked him and also flirt for a little bit, you know, take his time, enjoy the flirting phase.

But one, there was one thing Blaine couldn't take out if his mind, besides Kurt and his nice ass, was: why didn't Kurt ever let him give Kurt a ride home? Or let Blaine pick him up? Was his home that bad? Or maybe it wasn't bad, maybe Kurt was rich and didn't want Blaine to know. But if he was rich his parents would probably have sued the school by now. Wait, what if Kurt was a drug dealer?

"Mr. Anderson,?" The teacher called him and he realized where he was.

Last period. Philosophy class. Of course. "Sorry what was that?" He said politely.

"Well, while you were asleep we were talking about lies and I asked what would be a good and bad reason for a person to lie."

"Oh, okay. Well maybe the person wants to protect you or…I don't know, man...Maybe the person is ashamed of something. I don't think a person would lie for something mean...unless this person is a drug dealer..?"

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry...I was just wondering. I mean why would someone hide and lie so much?"

"That's what I'm asking you, Anderson."

"Uh, there are infinite reasons." Blaine said.

The teacher simply rolled her eyes.

Maybe Kurt lied because he was scared. Blaine sighed. Maybe there was a way to find out what Kurt was hiding.

Thinking about Kurt made time fly really fast, because before Blaine could notice, the bell had rung and class was over so he rushed out of school to see find Kurt. He had decided he was going to follow Kurt. Yeah, yeah that didn't sound really like a thing a friend would do but he needed to know why Kurt hid so many things from Blaine and whatever it was, he was gonna accept it and keep loving Kurt. Love...there's that word again. Blaine knew what bus Kurt took so he'd just follow the bus until Kurt got out of it. School buses only took kids to their houses, right? Then Blaine would find out what Kurt was hiding.

He ran towards his car and drove to where the buses were. Kurt's bus usually got there before all of the other buses did, after a week of watching Kurt Blaine knew that. He saw Kurt entering the bus then, his legs were long and his ass looked so good in those pants and watching him walk inside the bus just made Blaine happy─whoa, that sounded weirder in his head than acting on it. It was probably going to be hard to hide a yellow Lamborghini so he tried hard to follow the bus and stay a little behind, like two cars behind.

The bus started going into the bad side of town─not that it was a bad side it was just...a poor side, I don't mean like being poor is bad, I mean...there are a lot of thieves─oh you know what I mean...Then after about 10 minutes of driving the bus finally stopped. It stopped in front of a pretty white house maybe Kurt lived there...Then a few kids got out of the bus and Kurt didn't...Finding it weird, he kept following the bus. Then after five minutes the bus stopped in front of a huge old house, it had an enormous porch and a bunch of kids running around the garden and that was when Kurt finally got out of the bus. Blaine parked his car behind a van that was parked next to the house and thank God as Kurt walked towards the little kids in front of the house, he wasn't able to see Blaine. Maybe that was where Kurt worked...Blaine then saw a sign in front of the house and it said 'Andrew Jackson Orphanage'. So Kurt worked at an orphanage? What was wrong with that? It actually seemed really cute; Kurt working at an orphanage with little kids, playing with them and taking care of them...Kurt wasn't only the hottest, he was also the cutest and the kindest person ever/

Blaine stared at Kurt playing with the kids for a few minutes and then when Kurt entered the house he decided to stay there until Kurt got off work so Blaine could offer Kurt a ride home.

Blaine was enjoying his plan. He sat back on his seat, took his phone out of his pocket and ordered a pizza. Blaine found it very weird to order a pizza when you're in a car but he didn't wanna leave to buy food and miss Kurt leaving work. After half an hour the pizza guy got there and he almost rung the bell but thank God Blaine stopped him before he did.

Blaine ate half of the box of pizza and fell asleep, just like that, in his car. He didn't know how long he was asleep but when he was awoken by Rachel calling him. It was already dark and he feared he had missed Kurt leaving work.

"Hey, Rachel." He picked up the phone. "What's up?" He asked with his mouthful after taking a bite of one of the pizzas left.

"I need help with the party preparations, where the hell are you?" She asked angrily.

"I'm not the host." He said with his mouth still full of food. "Why do I have to be there?"

"Because it's your-"

"Rachel, I gotta go." Blaine said when he saw someone getting out of the house. It was dark so he couldn't see who it was.

He decided to risk it...maybe it was Kurt...if it wasn't he'd ask about Kurt or if he was lucky, that person would be Kurt. So he quickly got out of his car and ran towards this person who was getting the mail and sadly it wasn't Kurt.

"Hi." The beautiful woman with green eyes and short black hair greeted him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh," Blaine smiled shyly. "I-I was looking for Kurt Hummel, d-do you know─"

'"Yeah, of course," She smiled. "He lives here."

"Uh, I'm sorry, he lives here? Isn't this an orphanage?"

"And who exactly are you…?" She sounded suspicious.

"I-I'm Blaine, one of Kurt's friends from─from school…"

"Oh! You're─you shouldn't be here─how did you find out where he─"

"Can I see him? Is he here? I-I wanted to talk to him about t-the party tomorrow."

She nodded. "He told me about this party." She sighed. "He tells me everything...he also told me he didn't want you to know where he lived, so tell me, Blaine Anderson, how did you get here."

"Mary Margaret is everything okay?" They heard Kurt asking on his way out of the house. "I thought you─" And when he saw Blaine, his expression didn't show he was happy to see him, just showed confusion. "Blaine, w-what...what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I-I…"

"Do you…Wanna come in? Maybe─"

"No, Mary Margaret." He said a little bit too loudly, walking towards them. "I'll talk to him here." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Can you put the kids to sleep without me?" He asked her.

"Sure," She nodded and walked away silently.

There was a weird silence between Kurt and Blaine for a second before Kurt heard Mary Margaret shut the house door.

"How the hell did you get here?" Kurt asked angrily.

"I-I followed you. I just—I needed to know why you didn't let me pick you up or ever wanna show me this part of you...but I didn't expect this at all."

"What? That I'm an orphan? That I live at an orphanage? I'm not gonna stay here to hear you pity me or to hear you say I'm a freak-"

"No it's totally okay..." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed. "Why did you come here?"

"I told you," He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and stroke it with his thumb. "I wanna know everything."

"You're just crazy, Blaine." Kurt scoffed.

"Can I hug you?" Blaine asked with his furrowed eyebrows and his lips pursed.

"No," Kurt pouted. "I'm mad at you..."

"Aw, I meant no harm." He frowned. "Lemme hug you,"

"Okay," Kurt smiled shyly. "If you want to,"

Blaine smiled at Kurt getting closer to him and uniting their bodies into a tight and way too intimate hug. Blaine inhaled deeply with his nose on Kurt's neck then whispered: "You smell good."

Kurt pushed him away, chuckling."And you're weird."

Blaine sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you are an orphan?" Blaine frowned, staring at the grass they were standing on.

"I-I," he sighed. "I guess I was scared of you...you know..?"

"What? Of me what?"

"Scared that you wouldn't want to be my friend. That'd you'd leave me." Kurt frowned. "Y-you're the first person outside this orphanage who cared about me and I—"

"Yes! I do! I care about you so much, Kurt. I will always want to be your friend. I'll never leave you."

Kurt scoffed. "Everybody leaves."

"I won't."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I didn't." Blaine smiled.

"I gotta go, okay?" Kurt smiled. "Just don't do this anymore. You know...don't follow me,"

"Then don't hide things from me."

"I won't," he nodded. "Now go," he smiled.

He turned around to leave and on his way to his car he stopped to ask Kurt something. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I pick you up tomorrow for the party,"

Kurt thought for about a second and smiled, blushing hard. "Sure." He held his wrist with his hand.

"Can I come at 1pm? So we can spend the afternoon together? If you want."

"I'll be ready at noon," Kurt smiled.

Blaine turned around to leave after nodding but this time Kurt stopped him.

"Hey, Blaine?" He called.

"Yeah?" Blaine stopped when he was about to open his car.

"Why is Rachel giving a party?" Kurt asked loudly so Blaine'd be able to hear him from the distance.

"It's my birthday." He told him and jumped inside of the car.

Then Blaine drove as fast as he could to his house, his parents were probably home by now since it was Friday so he'd tell them. It was time. He was coming out. Blaine was happy, he didn't know why but he had this silly smile on his face he wasn't able to get rid of all the way home and as he stood in front of the front door of his house that smile didn't leave his face then he realized he had forgotten his keys so he rang the bell multiple times in a second.

"Mom! Dad! Are you home?" He yelled. "Moooooooooooom!"

Then the door swung open and there was his mother, wearing pajamas with a glass of wine on her hand, totally her style.

"Hi, honey." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and both of them entered the house.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad, come down here," he yelled standing near the staircase.

"Where the hell have you been?" His mother asked leaving the glass of wine on the small table next to the door and closed the door.

"Stalking someone."

"What?" His dad asked with a smile, running down the stairs.

"It's a long story. Sit down I have to tell you guys everything." He told them, leading both of his parents to the living room.

His mother and father sat down on the couch and Blaine stood in front of the fire place, facing his parents.

"So as you all know, tomorrow is my birthday." Both his parents nodded and he smiled. "And as a birthday gift I want you not to yell or hit me after I tell you this."

"Oh, Blaine what did you do?"

"Did you set something on fire again? Cause last time—"

"No, no, I didn't do anything wrong...just promise me whatever it is, you'll still love me."

"Of course we promise!" His mom told him.

"Yes, kid. Whatever you have to tell us, we'll love you regardless." His father smiled.

Blaine smiled nervously and sighed before he said: "I think I'm in love." He sounded a bit nervous but he was smiling.

"With...your girlfriend..?" His mother asked like it was the most obvious thing and it should be.

"Well...not exactly."

"So...why are you still with her if you love someone else..?" His father asked.

"I thought...you'd be mad if I broke up with her," Blaine said.

"Of course I wouldn't." He scoffed. "It's your love life, not mine."

"Well, I'm glad you said that because..." He inhaled deeply. "I'm in love with a guy." He said slowly.

His mother smiled and his dad frowned. "Does this mean you're coming out?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" He replied confused.

"Are you coming out?" She smiled widely, standing up. "Of the closet? Are you telling us you're gay?"

"Uh, I guess..."

"Yes!" She cheered then turned around to face her husband. "I won! I won!" She made a little victory dance shaking her hips and moving her hands up.

His father sighed. "Blaine, couldn't you have told us a few hours later?" His dad asked, sounding disappointed, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

"Wait...what the hell is going on?" Blaine asked, frowning and confused.

"Oh, it's just...a silly bet we made a few years ago..." His mother said, taking the hundred dollar bill Blaine's father had in his hand for her.

"Wait, I just told you I'm in love with a guy and you..." He shook his head in confusion. "What?"

"Well, I'll explain if you're confused." She scoffed. "I told your father you'd come out before you were 17 and he said it'd be later."

"Wait...so you guys knew?" Blaine smiled.

"Of course. That's why I hated that you dated Rachel, son. I knew you weren't happy." His father said.

"Are you kidding me? All this years I thought you'd kill me and now you say you knew I was gay?! What the hell?!" She said watching her mom sit back down.

"Please don't use bad words, honey." His mother said with a smile as she let his husband wrap his arms around her.

"So...who's the lucky guy?" His father asked excitedly. "You know..." He smiled. "I've always wanted to have a son-in-law because I knew he'd wanna play baseball with us.."

"You guys are so weird." Blaine rolled his eyes. "But I love you..."

"Blaine, just tell us about the guy!" His mother insisted.

"Okay," he smiled widely, like a silly guy in love. "His name is Kurt, he's 5' 10", his birthday is in May, he knows how to play the piano—"

"No, we don't wanna know the creepy stuff you know about him,"

Blaine scoffed and put his hand on his chance, playing he was offended. "Don't mock me, mother."

"Just tell us about him!" His father insisted.

Blaine chuckled and his smile was uncontrollable. "He is really nice but everybody at school hates him." Blaine pouted.

"What—why?"

"Because he's gay! And it got me so frustrated and mom you should see him he's so charming and beautiful and his eyes are blue and sometimes green just like dad's—"

"I see you're in love," his mother smiled. "I see the sparkles in your eyes when you talk about him."

Blaine closed his eyes and blushed. "Mom...what if he doesn't love me..."

"Of course he will!" His dad said. "You're a catch." He winked.

Blaine chuckled. "I don't get it...I thought you guys were going to hate me..."

"Blaine, everything we do, everything we accomplish is to make YOU happy. Why would we hate you for loving someone who makes you happy if all we've done was for that?" His father said calmly.

And there was a tear on Blaine's eyes that he couldn't hold back so he started crying softly and jumped on their parents arms. "I love you, guys." He sniffed. "And even if I don't get to have Kurt I'll be happy." He sniffed again. "Because I'll have you both."

His mother kissed his neck and pushed him away a little bit so he could stand up. "We love you, honey."

"I love you too..." He smirked. "But...can Kurt sleep over tomorrow?"

His mom raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry but I don't wanna hear you two having sex at our house—"

"No, mom, Kurt's not like that...he likes romance, he is sweet and...he wouldn't take advantage of me and I wouldn't take advantage of him..."

"He seems like a very sweet guy but...isn't tomorrow your birthday party..?" His father asked.

"Dad, you know I don't like my birthday..." He frowned.

"Okay, okay...if bringing Kurt here will cheer you up then okay," Blaine cheered. "But be sure their parents are okay with it... I don't want any trouble." His father told him.

"Hm...he doesn't have parents." Blaine gulped.

"Oh my god, honey." She put her hand on her chest with a sympathetic smile.

"Just...be here for lunch tomorrow? So you guys can meet him?"

"We will, honey."

"Good night then." He said and ran up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" His father yelled from downstairs.

"Tell Kurt what happened!" He yelled from his room as he quickly dialed Kurt's phone number.

"Hello?" He smiled widely when Kurt picked up.

"Hi!" He was too excited to sound cool. "Guess what happened?"

"What?"

"I came out to my parents!"

"Wait—what..?"

"No, don't worry everything was fine! They already knew it—"

"But, Blaine—"

"Kurt, they even made a bet about it—"

"Blaine—"

"It's—"

"Why didn't you tell me you're gay?" He sounded upset.

"I...I didn't think it was important..." He sighed. "Well, at first I wasn't sure, but then I was and I saw how proud you were so you inspired me to tell them and I-"

"Does your girlfriend know you're gay?"

Blaine chuckled. "I stopped giving a fuck about things a while ago—"

"Blaine, this isn't about you..." He sighed. "She could end up getting hurt."

"I—"

"And please don't let people at school know you're gay, just—"

"Why?"

"Because they'll think it's my fault!" Kurt scoffed. "They'll kill me—us, they'll kill us."

"Kurt, you don't have to worry! I'll protect us—"

"Blaine, you can't protect us, or any other gay person at school...they are bigger than us, we can't stop them. No one besides themselves can."

"Kurt..."

"Being gay is not easy, Blaine. I'm happy you found out who you are but it's not how you're thinking..."

"Stop! Something great just happened to me and you're just being an asshole!"

Kurt sighed. They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"I'm sorry too." He cleared his throat. "I'm happy for you."

"Good." Blaine smiled. "Can you sleep over tomorrow?"

"How about the party?"

"I think spending time with you would be better than a party."

"But it's your birthday."

"After the party then."

"Okay." Kurt chuckled. "I gotta go, bed time here."

"Good night, Kurt." He sighed.

"Night Blaine."


	4. Mine

_Kurt pushed Blaine against the nearest wall in the handicap bathroom stall and he started kissing Blaine deeply, hard and hungrily. Their mouths were desperate for more, like the contact of their tongues wasn't enough, and it wasn't. Kurt was in control of what was going on and that turned Blaine on so fucking much but he wanted to be in control so he turned Kurt around, pressing him against the wall and kissing him harder. _

_Blaine grind his hips hard against Kurt's, their erections against each other and suddenly they were completely naked. Kurt's mouth was near Blaine's ear, moaning softly, those noises making Blaine go crazy, listening to Kurt curse was so...delicious, Kurt was so sexy._

_And as Kurt started kissing Blaine's neck suddenly they were in a bed, Blaine in all fours and Kurt thrusting his cock hard inside Blaine's ass, like so hard Blaine felt like he was being ripped open and it hurt so much but it hurt so fucking good. Blaine loved the thing he felt every time Kurt slammed his cock inside him and hit his prostate perfectly, it was like so much pleasure, all so fucking good. He loved hearing the sound Kurt's hips and balls made every time they hit Blaine's ass as he fucked inside him. Kurt had his hands on Blaine's hips pulling Blaine as close as he could as he kissed Blaine's neck slowly and stroke Blaine's stomach._

_And then without even moving, now Blaine was thrusting his cock inside Kurt's ass and it was so tight and warm it was the best feeling he had ever felt in his life._

Then when Blaine was about to come, he woke up and Kurt wasn't there with him, it had just been a goddamn dream. He groaned in frustration, smacking his head and murmuring under his breath, he sat up in bed. The dream had seemed so fucking real Blaine could swear he had actually had sex with Kurt. Only if Kurt wanted him back. Blaine sighed

Then he looked down at his pants and realized he was hard as rock and also how much it hurt.

Blaine spit on his hand and spread the saliva over his cock then started to stroke it as fast and tightly as he could, moaning Kurt's name softly and using his fingers to try and reach his asshole. And that was the first time Blaine ever fingered his ass...if he had known it felt that good...then he entered a second finger deep inside his hole as he imagined Kurt on top of him, moving inside him, taking his ass, taking all Blaine had to offer, loving him, making him feel good. He imagined he was grabbing Kurt's ass as he fucked Blaine and making Kurt fuck Blaine faster and faster until—Blaine came hard all over his chest and messed up all his sheets.

Blaine was panting and sweaty, his hand still in his cock and fingers in his ass, but after a few seconds he let go and stretched his arms, yawning. Then he realized, he had never come so hard in his life, not even with Rachel...and now he was even more sure he was gay. So he lied there in his bed, staring at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face trying to recompose himself. Blaine had watched gay porn before. He had jerked off to it when he was thirteen and watched the whole series of _Queer as Folk_ but after some events, Blaine stopped jerking off or doing anything sexual for a while.

He stared at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face, thinking about what he'd talk to Kurt about when he picked him up and the things they'd do until it was time for the party. He had never felt so happy in his life and he knew where that happiness came from, they came from his expectations of seeing Kurt soon. That day-Blaine smiled wider-that was going to be the best day of his life.

Then he jumped out of bed and the first thing he did wasn't to clean himself up or to shower, it was calling Kurt...God he was getting obsessed.

It took a while for Kurt to answer his phone and he started getting nervous...what was he going to say? 'Hey, Kurt, I just had a sex dream in which you fucked the shit out of me'? What the hell Blaine?

"Hi," Kurt answered the phone, his voice sounding as amazing as ever and Blaine almost fell out of his chair in excitement.

"Hey!" He said a little too loudly.

Kurt chuckled. "How are you?

"I-I'm great." Blaine smiled widely. "How are you?"

"I'm-I'm alright."

"Excited for the party?"

"Not really..." He sighed.

"Excited to meet my parents? My mom is making lasagna." Blaine smiled widely.

"What?" He said nervously. "I'm meeting your parents?"

"Yeah! They're excited to see you..."

"Uh...Blaine I don't know...I—"

"Hey, my parents are cool...they won't judge you, ever and you can tell them anything,"

"I thought you said your dad was—"

"Kurt, he's just bipolar, not an ignorant asshole."

"Oh, okay..."

"Get ready,"

"What?"

"I'm gonna shower and pick you up." He said excitedly.

"Already?"

"Yeah, get ready."

"No, I can't now...only after noon, I have to help Mary Margaret feed the kids."

"I can help!" He offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't start the party before I get there!"

Blaine hung up before Kurt could say anything else and Kurt smiled to himself, placing the phone on the table and going back to what he was doing.

"So...what did he want?" Mary Margaret asked as they both cut the vegetables on the kitchen counter.

"He wants to help us feed the kids," Kurt scoffed. "He probably doesn't know what he got himself into."

"Well, aren't you gonna go get ready? Dress something nice!"

"Nope," Kurt smirked. "I can't put nice clothes on to feed the kids you know that."

"If you wanna go I can handle things myself."

"I'm not gonna leave you now, we have a lot to do!"

"Kurt, it's okay." She put her hand on Kurt's shoulder and smiled, trying to comfort him. "You can go and have fun with him. You've suffered so much, honey...you deserve some fun."

Kurt scoffed. "I don't deserve anything."

"Of course you do, honey! You deserve so many good things, Kurt." she said. "You deserve Blaine. He likes you."

"I still don't understand why would he." He sighed.

"Because you're amazing." Abby, the seven year old girl, told him as she entered the kitchen. "And really hot,"

Kurt chuckled and turned around to face the little girl. "Abigail, why are you overhearing people's conversation?"

"Because I was tired of playing with the little kids." She crossed her arms. "I'm the only seven year old girl here and I don't wanna play with the little little kids or the big kids! There's no one to play with me! I wanna stay with you guys, I wanna help!"

"So you wanna help me cook lunch?" Mary margaret asked her. "Kurt is going out, you can help me today."

She smiled widely. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelped. "I'd love to, Mary Margaret!"

"Aren't you going to be the most famous chef in the world." Kurt said and Mary Margaret smiled at him and took Abby on her arms. "Kurt, I have help now, you can go…"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me?"

"Kurt, you can go have fun with your boyfriend." Abby said. "Mary Margaret and I got this." She smiled widely with her eyes closed.

"First of all: he's not my boyfriend─"

"Not yet." Mary Margaret said with a smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Second of all: are you ladies trying to get rid of me?" He asked and put his hands on his hips, raising his brows.

"Kurtie, we love you." She jumped out of Mary Margaret's arm to hug Kurt. "We just want you to go see your boyfriend─"

"He's not my boyfriend─"

"And you and him can k-i-s-s under a tree." Abby smiled. "Like on the movie we watched, Bella and the beast─"

"Beauty and the beast─"

"And you'll kiss him and he'll become a handsome man!" The little girl said with excitement.

"He's already handsome." Kurt smirked.

"See! You love him!" She hugged Kurt tightly. "But can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Abby, you can."

"Does the stork also deliver babies when it's two guys?" She whispered.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, it does."

"Yay!" She cheered. "So, can we meet your boyfriend?" Abby asked, looking up at Kurt as she hugged his hips. "And can yours and Blaine's babies be my friends?"

"If you promise not to call him my boyfriend when he gets here."

She nodded. "Promise."

"Okay. Then, I'm gonna shower, okay?" He said taking his apron off and giving it to Abby. "Careful, angel." And he kissed the top of her head.

She nodded. "Go, go!"

* * *

"Good morning, lover boy! Looking good." His father greeted him as he walked down the stairs wearing the best outfit he could find in his wardrobe: a white polo shirt, a yellow bow tie, capri jeans and a purple cardigan and a pea coat waiting for him by the door.

"Is everything okay for lunch?" Blaine asked then kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his father once he was in the kitchen.

"Yep, just go get your guy." His mother smirked.

"He's not mine….yet,"

Blaine's father chuckled. "Can't wait to meet him and embarrass you in front of him." He smiled widely.

"Brian!" Blaine's mother protested.

"What? That's the parents' job."

Blaine scoffed and walked out of the kitchen to the front door. "I'm out," He yelled so his parents would hear him from the kitchen, taking his keys from the table next to the door and his coat, then running out of the house towards his car.

But before he could enter the car Rachel was walking towards him from across the street and when she got to Blaine she greeted him with a big and deep kiss. "Hi baby." She smiled when Blaine was finally able to push her away before she swallowed Blaine's mouth.

"Rachel, I have to go─"

"Happy birthday─"

"You of all people should know I don't like when people wish me happy birthday."

"Because your mom died on your birthday? Aw, come on, Blaine, that's getting old."

"The death of my mom will never get old," He replied angrily. "The death of anyone's mother ever gets old."

"Didn't you get another mom or something? What's the difference?" She sighed.

"What?" He asked wide eyed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just tired of you not enjoying your birthday because of your mom, she's dead, she's gone. The end─"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did Ohio turn you into a gigantic ass?"

"It's nothing I just─"

"Since we got here you've been acting like that and I'm sick of it."

"Blaine─"

"Fuck you, Rachel." He snapped and quickly entered inside the car and ignoring her calls, he drove away.

The drive to Kurt's place was fast, he cried all the way there and all he wanted was to find comfort on Kurt, he knew Kurt would comfort him, he knew it. No one ever talked about the death of his mother, he was fine with pretending everything was okay, but Rachel was acting so...McKinley bullies like, and that made Blaine feel like...shit. When they lived in California...when they were friends, she was so nice, so cool and understanding and since they started dating she just acted like a bitch and he knew Rachel wasn't a bitch.

He parked his car behind the orphanage van just like the other day, jumped out of his car and ran towards the house door, knocking hard on it, impatient to see Kurt.

Then a little blond girl with an apron opened the door with a huge smile and a wood spoon on her hands but her smile faded when she realized Blaine's red, teary eyes indicated that he had been crying. "Hi, sir. Are you sad?"

"Uh, is Kurt here?" He asked nervously.

"He is in the shower." She told him and Blaine nodded. "I'm Abby!"

He smiled at her. "Blaine."

"Oh! You're Kurt's boyfriend!" She yelped and took his hand with her little soft hands. "Come in, come in." She said dragging him to the kitchen where Mary Margaret was. "Mary Margaret!" She yelled. "Kurt's boyfriend is here!"

"He told you I'm his boyfriend?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Mr. Anderson!" Mary Margaret greeted. "You're early."

"Is Kurt here?" He asked, still with that silly smile on his face.

"He is showering...but you can wait here if you want."

"Okay…"

"If you don't mind me asking...were you crying, Mr. Anderson?" She asked softly, nodding her head for Blaine to sit on a chair next to the kitchen table.

He smiled at her and nodded. "It's Blaine," Blaine sat down and smiled looking at the little girl sitting by his side. "And yeah, day's not going okay..."

"Uh, but Kurt told me it's your birthday!"

"I don't really like my birthdays." Blaine told them.

"What?" The little girl asked with her eyes widened. "Birthdays are great! Everybody is nice to you on your birthday, everybody just loves you for a whole day!"

"My birthday is different." Blaine cleared his throat accepting the tea Mary Margaret was offering him.

"How is it different?" Mary Margaret asked, sitting by his side, the opposite side to where the little girl was.

"Uh, my mom, she...she died, on my birthday, 10 years ago."

"Oh," Abby frowned. "My mommy died too," she hugged Blaine. "I miss her,"

Blaine hugged her back and stroke her back. "I miss my mom too,"

"We all do," Mary Margaret said. "And I bet she's proud of you, though. But she'd sure like you to enjoy your birthday, right?"

"She would." Blaine sighed. "It's hard, though…" He said, still hugging the little girl.

"It's okay, Mr. Blaine." The girl smiled. "We have Mary Margaret, she is like our mommy."

Blaine chuckled.

"Well I see you already found a new friend, Abby." Blaine saw then Kurt looking at them standing on the kitchen doorway wearing the tightest and sexiest outfit he had seen in his life.

Blaine blushed and licked his lips, remembering of his sex dream from earlier. "Hi." He smiled, "You look really good."

"Kurt, Mr. Blaine told us he doesn't have a mommy!"

"What?" Kurt raised his brows and gaped at Blaine.

"Abby, let's call the kids for lunch and leave the boys to talk alone?" Mary Margaret asked her with a big smile.

She smiled. "Okay!" And ran out of the kitchen before Mary Margaret could say anything else.

"Kurt if you wanna leave with Blaine, you can go," And she left the room.

Then they were left alone. Blaine stood up and walked towards Kurt to give him a warm and tight hug and he kissed his neck softly. "Hi," he whispered.

Kurt chuckled, pushing him away a little bit but their bodies were still close to each other. "Hello,"

Blaine gave a step back to give Kurt his space and checked him out again. "You look really, really good."

"You should tell that to your girlfriend." He told Blaine and chuckled.

"Nah, I don't really like lying to people."

Kurt blushed. "Do you wanna go or stay here for a little bit or…"

"Whatever you want," He nodded.

"Okay, we should go, then. I'm starving."

"Me too, I didn't even have breakfast. I was-uh, excited to see you,"

Kurt scoffed. "You see me everyday." He said walking out of the house, towards Blaine's car.

"Let's say...my vision of things has changed." Blaine smiled and opened the car door for Kurt to get in as they reached the car and after that he entered on the other side of the car, smiling at Kurt once he was sitting by his side on the driver's seat and turning the car on.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me about your mother?" Kurt asked, staring at the road as Blaine drove away.

"I-I didn't think it was important."

Kurt scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" He rolled his eyes. "You ask me to be honest with you, to tell you everything, to teach you everything about me and you forget to tell me the most important fact about you?"

"Oh, Kurt, don't even start it." Blaine sighed. "You didn't tell me you were an orphan either, I had to fucking follow you to your house to find out."

After that, Kurt didn't say anything, they just stayed in silence for a few seconds before apologizing. "I-I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Blaine sighed. "I just wanted to be there for you and help you and I wouldn't be able to if you realized I'm not as strong as I look."

"Blaine, you are strong." Kurt finally looked at Blaine, directly. "You're stronger than you think." Kurt sighed. "When we lose someone we love we eventually get stronger."

Blaine nodded. "I know, I know…" He sighed. "I really miss her..."

"I know," Kurt put his hand over the hand Blaine didn't have on the steering wheel that was resting on his lap and he stroke the back of it with his thumb. "I miss my parents too." Kurt sighed. "But let's not talk about it."

"Okay, So…" Blaine said trying to find something to talk about. "You excited for the party?"

"Not really," Kurt sighed. "I'm kinda terrified to be honest."

"Terrified? Of what?"

"I don't know...a room filled with cheerleaders, jocks, glee kids and all the other popular kids? Doesn't seem like the best scenario since they all hate me."

Blaine chuckled and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I'll be there with you, don't worry."

"Are you trying be kinda like my super hero?" Kurt mocked.

"I like protecting you." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt blushed. "Why?"

"I told you yesterday. You're my best friend."

Kurt he totally friend zoned you, just stop. "Oh..." Kurt nodded and gulped. "You too," he sighed.

"Look, when we get home my dad will try to say anything to embarrass me but just ignore him—"

"Blaine?" He said and let go of Blaine's hand.

"Yes, Kurt, angel face?"

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and smiled shyly. "I-I wanna know everything about you too."

Blaine smiled widely. "Okay," he nodded. "We already have an afternoon activity then."

Kurt smiled. "Good," he was smiling like an idiot, he couldn't stop it was like he lost control of his face...that was so weird was that what being in love was like?

"Blaine?" Kurt said after a few minutes of a comfortable silence.

"Yes, dearie?"

I love you and I want to have adopted babies with you. "Never mind," he sighed.

"No! Tell me!"

"I was wondering...What are we having for lunch?"

Blaine chuckled. "I told you—"

"I-I meant for desert."

"That, my dear, is a surprise." He said, taking the key out of the engineer and Kurt realized they were already there.

Blaine ran to the other side of the car after he got out of it to open the door for Kurt, you know, to be a gentleman. Kurt smiled at Blaine and he'd have kissed his cheek if they weren't in the open air where anyone could show up. And damn, Blaine's house was like a fucking mansion, like a fucking huge rich people mansion, Kurt had never been to such a huge house. It was colossal. And by Blaine's car, Kurt should have guessed he'd have an enormous house but that was bigger and fancier than he had expected. It had trees everywhere, a huge entrance door, huge windows, everything was huge and big and fancy. Kurt was amused.

"You coming?" Blaine asked when he saw Kurt standing behind him, staring at the house.

"Uh, yeah." Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine. "Meet your parents, yeah—"

"You're not nervous are you?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"N-noooo, I-I'm—"

"Hey," Blaine put both his hands on both of Kurt's shoulders as they stood near the front door, on the porch. "I'm here, they're my family, they love me and they won't judge you, nobody here will, okay?" He said softly.

Kurt nodded, gulped and tried hard to relax. "Okay."

It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Blaine opening the door with his key chain that had a H hanging with all the keys and Kurt for a second thought it'd be H for Hummel but...Kurt was just his friend, right?

"I'll introduce you to them then we'll chill in my room," he whispered to Kurt as the walked into the house after leaving their coats near the door, walking to the kitchen.

"Parents!" Blaine exclaimed when they got in the kitchen and his parents were kissing by the oven. "I thought we agreed on—"

"Oh my god is that him?" She said on a high-pitched tone after she let go of his husband and saw Kurt, her eyes wide and she was gaping at him. "Oh, dear!" His mother said, walking towards Kurt, completely ignoring Blaine who was standing by his side. She put her hands on Kurt's face, making Kurt feel incredibly uncomfortable but he just smiled shyly. "Your skin is so soft." She squeezed his cheeks. "You're as beautiful as he said!"

"Mother!" Blaine exclaimed. "Give Kurt his space. He's still not used to your craziness."

His mother nodded, containing herself and walking back a little bit. "Hello, Kurt." She said offering her hand for him to shake it. "I'm Angela, call me Angy, not Mrs. Anderson, not ma'am, just Angy."

Kurt nodded with his eyes widened, smiling nervously at the woman. "H-hi."

"Mom, you're making him nervous." Blaine whispered to her. "Stop,"

"I'm sorry!" She told both teens. "He's just so beautiful! Look at him, Brian! He looks like an angel!"

Kurt blushed. "T-thank you, uh—Angy." Kurt smiled widely.

"Kurt," Blaine's father said, getting closer to Kurt and hugging him tightly. "Welcome to the family."

"Uh, what?"

"Dad!" Blaine protested.

"Oh," He let go of Kurt and frowned. "You're not dating, yet?" He asked, looking surprised and Kurt chuckled.

"Dad!—"

"Blaine, it's─i-it's okay," Kurt said softly. "I-I—don't─just don't be mad at them—I-I mean, not like as an order I mean, just, they are─uh—"

"It's okay," Blaine told him. "Uh, sorry mom, dad."

"How you feeling today, honey?" Angy asked Blaine softly and stroke his cheeks with her thumb.

"I-I'm okay." Blaine nodded. "Kurt's here so...I think I'll be okay."

Kurt smiled to himself and Brian elbowed him with a smirk followed by a wink.

Angy hugged Blaine. "Okay, baby." She kissed the top of his head. "Lunch is almost ready." She let go of him. "So you and Kurt can stay in your room for a bit and I'll call you when it's done, alright?" She told him.

Blaine nodded. "Alright."

"Oh, and just so you know," she said before Kurt and Blaine left the kitchen. "Your mom would've been so proud of you,"

Blaine smiled. "Thanks."

They walked up the stairs as Blaine explained Kurt where everything was and where which room was and there were a lot of them.

"And the third guest room is right next to my room." He told him as they entered Blaine's room. "Kurt, you can do anything you want here, okay? This is your home too." He closed the door and passed by Kurt to jump on his bed.

Kurt smiled shyly as he looked at the things on Blaine's shelves and at the small details, there were first place trophies, medals, old toys, pictures of him and friends, a stack of letters, magazines, CDs and in a corner there was a piece of paper with a H and hearts drawn around it. There was that H again, maybe his mother's name was Helen or something. "Thanks, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, as he lay on his bed staring at Kurt who was looking at the pictures on a board on Blaine's wall, next to a desk where all Blaine's school books were.

"Is this your mom?" He asked with a smile when he saw a beautiful woman with hazel eyes and curly hair who looked a lot like Blaine on a picture.

Blaine sat up in bed to see what photo Kurt was asking about and he nodded when he saw it. "Yeah,"

"She was beautiful." Kurt told him, touching the picture like trying to touch Blaine's mother's face. "Perfect actually," Kurt chuckled and turned around to face Blaine.

"She was awesome." Blaine sighed. "You can take your shoes off if you want." He said, kicking his own shoes off.

Kurt did the same and placed his shoes near Blaine's then left his bag on the floor too and stood there, not knowing what to do since he had never ever gone to a school friend's house.

"Who's Angy?" Kurt asked him, still staring at the picture.

"Oh, she's my step-mom. Like my second mom..." Blaine sighed. "My mom died when I was 7, she married my dad when I was 8...She was always very nice."

Kurt nodded, still staring at the board. "Do you like her? She seems amazing."

"I love her." Blaine, said, staring at Kurt, agonized because he wasn't lying by his side. "No one would've helped me and my dad through my mother's death like she did."

"I know what you mean." Kurt smiled. "Mary Margaret helped me a lot too." He sighed. "She was like a fairy godmother."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" He replied as turned around to face Blaine.

"Can you lay here with me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked. "Why..?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Cause I want you to."

Kurt nodded. "Okay,"

They lied side by side, their shoulders touching, both boys smiling widely but trying hard to hide their smile, Kurt trying to breath normally when his heart was racing and the same was happening to Blaine. They were both staring at the ceiling in silence.

Blaine took Kurt's hand without looking at him and he just smiled, so he moved his body side wards, lying on his side, his hand closed on the side of his face and upper arm on the bed.

"So..."

Kurt moved his body too, to face Blaine and put both of his hands under the pillow, resting his head on the pillow, over his hands. "Yes?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine inhaled nervously, enjoying the delicious smell he could feel coming from Kurt because of how close they were. "The getting to know everything about each other thing..." Blaine said.

"Oh, okay." Kurt scoffed and kept smiling, he couldn't stop smiling actually. "What do you wanna know?"

Blaine shifted a little to lay like Kurt was lying so their faces could be closer and he hummed, thinking about the perfect question. "What are you thinking about right now?"

_How gorgeous you are and how much I wanna kiss you_. "About my parents." It wasn't a total lie."

Blaine pursed his lips and smiled sympathetically after. "Let's just not talk about our dead parents...hmmmm...something deep...what's your favorite color?"

Kurt chuckled. "Hm...blue. What's yours?"

_The color of your eyes_. "Like...cyan."

"Okay..." He chuckled.

"Okay, I wanna know your story, Kurt. Tell me, everything. Since you were born till Now and don't worry, we have all afternoon."

"I don't have anything to tell you. My life is pretty boring and you sound really creepy." Kurt chuckled.

"I don't believe it." Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Just be honest. Tell me everything. When you were born, where, why."

Kurt chuckled and nodded. "Okay, okay. But don't fall asleep." He sighed. "I was born on May 27th. My mom used to tell me it was very sunny that day and that she knew she had given birth to an angel." Both boys smiled. "Life was great. I never had any friends because all the boys wanted to play with boy toys and I liked tea parties and marrying my power ranger dolls." Blaine laughed softly and stroke Kurt's arm. "Then when I was 10 my parents died in a car crash and I ended up in an orphanage." Blaine gave Kurt a sad smile. "I always blame myself..." He sighed. "Cause I knew they were on their way to buy Christmas presents for us and I knew what they planned to give me: a bike." Kurt chuckled. "I used to overhear them talking about how I deserved it because I was a good boy." He smiled. "It was just the three of us, so much fun." Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. "My mom didn't have any family anymore, my father didn't..." He sighed. "They were lonely like me...until they met each other." He smiled. "I just think of how...lonely they were before-before they found each other," and Blaine smiled, because like Kurt's parents found each other, Kurt found Blaine and he wouldn't be lonely anymore because now they had each other. "My mom, she used to tell me..." Kurt's eyes were teary. "When you find someone who loves you, never let him go," Blaine kept stroking Kurt's arm. "And then I realized—she knew—they knew I was gay-I was different, and they still loved me, because she said him, not her, she knew it..." Kurt stopped trying not to cry and let the tears flow as Blaine stroke his arm to comfort him. "I-I just-they were the only people who ever accepted me."

"I accept you," he wiped Kurt's tears away with his thumb. "And my parents accept you too,"

Kurt sighed. "Thank you,"

"Okay, keep going," he whispered, trying to be as gentle as he could.

He inhaled deeply. "Okay, so, I was going to the foster system but instead, they dropped me at this orphanage since Lima is a small town and there aren't many foster parents." Kurt sighed. "So yeah, high school started. I started working at the orphanage...Everything was fine until I started being bullied..." He sighed.

"But—why were you bullied, why are you? I don't understand-why—how─you're so amazing and...why?"

"This girl...Quinn, her old boyfriend Sam, he kissed me in the locker room," Kurt sighed. "He stole my first kiss." Kurt chuckled. "I was so dumb, thinking he liked me."

"Why-why wouldn't he?"

Kurt ignored Blaine's question and kept going. "They caught him kissing me and he pushed me away hard and told everyone I had forced him to kiss me," Kurt sighed. "They beat the crap out of me that day," he chuckled sarcastically. "And I had no one to defend me or do anything to make them stop."

"Oh, Kurt..." He started stroking Kurt's hair.

"Then they started to do the same thing everyday..." He let Blaine take both his hand between them. "Throw slushies at me, beat me up, mock me, tell me how disgusting I was," he scoffed. "It's impressive how a few words can ruin your life."

"Kurt...angel..." He stroke Kurt's face and started crying too.

"I got home hurt every day and no one noticed it because I hid it well, but I never told anyone, not even my roommate, he went to middle school so he had no idea." He stroke the back of Blaine's hand. "So I started to think...maybe I deserved it...maybe I am all the things that they say I am—"

"You're not, Kurt...You're not...you are─god, you're perfect." He said in an worried tone.

"And I-I-" he cried. "I was so-angry, I couldn't control my emotions, or anything, I couldn't handle what I was feeling, I was like I was gonna explode, I just cried so much...everyday and I had no one," he cried. "So I started cutting myself,"

"Why?"

"Cause I thought I deserve it."

"You still do it?"

Kurt hummed. "Yes..."

"Kurt..." Then Blaine realized for the first time; he wouldn't have seen the cuts...Kurt was always wearing long-sleeved shirts since it was December. He pulled Kurt's sleeves up and saw it. There were about 200 cuts on his arm, so harmed, so unloved...looking at that, Blaine cried harder, and instead of staring he just kissed his arm and stroke it softly. "Kurt, you can't do this to yourself...don't—"

"I-I—it's just...hard," Kurt sniffed. "I just—never thought someone would care if I did it or not—"

"I care, I do," he put both hands, each on each side of Kurt's cheek and squeezed it. "I promise," he kissed his cheek. "I do, I care," he sniffed. "Don't-please don't hurt yourself."

"You're not freaked out?" Kurt sobbed.

"Of course I'm not!"

Kurt chuckled. "I-I still don't get why you care?"

"Kurt please," he cried. "Please don't hurt yourself anymore..."

"I-I—"

"Just don't," he cried. "I-I beg you, please, I'll do anything, I—"

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "I promise." He gripped on Blaine's wrists and Blaine let go of Kurt's face. "But...I don't—"

"I know you're not used to that kind of attention but…please, Kurt I-I, just, don't."

"I told you, I promise." He stroke Blaine's arm this time.

Blaine sniffed and used the duvet under them to wipe his tears away. "I care about you Kurt." they looked intensely at each other and Blaine could swear Kurt wanted to kiss him too but he didn't find out if he did because his mother started knocking hard on the door.

"Lunch is ready, if you're having sex don't let me bother you please!"

Blaine chuckled. "We're coming!"

"Oh, I don't want details honey!"

Both boys chuckled and when Blaine heard her walking away he stood up and smiled at Kurt, looking at how beautiful he looked just lying there. "Well, that was an intense conversation,"

Kurt chuckled and sat up in bed, sniffing and wiping his tears away with his hands. "Indeed."

"Well," Blaine offered Kurt his hand to help him stand up, "Food calls,"

Kurt chuckled and took Blaine's hand, jumping out of the bed. "It'd be rude to ignore."

They ran downstairs, hand in hand like two kids and when they got downstairs and walked a long hallway to the kitchen, Kurt faced the most beautiful lunch table he had ever seen in his life. "This is-beautiful," he smiled when Blaine let go of his hand and sat down in front of his mom on the square four sit table in the big kitchen. Kurt sat by Blaine's and Blaine's mother side and politely sat there and let Blaine's mother serve him.

"Why didn't Amelia set the table in the dining room?"

"Well, it's just the four of us. I told her that there was no need."

Blaine nodded and smiled at Kurt.

"So, Kurt. We heard you live at an orphanage—"

"Mom!" Blaine interrupted his mother, scowling at her.

"It's okay," Kurt chuckled. "I-I don't mind." He smiled at Angy. "Yeah I do, but they might get closed because of the lack of money."

"Oh, that's not a problem at all!" Angy said. "We'll donate money to the institution!"

"Wait? Are you kidding?" Kurt smiled widely.

"No!" She took Kurt's hand. "We'd love to help, honey. We know how much Blaine likes you and─"

"Mom─"

"That'd be awesome Angy." Kurt told her. "I-I—the kids would be so happy."

"Will be." Brian said. "You can count on us, Kurt,"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

"So, how's school going?" Brian asked.

"Uh, it's—interesting." Kurt said. "I-I—well, uh Blaine and I have English and chemistry together," he nodded.

"Oh yeah," Blaine said with his mouthful of lasagna. "Kurt's a total nerd. He always knows the answers of every question and he always gets A's. Public school is too easy for him," he stuffed his mouth with more food. "He should be in college right now."

Kurt blushed furiously and smiled at Blaine shyly.

"What college you plan to go?" Angy asked.

"Oh...I-I thought about maybe...uh, Barry university in Florida or-or UCLA, maybe...uh, NYU," he sighed. "But it's all too expensive."

"You could totally get a like 100% scholarship." Blaine told him.

"I don't get why you're not dating." Brian said.

Blaine frowned. "Father..."

"Oh, Blaine has a girlfriend." Kurt mocked. "Which is weird because...he's gay."

Angy and Brian both scoffed at the same time and Blaine frowned. "I didn't even have time to tell her and I—"

"Tell what to who?" And when they turned their heads Rachel was standing in the doorway with a huge smile, barely wearing anything, just a mini skirt and a V-neck shirt which was weird cause it was 30 degrees outside.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?"

"Wondering why you guys didn't invite me for your birthday lunch!" She told him and gave him a big kiss. "What's _he_ doing here?" She asked, looking at Kurt like he was a plague.

"It's not a birthday lunch." Angy say. "You know we don't commemorate Blaine's birthday—"

"Ugh, that's depressing." Rachel said. "Well, Kurt, you're on my seat, if you excuse me..."

"Uh..." Kurt said confused.

"Kurt, don't move a finger." Brian said. "Rachel, may I remind you that you don't live here and you can't treat our guests that way?"

"Uh, aren't we like family or something?" She sat on Blaine's lap and kissed his lips and he tried to push her away but damn, that girl was heavy.

Angy frowned. "What the hell is going on with you, Rachel?" Angy asked wide eyed.

"Rachel, you should go." Blaine said staring at Kurt who sat there, looking confused.

"What?" Rachel asked, standing up wide eyed.

"Yeah, uh..." Blaine was nervous as fuck. "You have a party to organize!"

"Oh, right." She smiled. "I guess I'll see y'all later."

She kissed Blaine deeply and as she did that, her eyes were wide opened, staring at Kurt. "See you later, babe." And she left.

"Since when does she have a key to the house?" Brian asked.

"I-I don't even know how she got in here..!" Blaine said.

Meanwhile, Kurt sat there, staring at his plate, looking really upset.

"Kurt, I-I'm sorry, I—"

"What?" He smiled. "What are you sorry for?" He sounded sarcastically happy. "It's not like I'm your boyfriend or anything." He smiled and kept eating in silence.

Blaine sighed. "Guys, I-I have to—take care of something—" he stood up. "To...go..." And he ran out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, our son is very impolite." Brian said.

"How did you two find out Blaine was gay?" Kurt wondered.

Brian chuckled. "He used to have marathons of _Queer as Folk_ with his brother when he came over."

Kurt smiled and started eating. "He has a brother? He never told me about him."

"His name is Cooper. He's an actor."

Kurt nodded. "I guess all of you are famous, then."

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Angy asked.

Kurt nodded with his mouthful.

"Do you—do you like Blaine? And I ask this as a worried mother who doesn't want him hurt...I won't tell him I just—I just wanna know."

"I-I," he cleared his throat. "I love Blaine." And that was the first time he admitted that. "I-I was afraid to love him because I thought he was straight but then...he told me and I just...felt free to do so..."

Both of Blaine's parents smiled and Kurt did the same and well...he'd tell Blaine too but...he didn't want Blaine to be a cheater so he'd wait...for when Blaine was ready. And actually single.

* * *

"Rachel!" She heard Blaine calling for her as she angrily opened her house door and she faked she was okay as she turned around with a big smile to see him running towards her from across the street.

"Oh, hey baby." She kissed his cheek. "What's up?"

"Can we talk..? It's important."

"Okay...talk..." She kept smiling.

"Uh, I think we should break up." He said quickly.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"I mean, this isn't working." He sighed.

"I-I—" she was gonna scream at him but if she did, her plans would be ruined so...she just kept calm. "I understand."

Blaine nodded. "I'm really sorry, Rachel."

"Is it Kurt? You love him don't you?" She said, pretending she was being understanding.

"I'm sorry...I-I—"

"So you're like...gay?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay," she sighed. "As long as you're happy."

"Really?" Blaine smiled.

"It's okay. Just...be happy okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Alright."

"But you're still coming to the party tonight, right?"

Blaine nodded with a smile. "Of course. You're my friend, right?"

Rachel nodded, holding back the tears. "Lemme show you the decorations for tonight."

* * *

"So, you had never had M&amp;M ice cream before?" Brian asked Kurt.

They were in the kitchen, Angy sitting on the kitchen counter eating ice cream and Brian serving Kurt some next to the fridge.

Kurt shook his head no, taking the bowl from Brian. "Nope,"

"Then be ready to get your world rocked." Brian smirked. "It's Blaine's favorite Ice cream."

Kurt took a spoonful of ice cream and took it inside his mouth and he literally had a tongue orgasm. "This is really good." He said taking more ice cream into his mouth.

"Blaine insisted we bought it when he was little. He is obsessed with it."

"Kurt, Brian and I gotta go out for a business dinner so...do you mind hanging out in Blaine's room till he gets here?" Angy asked after she checked something on her phone.

"You can take the ice cream if you want." Brian chuckled.

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "I-I'll go upstairs."

Angy took Kurt's hand. "I'm so sorry we have to leave, angel!"

"It's okay, really." Kurt smiled.

"Well, get comfortable, do anything you want, watch TV...our house is yours too!" She told him and stroke his hair then his cheek with her thumb. "Blaine will probably be back in a few."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

"Okay," She took a deep breath and smiled at her husband. "Let's go, honey."

Kurt chuckled as they left the kitchen, enjoying the M&amp;M ice cream. Blaine had a great family, a really great family. Kurt sighed. What was he supposed to do in this huge house alone until Blaine got there?

Kurt yawned softly. Clean the dishes. That was a good thing to do right?

But when he was about to start cleaning the dishes a small old lady showed up there asking him what he was doing.

"Oh...I was just going to clean the dishes...I-I'm sorry..."

She chuckled. "You're Blaine's boyfriend, aren't you?"

Kurt blushed and smiled shyly. "I-I—" He sighed. "Y-yeah,"

She chuckled. "Well, if you wash the dishes you're gonna get me unemployed so let me do the work."

Kurt nodded and got out of her way. "C-can I help?"

"Oh, there's no need honey," she had a strong accent of a person who probably spoke Spanish.

"O-okay." He smiled and just opened the fridge and put more ice cream in his bowl-damn that thing was addicting. "Uh... I'm Kurt."

She smiled. "I'm Amelia," he smiled.

"Oh, cool." He nodded. "Uh, where are you from?"

"Ah," She turned his head a bit to take a look at Kurt and smiled at him. "Guess?"

"O-okay...I-I have no idea...hm..." He cleared his throat.

She giggled and raised her brows and Kurt realized, damn that woman was fast at cleaning the dishes. "I'm from Brazil, dear."

"Brazil, oh...lots of beaches and stuff...I heard...and well, I-I..." He didn't even know what to say, god, so pathetic.

"Well...there aren't beaches everywhere." She chuckled. "It's a big country, there's all kind of things..."

Kurt chuckled. "You miss living there?"

"Well, people there are a lot...nicer, but I like this family," she nodded. "I've been working for them since Blaine was in his mother's belly and his brother was five years old."

Kurt laughed. "T-that's a long time."

"Yes. They hired me because I was the only one able to take care of their eldest son."

"Can you say something in Spanish?" He asked excitedly. "I only know how to read the Taco Bell menu,"

"I don't speak Spanish." She chuckled.

"Oh," He shut his eyes tightly and slapped his head, "Sorry, I'm an idiot...it's Portuguese right?"

"Hm-hm," she nodded.

"How do you say 'I really like his family' in Portuguese?" Kurt smirked.

"Eu gosto muito desta familia."

"Oh, I don't think I can pronounce that..." Kurt chuckled.

"Hey!" And thank god Blaine was walking in the kitchen because he couldn't embarrass himself anymore.

"Hey!" Kurt replied excitedly.

"Where were you?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, at Rachel's..."

"But your mom—"

"Can we talk later?" Blaine asked. "Uh, I have to talk to Kurt."

"Okay." She nodded and winked at him.

"She's nice," Kurt told Blaine as they walked down the hallway. "Where are we going?" He asked, following Blaine to the opposite side of where Blaine's room was.

"It's cold..." He told Kurt, opening a door to a cozy room with a huge fireplace and a huge couch that looked really comfortable. "I thought we should get...cozy." Kurt chuckled. "No pun intended."

Kurt nodded and sat down on the most comfortable couch he had ever sat on. "Whoa..."

"Comfortable, huh?" He said and sat by Kurt's side with his legs crossed on Indian style, faced to Kurt.

Kurt shifted his body a little to face Blaine and smiled at him. "It's cozy,"

Blaine nodded. He took a blanket that was over the couch and gave it to Kurt so he'd get comfortable. "Uh, we need to talk—I mean...I wanna tell you something."

"Okay..." Kurt nodded.

"It's hard to talk about it..."

"You know you can tell Me anything, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course."

"Then tell me...are you alright? Is that why you left like that at lunch?"

"Kind of...yeah..."

"Just tell me." Kurt insisted.

"Okay..." Blaine cleared his throat. "I...I really like you, Kurt."

"I like you too," Kurt smiled.

"No, I mean, I like like you, like..." He sighed. "I feel like kissing you all the time...I-I'm always thinking about you...I just...everything I do is thinking about you...I can't concentrate on my homework I just...I think I'm in love? I just..." he put his hand on Kurt's cheek to stroke it and Kurt just gaped at him wide eyed.

"W-what?"

"I just, I-I just want you..." Blaine sighed.

"You, what?"

"I do, Kurt, I─"

"N-no, you don't."

"Kurt, I like you so much it─"

"Stop!" Kurt frowned. "You just—you don't know what you're saying you—"

"Kurt, I know what I'm saying, I—"

"No, no you don't," Kurt cried. "You have to be sure...you just-fuck, you just came out, you can't like me—I'm disgusting I—"

"Kurt," he stopped Kurt and held his head by his cheeks. "You're perfect."

"I'm not! Stop saying that! I'm not perfect! You're crazy to think that I-I-you're probably confused, okay?"

"Kurt, I'm not confused, okay?"

"Is someone gonna show up and beat me up, Is this really a set up? I-I knew it wasn't possible for someone like you to like me—"

And Blaine interrupted him with a kiss. A soft and sweet kiss, no tongue, just their lips against each other and as their lips touched Kurt felt fireworks exploding on his head and butterflies on his stomach.

Blaine felt happier than ever, kissing Kurt was more amazing that he had imagined, he felt completed, he felt full, he felt right, kissing Kurt felt right...then he realized Kurt was crying and he pulled away. "Kurt..."

Kurt wasn't able to look at Blaine then, so he just looked down and frowned, confused, his eyes teary and his face wet with tears.

"I love you," he whispered and pecked Kurt's lips with his hands still on Kurt's cheeks. "I love you so much..."

Kurt sniffed. "Why?" He cried lowly. "Why?"

Blaine's face was still close to Kurt's so he just needed to whisper for Kurt to hear him. "Because you're beautiful," he smiled. "You're sweet, you're understanding, you're smart." Blaine chuckled. "You're just you."

Kurt laughed and sniffed, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "You're crazy to like me."

"No," He whispered and pecked Kurt's lips again. "Everyone else is crazy because they don't."

Kurt sniffed. "Are you sure?"

"That I love you?" Blaine chuckled. "Hell yeah!" He let go of Kurt's face and took his hands. "A lot..."

Kurt inhaled deeply and exhaled, then sniffed. "I-I-,"

"You don't have to say anything...I just wanted you to know, okay?"

"I just...I can't say anything...y-you're with Rachel."

"Oh...I broke up with her..."

"Y-you did?" He raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but smile. "How-how did she react?"

"She was okay with it...it was surprising. I thought she was gonna freak out..."

Kurt chuckled. "I do too,"

"Do what?" Blaine smiled.

"I love you," Kurt said nervously. "I love you back,"

Blaine smiled widely. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

Blaine kept grinning like an idiot and he took Kurt's hand to stroke it. "Can you say it again?" Blaine asked.

Kurt giggled and squeezed Blaine's hand. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips but they couldn't properly kiss because of their wide smiles so they just kept chuckling.

"Hm, you owe me a life story," Kurt whispered and Blaine chuckled.

"Okay, let's go to my bedroom then,"

"Why?"

"It's cold." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I wanna cuddle." He stood up and dragged Kurt out of the couch with him.

It took Kurt a lot of courage to kiss Blaine's cheek like he had done then.

"So...are we like...together?" Blaine asked once they were in his room, Blaine lying over the pillows and Kurt lying on his arms.

"Uh, I guess," Kurt shrugged. "But you just broke up with Rachel...don't you want some time to think..?"

Blaine sighed and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Nope," he smiled and moved his face down a little to face him. "I love you and I wanna be with you."

Kurt chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Kurt whispered.

"Having a dashingly handsome boyfriend?" He raised his chin and closed his eyes.

Kurt pecked his lips and chuckled. "Just having someone who cares...it's been a while." He pursued his lips.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." He pecked Kurt's lips and smiled.

"Good, because neither will." Kurt sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

Blaine nodded and started stroking Kurt's arm.

"That H on your key chain, what does it stand for?"

"Hummel, of course."


	5. Humiliated

Kurt and Blaine were lying down on Blaine's bed, Blaine with his arms wrapped around Kurt's body as Kurt lied in front of him. Blaine was trying really hard not to think about the fact that Blaine had his crotch and chest against Kurt's ass and back and he was trying not to get hard...trying really really hard.

"And she walked you home?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's ear. "It was my first real date."

"This may sound a bit ignorant but isn't it kind of weird for a girl to walk a boy home?"

"Well, in the end I found out she was a lesbian so…"

Kurt smiled.

"She ran away from home after she told her parents she was gay and I never saw her again."

"Oh, well, that's intense."

"I think she's fine. You know, she was a girl who could always figure things out. Dani was her name. She was a great singer."

"Your first date huh?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled and wrapped his legs with Blaine's, stroking Blaine's inner thigh with his calf.

"I haven't had one yet,"

"One what?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's hair.

"A date..." He said softly.

"Well, then I'll take you out on lots of dates." He kissed the back of Kurt's ear.

Kurt moved his body around and away from Blaine to face him and smiled at him. "Really?" He asked.

"Of course, babe. You're my boyfriend." He stroke Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "I have to woo you."

"Well, I wanna woo you too." Kurt smiled and he really wanted to kiss Blaine again but he was kind of scared to do it? Like, he'd let Blaine kiss him if he wanted to...

Blaine chuckled. "You can woo me, I won't stop you." He pecked Kurt's lips and smiled, making Kurt smile too.

"You know, two hours ago I had never imagine this-us was possible." Kurt said softly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course..."

"What do you think about...sex?" Blaine blushed and then Kurt blushed too, looking down.

"Can we not talk about it?" Kurt said lowly and sighed.

"O-okay, hm. Sorry..."

"Sorry, I-I'm just-I-I'm not comf-comfortable t-talking about it I-I-my body is too-"

"Hey, don't even say anything bad about your body." He took Kurt's hand and kissed the back of it. "Your body is perfect, okay? And when you're ready to talk about sex, we can talk about it."

"Okay," Kurt nodded.

Blaine nodded too. For a second they just stared at each other, smiling shyly and Kurt constantly blushed. Then Kurt started to wonder. Did Blaine really think his body was perfect? He hadn't even seen it...Oh god, if Blaine saw Kurt's thigh, he'd probably run.

"Do you really think m-my body is perfect?" Kurt asked shyly.

Blaine smiled. "Of course...you're all perfect."

And when Kurt heard that, it was the time he finally had the courage to properly kiss Blaine, starting the kiss instead of Blaine. He was a bit afraid of using his tongue too much and doing something wrong so he decided to just...follow Blaine's lead.

"You're a great kisser." Blaine whispered to Kurt after they pulled away and it was like Blaine was reading Kurt's mind.

"W-what?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah," He pecked Kurt's lips and looked at the clock on the bedside table to see it was already 8:15PM. "I think we should go."

Kurt chuckled. "Did we really spend all afternoon in bed?"

Blaine nodded. "Believe it or not."

Kurt turned his head around to see the time and sighed, annoyed. "Argh, do we really have to go?" Kurt pouted.

Blaine nodded. "I know Rachel treated you badly and if she hadn't apologized and hadn't been so nice to us about our relationship I think I wouldn't go but...come on, babe."

"But I wanna stay here and cuddle." Kurt pouted.

"We can cuddle lots when we get here after the party. I promise we won't take long. I just have to show up and stay there for an hour, then we can leave."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"I'll shower first cause I take a little too long to shower." He smiled.

Kurt simply hummed and smiled.

"I love you." Blaine whispered, pecked Kurt's lips, got out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Kurt jumped out of bed quickly to take the clothes he had brought with him from his bag and lied them in bed to ask Blaine what he thought about the outfit after he got out of the shower. Then he took his phone from his bag and texted Mary Margaret.

_Hey! Everything okay around there? -K_

She quickly replied.

**Yeah :) Abby actually helped! And Mandy too. -M.M**

Kurt smiled.

_Haha! Tell them I miss em! -K_

**I will, don't worry. How are things going with Blaine? -M.M.**

_Amazing... -K_

**What? What happened? -M.M.**

_Not much...he just told me he loves me and wants me...and broke up with Rachel. -K_

**Kurt that's great news! I'm so happy for you! -M.M.**

_Thanks. Call me if anything, okay? -K_

**Will do, don't worry! Go have fun! ;) -M.M.**

_You did not just send me a winky face, -K_

She didn't reply after that and Kurt found himself out of things to do so he just lied in bed and stared at the ceiling but after a few Blaine's phone started ringing. Should Kurt pick it up? That was what boyfriends did right? So Kurt picked Blaine's phone from the bedside table and answered without checking who it was.

"Hello?" Kurt said nervously.

"Hi! Angy?"

"N-no, this is Kurt." He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Oh, where's Blaine? It's Rachel."

"Uh, h-he-he's showering."

"Oh, so you're already having sex? Well, that was fast..." She chuckled. "Anyways, tell him everybody is waiting for him and tell him to hurry up."

"O-okay." Kurt nodded even though she wasn't there. "I will I—"

And she hung up, not giving Kurt a chance to say anything else. Not that he wanted to, he didn't want any excuse to talk to Rachel. Kurt sighed, back to the ceiling staring, feeling a little nervous about the party, like it was getting real now, it was all happening. I mean like, that party would prove that his relationship with Blaine was real, he thought. Kurt then fell asleep, under Blaine's covers, feeling the amazing smell Blaine had of lilies and a lot of happiness in his heart.

* * *

When Blaine got out of the bathroom after a 15 minutes bath and 15 minutes of gelling his hair, he saw Kurt there, sleeping like an angel, softly moaning with a little smile on his face.

Blaine smirked at that. He put his clothes on cause he didn't wanna make Kurt feel uncomfortable and crawled on his bed, on top of Kurt and started leaving small kisses on Kurt's face until Kurt was awake.

"You fell asleep, angel." Blaine whispered when Kurt opened his eyes.

"Why'd you let me?" He murmured.

"I wasn't here." Blaine chuckled at how cute he looked sleepy.

"Hm, I had an amazing dream," Kurt smiled and closed his eyes again. "The guy I'm in love with told me he loved me back." He hummed. "It was so goooood."

"It was real." Blaine whispered. "And we have to get ready for the party."

"Hm, can't we kiss for a little bit?" He whispered back. "So I'll be sure it was real."

"Anything for you, angel."

* * *

"They're late," Rachel murmured to Quinn as they watched the front door in the loud and crowded party, standing next to the bar with a drink on her hands. "Why are they late?"

"Probably butt fucking," Quinn murmured. "Ugh, I still can't believe that faggot turned your Blaine gay, just thinking about it makes me sick of my stomach."

"Oh, honey, don't worry," She smiled wickedly. "We still can save him,"

"Of course," Santana agreed.

"But girls, be nothing but nice to Kurt, okay? Try as hard as you can until I tell you to drop the act, oh and Santana, don't forget your part of the plan."

"I won't, I won't." Santana scoffed. "Jeez, Rachel everything will go as planned, don't be so worried."

"I need another drink." Rachel whined.

"I'll go get it!" Brittany said and asked the bartender to make her a drink.

"Tonight will be a night no one in McKinley will ever forget." Rachel said.

"Rachel, they're here." Quinn discretely told her and they all smiled.

"Action unfag Blaine is on." Rachel told them.

"When did we name it that?" Santana asked, frowning.

"Wait, wasn't this about humiliating the guy who stole my man?" Quinn asked.

"Shut up!" Rachel yelped. "I'm gonna go greet them."

* * *

"Kurt, you look hot, come on, don't be scared." Blaine said as they walked across the street.

"It's my first party, I-I won't know what to do!"

"You just have to dance and talk to people, that's all."

"That's worse than I thought!"

"Hey, I'll be there with you!" Blaine tried to take Kurt's hand but Kurt slapped his hand away. "What?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt whispered to him when they were standing in front of the opened door. "They'll kill us if we get there hand in hand."

"I don't care—"

"I do...so please..."

Blaine nodded. "Whatever makes you comfortable." He sighed. "But I don't get why they get to do it and we don't." He said pointing to a couple holding hands in front of the house and pretty much swallowing each other's mouth.

"Because we are not straight." Kurt sighed. "And I love that you'd just walk in here holding my hand..." He whispered. "But it's like asking to be killed."

Blaine nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry." He smiled. "You ready for your first party?"

Kurt blushed. "I guess."

When Kurt stepped inside the house he found the most stereotypical place he had ever seen. It was all he expected, worse actually, just like in the movies but on this story, it was not fun at all for the main character. Straight couples dry humping each other, football players drinking their asses off, half naked girls walking around, dudes getting high, people running up the stairs to have sex, and outside, next to the pool, a huge birthday cake with Blaine's name written on it on a even bigger table and drinks around the cake.

Then Rachel was approaching them with a huge smile and drinks on her hands.

"Hey, McKinley's new power couple!" She cheered and handed the boys a cup of beer.

"No, thanks." Kurt gave Rachel the cup back and smiled. "I don't drink."

"Why not?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"I just-I don't like it."

She looked at him with a forced smiled. "What do you think of the decoration, Kurt?"

"It's nice," He said shyly.

She nodded and walked away, then after a few minutes she was standing on top of a table with a pink, sparkly microphone and there was a spotlight on her and Kurt started looking for where the spotlight was coming from and it was from upstairs, there was a guy moving it, a woman actually, wearing a maid uniform and she looked troubled up there.

"Everyone," She half yelled yelled on the microphone with her annoying voice waiting for everyone to pay attention on her. "The birthday boy is here!" She pointed to Blaine standing with Kurt on the doorway and the lights were on them now. "Okay, everybody, Blaine and I are going to have a birthday duet at 10 o'clock on the stage next to the cake and we'll sing happy birthday to him! Now have fun!" She yelled the last part and everyone cheered again.

"I'll go get something to eat." Kurt whispered to Blaine when he saw Karofsky followed by a bunch of jocks walking towards them. "Just have fun, okay?"

"No, angel, I want you to stay with me." He pouted. "Please..."

Kurt chuckled. "I'll go eat something." He stroke Blaine's arm. "You go talk to your friends and have fun."

"Won't happen without you." He said and pouted again.

"Okay, let them wish you happy birthday and meet me near the pool in half an hour, okay?"

"Only if you kiss me."

"I'll kiss you later," He winked and walked away, down the short stairs in the middle of the living room towards the kitchen.

There Kurt found all kinds of food he could imagine but he was afraid something would be drugged so he decided not to eat anything. Then he just stood near the huge glass door to the pool, watching Blaine talking to his friends.

He was so beautiful...Kurt sighed. That man, that beautiful man, was all his, and he loved Kurt like Kurt loved him. Well, maybe. Kurt wasn't sure yet, part of him still felt like everything was a set up, but he'd enjoy while he had Blaine even if he was being set up. Kurt smiled to himself when Blaine's eyes caught his and Kurt winked at him, making Blaine smile.

"Why, hello." A Latin girl with a short dress and a long hair greeted Kurt with a way too friendly hug. "I'm Santana!"

"H-hi," he smiled. "I'm Kurt."

"I know! You're Blaine's boyfriend right?" She smiled.

"H-how did you know?" Kurt was getting scared, people weren't supposed to know that.

"Oh, Rachel told me." She smiled wider a little too wide like she was faking it.

"Oh..."

"So...do you love him?" Santana asked.

"Uh, I think t-this—"

"Aw, come on tell me! I bet you want him all to yourself right?"

"Yeah I—wait what?" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, so, was it easy stealing Rachel's boyfriend? She is a real dummy isn't she?"

"I didn't—what are you talking about?"

"I mean you _do_ have reputation of stealing boyfriends—"

"I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend!" Kurt said quietly but rudely. "And I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"That you stole Blaine?"

"No! I-I didn't—"

"Hey, that's okay," She patted his shoulder. "I've stolen Quinn's boyfriend once..."

"I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend!" Kurt exclaimed angrily and walked out of the house to sit next to the pool.

He didn't feel good, didn't feel like he belonged, like he was in the right place but it was Blaine's birthday; he was there for Blaine and if that made Blaine happy—whatever made Blaine happy he'd just do it.

He sat there on the floor, near a wall, resting his back against it, staring at the grass, hugging his knees and just thinking.

Thinking about Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, that was all he thought about. This afternoon had been perfect, everything was perfect, it just looked too good to be true.

Then one of the football players a really tall one who was kinda awkward and clumsy came up to him with a big smile. "Hey, man." The guy greeted him, raising his glass to him and sitting by his side.

"If you're—" Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, trying to be patient. "Hi,"

"I'm Finn." He offered Kurt his hand for him to shake it and Kurt did it with a smile.

"Kurt."

Finn nodded. "Why are you here by yourself?"

"Hm, waiting for my friend..." Kurt sighed.

"Oh, who's your friend?" Finn smiled.

"Uh, his name is Blaine."

"Oh if you're waiting for the birthday dude you're gonna have to wait a lot." Finn sighed. "Dude is popular as fuck and he only got here a month ago," he scoffed.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah...I guess some people were just born to be...I don't know, popular, I guess." He sighed.

"He literally was born to be famous, I mean, his dad is famous, he is famous... He is like Paris Hilton. Last week I saw him at a coffee shop with this girl and at least five people asked him for his autograph."

"This girl..."

"His girlfriend."

"Oh..."

"It's all so stupid you know? Being famous and all...It's all about the looks for them."

"Blaine is not like that." Finn offered Kurt his cup of beer but Kurt shook his head no. "But the other people who are just care too much about what other people say."

Finn smiled. "Yeah. So...what do you do in school? I've never seen you there. Are you in the basketball team or something?"

"No."

"Hockey team?"

Kurt shook his head no.

"Uh...cheer-leading?"

"Nope."

"That's why I've never seen you, then."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Really? You're kidding, right? You've never seen me?" Never seen him being bullied and tossed into dumpsters and being beaten up.

Finn chuckled. "Why?"

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not popular, I just go to school, study and go home." He sighed.

"Okay..." Finn smiled. "Then how are you here?"

"Blaine...hm...he asked me to come," he cleared his throat. "He is my...best friend..?"

"Oh...I thought—well cool." Finn smirked. "Rachel told me they broke up because of some guy. And like, I totally thought she was talking about me, that she liked me...stupid, huh? Happens Blaine was with another guy."

"You like Rachel?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "Why?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "She's just...her..."

Kurt scoffed but didn't say anything else, he just sighed.

"Are you friends with her?" He asked.

"No." Kurt scoffed again. "Definitely not."

"Oh...so you hate her..?"

"You know I don't get it. She's been here for like what? A month?" He smiled sarcastically. "And everybody already loves her!"

"Well, she is Blaine's girlfriend and Blaine's famous...Well she was his girlfriend...And she's really hot."

"I guess."

"You guess?!" Finn sighed. "Dude gotta be either blind or gay not to see that."

"Guilty." Kurt smiled. "I'm gay. I thought it was obvious."

"Oh...okay..." Finn cleared his throat. "Dude, that's cool." He smiled. "My uncle is gay, he's married and all."

"That's nice." Kurt nodded.

"You just gotta ignore what people say, that's what he does." Finn patted Kurt's shoulder.

"It's kinda hard." Kurt scoffed. "I started dating this guy and he's ready to tell the world about us but I'm kinda scared."

Finn gave him a look of pity. "Bro, you don't have to be scared of being yourself. There are so many gay celebrities like: Anderson Cooper, Ellen, uh...oh Raven Simone and that guy who is super hot, what is his name...OH Matt something."

Kurt chuckled. "They're pretty cool."

"Yeah." Finn nodded. Then he sighed deeply and stood up, stretching his arms and back. "It was nice meeting you Kurt." He fist bumped Kurt and walked away.

Kurt sighed, now hugging his knees and looking at the clear water of the pool. He wished people could be like Finn and Blaine's parents, open minded, accepting. He really wanted to leave that town so he could find people like that.

"Hey," he looked up and saw Blaine standing there, wearing the school football team jacket with a huge smile on his face. "You owe me a kiss."

Kurt smiled. "Later." Kurt raised his brows.

Blaine sighed and sat by his side, taking his hand and smiling at him. "What have you been doing while I wasn't here? Did any hot guy hit on you and you decided to leave me forever?"

Kurt chuckled. "Uh, yeah, this super hot guy, Finn Hudson, was all over me." He joked.

Blaine frowned. "What?"

"Well, are you the jealous type now?"

"Yes!" Blaine frowned and Kurt smiled. "What does he think he's doing hitting on my man he—"

"Blaine, I'm kidding." He squeezed Blaine's hand. "You're the only one."

"And so are you, angel." He whispered and tried to kiss Kurt but Kurt pushed him away softly.

"Not here," Kurt sighed. "I'm just—"

"It's okay." Blaine nodded. "I-I—I don't mind."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" They looked up and saw Rachel standing in a stage in front of the pool on the opposite side of the cake with a huge sign with Blaine's name on it. "It's time!"

Everybody cheered and Kurt and Blaine stood up so they could see over the crowd in front of them, both still holding each other's hands.

"I'd like to say a few words to my dear dear friend Blaine. And yes, my friend, not boyfriend because a certain homosexual turned him into another flaming homosexual." Rachel smiled sarcastically and then before Kurt realized there was a spotlight on him, making his eyes burn and his heart beat faster as he tried to look where the light came from and it was from someone with the lights in the roof and he wondered how did that girl found two spotlights like that in that town, but that was beyond the point. "Yes, yes, that homosexual."

Kurt quickly tried to run out of there but then he realized there were jocks around him, barely letting him move.

"Kurt would you come to the stage please?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Blaine asked with a frown even though Rachel couldn't hear him.

Kurt obeyed Rachel, he'd do anything not to get Blaine in trouble, even pretend he had actually turned Blaine gay.

"So, Kurt." Rachel asked as soon as Kurt was on the stage, like they were on a talk show. "How do you do it?"

Kurt felt dizzy, angry, sad, confused, he felt like crying or dying, he wanted to hide, to disappear. "D-do what?"

"Steal girl's boyfriends and turn them gay!" She smiled harder, like teasing him with her happiness.

"I-I didn't." He stuttered.

"You know, Kurt." She sighed, the crowd looked entertained and Kurt saw two jocks were holding Blaine and now he understood why he hadn't stopped Rachel yet. "It's not nice to turn people gay." She scoffed. "And nor is being gay." She stood right in front of Kurt and said the next thing staring intensely into his eyes. "You're a fucking disgrace. And you're going to pay for it."

Kurt just stood there, his eyes wide opened his white and pale face whiter with that spotlight on his face and his legs felt like jelly. He could fall at any time.

"And since I don't like getting my hands dirty." Kurt saw several people with cups of slushies in their hands. "I'll let my friends do it for me."

And the next thing he felt was a freezing liquid against his face but there were so many people throwing things he just stood there with his eyes closed and tried not to faint, because he could barely breath. He could hear Blaine yelling, telling people to stop but suddenly the slushies stopped coming, everybody was in silence and Blaine had stopped yelling so he decided to open his eyes.

Everybody was staring at him and Blaine was now next to him, still being held by two jocks.

"Blaine, this is your last chance." Rachel told Blaine who was now crying. She smiled at the jocks. "Let him go." Rachel ordered and as soon as they let go of him, he tried to walk up to Kurt but Rachel stood in front of him with a cup of slushie. "You can either throw his slushie at his face and everything will go back to normal," She handed him the slushie. "or you can end up like him." She chuckled. "A disgusting fag."

Blaine smiled at Rachel. "You know what Rachel." He kept smiling and nodded. "I don't think I'll ever have a chance like this again."

Rachel nodded. "You're coming to your senses, finally."

"Yeah," And when Kurt expected Blaine would throw the slushie at him, instead, he threw the slushie on Rachel's face and pushed her softly. "Don't mess with my boyfriend." He whispered to her

Rachel yelled loudly and pushed Blaine by his arm. "You are finished." She said and slapped him in the face. "Take him out of here!"

Then the jocks took him by the arms and all Kurt could hear was Blaine yelling at them and trying to get to Kurt and then Kurt realized: Blaine did love Kurt like Kurt loved him.

They handed Rachel a towel and she cleaned herself up quickly, then just stood in front of Kurt with a wicked smirk, threw the towel on the floor and took the pink microphone Quinn gave her.

"See what you did?" She yelled. "You ruined my life!"

Kurt just stood there, frightened, tears rolling down his face and his body and lips trembling.

"Aw, look at the fairy crying." Everybody around him laughed. "This will teach you how to never, ever, spread your fairy dust on MY men again."

Kurt gulped and the next thing he felt was a strong punch on his jaw, but it wasn't Rachel, it was one of the jocks, one of the strong, really strong jocks making Kurt feel a awful amount of pain.

Kurt didn't know what to do or where to run, he just wanted to disappear, his face hurt, his body hurt, it was freezing, everything felt like it was falling down.

Then another punch came, then another and the next punch knocked him down and instead of falling down on the floor, he fell into the freezing pool.

He thought about letting go, about staying under the freezing water, thought about giving up, about finally having peace and leaving every pain behind. About drowning and not coming up for air. A month ago he would have taken the chance of dying but now. Now he had Blaine and he'd fight for him. Fight to keep being by Blaine's side.

So he swan, trying to get out of the pool, using all the strength he had left, all the dignity he had left. Everything he had left.

"Do us all a favor." Rachel told Kurt as he tried to get out of the pool. "Kill yourself."

Kurt then got out of the pool, looked at all of them and without a word, he left by a gate on the side of the house. He was shocked. He couldn't breath or say anything, he couldn't keep standing, his face hurt, his legs, his eyes, the cold was starting to make him feel ill, like his whole body was about to melt.

"Kurt!" He saw Blaine standing in front of the door and now running towards him with a worried face and bruise on his jaw.

He hugged Kurt tightly when he finally reached him and cried on his arms. Then he put each of his hands on Kurt's cheek and talked as he cried. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Blaine cried. "We shouldn't have come, we shouldn't have come."

Kurt didn't say anything. He just stood there.

"You must be freezing." Blaine sighed and took his coat off, putting it over Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, are you okay?"

He just stared at Blaine, his lips purple, trembling, his eyes red and his face swollen.

"Please say something." He cried. "Please."

"I-I..." Kurt sobbed. "I love you."

"Kurt..." Blaine cried louder. "I love you too." He said, stroking Kurt's cheek. "Let's get you to a hospital—"

"No, no." Kurt murmured. "No hospitals."

"Why? Kurt, you're hurt, y-you need-"

"No h-hospitals."

"Okay." Blaine cried. "Let's go home."

Blaine tried to help Kurt to take his clothes off once they were inside but Kurt didn't let him, he was shy and Blaine didn't wanna push him so he just kissed Kurt's forehead and took him to his parent's bathroom where there was a huge bathtub in and after he prepared a hot and warm bath for Kurt he left him there alone, standing outside the door and talking to him to make sure he didn't do anything...stupid.

All Blaine thought about was how couldn't let Kurt go back to that school, he'd make his parents sue the school, he'd make them pay for everything they did. But there were so many people, how were they supposed to sue all of them? Blaine was so worried and confused. It was all his fault. If he had just, ugh. He needed to keep Kurt safe, he just couldn't.

"You can come in now." Kurt said from inside after a while.

When Blaine got in, Kurt was already fully clothed, wearing the clothes Blaine had borrowed him and they were a little too tight but he looked cute.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine whispered, giving Kurt a tight hug and kissing his cheek.

Kurt gave him a confused look and frowned. "F-for what?"

Blaine clicked his tongue and sighed. "It's all my fault, I-I should never have—"

Kurt interrupted him with a kiss, a sweet and soft kiss. "It's not your fault." Kurt whispered. "They've always done things like that."

"Baby...I'm so sorry—"

"Blaine, it's not your fault!" Kurt frowned. "I don't care about what happened because I have you here to take care of me now, right? And I'll take care of you...we'll take care of each other, no matter what happens..."

Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt's lips. "I love you so much." He said with his brows furrowed.

"And you proved that." Kurt sighed. "That slushie on Rachel's face was unforgettable."

"Kurt, I can't let you get back to that school." Blaine whispered. "You can't go back there I—"

"I'm not going to run away from them."

Blaine nodded. "And You're really brave for that" He smiled. "But I can't let them hurt you anymore."

"What am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked. "I-I can't transfer schools I'd need a new address."

"I could find us a new address, I-I—"

"Us?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Of course." He pecked Kurt's cheek. "We're in this together."

"Blaine, it's different with me." He sighed. "I'm an orphan I—"

"Kurt, Blaine?" Blaine's mom was standing on the doorway with her arms crossed. "Kurt!" She yelped when she saw Kurt's bruise face with cuts and marks all over it. "Honey, what happened to you?!"

"I—"

"Kurt, " Blaine interrupted her. "Wait for me in my room?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay." Kurt walked out of the room quickly, not wanting to bother them.

"What happened to him?!" She whispered to Blaine.

"It was-" He couldn't tell them. She'd be mad and fire Rachel's parents and they shouldn't pay for her mistakes. "Some homophobic assholes. A gang. We were walking home and they just cornered us."

"What?!" She covered her mouth with her hand in awe. "Blaine, just tell me exactly what happened..."

"They beat us up, because we're gay, mom, they hurt us because we love each other." He said calmly and sadly, looking down.

"Did you see them?" She raised her eyebrows. "I'll sue their asses!"

"You can't..." Blaine scoffed. "There were too many people...you can't sue all of them and we didn't even see their faces w-we didn't see who they were."

"What?! You want me to sit here and do nothing because of that?!"

"There's something we could do..."

"Blaine..."

"I think we should adopt, Kurt."


	6. Loved

"Adopt Kurt?" His mom asked, confused, her eyebrows were raised and her lips pursed. "Blaine, that's a serious thing! It's not like adopting a puppy—"

"I know, I-I—" he sighed. "He can't stay in this school..."

"What does your school has to do with this?"

"I-I-"

"Do you think he's not happy at the orphanage?"

"I-I don't know..." Blaine sighed. "We never talked about it."

She nodded and sighed. "Okay, then talk to him before wanting to make big decisions okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"Everything okay here?" Blaine's father asked, entering the room and leaving his coat and bag on his bed.

Blaine nodded walking towards his dad. "Mom will tell you." He walked straight out of the room, not even saying hi to his dad, rushing inside his room to see Kurt sitting there, staring at his hands, he wasn't crying like Blaine had expected, he was just...sitting there.

Blaine shut the door so Kurt would see Blaine was there and Kurt looked up with a sigh.

"Hi," Blaine smiled. "Do you need anything? For your bruises, I mean."

"Uh...I-I know t-this is weird t-to ask..." Kurt said trying to get the courage to say what he was thinking. "I don't wanna intrude, I-I'm sorry if I'm being, uh, impolite." He sighed. "But can I sleep over tomorrow too? If Mary Margaret sees me like this she'll freak out."

Blaine nodded. "Of course." He told him, still standing next to the door. "You don't want her to know?"

"No, it's not just her." He gulped. "It's the kids. Most of them have been through a lot and they'd wonder what happened to my face and get upset, they'd ask too many questions and I don't wanna answer any of them."

Blaine walked towards Kurt and sat by his side on the bed, but they didn't face each other. "Okay..."

Kurt nodded, stroking his own hands. "Are we—I mean...us...we're okay right?"

"Yes, of course." Blaine turned his face to look directly at Kurt and took his hand. "Forever and ever, angel."

Kurt smiled but when he did his cheek hurt and he groaned in pain. "Ouch."

Blaine laughed then looked down. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt nodded and hummed. "Hm-hm."

"Are you happy? At the orphanage, are you happy there?" Blaine asked.

"Uh," he sighed. "Yes, I guess...I love the kids, Mary Margaret is amazing, I like it there."

"Better than being adopted?"

"I don't know...I guess if I was adopted, I'd still go back there to help with the kids, but there isn't an orphan who doesn't wanna get adopted. It'd be a dream come true, actually."

"I don't get why you haven't been adopted...you're so...amazing..."

"Uh, I take too many medications, they're expensive..." Kurt sighed. "That's why I work at the orphanage, to pay for them...and get a little money."

"Medications for what?" Blaine wondered.

"Uh, stuff..."

"What stuff?!"

"Bipolar disorder, depression, anxiety, insomnia..." Kurt sighed. "It'd be hard for parents to take care of me...no one really wants to take that responsibility."

"I think...it'd be worth it." Blaine sighed. "Hm...my family would wanna adopt you."

"Uh...what..?"

"Yeah, I talked to my mom, we could...uh, adopt you."

"What!" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"No-I didn't—I don't know why I—"

"Blaine, I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity i just—"

"No!" Kurt frowned. "I-I don't need you to take care of me—"

"But I like taking care of you."

"Blaine, I'm not some homeless kid who you can take home from the streets!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine stayed quiet after Kurt yelled at him but Kurt didn't say anything either.

After a minute or two, Blaine sighed and spoke. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean it In a bad way I just...I just wanted to help—"

"It's okay..." Kurt sighed. "I-I shouldn't have talked like that...I'm sorry, I-I'm so so so sorry..."

"It's okay..." Blaine sighed. "I just..." He turned to Kurt, smiled at him, put his hand on Kurt's cheek and stroke it with his thumb. "I like taking care of you."

Kurt scoffed but smiled. "I know I'm new to this─I mean, we are and I'm not an expert I've never had a relationship before but..." He sighed. "When's two guys, there isn't a male and female role, we're two guys. Two male. You─you don't have to take care of me..."

"Okay, I—" He sighed. "Can we take care of each other then?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course." He smiled and pulled Kurt closer for a tight and intimate hug, Blaine leaving a kiss on Kurt's neck and pulling away so he wouldn't make Kurt uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked,

"I-I'm—" Kurt sighed. "Devastated."

"Angel...I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize...You know it's not your fault." Kurt crossed his arms and frowned. "But the things they said...how can people be so...ignorant?"

Blaine sighed. "They're assholes…"

"Monday is gonna be tough…" Kurt told Blaine. "I don't really wanna go to school..." He mumbled

"Hey, don't worry." He took Kurt's hand. "It's only a week. After that Christmas break comes and everyone will forget what happened."

Kurt nodded. "I don't think they will." He chuckled. "I won't."

"Well, anyways we'll go to school on Monday, get there hand in hand, proudly, walk down the hallways together and ignore everything they say to us. Deal?"

"Blaine…"

"We'll protect each other, okay?" Blaine smiled. "No one can hurt us as long as we have each other, now...Now tell me it's a deal. You'll take my hand and walk down the hallways with me."

Kurt smiled widely and surprised Blaine with a quick peck on his lips. "It's a deal." He whispered.

Blaine nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I...d-did I turn y-you gay?" Kurt stuttered shyly, afraid of asking that..

Blaine let go of Kurt and frowned at him. "Of course not!" He scoffed. "People don't just turn gay...you know that."

"I-I know I—"

"You can't let the things they said get to your head, babe..." Blaine sighed as he stroke the back of Kurt's ear with his thumb."

Kurt nodded. "Can we just go to sleep? My body hurts..."

"It's okay for you if we sleep on the same bed."

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, then lemme just get you some medicine for that beautiful face.."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "And Blaine?" He called when Blaine was on his way out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Blaine smiled. "I love you even more."

* * *

It was Monday already and time for school, time goes by fast when you're having fun and damn, they had had a lot fun.

"Are you two sure you're good to go to school?" Blaine's mother asked them when they had finished breakfast, still sitting on the table. "I mean, after what happened with that gang you told us about-"

"We're good, mom." Blaine said and nodded. He stood up and smiled at his mother. "We'll be okay."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "We'll protect each other." Kurt whispered to Blaine with a smile.

You may think Kurt was supposed to be sad and wanting to die and shit but he wasn't. He was happy, he had just stopped caring about those assholes and started thinking about the only person who truly loved him: Blaine. He was the only one who mattered.

Blaine handed Kurt his bag that was on the kitchen counter and gave him a kiss on the cheek as their parents watched. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded, stood up and took Blaine's hand. "Yeah, let's go."

They walked out of the house hand in hand, both had silly smiles on their faces, like what happened that Saturday hadn't happened at all.

The drive to school was fun, they sang and laughed all the way there, Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek twice on the way and on that moment, on that short drive with Blaine he felt like the happiest man alive. But the happiness ended when Blaine parked in the school parking lot and they saw all those cheerleaders talking and giggling to each other and the jocks acting like monkeys just like they usually did. And it was all like a horror movie.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked as Kurt stared at the school front door and he turned the radio off.

"What do you think?" Kurt scoffed. "Yesterday was a total fairy tale and now I have to get back to this?" Kurt groaned. "Why?"

"A fairy tale, huh?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt nodded and turned his face to smile at Blaine. "I think there's nothing better than watching movies, eating and singing with you all day."

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt to kiss him but Kurt pushed away, obviously. "Blaine, no…"

"What's wrong? We kissed a million times yesterday…" He asked confused.

"Yeah, but there wasn't anyone around...if someone sees us they could just kill us." Kurt sighed after saying that.

"Are you sure it isn't because you got tired of kissing me?" Blaine joked.

"You know I'll never get tired of kissing you."

"Then prove it." Blaine dared.

"Fine, I will." Kurt raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "After school."

Blaine smirked. "Let's get this over with." Blaine sighed. "And remember, no matter what anyone says, I'll be there holding your hand."

Kurt nodded. "Okay…" He inhaled deeply and exhaled. Kurt was feeling extremely nervous and anxious his hands were shaking a little and his head hurt.

"I love you." Blaine told him.

Kurt simply smiled and got out of the car, shivering because of the cold and holding tightly on the strap of his bag, trying to make his hand stop shaking. Blaine got to his side and took his hand and when Blaine squeezed it they started walking towards the school.

It was like they were in a movie. Everybody staring at them with disgusted faces, like they had done something awful like killed someone. Blaine had a huge smile on his face and Kurt walked staring at his feet, afraid someone would do something, and someone did as they reached Kurt's locker, Rachel was there waiting already with her jock and cheerleader friends.

"Well, well...I didn't think you'd have the courage to show up." She told Blaine and Kurt tried to take his hand away from Blaine but Blaine held his hand tighter and didn't let him go. "Thought you'd transfer back to L.A. after we-"

"What do you want, Rachel?" He asked annoyed. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Well, I just noticed that the faggot didn't learn his lesson." Rachel smirked, looking at Kurt with disgust.

"I don't get it-your best friend in L.A. is gay. Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Well, he didn't steal you from me."

Blaine shrugged.

"But this slutty little faggot did."

"Don't talk to him like that." Blaine said firmly.

"Whoa, now you wanna give me orders?" Rachel laughedpeople around them laughed along with her. "Well, you're nothing but a little useless faggot to me."

"Good." Blaine smiled. "Because I don't wanna be anything to you."

Rachel gulped and crossed her arms.

"You are dead to me, Rachel."

She scoffed. "I can't believe you are giving up on everything we had for a little faggot!"

Blaine walked forward to face up to her, their faces were really close and after he let go of Kurt's hand he gripped tightly on Rachel's wrist. "You call him a faggot one more time, I will end you." He whispered to her angrily. "I don't care if you're a girl, I don't care if you're rich, I don't care if you have a bunch of stupid friends, I will ruin you."

Blaine stepped back and gave her the meanest look he could give her. "Let's go, Kurt."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him inside the nearest bathroom.

Once inside Blaine locked the Bathroom door, threw his bag on the floor and slid down the wall to the floor, sitting there, hugging his knees, trying to calm himself down. Kurt was sort of speechless but after a few minutes he decided to talk since Blaine wouldn't.

"When you said you'd defend me, I-I didn't think you'd meant that." Kurt said, standing next to the sink and staring at his feet.

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry...She just got me really angry."

"It's okay." Kurt smiled. He left his bag in the sink and sat down in front of Blaine, stroking Blaine's knee. "Are you okay?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows . "No…" He sighed. "I'm not."

"Why?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Is it me?"

"No, angel, of course not." He took Kurt's hand. "You're perfect, everything about us together is perfect."

Kurt nodded. "Then...what? And why did you threaten Rachel like that?"

"I-I…" He sighed. "I'm angry because I wasn't able to defend you that day...I was angry at her...angel, what she did to you…"

"Hey, it's okay, I─"

"No, it's not, okay?" Blaine sighed. "You're my boyfriend, I was supposed to defend you I─"

"Blaine, it's not your fault." He took both of Blaine's hands and stroke them softly. "Can we never talk about that day again? Ever?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay…"

"And I know this isn't right moment but….threatening Rachel, Blaine? She could kill you─us…"

"Pffffft." He scoffed. "She can't touch me. Her father is rich because of my mother. If she does anything to me at all my parents will end her father's career."

"Oh...that's why you didn't wanna tell them everything..? To protect Rachel…"

"Kurt...I dislike her but I don't want her family to pay for it…She's a bitch but her parents are good people." Blaine sighed. "Are you mad?"

Kurt shook his head no. "Of course, I'm not mad." Kurt smiled. "You're good, forgiving, beautiful…I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

Blaine chuckled. "Can we kiss now?"

"Nope. We got class, remember?"

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt with a smile. "Let's call it amnesia."

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me to practice." Blaine told Kurt as they walked hand in hand to the football field.

"Walk you? No, no, I came to watch you." Kurt smiled. "Who would wanna miss watching you get all sweaty on the field." Kurt joked and then he gently slapped himself. "Ugh, sorry, I shouldn't have said that─"

"Have I told you," Blaine stopped in front of Kurt and started fixing the collar of Kurt's shirt. "That you worry too much...And you look really cute when you do."

"And you don't worry at all." Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Sometimes I wonder if I didn't worry for you, who would."

"Faggots." Someone yelled at them and Kurt sighed with his eyes closed.

"Hey, it's okay." Blaine told him as he stroke Kurt's shoulders and with the other hand, he raised his middle finger to whoever had yelled that word. "Just ignore them."

"Anderson!" He heard coach yelling from the other side of the field. "You're late."

"Okay, I gotta go." He pecked Kurt's lips and smiled at him, then ran into the field, yelling "I love you." to Kurt on his way.

Kurt smiled and slowly walked up to the benches right on the lower center of the bleachers, he left his and Blaine's bag on the floor and sat down, crossing his legs and arms.

* * *

"I said get the ball to Blaine!" The coach yelled after about an hour of practice and no one had thrown the ball to Blaine who was always there to catch it. "Are you deaf or what?" She yelled at Karofsky as they all walked towards her to hear what she was saying.

"I was afraid he wouldn't be able to catch it since he's a fairy now." Karofsky mocked

"Shut up, Karofsky." Finn defended Blaine and Blaine smiled at that, thinking: not everyone there was a coward.

"Oh, now you're defending the queer─"

"Enough!" Coach Beiste yelled. "If you keep treating your team mates like that you're off the team! And that goes for all of you!"

"What?! Are you kidding?!" Some guy protested.

"Blaine, is our best player! We only won one game and that was the one he played now can you stop being kids and act like adults for a minute?" The coach said angrily with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, if you make the queer shower at the girl's locker room─"

"Aw, come on, screw you." Blaine scoffed. "You can't be that full of yourself. First of all I have no interest in looking at men in the shower, second of all I have a boyfriend."

"You little fag─" The kid was about to jump on Blaine when Finn stepped in front of him and pushed the kid away.

"That's enough!" Beiste yelled. "Hit the showers! And I don't want any of that tomorrow!"

"Thanks, man." Blaine told Finn and fist bumped him.

"No problem, dude." Finn smirked. "Just ignore these dudes, okay?" He patted Blaine's back and walked away.

Blaine smirked at Kurt who was waiting for him where he has been all practice. Kurt was on his phone, smiling, probably watching something funny on YouTube.

Blaine walked out of the field, towards Kurt with a huge smile and when he reached him, Blaine sat by his side and kissed his cheek.

"Hi," he said as Kurt turned surprised when Blaine kissed him.

"Hi." Kurt smiled. "Why was coach yelling at you all?"

Blaine sighed. "Karofsky was being a bitch and coach didn't like it." Blaine scoffed. "I don't get why he's always trying to get us down. It's fucking pathetic."

Kurt smiled. "Well, what happened Mr. 'Lets ignore all of them'?"

"I just—I have to get used to it...I've never been hated by so many people..." Blaine sighed.

Kurt frowned. "And that's totally my fault I know and—"

"It's not your fault." Blaine said. "And I don't want you to get yourself down, okay? You did nothing wrong."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Do you wanna get some food at McDonald's?" Blaine asked.

"I can't." Kurt pursued his lips. "I have to get to the orphanage. Mary Margaret was by herself all weekend I can't let her by herself with the kids again."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were now on their way to the orphanage, talking happily, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"So, I was thinking..." Blaine said as they finally stopped laughing hysterically at the joke Blaine had just told.

"That can't be good." Kurt said with a huge smile on his face.

"Shut up…" He elbowed Kurt. "I just wanted to tell you...my family and I are going to south america for Christmas break. It's sunny there now. We are gonna visit Amelia's family, it's gonna be nice…"

Kurt nodded. "Cool."

"So...I wanted to know if you wanna come with us." Blaine smiled. "You and I, sunny Rio de Janeiro, beaches. I heard the New Years Eve fireworks there is awesome─"

"I can't." Kurt frowned. "I really really really would like to go, but I can't."

"Oh, w-was it too soon? Like...is it because we just started dating? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked I just really want you to─"

"It's not that. We've only started to date but it feels like we've been dating for years." Blaine smiled widely and Kurt did too. "But I have the kids at the orphanage, I have to help Mary Margaret...I'm sorry."

"No, don't be…" Blaine said, parking the car in front of the orphanage. "It's okay."

Kurt gave Blaine a big kiss goodbye. "I love you."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine didn't get to spend much time together that last week of school besides at school, Mary Margaret was needing extra help because the only help they had was this lady called Mrs. Angermeya and she had quit her job at the orphanage so it was only Mary Margaret and Kurt now and Kurt couldn't let her down. Then by the end of the week, Blaine was leaving for Brazil and Kurt was left alone. He took the kids to the park and to the public pool and it was just like he was before, without Blaine, but he was happy because soon, Blaine would come back.

* * *

Kurt had always loved Christmas. Of course he never got presents and the other kids didn't too but he knew that that wasn't what Christmas was about. Kurt didn't really believe in God but he knew that Jesus existed like 2000 years ago and it was nice to celebrate his birthday.

There wasn't many food like the usual Christmas of American family but it was good enough for all of them. They were happy, they were for a while happy.

"Kurt?" Abigail called as they served the kids who were sitting around the huge table they usually had meals on.

"Yes, Abby?" Kurt smiled at the little girl wearing the cute apron and a cooker's hat.

"I know Santa doesn't come to our neighborhood but...what would you ask him if he did? I'd ask to be tall enough to reach the kitchen counter properly!"

Kurt laughed as he gave the plates filled with food one by one to each kid. "Well, aren't you going to be a big chef?" She smiled proudly. "I'd ask him to come every year to bring you all presents."

And after Kurt said that, they heard someone knocking on the door just as Kurt finished giving the kids the plates filled with food.

"Kurt, can I answer the door?!" John, the four year old asked.

"No, but you can help Abby distribute the juice, right, Abby?"

She nodded with a big smile, took the little guy's hand and led him to the kitchen. Kurt sighed nervously and cleaned his hands on his apron, the one Abby had made him.

He ran towards the door and opened it with a smile, trying to properly clean his hands and when he looked up, the person he less expected was there.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "How'd you know where I live?"

"I'm just helping Blaine out." Finn smirked.

"Blaine? Blaine's in Brazil," Kurt frowned. "Is this another one of Rachel's pranks because I don't want you messing with the kids—"

"It's not." Blaine said, walking towards them with a huge, red bag, like Santa's bag.

"Blaine!" Kurt smiled and ran towards Blaine, hugging him tightly, making the bag fall and kissing him deeply. "I missed you," he whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I missed you too." Blaine said smiling as Finn took the bag from the floor and entered the house.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas! I wanted to spend it with you—"

"But your parents—"

"Are in the car. Amelia too."

"But—"

"We came back earlier. To bring some joy to the kids' Christmas."

"What?" Kurt raised one eyebrow.

"Well, we decided to come back earlier, it was Amelia's idea. And my mom's. Then we got here yesterday and spent the night doing something for—"

"Hey, Kurt!" Kurt saw Blaine's mother across the street, coming out of the car with two big boxes, followed by her husband and her maid.

"What—"

"We brought a real Christmas banquet to the kids." Blaine smiled. "And some gifts."

"You are...unbelievably crazy." Kurt said trying not to smile so widely like he was.

Blaine nodded. "I can be that." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "But I love you."

Kurt chuckled. "I love you too." Then he captured Blaine's lips in a deep and kind of dirty kiss that made Blaine's body melt and he felt like grabbing Kurt and just─

"Hey, stop with the making out!" Blaine's father said with small artificial tree in his hands.

"A tree too?!" Kurt asked with a smile.

"The kids deserve it." Blaine's father said.

"Uh, Kurt." Finn called from inside and Kurt let go of Blaine, worried something had happened to the kids.

But when he got to the dining room, Finn was helping Abby put the food they had brought on the table, a big fat turkey in the center and delicious food all around.

"Why aren't they eating?" Blaine's mother asked.

"Oh, Mary Margaret isn't here yet."

"She said she'd try to get us a turkey, but I already called her with Kurtie's phone and told her we already found one." She sighed. "She thought Michael had stolen one but I told her your boyfriend brought it."

They all laughed softly and the little girl smiled widely. Angy took all the plates she had served before and took them back to the kitchen, so they'd have the food for the next day, then her and another bigger kid started serving empty plates,

"Finn where are the presents?" Blaine's mother asked.

"Presents!?" Kyle, the 3 year old sitting in the end of the table yelled with a huge smile. "Santa came to our neighborhood this year?!"

The kids cheered.

"Yes he came indeed!" Kurt exclaimed. "You can eat now, guys."

"But Ms. M&amp;M isn't here yet!" Kyle said, pouted and crossed his arms.

"It's okay, Kyle. She won't mind."

Then the kids started serving themselves, the bigger kids helping the smaller ones and for Blaine's surprise, they were all extremely polite. The kids laughs and chuckles filled the room with happiness and seeing Kurt smiled was the most beautiful thing in the world for Blaine.

"Blaine, why's Finn here?" Kurt whispered to Blaine, smiling at Finn who was helping Kyle get the rice he couldn't reach.

"Oh," Blaine smiled. "He's going to be Santa Claus." He joked.

Kurt scoffed. "What?! How much did you pay him for that?" He chuckled.

"Actually...we became pretty good friends...he offered to help." Blaine said, both boys watching Blaine's parents, Finn and Amelia interacting with the kids.

"When did that happen?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Well...you were busy with the kids her and he asked me to go play video games at his house."

"But you hate video games." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, that's how we became friends. We just watched a ball game and talked and then we texted and he's like saying I'm his best friend so I guess...he's my bro."

Kurt frowned. "I thought I was your best friend."

"Oh, baby, you're way more than that." Blaine smirked and Kurt blushed.

"Shut up," he elbowed Blaine.

"So, would you mind having a flat screen TV and video games on the living room?" Blaine asked.

"What?!"

They turned around to see Mary Margaret standing there. Her lips purple and trembling her face red and her hair soaking.

"No, no video games, it'd be a mess and really hard for everyone to play!" She said taking her coat off. "What's going on here?"

"Uh, Blaine and his parents brought some stuff for the kids." Kurt explained.

Kurt introduced everyone to her and she greeted them with thanks and smiles.

"Well isn't it a beautiful Christmas?" Blaine's father said with a huge smile. "Who's ready for desert?!"

All the kids cheered.

Mary Margaret and Angy sat side by side at the end of the table near the youngest kid, they were talking about the kids and how Angy would ask Blaine's father for help with the orphanage. Finn and Blaine's father, Brian, were playing with the kids, entertaining them as Amelia served desert.

Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up in the couch in the living room, just enjoying each other's company.

"So Finn and you are bros, huh?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"Are you jealous?!" Blaine smiled.

"Pffffff, no." Kurt rolled his eyes. "But I really don't get why are you two friends? I thought all the jocks hated us."

"Well, Finn is not an ignorant bitch like the others at school." He explained. "He had different ideas and opinions and his friends didn't like that. They didn't like Finn was my friend or that he accepted that I was gay, they didn't like the fact that Finn thinks we're normal, like him, so they all started treating Finn like they treat us."

"Oh..."

Blaine sighed. "The guy needs friends now more than ever now. He's a great guy."

Kurt nodded. "Cool."

"Yeah. Be nice to him okay? He's going through a lot...Imagine losing all your friends just because you don't have the same awful opinions."

"Okay...your friends are my friends, anyways." Kurt smiled.

"Good."

Kurt smile. "You're crazy, you know?" Kurt told him.

"Why's that?" Blaine raised his chin.

"Well, first of all you left paradise to come back to fucking Ohio—"

"To see you." Blaine smiled. "I missed you."

Kurt blushed. "I missed you too." He pecked Blaine's lips and smiled.

"You know...now that I'm thinking about it...we've been dating for a month." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's arm.

"Oh yeah!" He bit his lower lip. "Happy anniversary."

"I hope we'll have many anniversaries."

"Y-you do?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Of course." He softly rubbed his nose against Kurt's cheek, smelling him. "I love you, I want to have a whole future with you."

"I—"

"You don't have to say anything." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's chin with his thumb. "It's okay if you don't feel the same I just wanted you to know..."

"It's just...we are from totally different worlds." Kurt sighed. "You're famous...rich as hell, you're probably gonna go to a kick ass college and I—I'm gonna stay here and work at a super market or something and—"

"I can always take you with me..." He smiled.

"Blaine..."

"All I know is that...wherever you go or stay, I'll be by your side."

Kurt smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He took his hand pecked his lips.

"And what you did today...it's the first time someone's done something like that for me."

"I'll keep surprising you."

"I—"

"Kurtie!" They looked up to where Abby was standing. "Mr. Finn told me to call you!"

Kurt stood up and fixed his hair since Blaine had messed it up. "Is everything alright, Abby?"

She nodded hard. "Yes!"

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand to help him stand up.

"Kurt!" Finn said walking up to Kurt once he got to the kitchen. "Can we hand out the gifts?" He asked, whispering.

"Yes! Let's hand them out."

The gifts were handed out and all the kids were glowing in happiness.

"Bed time!" Kurt yelled when he was sure everyone had opened their gifts.

"But, Kurtie, we are having so much fun!" Carter, one of the smaller kids told Kurt.

"Abby, make sure all the guys brushed their teeth and report to me after." Kurt told Abby with no more discussion.

Abby nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Jesse, make sure all the guys brushed their teeth and report to me later!"

"Okay." Jesse nodded.

"Now everyone! Bed! Come on!"

All the kids hushed up the stairs, all the 20 kids at once.

"Well, now we clean up." Kurt sighed.

"I got it covered!" Amelia said from the kitchen and she had already started cleaning the dishes.

"No, you can't—"

"Kurt," Amelia said entering the dining room. "Cleaning up is my life, I don't mind at all, sweetie!"

Kurt nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. "

"Mary Margaret?" Blaine called.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Can Kurt sleep over?" Blaine asked.

She shrugged. "If he wants to."

"Uh...I'd love to but I can't..." Kurt raised his brows. "I can't, the kids will be wild tomorrow with the gifts and I—"

"Amelia can stay here." Brian suggested.

"And I'll come over tomorrow to help out." Angy said.

"You deserve a little break, Kurt." Mary Margaret said. "I can handle it, don't worry."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, but I'll be back to help you organize our little New Year's Eve party."

"Of course!" Mary Margaret smiled.

"Do you wanna go now?" Blaine asked Kurt, his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, let's go." Kurt smiled.

"Can I come too?" Finn asked.

"Uh..." Blaine sighed. "Sure."

Finn nodded. "Cool."

"Blaine, remember we have to go to Los Angeles tomorrow night, so no staying awake all night, okay?" Blaine's mother warned.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Kurt frowned.

He shook his head no. "We have this family party..."

"Well, then let's enjoy our little time together." Kurt clapped his hands.

"Okay, let's go, Finn."

Finn didn't fit in Blaine's car so they took his father's car and Kurt went in the back, massaging Blaine's back from where he was.

"So, what we gonna do tonight?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"Well, we could watch a movie, eat some popcorn, do whatever." Blaine smiled.

"Dudes, if you want some time alone—"

"It's okay, man." Blaine said. "We want you to come. Your mom is in Atlanta, we can't leave you alone.''

"Uh, okay."

"And you need friends right now." Kurt said.

"Okay, but please don't make out in front of me."

When they got to Blaine's house, they watched a Christmas movie that was on and fell asleep on the couch, Kurt and Blaine cuddling and Finn lying on a pillow on the floor. The time went by fast and the next thing Kurt saw, Blaine was leaving again. He and Finn hung out again, a day before New Year's Eve and Kurt realized that Finn was a really cool guy. Kurt had a small party with the kids at the orphanage on New Years Eve and they all loved it. He missed Blaine all break and it seemed like the were barely able to talk, Blaine was probably busy so Kurt didn't bother him. And days went by and Kurt was actually excited for classes to get back, not because of school, he hated school, but because even if he'd get messed around with, he knew it'd be worth it because he'd still see Blaine everyday.


	7. Angry

Kurt was lying in his bed, staring at the floor of the empty room from the top bunk, the book he was supposed to be reading was lying by his side, completly ignored. He was crying softly, his eyes red and his lips swollen. Sometimes Kurt cried and he didn't understand why, he just did.

It was midnight, all the kids were asleep and Kurt was supposed to be asleep too but he had ran out of his usual medication so he couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep for a few days, without the meds on all those days. Those last few days of winter break were lonely. Kurt's favorite child at the orphanage, Abby, had been adopted. He missed her already. Kurt was happy for her but she was like Kurt's little sister, she got to the orphanage when she was a little baby and Kurt was with her since then. But Abby getting adopted only made Kurt feel more lonely, not because Blaine wasn't there but because he didn't have a family. He wanted to be adopted, he wanted it. Of course if he was adopted he'd go back to the orphanage on weekends to see the kids but...he just was tired of not having a parent, he missed his family.

Kurt groaned lowly and gripped on his duvet, stroking one of his legs against each other, sniffing loudly.

Then he got a text that didn't make him smile like he had expected he would

_ **I'm in Ohio! -Blaine❤️** _

_Okay -K_

_ **Whoa, you're awake...why?! -B** _

_I just am -K_

_ **Didn't you take your meds? -B** _

_Didn't feel like it -K_

He didn't wanna tell Blaine he had ran out of it and didn't have money to buy the refills and have Blaine pitying on him so he just lied.

_ **You can't not take the meds, angel, you know that -B** _

_Well, you're not my fucking mother so fuck off -K_

_ **Whoa. -B** _

Kurt didn't reply to that he just sighed loudly and groaned at the next text.

_ **Baby...I really think you should take your meds...-B** _

_Fuck off, Blaine. -K_

_ **I know you're...hm, not medicated and you're like that, but, don't do that...I don't want you to end up doing something to yourself -B** _

Kurt rolled his eyes.

_Just leave me alone -K_

He threw his phone on his bed and just ignored his phone vibrating with more texts coming from Blaine. Kurt hated when he was like that but it was fucking uncontrollable. Kurt felt like changing, like...doing something different, like changing something in his body.

Then he jumped out of his bed, making a loud noise when he landed on the floor. He took his jacket from the empty bottom bed and the orphanage van keys from his top drawer and walked out of the room, walking like it wasn't 1 in the morning.

Kurt ran out of the house, he didn't lock it when he left and entered the van, turning it on and driving away. He was driving at like 80mph, biting his lips hard and smirking at his reflexion on the view mirror.

Then he found himself in the parking lot of a 24 hours Walgreens, it was really cold. There was no one to be seen, and there was only like five cars on the huge parking lot.

Kurt got out of the van, locked it and walked inside the pharmacy with his arms crossed and he realized he was wearing pajamas under his jacket _fuck it_ he thought.

He slowly walked through the empty hallway where there was only an old lady organizing hair dye and Kurt smiled at her when she looked up. "Yes, honey?"

"Uh, do you have any colorful hair dye?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, no, sorry." She sighed. "The closer thing to colorful is the ginger one, it'd look quite nice on you." She handed him a box of it and Kurt smiled at her. "You're a very handsome young man."

"Thank you."

"Will you need something else or can I check you out?" She asked, standing up.

"No, this is all I needed."

"Okay."

Kurt tried to buy a skickers bar but he didn't have enough money so the lady let him take it for less ¢49 that he didn't have and waved at him when he was leaving the store.

But when Kurt got out of the store, he saw a yellow Lamborghini parked on the corner of the street and the only person who had a Lamborghini on that neighborhood or in Lima was Blaine. That fucking asshole was following him again.

He angrily walked towards the car on the corner and knocked hard on the window when he got reached the car.

Then When the window slid down he felt a strong smell of cigarette.

"Are you fucking following me again?" Kurt asked when he saw Blaine there with a cigarette between his fingers.

"Kurt!" He exclaimed and chocked on the cigarette smoke. He coughed loudly , throwing the cigarette out of the car through the window on the roof of the car. "What are you doing here?!"

"Don't play stupid! I can't believe you were following me again!" Kurt complained.

"I wasn't I swear!" Blaine said. "I just came here to buy some cigarettes I—"

"Why didn't you tell me you smoked?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I don't usually, Only when I'm stressed—" Blaine frowned. "What are you doing here?!"

"It's none of your fucking business!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt...I know you didn't take your meds and I know why you're acting like this but please don't yell at me." Blaine sighed.

"Stop fucking bossing me around." Kurt scoffed. "Since we started dating you treat me like a freaking lost puppy! This is so tiring."

"I don't think you should be driving like this." Blaine said and tried to take Kurt's hand that were on the car door but Kurt slapped his hand away. "Come home with me...please."

Kurt looked Down at his feet and sighed. "I don't—I...I don't really wanna see your parents..."

"They're not home, they're still in LA." Kurt finally let Blaine take his hand and Blaine smiled at him. "We come get the van tomorrow, come on..."

Kurt nodded after biting his Lower lip. "Okay."

"Kiss?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded then leaned down to give Blaine a kiss, a deep kiss, way too hot kiss that made Blaine have to pull away so he wouldn't get a hard on.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Nothing, I just like kissing you better in a bed."

Kurt smirked.

"Get in."

The sexual tension on their way to Blaine's house was so intense that it was like the AC was on 100 degrees and as soon as Blaine parked his car in front of his house, Kurt attacked Blaine's lips with his, forcing his tongue hard inside Blaine's mouth and massaging Blaine's tongue with his, feeling a strong taste of cigarette.

Then for Blaine's surprise, Kurt put his hand on Blaine's abs, under his shirt and started stroking it.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine said, trying to stop Kurt but Kurt kept trying to kiss him.

"Kissing you." He smiled and started running his hands on Blaine's thigh and inner thigh, making Blaine feel a little nervous.

Then he kept kissing Blaine deeply, Blaine not following the rhythm, feeling extremely awkward.

Then Kurt's hand was on Blaine's stomach, very near Blaine's crotch and suddenly Kurt grabbed his crotch squeezing it and Blaine realized what was actually going on. Kurt wasn't doing that on the heat of the moment and not because he wanted it.

"Kurt, stop." Blaine said and pushed him away.

"What!?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised, eyes wide opened and lips swollen.

"This isn't right you—you don't want this, not really."

"I thought you wanted to screw me." Kurt frowned. "Don't you?" He smirked.

"I-I really do, you're really hot but...you're not...yourself right now...you're eager you—you didn't take your medication, Kurt you—"

"Take me back." Kurt said, crossed his arms and legs, and sat back down, staring at the dashboard of the car.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Take me back! Take me to my van!"

"Why? I thought we—"

"Why'd you wanna fuck me, right? You probably already fucked every guy in LA."

"Kurt!"

"Just take me back, Blaine." Kurt said angrily.

"This is why you can't skip your medication, Kurt! You're not yourself!" He said a little loudly.

"Fucking take me back for fuck's sake!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine frowned. "Whatever."

Kurt left Blaine where they found each other and Kurt left the car without even saying goodbye. He got back to the orphanage, angry, slamming the door close and running in the bathroom with his walgreens package and started dying his hair.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up, dude." Finn thanked Blaine when they were on their way to school that Monday.

"It's fine. I can pick you up any time, bro." Blaine said.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked staring at Blaine who was frowning and had swollen eyes. "You seem...not okay."

Blaine scoffed. "It's Kurt."

"I wondered where he was..."

"You know what happened yesterday? He tried to have sex with me! In the car! Then he acused me of cheating and yelled at me!" Blaine scoffed. "I'm trying so hard to be understanding...so hard." Blaine sighed. "Then he sends me a message telling me not to pick him up today..."

"Maybe he wants his space, dude. I don't know."

"It's not that." Blaine sighed. "He didn't take his medication."

"Huh?"

"Kurt is bipolar." Blaine frowned.

"Oh...well..."

"I really need a cigarette."

"You smoke?" Finn raised his brows.

"When I'm stressed."

"It's bad for you dude." Finn said.

"I know, ugh. It killed my mother."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one with a dead parent."

Blaine scoffed and Finn smiled. "You mind?" Blaine asked, taking a package of cigarette from his pocket and Finn frowned.

"Yeah, I mind." He took the package from Blaine's hand and threw it out the window.

"What the hell, dude?!"

"Kurt has a problem, okay? He didn't act like that because he wanted to. My mom told me that this bipolar disorder thing is a serious thing."

"You even sound smart talking like that."

"Man, I'm serious." Finn insisted. "You can't drown your problems in cigarettes."

Blaine sighed. "You're right..." He said as parked the car in front of the school and sighed again when he saw the jocks standing in the doorway with cups on their hands. "And there's that."

Finn sighed too. "Assholes."

"Let's just get this over with." Blaine took his bag from the back seat and got out of the car and Finn did the same.

They walked out of the car and were walking straight towards the jocks, ready to face them but before they could, a happy Kurt showed up giving Blaine a hard kiss on the mouth and right, a suffocating hug.

"Hi, guys!" Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck and waved at Finn with the other. "Hi."

Finn nodded and waved. "Hi."

Blaine scowled when he looked at Kurt's hair and sighed. "Kurt, what did you do to your hair?"

"What?" Kurt smiled widely. "Didn't you like it?"

"Uh, I-you'd look good with your hair shaved but—"

"It's not your color, dude." Finn said.

"Well, and what would you know about hair colors?" Kurt frowned.

"We should get to class."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheeks. "Are you guys ready for some slushies?"

* * *

"Okay, so, I was thinking about joining glee club! With you guys!" Kurt told his boyfriend and his friend during lunch as he played with his food, he talked excitedly.

"Uh...Kurt, you hate everyone in glee club." Blaine said and sighed, staring at his food.

"I don't care about them. They're assholes." Kurt scoffed. "I could just shoot them."

"Dude...I'm in glee club." Finn frowned.

"Not you Finn." He took Blaine's hand and smile. "We'll spend more time together!"

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed. "Can we talk? Like...alone?"

Finn sat there staring at nowhere for a second and then he got what Blaine was saying and widened his eyes. "Oh!" Finn nodded. "You want me to leave–okay, got it!" Finn smiled and stood up. "Please don't—don't hit Blaine." Finn said and walked away with his food.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, getting ready to what came next. "Kurt..."

"Yeah?" Kurt smiled.

"You can't...you can't—"

"Is this about last night? Cause I think I should be the one mad at you." Kurt crossed his arms, scowling at Blaine.

"No—you know what I wanna talk about, Kurt." Blaine tightened his bow tie and sighed again. "You didn't take your medication...why? Did something happen?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Then why didn't you take your medication?"

"Who said I didn't?"

"You did." Blaine tried to touch Kurt's arm but Kurt slapped his hand and went back to crossing his arms. "Kurt, why didn't you take your medication? I know what happens to my dad when he doesn't take his meds...I think it's the same with you I don't want it to happen you too, babe..."

"I ran out of it." Kurt admitted, still crossing his arms, staring down at his legs, not looking at Blaine. And he was acting angry like a spoiled brat without his toy.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I could get you some—"

"I don't want your charity, Blaine!" Kurt yelled. "I don't want anything from you!"

"Kurt..." Blaine said when he realized some people were staring and the cafeteria was getting quieter and Kurt getting louder.

"What? Are you ashamed of me now?" He yelled with an sarcastic smile, not caring if people were staring. "You think I-I need you? Or anything from you? You think you're the shit don't you? That you're the best around here just cause your daddy is rich and you've been in a couple of TV shows or whatever?" And now the cafeteria was silent and Kurt was the only one speaking, yelling actually.

"Kurt, everybody is looking..."

"You know what? Screw you." Kurt stood up and scoffed. "You should go back to your girlfriend." He took his bag from the table and pointed to Rachel who was sitting a few tables away. "She'll put out won't she? That's why you said you loved her, right? Cause she'd have sex with you ANY time you wanted." Kurt scoffed again and Blaine sat there, embarassed, blushing. "You know what? Fuck you!" He looked at Rachel and smirked. "Actually, fuck each other!"

"Kurt—" Kurt turned to face Rachel and the jocks were about to stop Kurt but Rachel didn't let them, she wanted to hear what Kurt had to say and let him humiliate himself.

"You," Kurt scoffed. "You tried to ruin my life, but guess what?" He smiled. "I have the thing that you wanted the most."

Rachel only stood there, not saying a word.

"And if we're going to burn in hell for being gay, you will too, for being the little bitch you are."

"Kurt, stop." Blaine said firmly, staring at the floor.

"We're done." He told Blaine in a lower tone, took his bag and stormed out of the room.

Then everybody started to whisper and talk about what just happened and Blaine sat there, lying his head on the table, feeling the tears fall down his cheek, trying to hide away and then person he least expected sat by his side.

"Hey,"

Blaine looked up to see Rachel sitting there with a blank expression. "What do you want, Rachel?"

"What happened to Kurt's hair?" Rachel asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ugh, if you're here to say shit about Kurt, then just go away." He groaned.

"I-it's not that." She cleared her throat. "I just wanted to know if you're okay..."

"What do you think?" Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Did something happen? Did-did you force him into sex or—"

"Rachel, you know I'd never do that." Blaine said angrily and annoyedly.

"The way he was talking—"

"It's none of your business Rachel!"

She stayed in silence for a few seconds and sighed. "I was gonna do something today...to Kurt..."

"What? Make more jocks beat him up?" Blaine scoffed.

"No, no…" She pursed her lips. "Well, when I realized you didn't tell your parents I was the one who...you know...who did what I did to Kurt I-I felt...ashamed."

Blaine looked up, wide eyed. "What?" He raised his eyebrows.

"That-that's not me, at all." She sighed. "Doing these things to people, being mean, I-I, I don't know I was—I was just so focused on fitting in and being popular that I forgot who I really was and what really mattered. And when you didn't speak to me when we were in Cali it was awful."

Blaine nodded.

"I know we never loved each other as anything other then brother and sister but I just...you know...I miss you..." She frowned. "You know me, Blaine and you know how I act when I try to impress people or when I want something..." She sighed. "I-I wanted us to be the power couple...the-the most popular ones, and I-I—"

"You screwed up." Blaine finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah..." She gave Blaine a sympathetic smile. "I regret what I did to Kurt. I am so not like people here are...I never hated gay people, I—for fuck's sake my best friend in LA is gay and my boyfriend's uncles are gay."

"Boyfriend?" Blaine smirked.

"I'm sort of dating Finn Hudson..." She smirked too.

"What? Why didn't he tell me?!" Blaine frowned.

"I told him not to tell you until we had this conversation." Rachel sighed and took Blaine's hand, smiling at him. "I wanna be your friend, I-I want us to be friends like we used to, Blaine. I really miss you.

Blaine nodded. "And how will I know if you're not setting me up?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Because I love you, Blaine. You're my little bro, remember?"

She elbowed Blaine and Blaine smiled. "You know I wonder sometimes why we ever started dating."

She smiled. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Blaine sighed. "Rachel...what you did...it messed Kurt up and i—if you had any idea of how messed up he is right now you'd understand."

"Uh, is he like...like your dad?" Rachel asked softly.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah,"

"I figured by the hair. Cause when we were 10 your dad got a buzz cut and the next day he cried." They both chuckled. "I'm sorry." She stroke his back. "I-I didn't know Kurt had issues like your dad I—"

"I know."

"And I regret it all even more now."

"You just—I just can't believe you acted the way you did, Rachel, they way you treated Kurt...it's not something easy to forgive."

Rachel nodded. "I know. And I'm willing to work for your forgiveness. Yours and Kurt."

"Huh?"

"Well, our parents are friends so that means you and I are tied up so...if he's gonna be your boyfriend that means I must be his friend and you're already Finn's friend so—"

"Didn't you hear what he said? He doesn't want me anymore."

"Blaine, you should know better than that! If he _is_ like your dad—bipolar, I mean—he didn't mean what he said, Kurt loves you, he's just...moody."

Blaine nodded. "You're right..." He sighed.

"Don't give up on him, okay? He loves you."

Blaine sighed. "I believe you."

"Huh?"

"I believe that you're sorry. I believe you."

Rachel smiled. "Really? You forgive me?"

"If you start acting like the person you really are. A woman who's willing to do anything to be a star but who also loves her friends." He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. "And only takes people down by singing."

Rachel smiled. "I'm willing to work on that."

"Good. Cause I really need a friend right now. A friend who understands Kurt's problem."

Rachel nodded. "I'll do anything to help. I know what's like with your dad and I don't want Kurt to end up doing something bad to himself...Blaine...if I knew Kurt had that problem—"

"Let's just forget what you did on the last three months okay?" He proposed.

Rachel nodded and took Blaine's hand to shake it. "Okay."

* * *

Kurt ran down the hallway angrily, punching the lockers as he walked, trying to get out of the building as fast as he could. But as he walked through the hallways, on his way to the exit, there stood Coach Sue.

"Where do you think you're going carrot boy?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I-I—"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"I wanna get out of here." Kurt told her.

"Well you can't." She smiled. "Off campus activities were cut off, remember?"

"What? Since when?" He protested.

"Well, since we had most students skipping class on their last periods." She smiled. "Back to the cafeteria, please."

"I don't wanna go to the cafeteria."

"Fine, you can also stand here. Or go to the girl's restroom while no one is looking." She smiled sarcastically.

"Whatever." He turned around and walked away only to bump into Finn, who probably had had the same idea.

"She won't let you out." Kurt said with an annoyed expression.

"I was—I don't wanna go out I just—I was worried..."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because...well, Blaine said you didn't take your medication and I—"

"God, will you people leave me alone?!" Kurt scoffed.

"No." Finn smiled. "You're not well, Kurt you should—"

"You know I'm tired of people telling me what I should and shouldn't do. Guess what? I don't care anymore!"

Then Kurt walked away angrily, almost red in anger. He knew what was going on with himself, that hadn't happened before but right now...he didn't care.., did he? His mind was so confused at that moment he felt like jumping off a cliff...that wouldn't be too bad—

Then he heard a soft cry when he walked by the girl's bathroom and he stopped to see what was happening. He stopped next to the door and tried to hear closely to be sure it was an actual person crying of sadness and not two people having sex.

It sounded like someone was crying in there, so Kurt opened the door and entered the restroom, only to see Quinn there, sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and crying like a little girl.

"Quinn?" Kurt called softly. "A-are you okay?"

She looked up and frowned. "W-what are you doing here?" She sniffed. "This is the girl's bathroom."

"I-I heard you crying I—"

"What happened to your hair?" She raised her eyebrows.

Kurt rolled his eyes and got on his knees to talk to Quinn. "Are you okay? W-why are you crying what—"

"Why are you talking to me?" She cried. "I-I was really mean to you."

"It's all forgotten and forgiven." Kurt smiled.

Quinn nodded. Kurt took a package of Kleenex from his bag and gave it to Quinn and she just smiled at him.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I–" she sobbed. "I was kicked out of the Cheerios." She said and then started crying louder.

Kurt was used to quiet down kids when they were crying...maybe it was the same with teenagers...

Kurt sat down by Quinn's side, Wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly but she pushed him away with wide opened eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"J-just trying to comfort you..."

She yelped and hugged her knees tighter. "God I can't believe this is happening."

"I—"

"My life is over!"

"Uh, being a cheerleader isn't that amazing you see I—"

"It's not because of that!"

"Just—just calm down, okay?" Kurt smiled at her. "I'm just trying to help."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Whoa, you are?"

She sniffed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Uh..it's okay...? I guess I—"

"No, not that, I-I mean, I was so awful to you, Kurt! Now I know what it feels like to be you."

"What?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I was kicked out of the Cheerios, my friends won't even talk to me anymore, I have no one!"

"Why? What—what happened?"

"I'm pregnant." She cried. "Fucking god, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, now you're gonna run away too." She scoffed.

"Of course not! I-I know what is like to have no one by your side i—it's awful."

"Kurt." She whined. "I don't wanna be alone."

"No one wants to." He said. "And you don't have to be alone."

"Didn't you hear the part that all my friends left me! Their parents won't even let them see me!"

"Well, I don't have parents so I think I could be your friend."

Quinn smiled. "I don't I—"

"I'm gonna hug you now, okay?"

Quinn nodded. "Okay."

Kurt hugged her tightly and stroke her back, letting the girl cry on his arms.

* * *

"Kurt's not himself right now. He hasn't talked to me in three days and he hasn't shown up to class! I've looked for him everywhere!" Blaine told Mary Margaret over the phone when he and Rachel sat in his car after school the next day. "He hasn't taken his medication, he yelled at teachers, he yelled at me at the cafeteria in front of everyone! He's usually shy and quiet and now..."

"Look, I know I'm Kurt's guardian but there's nothing I can do about it, Blaine. His medication is his responsibility, if he didn't buy it, there's nothing I can do."

"But Mary Margaret, what if he does something to himself or-or what if he—starts harming himself again!?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "What?" She whispered.

"He won't, okay? I hid every single knife and harmful objects!"

"Okay, then why hasn't he shown up to class today?"

"He said he would...this Quinn girl, he's been staying over at her house. But I trust him."

"But you can't trust him when he doesn't take his medication!"

"Listen—"

"No, I won't listen. We don't know where Kurt really is, he's acting all weird he even dyed his freaking hair and you let him go out with this 'Quinn girl' three days ago? And you didn't even call him did you? Well, Good job, Mary Margaret."

Then he hung up angrily and threw his phone on the back of the car.

"Blaine…"

"Where does Quinn live?" He asked angrily, staring at the dashboard of his car.

"Uh, four blocks away from us." Rachel sighed. "Blaine..." She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Let's just go, okay?"

"We can't just show up at her house, Quinn hates Kurt, why would he be at her house?!"

"I don't care, okay? I just need to find him!"

* * *

_"Okay, can we just talk about what we're thinking..." Kurt had said an hour after they had gotten to Quinn's house after she asked him to come over._

_"What?"_

_"Well, we hated each other and now you wanna be my friend...cause I'm the only one who wants to be your friend?"_

_"I told you already! I believed you when you said you didn't kiss Sam, he was an asshole anyways...he cheated on me after a week. I never really hated you..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Yeah, Karofsky was the one who spread the rumor and since that made me popular, I went on with it but I wasn't angry for real, I knew Sam was a jerk. But hating you made being popular easy for me...but I didn't really mean anything I ever said to you...any of it."_

_"So all I went through, because of—"_

_"It wasn't really because of when Sam kissed you okay? The jocks were mean to you since day one, come on."_

_Kurt nodded. "True."_

_"So...are we good? Do you hate me?"_

_"No, I don't hate you." Kurt smiled. "You really need a friend right now, I wouldn't leave you alone at this hard time."_

_"That means a lot you know?" She sighed. "You're the only person who's not as ignorant as everyone else...and soon everyone will know, I—"_

_"Hey, don't worry about that, okay?" Kurt took her hand. "We'll get through this."_

_"We?"_

_"Yeah, I'm your friend. We're in this together."_

After that conversation they were all good, talking about everything and anything to each other like Kurt was her lost brother. And after Kurt's first hours there, she had asked him to stay there as long as he wanted when he wanted to ditch 'that dump' and Kurt did. He spent the rest of the week at her house, her parents were away so it was fun for them. They didn't go to school on those days, they just stayed at her house, ate, watched movies and talked. They talked a lot. Quinn told Kurt about her whole life. She told him things Kurt didn't even imagine Quinn would do or go through. He had always seen her as a rich spoiled brat but she was way beyond that. Kurt told her some things about himself too, it was only fair. Now since Kurt was Quinn's only friend, it wasn't hard for them to get comfortable around each other, they talked like siblings, literally. By the first day, they had watched so many movies they got sick of them, on the second day Quinn died Kurt's hair back to brown and then it was the third day, they were having more fun than ever and it was great for Kurt to distract himself from the fact that he had ruined his relationship with Blaine.

"You're sure about this?" Kurt asked Quinn, they were lying down in her bed side by side. "What if it hurts?"

Quinn scoffed. "I don't care I-I can't take care of a baby, I can't even take care of myself."

"Yeah, but-whatever..."

"What?"

"I think you shouldn't do it, I'm just saying."

She rolled her eyes. "I have a month to think about it. I'll be fine."

"I'm just saying that every mistake brings us something good. Maybe that baby will be your good thing."

"Let's not talk about this, let's just talk about...you and Blaine-"

"Urgh, I don't wanna talk about him. I already told you!" Kurt said angrily and a little too loud.

"Okay, calm down, don't get all bipolar crazy on me!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine's an asshole. I don't want to see him ever again."

"Well...he's your lab partner...that'll be kind of hard..."

"I—"

Kurt stopped talking because there was someone knocking on the door.

"Quinnie!" They heard Quinn's housekeeper calling from outside. "There are two friends from school here to see you!"

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Who's it?" She asked loudly, standing up and fixing her dress.

"Uh, I didn't catch their names." The woman said opening the door. She waved and smiled at Kurt and Kurt did the same. She bowed and left quietly.

"You can wait here, I'll tell them to leave." Quinn told Kurt and got out of the room before Kurt could say anything else.

Quinn ran down the stairs and to the living room and gaped surprised when she saw Rachel and Blaine sitting on the couch in her living room.

"Rachel! Uh...he? What—what are you doing here?"

"Is Kurt here?" Blaine asked in a voice of authority and stood up.

"Uh-n-no I—"

"I know he's here, Quinn, I have to see him I—"

"I said he's not here!" She said rudely.

"I know he's here! Where's he?!"

"He's—"

Blaine ignored her and just walked right by her towards and up the stairs, ignoring her asking what he thought he was doing.

And thank god Quinn's room had her name on the door. Blaine opened the room door without even knocking and Kurt was lying there, reading a magazine, wearing a big sweater and sweatpants.

"Who was it?" Kurt asked, thinking it was Quinn but when he turned his head to look, Blaine was standing there with a sympathetic smile. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked and frowned, then he sat up in kind of a protective position, hugging his knees.

"I-I was worried." Blaine furrowed his brows and sighed. "And I missed you."

"Well, if I wanted to see you I would've fucking called you." Kurt said.

"Kurt, don't—"

"Did you fucking follow me here too?" Kurt scoffed. "I don't wanna see you anymore!"

"Kurt please—"

"No!" He yelled and threw the magazine he was reading at Blaine. "Get out of here."

"Kurt..." He pleaded, tears starting to fall down his face.

"I said get out of here! Are you deaf? I don't wanna see you!" Kurt stood up and approached Blaine, furiously. "Leave!" He pushed Blaine hard and whispered: "Leave me alone."

"No, Kurt you're not well—"

"Stop telling me what I'm feeling!" He yelled even louder and Blaine could hear the steps of people walking up the stairs. "I know what I'm fucking feeling! Not you."

"Kurt—"

"No!" Kurt pushed Blaine harder and scoffed. "God, leave!"

"What—what did I do?!"

"You know what you did!" Kurt said, watching Rachel and Quinn walking the last steps of the stairs as Kurt had pushed Blaine out of the room already.

"Blaine, you should go." Quinn said.

"Kurt, please..." Blaine cried. "Don't—don't do this to me."

"Go away!" Kurt yelled even louder, entered the room and slammed the door close.

Blaine sighed and Rachel hugged him, to comfort her friend.

"How long has he been here?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Since Monday." Quinn told her. "I better get in, he's probably crying—"

"I thought you hated him...what—what happened?"

"Well, since you told coach Sue that I was pregnant, she kicked me out of the team and—"

"You're pregnant?" Rachel asked, eyes wide opened in surprise.

"What? You—you didn't know?"

"No, of course not! Is that why Puck told you to stay away from them?"

Quinn scoffed. "Get out of my house."

"Quinn, I swear, I didn't tell her."

"I said get out of my house!" Quinn yelled, pointing to the stairs.

Rachel nodded. "Okay," she gulped. "But just so you know...I didn't know about this...you're my friend and I would have _never_ betrayed you like this."

"I told you to leave."

Blaine was too busy crying to pay attention to what they were saying and Rachel just nodded and led Blaine down the stairs, a tear falling down her face.

* * *

"What do you wanna watch now?" Rachel asked Blaine as they sat on the floor of his room in front of the TV wrapped around lots of different blankets and pillows. They had just finished watching the last episode of the last season of Doctor Who on Netflix as they ate M&amp;M's ice cream, Blaine's favorite.

Blaine sighed. "Nothing."

Rachel sighed too. "What about Moulin Rouge, huh? You love this movie!"

Blaine cried and sniffed after. "Kurt and I watched that movie 5 times together!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine, Chicago then?" Blaine Rolled his eyes and Rachel elbowed him. "Come on, Blaine. Cheer up."

"Fine." He crossed his arms. "But only I can sing along you have to be quiet."

"What!?"

"That's the deal lady, take it or leave it."

"I hate you, Blaine."

* * *

"Kurt, where are you going?! It's 23 degrees outside!"

"Fuck off!"

"Kurt!"

* * *

"Okay, I'm done." Blaine said taking the remote from Rachel's hand and turning the TV off.

"Already?"

"If I hear you singing another Funny Girl song I might kill myself."

Rachel scoffed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I had missed being your friend and watching musicals with you."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I just want to make sure you're okay. Are you?"

Blaine sighed. "No. But I'll be."

She nodded. "Then I'm gonna get going, okay?"

He gave her a brief smile and squeezed her shoulder. "Okay."

She kissed his cheek. "Just go to sleep okay? Because—"

"Everything will be okay in the morning? Yeah right." He scoffed.

Rachel stood up, put her white shoes back on and took her bag from Blaine's bed. "Call me if you wanna do anything tomorrow or if you're not feeling well, okay?"

Blaine nodded and waved at her. "Bye."

She was soon gone, Blaine stood up got near the window and opened it to watch her get in her house across the street just to make sure she'd get home safely. When Rachel got in her room she smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back at her and she closed the window and curtains.

Blaine just stood there wrapped in a blanket, staring at the empty road and only thinking about Kurt. What was Kurt doing what was Kurt feeling...Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

Blaine sighed and shut his window because of the cold and lied down in bed, covering himself with two more blankets. Then he started crying, crying softly and sniffing, staring at the clock on his night stand, letting the tears flow until—his phone started ringing and when he expected it'd be Rachel calling to make sure he was okay it wasn't. It was Kurt, crying.

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt sobbing his name and he raised his eyebrows, worried.

"Kurt—w-what's wrong? Where—where are you?!"

"I'm so sorry. I love you." Kurt cried. "Please, I'm sorry, don't leave me! I need you, please."

"Kurt, it's okay, just tell me where you are please—"

"You don't understand!" Kurt was talking loudly, sniffing and sobbing. "I love you, I've loved you since the first time I saw you in this park!" Then he started to gather his clothes and change out of his pajamas to put them on. "I felt so guilty because of the way I felt when I saw you cause I thought you were straight. I punished myself because I couldn't stop thinking about you—"

"Kurt—"

"I need you." Kurt whispered and as Blaine listened, he ran down the stairs and got to his car. "Blaine I need you and if I don't have you I'll die! I can't live without you! You're all I have—"

"Kurt! Please tell me where you are, Kurt!" Blaine told him as he drove out of the garage of his house and he didn't know where to go once he was in the road.

"I love you, please tell me you love me back, please—"

"I do, I love you, Kurt, please, tell me where you are, just don't do anything to yourself, please—"

"It's so cold." Kurt sounded like he was shivering and was in pain. "Please, I need you."

"Kurt, I'm in my car, just please tell me where you are."

"In the park."

Then Kurt hung up and Blaine sped up, driving so fast that he knew if it wasn't 2 in the morning, he'd have gotten arrested by now.

He was trying so hard not to cry, then he decided to call Rachel so he wouldn't have a heart attack right there. He put his phone on speaker after dialing Rachel and she answered in a second.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Rachel, it's Kurt, he's-just...can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Okay, in my bathroom there's three bottles of Kurt's medication in the trash bin, those are the meds he takes, take them and get refills of them and bring them to me."

"You want me to go through your trash? What the fuck?"

"Just please, Rachel, get the refills, please."

"I-I don't have a prescription I-I—"

"Then give them a couple hundreds of dollars I don't care just please, do it for Kurt. For me please."

"Okay," and just as she hung up, Blaine got to the park and didn't even waste time parking his car he just stopped in the middle of the road and got out to look for Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine called loudly, his voice ecoing in the empty park. "Kurt where are you?"

Blaine didn't hear anything. Anything but the sound of the wind. Then he kept on yelling Kurt's name, his hands in his pockets and his lips trembling.

Then he saw Kurt, under a big tree, Blaine could barely see him since it was dark but thank god Kurt's phone was on the floor, unlocked, the screen light guiding Blaine to where Kurt was.

"Kurt!" He yelled and ran towards him and when he saw Kurt, he gasped loudly.

Kurt was barely awake, he was shirtless, wearing only pants and shoes,his lips trembling and Blaine could see him blinking softly with a smile on his face like he was hallucinating. Then Blaine saw Kurt's wrist. It had a huge and deep cut there and blood everywhere and on Kurt's other hand there was a sharp piece of glass.

"Kurt." Blaine sounded worried, his heart was beating fast and his hands were trembling. "Kurt," he shook Kurt's body and Kurt just smiled.

"I-I knew you'd come." Kurt kept smiling.

"You're freezing." He cried when he touched Kurt he felt how cold his skin was and took his jacket off to wrap it around Kurt's body but Kurt didn't move or say anything else..

Then he took one of his sweaters off and wrapped tightly on Kurt's wrist so he wouldn't bleed himself dry.

"Baby, I need to take you to a hospital—"

"No!" Kurt yelped staring at the grass. "N-n-no h-hospitals n-no."

"Kurt, please, you're hurt, you need stitches, please—"

"N-no, h-hospital—n-no, n-no." His lips were trembling his eyes shining blue, red and tired looking.

"Kurt, you're hurt...Please..." He whispered.

"F-finn."

Blaine tried to help Kurt up but Kurt was bigger than him and heavier and he couldn't take his weight. "What?" He cried in frustration. "Kurt," he slapped Kurt's cheek softly. "Please stay awake.

"It's f-fading." Kurt whispered.

"Please stay awake." Blaine Said and kept trying to hold Kurt and get him up but it seemed like Kurt was trying not to get up.

"I—"

Blaine used all his strength to help Kurt up and he had his arms on Kurt's legs and shoulders, Kurt's head rested on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine carried him and he had to use all he had to get Kurt to his car, his back hurt and he could barely breath, carrying Kurt.

Blaine started feeling tired and he felt like his body was going to give in but he finally got to his car. He struggled to find his keys and open the car door but eventually he got Kurt in.

"Press your hand against it," Blaine told Kurt referring to his hand on his injurie.

And instead of driving to the hospital, Blaine drove Kurt to the only place that he could think of: Finn's house.

"Stay here," he told Kurt when he parked in front of Finn's house. "I'm going to call Finn's mom, she's a nurse."

"No hospitals." Kurt whispered, moving his head slowly to the sides frequently, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open.

"Don't worry, we won't take you to a hospital, it's just his mom."

Blaine left the car door open and ran towards the small house's door, knocking hard on it and yelling Finn's name.

"Finn!" He kept on knocking. "Please, Finn!"

Then Finn was there, opening the door, wearing boxers and a T-shirt, looking sleepy.

"Blaine?" Finn yawned. "What are you doing here? It's a school night."

"I-it's Kurt." Blaine was crying so hard he was having trouble speaking. "H-he hurt himself." He took a deep breath, having trouble properly breathing. "He doesn't wanna go to the hospital so please, please tell me your mom is here."

"She's—she's here...what happened?!" Finn asked welcoming Blaine inside.

"Kurt, he—you gotta go get him, he's too heavy for me to carry, please, man, he's weak, he can't walk, he's losing too much blood, please get him or help me carry him, just please help me." He said all that while he kept cried harder and harder.

"Calm down, man, sit down." Finn said. "I'm gonna go get him, no worries." Finn indicated the couch for Blaine to sit and Blaine did and he turned around to go get Kurt when a short woman entered the room.

"What's going on?" She asked in a sleepy voice. "Who are you?" She yawned.

"It's me Blaine."

"Honey, are you crying?" Carole furrowed her brows and got closer to him.

"It's Kurt, you've gotta help him, he—"

Then Finn entered the house, carrying Kurt on his arms, his body trembling because of the cold, and he lied Kurt on the sofa, putting a pillow under his head and Carole gasped.

"Honey, what happened?" She asked Kurt, kneeling by his side.

"B-Blaine didn't want me anymore." Kurt cried lowly. "Don't wanna live without him, don't."

"It's his arm—he—it's huge, just get the, the—"

Blaine couldn't speak, he was in shock.

"Blaine we gotta take him to a hospital."

"No! No hospitals! No!" Kurt murmured, his voice too weak to speak loudly.

"Carole he's losing blood we—we gotta do something!"

"I can't get him to the hospital if he doesn't want to. No one can help him if he refuses to be helped."

"But you can help him?" Blaine asked desperatly.

"I'll try my best."

* * *

Kurt's head hurt, he was sleepy and he really wanted to sleep but he couldn't because of the hammer knocking on his head, he could hear people talking but he couldn't distinguish what they were saying, only when they talked louder. The lights were too strong, everything hurt.

He could hear Blaine crying, his love was crying, he made Blaine cry. Kurt cried in frustration then he heard someone saying something beside him and he groaned.

Then he heard a lady saying something directly to him but he couldn't understand and the next thing Kurt felt was water running down his throat and then he fell asleep, or died, he didn't really know.

Then he awoke in a bed, a strange room, he realized when he first opened his eyes. A unknown and big room, the room was empty, white, and too bright.

Where was he? His mind was so confused he felt like throwing up. He felt then an agonizing pain on his arms and remembered what had happened, part of it. When he checked his arms he realized it had been stitched up and there were little band-aids over the stitches.

He sighed loudly Then he shifted his body sideways and realized someone was lying there with him.

And when he saw it was Blaine, he smiled. Blaine was lying there, sleeping like an angel, snoring softly, his face turned to Kurt and it seemed like he had fallen asleep looking at Kurt.

Then Kurt realized something: even if he didn't knew where he was or where he'd go, he always knew who'd be by his side. Blaine would. Blaine would always be by his side.


	8. Assaulted

Kurt shook Blaine awake softly, squeezing his arms and kissing the top of his head. Then Blaine opened his eyes with a worried look, a look that turned into a happy one when he saw Kurt there, lying next to him.

"Hi." Blaine whispered in a sleepy tone, his voice rasp and his eyes red.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked smiling and stroking Blaine's un-gelled hair.

"Finn's guest room. His mother helped you yesterday, do you remember?"

"Uh, I—part of it." Kurt blinked hard and sighed.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Blaine asked and put his hand on Kurt's cheek to stroke it softly with his thumb. "I was so worried..." Seen Blaine's caring and worried expression made Kurt see the first time in years that someone really cared about him.

"I-I'm okay...I...just a headache."

Blaine smiled. "Soon It's time for your pills."

"Uh, what pills?" Kurt raised his brows.

"Oh, well. Yesterday Carole called her friend from work—a doctor. He and Carole stitched you up and gave you some medication and—" Blaine sighed "You can't tell anyone about this, okay? Him and Carole would be fired and maybe even arrested if the hospital knew they brought hospital material to their houses—"

"Who—" Kurt shook his head in confusion. "Who's Carole?"

"Oh, Finn's mom." Blaine chuckled. "She's nice." He let go of Kurt's face and took his hand. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"It depends...did my craziness make you want to run away from me forever?"

Blaine shook his head no and smiled. "Nope. I'm never leaving you."

"Oh, well, never...?" Kurt smiled too.

Blaine smirked and playfully slapped Kurt's shoulder, making him groan in pain. "Sorry."

"Can I have a kiss? We haven't kissed in a week."

"No, you have to take your meds first."

There were three orange bottles of pills on the bedside glass table and a glass of water. Blaine gave Kurt three different pills and he groaned when he saw them, holding the glass of water.

"What are these?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Lamotrigine, Venlaflaxine and ibrupofen."

"Look at you sounding all smart." He smirked. "What's ibuprofen?" Kurt raised his brows and smiled.

"Advil." Blaine smiled proud of himself because he had remembered the name of the medication. "How do you drink pills so fast?" He asked watching Kurt take the pills in quickly. "I always choke on them."

Kurt smiled. "You just have to put them under your tongue and then drink the water."

"Ohhh," Blaine said stroking Kurt's arm. "Smart."

Kurt scoffed then smiled. "I'm sorry...about everything, okay? I really am."

Blaine nodded. "It's okay."

"Is it really?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, it is." Blaine smiled. "I love you, that's what matters."

Kurt tried to hide his smile but failed terribly, ending up smiling wider than he wanted. "I love you more."

"Ha, not possible." Then Blaine got closer to Kurt to give him a soft kiss on the lips."Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm fine. Just confused."

"Well, all you need to know is that we took care of you." Blaine grinned.

"Thank you for that." He pecked Blaine's lips and smiled, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's.

"Do you wanna go have some breakfast? Or go to my house?"

Kurt scowled. "What day is today?" He said with a confused expression.

"Sunday." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt nodded. "Oh, okay."

"10AM." Blaine informed.

"Okay, good...uh..." Kurt blinked hard and shook his head. "Last thing I remembered it was Friday."

"Well, I brought you here at like 3AM Saturday, and we took care of you then you just slept...and woke up now." They smiled at each other and Blaine looked down shyly, Kurt impressed at how Blaine's eyes were shining. "I checked if you were breathing every 5 minutes." He chuckled.

"You're amazing you know?" Kurt sniffed and put his hands on Blaine's cheek to stroke it softly. "I really love you, Blaine."

"I know." He smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt smirked and let go of Blaine's face, sighing softly and holding his own hand. "I-I must have given you so much trouble I—"

"No, no, no." Blaine frowned. "Forget about it, okay? We are fine, I love you, we love each other, now let's move on okay?"

"Never talk about it again?"

Blaine nodded. "Never again."

Kurt sighed. "Okay."

Blaine smiled at him and stood up and Kurt realized he was only wearing boxers and how hot he looked shirtless. Kurt involuntarily bit his lower lip and licked his lips when Blaine turned around and he faced Blaine's crotch.

"You know you can touch it if you want." Blaine told Kurt, smirking at him and damn, he was caught.

Kurt's face turned red and hot and he looked down shyly.

Blaine simply chuckled and put his shirt on with a huge smirk on his face.

"Uh, i-I," Kurt cleared his throat, he had to say it, come on, Kurt why is it so hard for you to say what you think? "You'rereallyhot." He said quickly like it was one word and very lowly.

Blaine smiled widely. "What was that?"

"I-I think you're—" Kurt kept staring at his hands and playing with his own fingers. "I t-think you're h-hot."

Blaine nodded and crawled on the bed to get near Kurt. "I think your even hotter."

Kurt smiled shyly and blushed harder. "Really?"

Blaine nodded and hummed. "Hell yeah." He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and stroke it. "You're sexy, Kurt." Blaine whispered sexily.

"I—"

"Sorry," Blaine looked away and took his hand off Kurt's shoulder. "I-I shouldn't have said that I-I know you're not comfortable with this kind of thing—"

"Blaine." Kurt took Blaine's hand and put it back on his shoulder. "I-I think I—" he cleared his throat. "I don't mind." Kurt smiled.

"I—"

"It's okay." He took Blaine's hand. "Y-you're sexy t-too."

Blaine smiled and leaned closer to Kurt to give him another soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips and staring at Blaine's eyes, he replied. "I love you, too."

* * *

By the Monday after that day, the whole school was already aware of Quinn's pregnancy and no one wanted to get near her and those who wanted to weren't allowed to because of their parents. Besides Kurt of course, Kurt was always by her side. And with Kurt comes Blaine, and with Blaine comes Finn and with Finn comes Rachel so they were kind of like...a group? Somehow...friends?

Kurt was still doubtful that Rachel's apologizes were real but after spending time with her, he let himself forgive her and just forget about the bad things she did. Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine started going everywhere together. To the library, walk each other to class, tolunch, they started doing things together like close friends.

It was a Friday then, spring was coming and winter was almost over, they were in the indoors cafeteria, sitting in a table on the corner, talking about silly stuff, and they were all happy, even though the whole school hated all of them, Kurt for "turning guys gay", Blaine for being gay, Quinn for being a pregnant 'slut', Rachel for leaving the jocks to stay friends with Blaine and Finn simply for being friends with them but they didn't care anymore. They were happy, they were friends and they had each other.

"Kurt, Rachel's right." Blaine told Kurt, holding his hand. "You have an amazing voice."

"Yeah." Quinn agreed. "You should totally join glee club."

"Yeah, you're the only one of us who isn't there, dude." Finn told him. "It's like a war in there, we don't even rehearse together anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"Well, since the rest of the club hates us they refused to perform with us, but since we are more talented, Mr. Schue gave us two numbers and one to them, so we'd perform separated." Rachel explained

"Whoa." Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Last week I said I wanted to join and you guys weren't really supportive."

"You weren't really yourself last week, Kurt." Quinn said. "Besides, we want you there."

"Okay, fine. I'll join glee club."

They all smiled and Blaine cheered a little too loud. "Yes!" He quickly kissed Kurt's lips and smiled at his friends. "One less problem on my list."

"You think not having your boyfriend on your glee club is a problem?" She scoffed. "Try not having a date for Sadie Hawkins and not fitting in any dress." Quinn complained and took another spoon of flan in her mouth.

"Blaine could be your date." Kurt suggested. "I didn't wanna go anyways—"

"Kurt—"

"No, of course not." Quinn said. "You two must go together. You two are the cutest couple ever, the world must see you."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at her and Kurt patted her back.

"Well, I could introduce you to a friend..." Rachel said. "He goes to Lima University he's a freshman there. He's really handsome and he's British."

Quinn smiled. "Should I remind you that I'm pregnant?"

"Oh, don't worry." Rachel smiled. "He'll like you, it's just a date not a wedding..."

Quinn nodded. "I wouldn't have a dress."

"No worries." Kurt told her. "Rachel and I will find you a dress and we'll get ready together! At Rachel's!"

"Does that mean Blaine and I are not invited?" Finn frowned.

They all just chuckled.

"So, do you guys wanna catch a movie tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Totally." Finn said and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Actually...Kurt and I have a date tonight." Blaine told them and Kurt blushed hard.

"Hmmmmm," Quinn teased. "Cute. Where are you two going?"

"Well, Kurt doesn't really like going out so..."

"We're cooking dinner for us and then watching some movies." Kurt explained.

"Hm, movies, huh?" Rachel chuckled. "I _bet_ you two will watch some movies."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Watching movies is always a code for sex." Quinn told them.

"Oh no, we don't—"

"That-is between Blaine and I." Kurt smiled and after he said that the bell rang. "Now we should go to class."

"I can imagine how much fun you two will have tonight."

* * *

"Really, Blaine? A walk to remember again?" Kurt asked Blaine with his eyebrows raised as they lay in Blaine's bed and watched the movie start on Blaine's laptop, the third movie actually.

"What? I love this movie!" Blaine smirked.

"I..." Kurt sighed and closed the laptop and put it on the bedside table, ignoring Blaine's protest.

"I—"

"I was thinking..." Kurt sat up and Blaine followed doing the same thing. "Maybe we Could do something else..."

"Okay...you wanna...talk about how awful celebrities' dresses are on red carpets?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"No—" Kurt scoffed. "No, no, I want...can we...you know...?"

"What?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows and staring at Kurt.

"Blaine the thing is..." Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Blaine scowled. "Ready for what?"

"You know...?"

Blaine raised his brows in a questioning look.

"Sex!" Kurt said, almost annoyed and looked down when he realized he had talked too loudly. "I mean...for sex...I want...you." Kurt smiled, not being able to look directly at Blaine, blushing hard. "I want you."

Blaine smiled widely and made Kurt raise his head by taking his head up by his chin and he pecked Kurt's lips. "I want you, too."

"And I-I might not be...you know...good at it but...all I know is that I...love you, a lot."

"Love you too, babe."

Kurt nodded. "We can do it...you know...sex...we can go now, I mean—if you want we..."

Blaine chuckled. "You're so adorable."

Kurt sighed. "I just...I've never—"

"It's okay." Blaine put a lock of Kurt's hair behind his ear, stopping his hand on Kurt's jaw and leaning closer to him. "Do you want me to make you feel good?" Blaine whispered sexily, getting on his knees in bed and Kurt followed his moves.

Kurt nodded with his eyes closed, trying to control his hormones so he wouldn't cum in his pants. "Hm-hm." He hummed yes and gulped.

"Don't be nervous." Blaine whispered, running his hand from Kurt's jaw to his arm then his waist. "I'll make you feel good, don't worry."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and took his hand. "Just—do you want—I mean, I've—I-I googled it and there's uh, one on top and one on the bottom do you—I mean you—"

Blaine chuckled. "Since it's your first time I think it's better if you top." He squeezed Kurt's hand. "We'll go slow, okay? Don't worry about it."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Yes. I am."

"Okay...then come here." He opened his arms to hold Kurt and Kurt fell on top of Blaine clumsly and Blaine hugged him tightly, chuckling.

Kurt felt his heart starting to beat faster, this was all Kurt wanted—he wanted Blaine, he wanted him and it was coming true, his dreams were coming true.

So Kurt leaned even closer and when his lips were united with Blaine's, Blaine started kissing Kurt in a way he never did. A way that made Kurt's belly tingle and his cock twitch. Blaine's tongue was so deep inside Kurt's mouth, and it wasn't the usual tongue on tongue and skin on skin feeling, it was more, there was something, something good, something better. Blaine had his hands on Kurt's thigh and Kurt was not sure of what—of where to put his hand but it was like Blaine read his thoughts.

"You can touch me, too if you want." Blaine said when he had his hand very near Kurt's ass, on his back, panting heavily and smiling, he could see Blaine was also getting sweaty like him.

"W-where?"

Blaine smirked and took Kurt's hand and placed it on his crotch, Kurt's body falling sidewards and instead of on top of Blaine he was by his side, Blaine held Kurt's hand on his cock so Kurt would feel Blaine's hard and apparently big cock on his hand and that was also making Kurt moan lowly, what was driving Blaine crazy. "Here." Blaine whispered.

Then Kurt kissed Blaine again and he just follows his extincts and squeezed Blaine's erection which apparently was something good since Blaine squirmed and bit Kurt's lower lip.

"You're so hot." Blaine whispered, his hand running down Kurt's pants and finding Kurt's perfectly rounded ass. Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips and squeezed his crotch again, then Blaine started taking his shirt off and Kurt didn't stop him.

Then Kurt saw Blaine's abs and he felt like he could come right then, they were so perfect, so...Blaine, so tanned and delicious and Kurt felt like licking it.

"I-I—"

"It was getting hot."

Then when Kurt let go of Blaine's crotch, Blaine put his hand inside his pants and started stroking himself, closing his eyes and moaning softly.

And Kurt saw Blaine's neck stretched, his Adam's apple gulping perfectly and that made something wild inside Kurt wanna get out, he just wanted to suck on Blaine's neck.

So he did. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and started softly kissing Blaine's neck, making Blaine moan a little louder, then the kisses got hungrier and rougher and Kurt started sucking harder and when he realized there was a small purple mark, Kurt looked at it confused, was that bad? But his thoughts were interrupted when he realized Blaine had taken his pants off and was only in his boxers.

"You have no idea how much I touched myself thinking of this." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt again, but now he was kissing his neck and Kurt understood now why people made a big deal out of making out, it was amazing, it felt hot and good and it just made Kurt want, need, desire more and more.

Kurt smirked when Blaine whispered that he tasted good Then he started feeling hot, his body was hot, he was sweaty and it was like he couldn't take it anymore because of how hot he was and he realized it was because of Blaine, because Blaine was making him feel this way as he stroke his own cock through his boxers in front of Kurt and Kurt watched.

Then Kurt took his shirt off and he really needed to touch himself, or Blaine to touch him but he didn't want Blaine to stop touching himself because that was SO hot. Then he felt his cock burning, like asking for attention, so he did like Blaine and took his pants of, staying only in his boxers.

"Kurt, your legs." Blaine whispered. Kurt looked down at his legs, remembering of the cuts that were there. The word 'FREAK' spelled with cuts and lots of cuts around it. "Baby..."

"I-I-"

"Kurt, you-"

Then Kurt started crying softly, he was panicking. "You weren't supposed to see that. I completely forgot." He cried.

"Hey, come here." Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer and hugging him tightly. "I don't know what horrible thing made you want to cut yourself like that, what made you think you're a freak but you aren't. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I love you more than anything and I don't want you ever to forget that."

"I was afraid to love you." Kurt cried on Blaine's shoulder. "I thought they had made you go talk to me to hurt me on the first time you talked to me." Blaine pulled away from the hug to look into Kurt's eyes and stroke his waist and the back of his ear, then peck Kurt's lips

"Shh, no, baby, they didn't. I went and talked to you on that first day because I saw you and I just thought you were the most beautiful person in the world." Blaine whispered. "I love you, I love you so much and you can love me because I'll give you so much love back."

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." He kissed Kurt's ear again. "Just don't evet hurt yourself like that again, because I hate seeing the person I love hurt like that."

"O-okay."

"Now do you understand that you are not-NOT a freak, you are amazing, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Promise me you'll never hurt yourself again?" Blaine asked and took one of Kurt's hand.

Kurt nodded. "I promise."

He pecked Kurt's lips. "I love you, okay?"

Kurt smiled shyly. "Okay."

"Do you want to just cuddle? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No. I want to. I want this-us, I want us."

"Okay." Blaine said softly. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine wipped Kurt's tears away with his thumb.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and this time, he was the first to kiss Blaine eagerly and hard, with his hand on the back of Blaine's head, he pulled Blaine as close as he could. Blaine then pulled their bodies closer instead of only their heads with one hand on his back and sucked on his bottom lip, then licked it slowly and teasingly.

Then when Kurt's body met Blaine's he felt the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life, Blaine's cock and chest against his, that made him moan and involuntarily grind his hips against Blaine's, the friction making him moan in pleasure. Then they fell in bed, Blaine on top of Kurt, griding his hips against Kurt's and Kurt tangling his legs with Blaine's

It all felt so good, it was all so hot, Blaine pushing Kurt in bed and grinding his hips against Kurt's, Kurt moaning loudly, Blaine biting Kurt's ear, sucking on Kurt's jaw, it was all too much.

Then Kurt came as Blaine moved his hips against Kurt's and Kurt squirmed after he did.

"I'm sorry." Kurt groaned. "I-I—"

Blaine smirked. "Don't worry." He pecked Kurt's lips and sat on top of him, Blaine's ass on top of Kurt's thighs so Blaine'd be able to grab Kurt's cock. "I can make you hard again."

Kurt nodded. "Okay." Then Blaine started taking Kurt's boxers off and Kurt didn't protest, but felt a little shy when Blaine stared at his cock.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine bit his lower lip. "You're so—, so big." He whispered so Kurt wouldn't be uncomfortable with what he was saying.

"Uh..."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's thighs.

Kurt nodded, he was already half-hard just by the touch of Blaine's hand on his thigh. Blaine gave Kurt a soft kiss and whispered on his ear. "I love you,"

Kurt moaned in response but the real answer was I love you too.

Blaine stroke Kurt's legs slowly, massaging it, with a look of pity. "Such beautiful legs, so mistreated." Blaine sighed, then started stroking Kurt's inner thigh and Kurt felt vunerable, lying there naked. "Can I touch you?" He asked softly, still stroking Kurt's thighs.

"Yes," Kurt said, his voice trembling a little bit.

Then Blaine spit on his hand and wrapped one hand around Kurt's cock and the other around his own, leaving Kurt only being able to lie there and enjoy it.

"Stop." Kurt asked, putting his hand on top of Blaine's and sitting up.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm gonna come...again."

Blaine smiled, taking his boxers off and Kurt stared at him wide eyed,Blaine's cock was bigger than his probably 10 inches long and thick...really thick. "Okay." Blaine sat by Kurt's side and took a bottle of lube from his night stand drawer and opening it, he spread lube over his hands, leaving Kurt only to stare at him.

"W-what's that?" Kurt raised his brows.

"Lube." Blaine smiled working the lube on his fingers.

"Lube? I—what for?"

"Here." He squeezed a bit of lube on Kurt's hand and spread it all over Kurt's hand with his own hand. "Touch yourself with it."

"Okay." Kurt nodded and it felt much better with the lube, like, somehow easier in a way? Then he turned his head to see what Blaine was doing and his eyes went wide when he saw Blaine with two fingers inside his asshole, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open, soft moans coming out of it.

"Blaine..."

Blaine took Kurt's hand with his own hand that wasn't inside his ass and wrapped Kurt's hand around his own cock.

"Just stroke it." And Kurt did, watching Blaine finger his ass and some times moaning louder and louder, Blaine was sweaty and his hands seemed tired.

"Okay, I'm ready." He told Blaine.

"I—what are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna ride you."

"Ride?"

"Don't worry, you'll like it." Blaine smiled, taking his fingers out of his ass and smiled at Kurt. "Just lay there and I'll do everything, don't worry."

Kurt nodded and gulped nervously, not able to take his eyes off Blaine's cock.

"H-how do you know so much about—sex..?" Kurt asked, blushing hard as Blaine looked for something on his drawer.

"Porn." Blaine said and smiled, closing the drawer. "Do we need condoms?"

"I don't know, I—"

"You're a virgin, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"Then there's no problem." He took Kurt's hand. "Come here, give me a kiss."

Kurt smiled and leaned closer to Blaine stroking Blaine's arm as Blaine's slowly stroke Kurt's thigh, then he kissed him deeply and softly, pausing to smile a few times. It was like fun, he was comfortable and happy and him and Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

"Is it okay if we don't use condoms?"

Kurt nodded. "I trust you."

Then he was surprised by Blaine's hand with lube on it wrapped around his cock, spreading the thing all over his cock and squeezing it a bit, making Kurt moan loudly and his body fill with pleasure, that squeezing felt really really good and the teasing of Blaine's hand on the head of his cock just as amazing.

"Blaine I—" he moaned against Blaine's lips and Blaine let go of his cock and pulled away.

"Now lay back, close your eyes and enjoy."

Kurt nodded. "I—okay."

Blaine got on his feet on the bed and put each feet on each side of Kurt's legs, then he got his knees with his legs opened and his ass was really close to Kurt's cock and Kurt was getting more nervous.

Blaine smirked and started moving down and then he held Kurt's cock and started moving down.

"Jesus Fuck!" Kurt yelled loudly when he felt the warmth and tightness of Blaine's ass around his cock and now he understood why people thought sex was so amazing. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

Blaine chuckled then moaned softly, trying to adjust to Kurt's thick cock.

"It's—tight." Kurt said between moans.

Blaine smirked, wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. "Good, huh?" Blaine said kind of breathless and started moving his hips up and down on Kurt's cock and damn, so fucking good.

Kurt wasn't even able to kiss Blaine, their mouths were just close but all he could do was moan and moan and Blaine doing the same and he got the impression they were being really loud but he couldn't worry about that now, it all felt too good.

Then he unconsciously started moving his hips up to meet Blaine's ass faster and they breathed fast and loudly against each other's lips, Kurt eyes rolled back in pleasure and Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder for better movement.

Kurt was trying so hard not to come. Blaine was there and so close so hot, he felt Blaine's cock against his stomach and the sex noises didn't feel weird like he had expected, it all felt good, it made him want even more and want to come even more.

"Blaine," Kurt yelled. "Fuck."

Blaine smirked. "You like that?" He moaned.

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

Kurt didn't swear that much usually but, damn. Damn, Blaine.

"I'm gonna—"

"Hold back." Blaine said, he was sweating so much, his face was red and his body was hot, Kurt could feel sweat dripping on his back and who knew sex did that. Kurt didn't feel tired at all but he saw Blaine was doing all the work and he liked it.

"I can't I-I—" Then Kurt came inside Blaine's ass. And he came hard, like really hard and when Blaine felt that warm cum inside of him, that amazing feeling, he came hard against Kurt's stomach and chuckled a bit as he came.

"God." Blaine smiled, pulling himself out of Kurt and the come dripped down Kurt's cock. "That was amazing." Blaine sat and lied by Kurt's side, taking his hand.

Kurt was still panting and it was like he was shocked. "Who knew something could feel so good?" He said staring at his own cock, cum all over it.

"You wanna taste it?" Blaine asked when he realized Kurt was staring at the cum.

"Sperm? No, ew."

Blaine chuckled. "It's good. I mean kinda. It tastes like apricot juice."

Kurt chuckled and squeezed Blaine's hand, turning around so they could lie facing each other and holding each other's hands

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered and pecked Kurt's lips.

Kurt nodded. "I'm amazing."

Blaine chuckled, stroking the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as he stroke Blaine's hair with the other hand.

"What?"

"Uh...you know...your ass...does it hurt..?"

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's forehead. "It does." Kurt gasped but Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand to assure him he was fine. "But it is a good pain, it's a great pain. I'll show you some day if you like."

Kurt nodded. "I'd like that, I think..."

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked with a soft smile.

"I feel...I—I feel happy." Kurt smiled. "Really really happy."

After Blaine heard that, he pecked Kurt's lips and put his arm under Kurt's and brought him closer so their bodies were touching. "Oh, yeah?"

Kurt nodded. "Very." He chuckled.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too."

"I know." Blaine smiled. "We should sleep."

"Don't wanna." Kurt groaned. "I wanna talk. I'm just too happy to sleep."

"Well, it's good to finally see you happy." Blaine pecked Kurt's lips again and once more.

"Well how can I not with a boyfriend like you." Kurt said and wrapped one arm around Blaine's body, holding him close too.

"Flattering." Blaine started stroking Kurt's back, near his butt and Kurt sighed. "You should take your meds, babe."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"I'll get it for you." Blaine let go of Kurt and sat up, opening Kurt's bag on the floor and talking one orange bottle from it, then one pill and giving it to Kurt.

"I'm gonna get you some water okay?" Blaine said stroking Kurt's hair and Kurt smiled and nodded, humming yes. "Love you," he pecked Kurt's forehead and stood up and now Kurt didn't feel ashamed about talking about Blaine's body anymore.

"You're going naked?" Kurt said when Blaine was about to open the door.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just...don't want anyone looking at your beautiful ass but me."

Blaine smirked. "Okay." He chuckled and took a pair of boxers from his underwear drawer, he tossed one to Kurt and put the other one on.

"Be right back." Blaine sent him a kiss and Kurt smiled.

Kurt almost yelled when Blaine got out of the room. This couldn't be happening. It was too good to be true. He put the boxers on and left the pill on the bedside table. He shook his legs and yelped in happiness.

"I can't believe this is happening." He said, unable to contain his smile.

And then, Kurt finally felt truly loved, finally felt like he was in the right place.

* * *

"Come on," Blaine called Kurt, shaking him awake stroking Kurt's arm and smiled at him. "We're gonna be late for school."

"Don't wanna." Kurt groaned and put the pillow over his head, holding the pillow tightly.

Blaine chuckled. "Come on babe."

Kurt threw the pillow at Blaine and turned around to face him. "Don't be annoying, you're just like Jake in the morning." He said grumpily.

Blaine just kept smiling. "Babe, we gotta go to school."

Kurt sighed. "Fine, only if I get a kiss."

Blaine smiled wider. "Of course."

He leaned down and gave Kurt a big and deep good morning kiss, making Kurt smile widely.

"Now I'm awake." He sat up in bed

"You wanna shower together or you want me to go first?"

"I—" he sighed. "Can you go first, I-I—"

"You know I've seen you naked already..."

Kurt just looked at him with a guilty look and frowned.

"Hey, it's okay, baby." Blaine pecked Kurt's lips and stood up and Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine's morning erection. Blaine realized Kurt was staring so he just turned around. "Sorry."

"N-no, it's okay...I-I have one too." Blaine smirked and turned around again.

"Yeah?" He sat back in bed next to Kurt. "Can I see?"

Kurt nodded and pulled the blankets down, exposing his hard as rock cock trapped inside his boxers, making Blaine lick and bite his lips.

"Damn, baby."

"S-Sorry—"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed staring at Kurt's erection. "Don't be sorry about that."

Kurt smiled. "I—"

"Can I...touch you..?"

"Of course." Kurt nodded and let Blaine get closer to him, pulling down his boxers.

Blaine crawled next to Kurt on the big bed and spit on his hands, too lazy to go get lube and wrapped his hands around Kurt's cock, making him moan instantly.

Blaine smirked when he heard Kurt's moans and squeezed Kurt's cock tightly then moved his hand up and down, stroking the head of Kurt's cock with his thumb.

"B-Blaine..." Kurt gasped when he suddenly felt Blaine's mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking hard on his cock like a fucking lollipop it was almost as good as fucking Blaine but not as good. "Oh Jesus Christ."

And as Blaine sucked the head of Kurt's cock he jerked his and Kurt's cock too. Blaine liked sucking cock but the problem was that sometimes he started sniffing a lot and his eyes tearing up and Kurt warned him he was about to come so he let his mouth go of Kurt's cock and let Kurt come in his hands.

"That was fast." Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips.

"You too," Kurt said chuckling when he realized Blaine had come too as Blaine cleaned his hands on the sheet.

"Well...shower? Together?" Blaine suggested looking down at Kurt cleaning his legs.

"Okay." Kurt said softly.

"Okay?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "Okay."

But before they could stand up to go shower, Kurt's phone started ringing on the bedside table.

Kurt raised his eyebrows because besides of when he wasn't with Blaine, no one ever called him.

"Mary Margaret! What's wrong?" He replied when he answered the phone and heard kids in the background talking.

"Nothing is wrong honey." Kurt exhaled in relief.

"Oh, okay, so...what is it?"

"Hm, you gotta be here at 3 today, okay? I have an interview for you."

"Aw, Mary Margaret, you know that's bullshit—"

"Just be here at 3, Kurt." Then she hung up and Kurt threw the phone on the bed and sighed angrily.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." He sighed. "Weren't we about to do something?"

Blaine smirked and got closer to Kurt to kiss his lips. "Indeed we were."

* * *

"Well, guess who's walking funny today?" They heard someone talking behind them when they were on their way to the locker room hand in hand when it was P.E. Time and when they turned around it was Karofsky talking to them.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" Blaine asked, annoyed.

"I want you two to stop reminding me all the time how you two should be in hell right now."

"Like you're any better." They heard Quinn coming from behind them with her eyebrows raised.

"Talks the slut." Karofsky murmured. "You're a bunch of freaks. I can't believe they still let you two change in the boys locker room."

Blaine scoffed and walked by Karofsky, taking Quinn's hand too and dragging them with him. "You're pathetic Karofsky." He yelled when he was far from Karofsky and walked away with Quinn and Kurt.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you and take you home? I could skip practice if you want..." Blaine asked Kurt when they were in the locker room after P.E., Blaine changing into his football uniform and Kurt waiting for the room clear out so he could shower.

"No, no. I'm just gonna shower and go, don't worry." Kurt said as he took his shampoo out of his locker. "I'll be fine." He said as closed his locker and smiled at Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine put his gym bag inside his locker and took his helmet from the floor. He pecked Kurt's lips and cheek and smiled at him. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Kurt replied, watching Blaine walk away.

When Kurt heard the last shower on being turned off, it meant that no one was showering anymore there so he could now shower.

He took his towel from the bench and took his shirt off, tossing it inside his locker, he took his shorts off too, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Hummel!" Kurt was frozen by Karofsky's voice calling and he could feel his body shaking in fear already.

He turned around to see Karofsky there and he couldn't look directly at him, he never could. "I-I-I—"

"Are you looking at my dick?" Karofsky asked already sounding angry.

"N-no I-I wasn't, I—"

Karofsky pushed Kurt hard against the lockers before he could say anything else and he felt his back hurt so badly and tears start falling from his eyes.

Karofsky scoffed, his face so close to Kurt Kurt could feel his stinky breath on his face. "You're such a faggot," he scoffed again and that was when Kurt felt it, and it was the most traumatizing moment on his life.

Karofsky was hard, hard, his cock was hard, like really hard, Kurt could feel it against his leg and he felt like throwing up or melting, so his cries went from soft to loud sobs. "What do you want?" He sobbed.

"Shhhhhhh..." He chuckled. "You don't want anyone to hear your crying do you, fairy?"

But Kurt couldn't stop crying, he was sobbing loudly.

"I guess I'll have to shut you up then." Karofsky said and instead of the punching he was expecting, a pair of lips crashing against his and he cried even harder because they weren't Blaine's soft tasty lips, they were Karofsky's disgusting lips.

Kurt tried hard to push Karofsky away but Karofsky was so much stronger. And now he could feel Karofsky grinding his hips against Kurt's and forcing his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and all Kurt could do was cry, cry and cry.

But then Karofsky's body was pulled away from him and he heard punching sounds but it wasn't him who was being punched, when he opened his eyes he saw it was Blaine, punching Karofsky so hard he could hear loudly, murmuring things to Karofsky and looking at him with the angriest face Kurt had ever seen.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt tried to speak but all he could do was stand there and stare at nowhere, shocked and scared.

"If you even get near my boyfriend again everybody will know about this, you hear me?" Kurt heard Blaine and it was all like a blur, his mind was like frozen.

"Kurt," he heard Blaine calling but he couldn't seem to answer. "Kurt, baby." Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek and cried along him. "Baby, talk to me."

"H-he—" Kurt cried and cried and Blaine just held him there on the floor, hugging Kurt tightly. "Argh," he cried in frustration, resting his head on Blaine's shoulders and hiding himself on Blaine's arms. "Blaine he—"

"Shhhh, baby, it's okay." Blaine said, trying to help Kurt up. "Let's get you to my house, okay?"

Kurt sobbed and nodded. "O-okay."

Blaine helped Kurt in his clothes slowly, softly assuring Kurt everything was okay and that he was safe, he combed Kurt's hair and stroke his back softly as Kurt softly cried, staring at nowhere. "Let's go." Blaine whispered and took both his and Kurt's bag and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to help him out of the room.

It was like Kurt couldn't take his own weight now. He was traumatized, he couldn't speak and Blaine was afraid he was going to do something bad so he didn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

"You're going to be okay, babe." He said when they were in Blaine's car on their way to his house, Blaine holding Kurt's hand at all time and Kurt sat there, staring at the road and crying.

They got to Blaine's house and went straight to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine left their bags on the floor but before, he took the bottle of Kurt's sleeping pills to give him some.

Kurt was sitting in Blaine's bed staring at the floor and crying, not saying anything or looking at Blaine.

"Babe?" Blaine called with that worried look and shiny eyes.

Kurt hummed in response and Blaine sighed.

"Do you wanna take your night medication now So you'll relax a bit?" Blaine suggested, not touching Kurt at all because he didn't wanna make him think he was like Karofsky or wanted to hurt him.

Kurt nodded in response and Blaine tried to give Kurt the pill but he wouldn't move his hand.

"Open up." He told Kurt to open his mouth and put the pill under Kurt's tongue like he had told him. He gave Kurt the water, holding Kurt's chin so any water would spill and put the glass from last night back on the table when Kurt had finished taking the pill.

"Okay, now lay down and relax, okay?"

Kurt nodded and lied down. Blaine covered him up with the blankets but didn't kiss his forehead this time.

"Do you want me to go or you'd like me to stay with you?" Blaine asked.

"P-please," he sobbed. "St-tay."

Blaine nodded, took his shoes off and lied by Kurt's side, not touching him at all.

"Can you..." He stuttered. "Can you hold me?"

"Of course, angel, always." Blaine smiled and let Kurt lie on his arms, holding him tightly and kissing his forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

Then Kurt whispered with his weak voice. "Thank you,"

* * *

The next thing Kurt knew, he was waking up in Blaine's bed, tugged in warm blankets and Blaine was still right there by his side.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a whisper, his voice was weak and he realized it was probably from all the crying. "Blaine?"

"You're awake." Blaine smiled, shifting closer to Kurt and he didn't kiss Kurt, still afraid he'd frighten him. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm okay." Kurt whispered.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"I'll be okay." Kurt sighed. "I just—I was so scared Blaine." The tears started falling down his cheeks again.

"Oh, baby." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and let him cry on his arms.

"You saved me." Kurt sobbed.

"I'll always save you." Blaine whispered. "I'm here, always. I'm not going anywhere."

Then Kurt cried himself to sleep.

* * *

12 missed calls was what Kurt read on his phone when he took his phone from the bedside table, where Blaine had probably left after it rang so much, after waking up at 10 PM in Blaine's bed, still on Blaine's arms.

Kurt frowned worried and realized they were all missed calls from Mary Margaret. He sighed and called her and she quickly answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" She asked angrily.

"I'm at Blaine's. I'm sorry...something came up." He whispered so he wouldn't wake Blaine up.

"Something came up? Really, Kurt? You never disobeyed me like that what the hell is happening?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I really am."

"Just come back now. I don't want you to sleep over at Blaine's."

"But—"

"No 'but's I am your thutor and I am responsible for you so come home right now, Kurt."

"Okay," he softly got away from Blaine's arms trying not to wake him and stood up taking his boxers from the bed and putting them on with one hand. "I-I'm sorry."

But she had already hung up and Kurt scoffed angrily, looking for his pants.

"Kurt?" Blaine called in a sleepy voice, not being able to see Kurt because of the darkness in the room. "Where are you going?"

"Home, I-I—Mary Margaret is pissed, I had to be there today at 3 and I completely forgot." Kurt said turning the lights.

Blaine sat up in bed and Kurt sat by his side now fully clothed. Blaine took his hand and looked at him worried.

"But after what happened, Kurt...you have to tell her, babe."

"No, no." Kurt shook his head. "Please, we can't tell this to anyone."

"But—what he did—he's gotta pay for it Kurt he—"

"I-I don't want anyone to know, okay? It's—" he sighed. "It's humiliating." He said like he was letting go of a huge weight.

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "I won't tell anyone. Whatever makes you happy."

Kurt nodded and pecked Blaine's lips. "I love you."

Blaine nodded. "Love you too."

"Can we not talk about this again? I just wanna forget IT."

Blaine nodded. "Yes, baby. Whatever makes you happy."

Kurt nodded. "I'm gonna go, okay?"

Blaine sighed. "Are you sure you're okay to go home?

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Are you sure, Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine. I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Love you," he pecked Blaine's lips again and stood up to put his shoes on.

"Wait, where do you think you're going? I'm gonna take you home!" Blaine said standing up.

"No, you don't have to."

"Of course I will."

Blaine put his clothes on and carried Kurt's bag for him, walking down the stairs holding his hand and before they could open the front door to go out they were interrupted by Blaine's mom.

"Where do you boys think you're going?" Angy asked with her hands on her hips and a huge frown.

"I'm taking Kurt home." Blaine told her.

"Oh, I forgot he didn't live here." She joked. "I'm glad I caught you though...I wanted to talk to you two about something...I'll be quick, I promise."

They both nodded and Kurt automatically held Blaine's hand tighter.

"Are you two wearing condoms?"

They both looked at her with a guilty look and Blaine furrowed his brows. "I didn't think we had to cause I hate condoms and Kurt was a virgin—" Kurt elbowed him and he ignored. "And I got tested after we came back from California, so I thought—"

"How did you know we are having sex?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised and cheeks deeply red.

"Well, let's say you're not quiet at all during sex."

"Can we not talk about sex, please?" Kurt whimpered angrily.

"Mom, please...just...don't..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing I just—"

"Did Blaine force you into anything? Because if he did I'll cut his—"

"He didn't." Kurt said quickly and shut his eyes tightly. "Just—I can't—"

"Mom, Kurt and I are going through something...can you please...not."

"Okay..." She nodded. "You can leave but...careful, okay?"

Kurt said bye and practically ran out of the house and Blaine followed, opening the car door for Kurt and getting in on the other side.

"Wait, Blaine." Kurt called, staring outside the window before Blaine drove away.

"What?" He asked with his brows raised.

"Is that—is that Karofsky at Rachel's porch talking to her?"

"Y-yes!" Blaine sounded angry and Kurt did too. "That bastard."

"I know...I just—I hate him so much." He said grinding his teeth, his eyes tearing up, trying hard not to cry.

"I mean Rachel. She claims she's our friend and now─Why did I believe she was actually sorry─"

"It doesn't matter we have each other Blaine, we don't need anyone else."

"I know but….what the hell is Karofsky doing there?"

"Can we just go? I can't stand looking at him." Kurt said, tears falling down his eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry i—"

"It's okay. Let's just go." Kurt cried. "I wanna do anything but look at him.

"Okay."

The ride to Kurt's house was quiet. Kurt cried and Blaine held his hand.

Then they parked in front of Kurt's house, Blaine got out of the car holding Kurt's bag and opened the car door for Kurt. When Kurt jumped out of the car he hugged Blaine for a few minutes and cried on his arms, then he tried hard to stop so he just wiped the tears away and tried to smile.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Blaine asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Eventually, I will." Kurt sighed. "It was just traumatizing...I didn't have to see him again."

"I know….Just call me if you need okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"Promise?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes."

"Just be sure to take your night pills again if you feel bad and don't drink that lemonade crap you drink in the morning is bad for you-"

Kurt chuckled. "You sound like my dad."

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"Well, it's good to finally have someone who cares about me."

"I do. I always will." Blaine smiled. "Don't ever doubt that."

"I know." Kurt pecked Blaine's lips and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow okay."

Blaine handed Kurt his bag and sighed. "Okay."

"I love you."

"Forever and ever, babe."


	9. Not Alone

After dropping Kurt at the orphanage that day, Blaine drove straight to his house and on his way all he thought about was what Karofsky had done to Kurt. He wanted to kill Karofsky he had never been so angry at someone. He wanted to tell the cops and get him arrested but he knew Kurt would be mad so he decided to keep quiet. Something in his heart burned when he thought about someone touching Kurt in that way, only he could touch Kurt that way, Kurt was his.

And only to think his best friend and almost sister was friends with the jerk that had touched his Kurt made him want to throw up or punch something. The ride to his house was quick, he was so distracted with his thoughts, he didn't even notice he had gotten home and he drove straight by it but then he realized he had so he turned back. He parked his car in front of his house when he got there and instead of going inside his house, he ran across the street and knocked hard on Rachel's house's door, then when no one answered, he took the spare key that they kept under a flower jar near the window and opened the door, storming inside the house and running up the stairs to Rachel's room.

"What the hell was Karofsky doing here?" Blaine asked angrily, entering Rachel's room, making her jump from her bed in surprise where she was on her phone before and the phone dropped on the floor.

"Blaine! What the hell are you doing here? How-how did you get in?!" She asked standing up and walking towards Blaine who standing on the doorstep.

"It doesn't matter! Just answer me!" He half-yelled.

"Blaine, my parents are asleep, what are you—"

"Just answer me or I swear I'll—"

"He came here asking if you had told me something about him. That's all."

"Rachel, do you really expect me to believe he only came all the way here to ask you that?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Why do you care?"

He put his head on his forehead and sighed in frustration. "My Kurt...My angel..."

"Blaine, what the hell are you talking about?"

"He forced himself on Kurt. And Kurt tried to push him away but..."

"What?!" Her eyes opened widely and she gaped at Blaine.

"Just tell me what happened, Rachel."

"I told you! He came here asking questions then I told him to leave, okay? I didn't even talk to him!"

Blaine sighed angrily and sat on Rachel's bed, trying to relax and Rachel sat by his side, stroking his shoulder.

"Blaine, Kurt's my friend too. I deserve to know what happened." She said like she was demanding him to tell her.

"He kissed Kurt, he was touching Kurt. Kurt was crying, Rachel. Karofsky assaulted him." Blaine said softly.

"Blaine we have to call the cops we—"

"Kurt doesn't want anyone to know." Blaine sighed. "I have to respect that."

Rachel nodded. "Okay...okay..." She sighed. "But he has to pay for it, he—"

"I know but there's nothing we can do. Nothing. And all I feel is anger!"

Rachel sighed. "Do you wanna sleep over? You seem stressed..."

"Yeah, sure." Blaine sighed. "But I just don't think I'll be able to sleep at all."

* * *

Mary Margaret was in bed already, when she was almost falling asleep her phone rang and it was Blaine calling.

"Hello?" She replied after sounding sleepy.

"Keep an eye on Kurt." Blaine was whispering. "Something happened today, he doesn't wanna tell anyone but keep an eye on him. I think he might harm himself."

"Okay, okay but what happened?"

There was no reply, Blaine hung up without answering her.

* * *

Kurt didn't go to school for a few days, he was scared of facing Karofsky, so he stayed at Blaine's on school time and Blaine didn't go to class either, to stay with Kurt. But then the school called Mary Margaret to tell her Kurt hadn't gone to school and she made Kurt go.

So that day, Blaine picked Kurt up and the first thing Kurt did when they got out of the car in school was to hug him

"I don't think I can do this." Kurt whispered and took one of Blaine's hand. "I-I can't see him without crying I—"

"Don't worry okay?" Blaine said. "We wait till the bell ring and then we get in, at lunch we go out for lunch with Rachel Quinn and Finn and we leave earlier. Thank god he's a monron and still takes freshman classes."

Kurt sighed. "We can't leave campus at lunch time."

"We can if we give some money to the security guy."

Kurt smirked. "Sometimes I forget you're rich."

"Well, good." Blaine said leaning closer to Kurt. "Cause that's the thing the matters less." He whispered, Kurt chuckled and Blaine kissed him, slowly and softly, but when Blaine started kissing him deeper, images of what had happened with Karofsky started filling his mind, like haunting him and he pushed Blaine away hard, making him groan and now leaving Kurt panting and crying.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I-I can't," Kurt sobbed. "I can't—"

"I'm sorry, babe, I'm so sorry—"

"It's okay!" Kurt smiled as he tried to stop crying. "It's not your fault," he put his hand on Blaine's cheek only to stroke it to calm him down. "I'm the on who's sorry."

Blaine sighed. "I almost killed him, Kurt." He put his hand on his forehead and scratched his neck with the other. "I punched him so hard I almost—" he sighed again. "I wanted to, I know it's wrong but I really really wanted to."

Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic look as he stroke his arm.

"It's not fair, you know? You're mine. I don't want anyone else touching you," he put his hands on Kurt's cheek and arm like showing how he appreciated Kurt. "Your beautiful body." He sighed. "Only mine."

Kurt smiled shyly. "I thought we had agreed on never talking about that again."

"Sorry," Blaine sighed and let go of Kurt's hand, opening the car door and sighing outside again when he saw people looking at him and whispering.

Blaine walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for Kurt, taking his hand and holding it tightly. "I'll be right by your side the whole time. I promise."

Kurt nodded. "I love you."

* * *

"Kurt, why are you so quiet?" Finn asked Kurt as they were all sitting at a Cheesecake Factory table, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Finn at lunch time, eating and laughing. Everyone was happy. Everyone but Kurt.

"It's nothing." Blaine and Rachel shared a quick glance and Kurt sighed. "I'm fine." He lied.

"You know you can tell us anything." Quinn said. "We wouldn't tell anyone."

"I said it's nothing." Kurt sighed playing with the food on his plate. "I don't wanna talk about it. Not today and not ever,"

"Okay..." Quinn said. "So who's ready for spring break?"

"I totally am." Rachel clapped her hands excitedly. "I asked my mom if we could use their summer house for spring break in California and they totally agreed."

"All of us?" Finn asked with his brows raised.

"Yes!" The little woman yelped. "If you guys want of course."

"Hell yeah we do." Quinn said and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Kurt? What about you?" Rachel asked.

"I can't afford a ticket to California, Rachel." Kurt said.

"Oh, no worries. My mom said she can buy the tickets. Spring break is in 6 weeks so the tickets are cheaper when you buy a month before." She smiled.

"I-I-of course-I just-I gotta-I'm sorry..." Kurt stood up quickly after he said that and ran to the restaurant bathroom.

Once he was inside, he splashed some water on his face and sighed deeply. Then he kept staring at his reflexion in the mirror and without thinking, he punched the reflection, leaving a crack on the mirror and cuts on his fingers. He fell on the floor, crying lowly and murmuring to himself how stupid he thought he was.

The noise probably called the attention of the employees because two guys wearing the restaurant uniform entered the bathroom.

"What the hell did you do?!" One of the guys asked angrily. "You'll have to pay for that you—"

"Don't worry," then Blaine was entering the bathroom and hushing to hold Kurt who was on the floor crying. "Just tell me what's the damage and I'll pay for it." Blaine sighed. "I need a first aid kit, gentleman."

Both guys nodded, obeying because they knew who Blaine was, everyone did, and they left the room.

"Kurt, baby, what did you do?" Blaine asked softly, kissing the top of his head.

"I-I'm sorry." He cried. "So sorry." He said and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay." Blaine kissed his cheek and held up the injured hand, carefully taking the piece of glass that was in it. "You'll be okay don't worry."

"I'm so stupid, Blaine. If I hadn't—it's all my fault."

"Don't ever say that again." Blaine said angrily. "What Karofsky did to you—it was not your fault. He's crazy, okay? He's crazy. It's not your fault."

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Okay."

The guy who worked there gave Blaine the first aid kit and quickly left.

"Now," Blaine said as he opened the box. "I'm going to fix this, okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"First we clean up." Blaine whispered, taking cotton and medicine for the cuts and softly cleaning the injurie. Kurt didn't even flinch, and Blaine guessed it was because he was used to pain. "Then we cover it up." And after about two minutes Blaine was done with his job and Kurt raised his brows.

"How did you learn this?"

"Life taught me I guess." Blaine said as he stood up and then he offered Kurt his hand to help him stand up.

Kurt took his hand and when he stood up, he hugged Blaine tightly and Blaine pecked Kurt's neck. "Thank you," he whispered.

"No worries." Blaine replied, pulling away and smiling at Kurt. "Let's go to my house and we'll watch a movie, okay? Some distraction is good, right?"

"I can't." Kurt frowned and looked down at the bandage on his hand. "I have to get to the orphanage at 3."

"Oh…"

"Are you mad?" Kurt asked with a guilty look.

"Baby, no." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his lips. "It's okay. And if you want I can pick you up right after, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Now let's get back to school."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to get back to class?" Finn asked when they were in the car parked in front of the school.

Kurt nodded. "I'm good."

"Okay, let's go then."

They all got out of Finn's car and ran inside the school when they heard the bell ringing. They were in the hallway, Kurt running hand in hand with Blaine and when they got to their chemistry classroom, Kurt stopped in front of the door.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom, okay?" He told Blaine.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Blaine asked politely.

"No, it's okay." Kurt assured his boyfriend with a smile. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Blaine entered the classroom leaving Kurt behind and Kurt just admired him from afar for a few seconds how beautiful his smile was as he explained to the teacher why he was late.

Kurt walked towards the bathroom, staring down at his feet like he usually did and holding his own hands. But when he got in the bathroom, he realized he wasn't alone there and he started panicking, his hand sweat and his heart beat faster.

Everybody says things like 'oh, I'm having a panic attack' as a joke or an expression but these people probably didn't know what having a panic attack was like.

His heart was beating fast, he felt like there was no oxygen there, like there was something stopping him from breathing. And he kept begging the universe, god or whatever that the person on the only occupied stall wasn't Karofsky and before he could get out of the restroom, Karofsky was standing there, staring at him with an angry look.

"I-I—"

"Why are you staring at me ?" Karofsky asked.

"I-I-"

"Look, I don't know what you think happened or what's your mind telling you that happened but if you tell anyone about it-" Karofsky got closer to Kurt and he was so close Kurt could practically feel his skin against his. "I will kill you."

* * *

Mary Margaret had always done everything she could to get the kids adopted, not adopted by anyone, adopted by a loving family. She made sure everyone was good for the kids. She wanted to see the kids happy that was all she wanted.

And Kurt wasn't there to help her for so long, since Christmas actually and she kind of missed Kurt. Kurt used to always be there to help her with the kids to prepare meals and now it feels like he forgot about them.

Sometimes she blamed herself that Kurt is the way he is: Confused, lonely, broken. At least he had Blaine then, and maybe he'd finally get adopted. So she hoped.

Mary Margaret was sitting in the visiting room with a gentleman named Andrew Snow. He had been there before with his wife to talk to Kurt but she had offended Kurt and Mary Margaret had told her to leave. But then Andrew had told Mary Margaret that he was now divorced and nothing would stop him from getting a kid. And he wanted that kid to be Kurt. Andrew's best friend was gay, his best friend's boyfriend had recently died of cancer, he knew what was like for gay kids and he didn't want Kurt to go through that, not anymore.

Mary Margaret had already told him about Kurt's health problems, the self-harm, bipolar disorder, suicide attempts, depression, aggression, bullying at school and Andrew had still insisted he wanted to adopt Kurt.

Then Mary Margaret and Andrew sat there, waiting for Kurt to get there, and they had been waiting for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snow, he's not usually late like that...he just started dating this kid—"

"Blaine." Then Kurt was there, entering the room like he was in a hurry, he sat next to Mary Margaret facing the guy on the other side of the table and smiled at the man. "His name is Blaine."

"Good, good." Andrew smiled at Kurt and offered his hand for Kurt to shake it. "I'm Andrew."

"Oh, I remember you." Kurt nodded and sarcastically smiled. "Your wife...she-she is very hard to forget about."

"Ex-wife."

"Oh..." Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I feel free, actually." Andrew said.

"Mr. Snow came here because he'd like to adopt you, Kurt."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"Kurt! We already started the paperwork, if you want you can go with him today."

"Wait, you're not kidding?" Kurt smiled. "I thought it took, like, a whole year for all that paperwork shit to get done."

"No, no." Andrew said, smiling. "I just finished making a room for you at my house and it'd be amazing if you—"

"Wait but-Mary Margaret have you told him, yet? About the pills, the-the disorders the—"

"She told me Everything Kurt. I accept everything about you."

"And he's shown that he has legal right over you that's why it won't take so long like it usually does." Mary Margaret said.

"What? That's not possible." Kurt scoffed. "My parents never told me about any other relatives."

"Your father and I...we had some issues in the past—"

"What does she mean by that? How can you—"

"Kurt, I'm your uncle." Andrew said and when Kurt heard that, he started softly crying, not realizing that he was crying.

"How come your last name is Snow? Shouldn't it be hummel?"

"That's my middle name. My last name is Hummel but I asked Mary Margaret not to tell you because I didn't want to scare you o-or anything like that I—"

"So that means you knew my father?"

"Yes. He was my brother."

"Then where the hell were you all this time?" Kurt cried. "Where were you when I was at the hospital and there was no one to pay for it? Where were you when I was beat up in the school parking lot and they didn't do anything because no parent went to the meeting—"

"Kurt, calm down Mr. Snow is just trying to help, please..."

"Help? Mr. Snow if you wanna help me tell me one thing." Kurt sighed. "Where were you when I needed someone? When I needed a family!"

"I didn't know you existed until 6 months ago. Last time I was here I didn't even know I was your uncle!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll leave you two if you want—"

"No, Mary margaret." Kurt sighed. "Stay."

"Kurt, I swear to you if I knew you were here...if I knew you were my nephew I'd have come for you."

"How didn't you know? My father was your brother."

"My parents didn't accept Burt's relationship with Elizabeth, so they told him to break up with her and when he didn't, they kicked him out. Then I never saw him again." Andrew sighed. "When I saw you, Kurt. That day, all those months back, I saw Burt, you looked just like him and I couldn't get you out of my head." Kurt kept staring at Andrew and softly crying but Andrew just kept talking. "After I divorced my wife, the first thing I did was to find out who you were, who your parents were and then when I found out you're my nephew the first thing I did was to come here."

"And here you are." Kurt said, wiping his years away with his thumb.

"And here I am." Andrew nodded. "I'd love to have you at my house. It'd be our house. Kurt I promise I'll do everything to make sure I take care of you how Burt would've wanted me to. I promise."

Kurt nodded. "I-"

"Okay, that's a lot to take in." Mary margaret took a deep breath and smiled. "Kurt, why don't you go to your room and take some times to think about this-"

"No, no I don't need any time to think." Kurt crossed his arms. "I'll go with him."

"What?" Mary Margaret and Andrew both said at the same time.

"Yeah. He's family and if he wants to take care of the mess I am—"

"You're not a mess, Kurt. It's just a manageable problem, okay?" Andrew said.

"Okay, Kurt. Are you sure about this?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"Then pack up."

"What happened to my grandparents, though? I know my mom's parents died, they died when I was five but what about your parents?"

"Well…they had some issues with...the law." He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you when we get home."

"Yeah...home…"

* * *

"I feel bad about doing this without Kurt." Blaine said furrowing his eyebrows.

They were at Rachel's house watching a movie on the TV room and looked more like a theater than a tv room and they were having a Doctor Who marathon since 5 in the afternoon and it was already ten.

"He said he was busy!" Quinn said with her mouthful of popcorn. "We can't just stop living when Kurt's busy. Relax and have fun, kid."

"I can't have fun without Kurt." Blaine murmured.

"Fine." Rachel said and turned the TV off, making Finn moan in protest.

"Awww, Why'd you turn it off for?"

"Well, Blaine wants to have fun!" She walked to the huge cabinet next to the tv and picked a bottle of wine from it, showing it to her friends. "Let's have fun."

Quinn and Finn high-fived and Blaine sighed. "What are we getting drunk for? We have school tomorrow!"

"Live a little, lover boy."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The first week with Andrew was the week he had had most fun with an adult since his parents died. Andrew had called the school and told them Kurt was sick so he wouldn't have to go to school. They disconnected that week, just to get to know each other, no TV, no phones, no electronics: a uncle and nephew week as Andrew had said.

Andrew and Kurt went to the store to buy things for Kurt's room. At first Kurt was kind of scared to buy things but then Andrew told him something.

"We can't spend that much money! How are we gonna afford this?"

"I have money, don't worry, Kurt, get anything you want."

"Aren't you a bakery guy?"

"I run 27 bakeries in the country, don't worry, kid. Get whatever you want."

Kurt bought a mirror, two beautiful lamps, duvets, comforters, pillows, pillow cases, everything he wanted, everything he's always wanted.

Then after that, they went to their house, yes their house, and decorated Kurt's room, then they ended up decorating the whole house over the weekend. There were paintings all over the house, decorations and even a fancy new couch Andrew had bought.

The week went by so fast, they went shopping, Kurt picked clothes for Andrew, Andrew picked clothes for Kurt and Kurt even bought Blaine a bow tie and Kurt felt like Andrew was trying to make up for all the years he wasn't there.

Then it was their last day of skipping school and work, the week was ending and it was time for Kurt to go back to school and for Andrew to go back to work. They were really getting along and Andrew was doing everything he could to make Kurt feel happy and comfortable at his-their house.

They were sitting in the living room, the brand new fabric couch, watching Funny girl, Kurt was showing Andrew his world so he was watching all his favorite movies with Andrew. And Kurt had realized that they had learned so much about each other...it was one of the most amazing weeks of his life. It was a week he forgot about all his problems with Karofsky.

"I thought it'd be a funny movie." Andrew said as he ate ice cream and stared at the TV with a confused look as the movie ended.

"Didn't you like it?" Kurt asked with a disappointed look.

"It was cool." Andrew smiled and put the ice cream aside. "But there's something we must talk about."

"Are you sending me back?" Kurt asked with wide opened eyes.

"No, no, of course not." His uncle chuckled. "I just realized...you don't have a computer and your phone is shit."

Kurt raised his brows. "Yeah..."

"So I got you something..." He stood up and got on his knees on the floor. He took a huge box from under the couch then handed it to Kurt and sat back on the couch.

Kurt smiled widely and stared at the big box, kind of afraid to open it, then his smile faded when he saw the newest iphone in there, still in the box and the newest apple computer, also still in the box. "This-it's too much..."

"No it's not." His uncle frowned.

"This week...come on, you gave me so much, you gave a room, we decorated this whole house together, I already made you buy so—"

"You didn't make me do anything, okay?" He patted Kurt's shoulder. "I did it because you're my nephew and let's say...I'm making up for all the Christmas I missed."

"I-"

"Kurt, everything I'm giving you is because I want to give it to you, okay? Don't worry about it! I want you to be comfortable and happy, okay?"

Kurt nodded and smiled even wider than before. "Thank you. For everything."

* * *

Kurt was still trying to figure out how his new iPhone worked. Andrew had thrown Kurt's old phone away, literally in the trash, he wanted Kurt to have a new number a new phone and a new life. Kurt didn't protest because he didn't have many people who called him so he was good.

Then he was in his room, setting up his new computer, figuring out how he did things there. Now everything was different, his clothes, his phone, even his backpack, his life had changed. He had a family now.

* * *

"I miss him, Quinn!" Blaine murmured to him when they were in their first period: English, both sitting in the back next to each other. "It's been 5 days!"

"Quit worrying, okay? He's fine. He's a big boy!"

"I can't believe he was adopted and didn't even call me! What the hell happened-"

"Blaine," the teacher called. "I'll ask you for the last time: quiet—"

"Excuse me." Kurt was there, opening the door with a note on his hand and handed the note to the teacher.

The teacher nodded and told him to sit. Kurt was about to sit where him and Blaine usually sat so Blaine stood up and walked towards his usual seat, ignoring what the teacher was telling him and he hugged Kurt before he could sit down, softly kissing his neck.

"God, where have you been?!" He whispered. "I missed you!"

"Blaine—"

"Now, could you both please sit down!" The teacher yelled.

"Oh, I haven't seen my boyfriend in days! Let me at least hug him!"

"Well, go hug him outside! I don't wanna have to see this! To the principal's office!"

"But—"

"Now!"

Kurt and Blaine exited the classroom and as soon as the classroom door was closed, Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt's giving him a deep, long and eager kiss.

"I missed you!" Blaine whispered. "W-where have you been?!"

"I-"

"And your clothes! They're amazing! What—"

"Didn't Mary Margaret told you?"

"That you got adopted? Yes! I was happy for you but then you disappeared!"

"I-I'm sorry. My uncle and I—"

"Uncle?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Since-since when do you have an uncle?"

"Well...long story…"

"We have time!"

"No, we don't!" Kurt scowled. "We have to get to the principal's office."

"What's going on with you?" Blaine looked hurt and really confused.

"Nothing, let's just go."

* * *

"I can't believe we got detention." Blaine scoffed.

"It's your fault." Kurt sighed in the quiet library, both sitting side by side but not touching each other.

"Not it's not." Blaine frowned. "It's our homophobe teacher's fault, why would you say it's my fault?"

"I don't know, Blaine but since the Karofsky thing you follow me around everywhere! It's annoying!"

"Oh..." Blaine looked down at his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just-I wanted to protect you I-"

"I don't need you to protect me! I'm not a child, Blaine!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I-I didn't realize you didn't want me around."

"No, no." Kurt took Blaine's hand and kissed his forehead. "I didn't mean it like that I just—I meant that—just forget it-I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that I—"

"Kurt, just—it's okay, just be honest with me, that's all I ask."

"I sometimes think you're only dating me because you think you need to protect me and that as soon as I don't need that protection anymore you'll leave me." He said softly and calmly but it sounded like he was about to cry as he stared at his hands holding Blaine's.

"Hey, look at me." Kurt looked up with teary eyes. "I love you, okay? I'll love you no matter what. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in Blaine's car going to Kurt's new house because Blaine had insisted he wanted to meet his uncle.

"So how's your uncle like?" Blaine asked.

"He's cool. He's excited to meet you." Kurt smirked. "He's amazing, really."

"Oh…" Blaine sighed. "Well, I'm glad." Actually, Blaine was jealous. Jealous he wasn't the only thing that made Kurt happy anymore.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked . "You've been acting all weird since this morning."

"I'm good, I just missed you, that's all."

"Oh, okay─"

"Actually I am not okay." Blaine admitted a little bit loudly. "I'm not okay because you left me for a week without calling or texting me at all. I was so worried, you didn't even bother to tell me that you were fucking adopted! Do you know how huge that is? And that is something you certainly must share with your boyfriend!"

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't aware of the boyfriend 101!" Kurt scoffed. "You should be happy for me!"

"I am happy for you! It's just freaking hard not to think that now you've found a family you'll leave me because you won't need me anymore!"

"Of course I won't fucking leave you! Stop freaking out about everything! After so long I am finally happy and you come trying to ruin it!"

After that, Blaine stayed in silence, just paying attention on the road and Kurt felt guilty because of what he had said.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. "I-I'm sorry, I was just so excited that i finally had a family that I forgot about everything else."

"And I fear that you'll keep doing that forever."

"I won't!" Kurt sighed. "I love you more than anything," As he said that, they had reached their destination and Blaine parked in front of the house.

"Nice house." Blaine said.

"Can you please listen to me?" Kurt sighed. "Look at me, just─Please…"

Blaine was staring down at his hands but when Kurt took his hand, he looked up and Kurt was giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I love you, okay?" He squeezed Blaine's hand. "I always will."

Blaine nodded, eyebrows furrowed and teary eyes. "Okay."

Then Kurt leaned closer and kissed Blaine's lips softly, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly and when things were heating up, someone was knocking on Blaine's side of the window car and that someone, Kurt saw when he pulled away from the kiss, was Andrew.

"Hey, boys!" He greeted them when Blaine rolled the window down with an angry sigh. "You must be Blaine!" He offered Blaine his hand for him to shake it and Blaine did with a fake smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Well, come in, I made us some brunch!" Then he turned around and walked inside the house, leaving the door opened.

"Well, he's...nice." Blaine cleaned his throat.

"There's one thing I didn't tell you about…" Kurt sighed. "He won't let me go to LA with you guys on spring break."

"What?!" Blaine yelled then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "What, why? Why not?"

"He said he doesn't want me to leave when I just got here."

"It's for a week! Not forever!"

"I-I know, I told him that, but─"

"Do you not want to go or─"

"I do, of course I want to go!"

"Then I'll convince him to let you go!"

* * *

So they got in the house, Kurt and Andrew showed him around, like literally everywhere. The house wasn't big but it wasn't small either, It was normal, Blaine knew Kurt had decorated it and every room had a touch of Kurt.

Then Andrew told them he had made brunch and they sat in the dinner table to eat brunch. There was all kinds of amazing food, muffins, pancakes, cookies, everything a person would wanna eat for breakfast

"So Andrew, what exactly do you do?" Blaine asked with a suspicious look.

"I own a few bakeries."

Blaine nodded. "So you're rich?"

"Blaine!"

"No, it's okay, Kurt and yes, you could say that."

Blaine picked a muffin from the little brown basket and bit it, staring at Andrew. He bit it with a threatening look and tightened his eyes almost close, furrowing his brows and pursing his lips. "And how exactly did you find Kurt?"

"I contracted someone to find him."

"Who exactly?"

"Okay!" Kurt forced a chuckle. "Who wants some cookies."

"I find it really suspicious that you only found him after more than five years."

"Blaine, that's enough."

"Look, Andrew, Kurt's my life so if you ever hurt him in any kind of way I'll─"

"Okay, okay, no threats." Andrew raised his brows. "Kurt's my nephew. I'd never hurt him."

"Blaine, I think you should go." Kurt told him, staring down at his plate.

"W-what?"

"You're insulting my uncle, Blaine! And I see no reason why'd you do that."

"Well, don't you think it's suspicious that he suddenly gets here saying he didn't know you existed and wants to take you in─"

"Blaine, go!" Kurt sighed. "I'll call you later, just─go home and-relax, okay?"

Blaine sighed and threw the napkin on the table angrily. "Whatever." Then he stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Andrew asked Kurt, looking really confused.

"He's a bit...protective, I guess. He just worries about me."

Andrew nodded. "Okay. Then go after him and tell him to come back."

"But he insulted you he─"

"Because he loves you, Kurt. He wants you safe."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

Then Kurt did as told, he ran out of the house yelling Blaine's name and thank God he was still there, in the car. He rolled the window down looking very upset.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said loudly from the car so Kurt could hear him from the front porch then he got out of the car walking towards Kurt. "I don't know why I was acting like that I-I─"

"It's okay." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist when he had reached Kurt and kissed his cheek. "I know you're just worried," He smiled. "It's okay."

"I hate fighting with you." Blaine whispered and pouted.

"Let's not fight then." He kissed Blaine's cheek again and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's get back in and finish brunch." He let go of Blaine and took his hand. "And convince him to let me go to LA with you."

"I think that'll be a hard thing to accomplish."

* * *

"I have called this meeting 'Convincing Kurt's uncle to let him go to LA with us'." Rachel said, standing on the couch.

They were all in Rachel's house, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Finn, in her living room eating cookies and popcorn and Rachel had called the 'meeting' after they had finished watching a movie on their weekly friday movie night.

"Didn't you have a better name?" Quinn asked with a frown.

"It doesn't matter then name, Quinn!" Blaine, who was cuddled up with Kurt on one of the couches, said and threw popcorn at her. "What matters is that Kurt gets to go to LA with us on spring break. It's only a few weeks away, we have to act!"

"Hm-hmm." Rachel hummed, agreeing with him. "Now, my plan is, we kidnap Kurt's uncle, put him in a basement for a week and when we come back he won't even notice we were gone!"

"Rachel, that plan sucks." Quinn said.

"I have an idea." Finn said and raised his hand.

"Yes, let's hear your amazing idea Finn." Kurt said sarcastically and Finn threw a pillow at him.

"Just listen up." He stood up-because he was sitting on the floor-so they could all see him. "We invite his uncle for a dinner with Rachel's and Blaine's parents and us so we'll convince him!"

"That's...not a bad idea." Blaine said.

"I'm glad we skipped Sadie Hawkins dance for this, this is way better." Quinn told them with her mouthful of cookie.

They all smiled. "And you all wasted your times hating me." Kurt said, sounding really sleepy and yawned after.

"Kurt, Rachel and I apologized a thousand times─"

"And it's all forgiven. No worries, ladies." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you're drooling on my shirt." Blaine told Kurt who was half-asleep and Kurt cleaned his mouth with his hands.

"Sorry." He murmured and finally fell asleep.

"Kurt, this is serious! If you don't go to LA with us, we'll die!" Rachel said a little too loudly.

"I'm sorry if I'm your oxygen but it's Blaine's fault I'm this tired."

"Well…" Finn said raising his eyebrows.

"That's hot…I knew you guys were sex addicts." Quinn smirked.

"Shut up." Kurt murmured. "He made me go out for a run with him. I'm wrecked."

Rachel chuckled. "So, back to operation C.K.U.T.L.H.G.T.L.A."

"And what the fuck is that?" Blaine asked.

"Operation Convince Kurt's uncle to let him go to L.A.!"

"Fine!" Quinn said. "Kurt, wake up!" She yelled.

"Let him rest." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair.

"Okay, just don't forget to ask your uncle to come to my house for dinner tomorrow. I'll talk to the housekeeper to make dinner for ten and invite our parents. You guys just have to be here tomorrow at 7PM, deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Well, I'm glad you have true friends now but….weren't you supposed to be at a dance or something…we even bought a dress." Rachel's mom asked her as their friends left their house at 11PM.

"We decided not to go." Rachel shrugged and smiled at her dad who was coming from upstairs. "So I was thinking...How about a Anderson-Berry dinner tomorrow? I already asked Marie to make dinner for ten tomorrow─"

"Ten?! We're six!" Her father said.

"I know but I invited my friends too! And Kurt's uncle!" Rachel smiled.

"Alright, Rachel, just tell us what's going on." Her mother told her.

"I need you guys to convince Kurt's uncle to let him go to LA with us to our summer house on spring break."

"What? I thought he was already going to go. We even bought the tickets."

"He was adopted so...yeah…"

"Do Angy and Brian know about this?" Rachel's father asked with his brows raised.

"They're actually getting to know now…"

* * *

"You want us to convince a guy we don't even know to let the kid he just adopted to go to LA with you? What the hell?" Brian, Blaine's father said.

They were in the kitchen talking and Blaine was standing near the fridge. "Come on, please. I really really want Kurt to go with us, pleaaaaaaase."

"No, no way." Brian said.

"Come on, Brian." Angy insisted.

"Yeah, dad, please." Blaine asked and pouted.

"Fine, but Angy is doing all the talking."

* * *

Rachel and Blaine spent all day fixing things up for the dinner with Kurt's uncle. They bought delicious dessert, Rachel's maid had made so many sorts of food and by 6PM it seemed like they were going to have a party at her house.

Then Quinn, Finn and Blaine were with Rachel at her house, all of them dressed up in fancy clothes. Kurt had just texted them that he was leaving his house and Rachel's and Blaine's parents were already there, also dressed up and kind of excited about their plan.

"Okay, everyone!" Rachel yelled from the third step of the stairs so everyone could see the small girl. "It's time! Kurt's almost here and we gotta be ready so, everyone knows what to do, right? Now, lights, camera and action!"

Finn clapped his hands and the others went back to their conversations. Finn hugged Rachel and kissed her, wishing her good luck as Quinn sat on the couch, eating cookies like the usual hormonal pregnant girl and Blaine sat by her side.

"Are you nervous?" She asked Blaine with her mouthful of food.

"Yes." Blaine replied, holding his own hand nervously.

"It's gonna be fine, if he doesn't let him go, we'll stay here."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

The bell rung and Blaine stood up quickly and ran to the door to open it and when he did, he saw Kurt standing there, wearing beautiful clothes and with his hair perfectly coiffed.

"Baby." Blaine greeted him with a smile and hugged him to give him a deep kiss, ignoring the presence of his uncle. "Hi."

"Hi." Kurt chuckled. "What was that for?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Hm, can't I kiss my boyfriend when I please?"

And when Blaine turned his face to greet his uncle, Rachel had already done that and he was inside talking to Blaine's and Rachel's parents.

"I guess your parents like my uncle." Kurt smirked and Blaine chuckled then kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked him. "Because if not, we-we could stay here."

"N-no, no it's fine." He kissed Blaine's lips and stroke the back of his head. "I really wanna go."

"Okay." Blaine nodded.

They went inside and Blaine greeted Kurt's uncle nicely this time, hugging him and telling him he looked good. The housekeeper called them when the dinner was served and they all sat around the table, everyone, complimenting the food and eating a lot of it. The evening was going fine, they were eating and laughing and talking about everything until the question finally came after Blaine's patience ended.

"Why won't you let Kurt go to LA with us?" Blaine said loudly and everybody stopped speaking, all of them staring at Blaine.

"Excuse me?" Andrew asked with his brows raised.

"Mr. Snow, what Blaine meant by that was that─"

"No." He interrupted Rachel. "That was exactly what I meant. Why the hell won't you let him come to LA with us?"

"Well I-I─"

"See! You don't even have an actual answer─"

"Blaine─"

"No, Kurt!" He interrupted his boyfriend. "If you won't speak for yourself, I will."

"No, I was going to say you're right." Kurt said and Blaine raised his brows, surprised but Kurt spoke calmly and sweetly, trying to not be rude. "I know you just met me but I know you worry about me." Kurt stood up and slowly walked towards his uncle sitting on the opposite side of the table. "And you're trying to give me gifts and stuff to make up for my years at the orphanage but You can give me all the gifs and all the money you want but nothing will erase my years alone in that orphanage." Kurt sighed and put his hand on his uncle shoulder, to assure him he wasn't trying to be rude. "And I don't want it to be erased because everything I've been through, everything that happened made me grow and it's now part of me and I know why you don't want me to go-I-I know you're worried, but uncle-" Kurt sighed. "I'll be fine. Blaine will take care of me. He always will." He looked at Blaine on the opposite side of the table and they smiled at each other.

"Always." Blaine mouthed to Kurt and Kurt nodded in response.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence, Rachel stood up with a huge smile. "Well, I guess Kurt's going to LA, right, Mr. Snow?"

Andrew smiled widely. "Yes."

Everyone in the room cheered loudly and Kurt hugged his uncle, stroking his back and his uncle hugged him back.

Rachel smiled at them. "I guess we're going to California!"


	10. California

They were at the LAX, the airport of Los Angeles. Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Finn. They were all really excited and happy.

Kurt had never been out of Ohio, he hadn't even ever seen the beach. It was just another trip to California for Blaine but it was a huge thing for Kurt.

Kurt quietly followed Rachel and Blaine through the airport and Quinn and Finn excitedly walked around, looking around curiously and smiling at people. Then there was a big car, kind of like a limousine but with huge wheels, waiting for them in front of the airport and Rachel talked to the driver to tell her she was the one waiting for the car as some guy helped them with their luggage.

"This is amazing." Quinn exclaimed as they entered the huge car.

On their way to the house, Blaine and Rachel explained them where everything was and they passed by the houses Blaine and Rachel had grown up at and it was all fantastic, the fancy cars, the huge stores, the Hollywood sign, the palm trees...everything was amazing. It took about an hour for them to get to Rachel's house and when they finally got there it was 10 in the morning. Rachel's summer house was like a mansion. Blaine had been there thousands of time but the others hadn't, and they were more than impressed when they walked through the doors and saw the huge glass stairs and glass doors and all the fancy things in the house like a huge silver sculpture or the huge flat screen TV and the pool table.

"Okay, Kurt, you and Blaine will share the last room on the hallway upstairs, Quinn and I will share the one after that and Finn will share the first one in the hallway with Shane." Rachel told her friends as they stood in the huge living room.

"Who's Shane?" Quinn asked when she heard the name Shane so they'd think she was paying attention but actually she was distracted, looking around, wide eyed.

Kurt held tightly on Blaine's arm and Finn smiled at Rachel, holding her hand.

"Shane's coming?!" Blaine asked with a frown and an angry tone. "I thought we had talked—what the hell, Rachel?!"

"What?! He was my best friend when we lived here! I thought you liked him!" Rachel protested, letting go of Finn's hand and putting her hands on her hips.

"I-I do I just-"

"He'll be here soon so you should get settled and rest," Rachel told her friends. "Oh, and lunch will be ready at noon! The guys will take your luggage to your rooms, so...no need to worry!"

Quinn and Finn ran up the stairs, competing to see who'd get there first and they were followed by three guys, Rachel's employees carrying their bags and Quinn and Finn oriented them in what room each bag belonged.

Kurt stood there next to Blaine, still silent, looking down at his hands.

"Can you wait me upstairs, babe? I really need to talk to Rachel about...something." Blaine asked Kurt, kind of pushing him away.

"Who's Sean?" Kurt asked raising his brows. He held tightly on the strap of his satchel and let go of Blaine's arm.

"Shane." Rachel corrected him.

"Whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"He's nobody." Blaine smiled and chuckled. "Are you jealous, Kurt?" Blaine asked Kurt in a playful tone and smirking.

"No, I-"

"Babe, just wait me upstairs, I'll be right there."

"Okay," Kurt nodded and on his way upstairs he smiled when Blaine said: "Don't have fun without me!"

"Why the fuck did you invite Shane?!" Blaine whispered to Rachel angrily when he was sure Kurt was no longer able to hear them and the employees had left through the front door after leaving the bags in the rooms.

"What?" She raised her brows. "He's our friend!"

"Don't play stupid, Rachel." He looked around to be sure there was no one there to listen. "You know I had sex with him. And he has feelings for me! He's an evil little bitch!" He whispered angrily.

"Yeah, but it was a one time thing, right? I love Shane, he's so nice and he always cooks for us!"

"Rachel, what if he tells Kurt?!"

"He won't, okay? Just relax." She stroke Blaine's shoulders softly to comfort him. "Shane's a good guy, you know that."

"He's not a good guy I know what he's capable of he─"

"Hello, Ohio People!" Then Shane, the blond, blue eyed guy was bursting through the doors, wearing his usual fancy clothes and fancy sunglasses and fancy everything, looking as beautiful as he usually did. He ran towards Rachel, leaving his bags on the floor on the way and gave her a tight and intimate hug.

"Who's this?" Finn asked as he walked down the stairs, now wearing shorts and flip-flops and a lot of sun screen.

"Finn, this is Shane!" Rachel said excitedly while Shane had one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hi." Shane waved at him.

"Why are you hugging my girlfriend like that, dude, you─"

"Don't worry, he's gay." Rachel told Finn.

"Oh," He raised his eyebrows. "Well, then Kurt should be the one worrying." Finn whispered, watching Shane greet Blaine with a long and tight hug and Finn approached Rachel to give her a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist in a protective way.

"Well, don't you look great?" Shane said to Blaine, checking him out and licking his lips. "Have you been working out? And what's all that gel on your hair?"

"I-" Blaine shifted uncomfortably and pushed Shane away. "I gotta go upstairs help my _boyfriend_ unpack." Blaine said and ran up the stairs pretending he didn't hear Shane asking him about 'this' boyfriend.

Blaine opened his and Kurt's room door, only to see Kurt standing there only in his underwear and socks bent down taking some clothes from his bag.

"Well, isn't this a nice view." Blaine said with a smirk and Kurt quickly stood up, facing Blaine wide eyed.

"I-I was looking for something to swim with I-I'm sorry I-"

"Baby, don't be." Blaine said, approaching Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist when he did with his crotch and chest against Kurt's. "You look better like this."

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed, trying to push Blaine away. "I-I'm not in the mood for this-I-I─after what Karofsky did I don't think I─"

"What? We had sex loads of times after Karofsky did that..." Blaine said softly, letting go of Kurt, showing him his respect for him. "I thought you were over that." He only put his hand on Kurt's shoulder to try and comfort him. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be it's just-ugh...something-something happened─"

"What? Did he do something?! Did he-"

"No, no, nothing like that I just...in the plane I had this dream…" Kurt sat down in bed as he put a shirt on and he shut his eyes tightly. "This Awful dream…"

"What happened in the dream, Kurt?"

"He grabbed me and held me down and I-I screamed and no one heard me." Kurt put his hands over his eyes trying to hold the tears back. "You never came. He was hurting me and you didn't come to save me."

"But I did." Blaine sighed. "I did come to save you."

Kurt nodded. "I-I know...It's just...I don't-"

"Kurt..." Blaine sat by Kurt's side and took his hand. "I'll always protect you. Always."

"W-what if you can't? What if—"

"I'll always protect you. No matter what." Blaine sighed. "You could've told me about this dream right when it happened so I wouldn't-touch you that way I-I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, angel."

"It's okay I just-You were so happy we were coming here when we were in the plane that I didn't wanna ruin that, I woke up and saw you smiling and I didn't want that smile to fade. I've already given you so much trouble I-"

"Don't even start that, Kurt. Everything I do for you is because I love you, it's no trouble."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay. Just know that you can tell me anything at any time, okay? You can always Be honest about your feelings."

"Okay...I don't really wanna have sex...not now, I mean…Just-I love when you make love to me I just-not now, maybe later. That dream was really...it got to me, that's all."

"Whatever makes you happy babe." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "We can just cuddle and talk instead, okay?"

Kurt nodded and turned his face to peck Blaine's lips. "Thank you."

"But...there's something I wanna talk about."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"There's this guy…"

"Let me guess...? Sean?" Kurt raised one brow and Blaine sighed.

"Shane and yeah I just want you to know that he means nothing to me, okay? You're all I want and all I need."

Kurt smiled widely and gave Blaine a sweet and soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's back. "Forever and ever."

They both chuckled and lied in bed, softly kissing each other and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Rachel's mansion was one of those Malibu houses that the backyard was the beach, it was a fancy ass house, so Rachel called them all out to the beach they were all there, having fun except for Kurt and Blaine, they weren't there. Shane and Rachel were lying on beach chairs, enjoying the sun and Finn and Quinn were swimming.

Shane and Rachel were having those fancy drinks with a slice of lemon on the cup just just to make it look fancy as they talked and laughed. Then they were interrupted by Blaine, talking loudly.

"Shane." Blaine called with a serious expression.

Shane stood up and turned around to see Kurt and Blaine standing there hand in hand, right next to Rachel, Blaine shirtless, and Kurt wearing a shirt and shorts. "Well, isn't it the guy who dates the hottest boyfriend in America." Shane told Kurt with a smirk and greeted Kurt two kisses on both of his cheeks. "I'm Shane, welcome to Malibu."

He sounded really, really gay. "Thank you." Kurt said shyly. "And I agree, _my_ boyfriend is really hot."

Then Kurt dragged Blaine towards the sea and stopped to take their shoes off.

"Why didn't you say he was attractive?" Kurt asked angrily.

"What? You think he's attractive?"

"He is! And he looked at you like you were a piece of meat! He wants you, I saw it in his eyes!"

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt, I don't care about him." He said and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, his forehead then against Kurt's. "I-love-you." He smirked. "You and only you."

Kurt pouted and sighed. "I just─you're all I got. I-I don't wanna lose you…"

"You won't. You're stuck with me forever and ever."

"Good." Kurt smiled.

"Why don't you take your shirt off?" Blaine asked, raising his brows.

"Well, the sun is not really nice to my skin."

"Well, then luck you I brought sun block." Blaine smiled taking a bottle of sun block from the pocket of his shorts. "Here." He tried to give it to Kurt but Kurt shook his head no so Blaine put it back in his pocket. "What?"

"Well…" Kurt sighed and didn't take the product. "I hate beaches."

"What?" He exclaimed with a smile. "Then what are you doing in California?"

"Ugh, I always get sun burnt and the sand gets all over my butt, I hate the beach." He lied because in reality, he didn't want Shane to see Kurt didn't have a 6 pack like he did or to see his legs were all cut. "I just wanted to run away with you for a while that's why I came."

"Kurt, you've never even been to a beach."

"I know but that's what happens in the movies, right?"

"Maybe we could go for a swim? Just to enjoy your first time on the beach."

"No, thanks." Kurt gave him a shy smile. "I'd rather do something else."

"Well, then we should go inside and we can stay in bed all day."

"Well, I was thinking...We could go out...on an actual date…"

"I thought you didn't like going out." Blaine smiled.

"Well, I guess I changed my mind." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and gave him a chaste kiss. "It's almost five, we could go have dinner somewhere or go to the movie theater…Something, you know...romantic."

Blaine nodded with a huge smile. "Okay." He let go of Kurt, put his shoes back on and started walking away. "I will wait you by the car at 7! Wear something fancy!" Blaine yelled on his way inside the house and Kurt stood there, staring at the house door, confused.

* * *

Kurt didn't know what to wear. It was almost six and he hadn't seen Blaine yet, but he was gonna do as told, wait for him by the car at 7, he just didn't know which car it was and where exactly the car would be. Kurt had asked Rachel to help him pick an outfit for him to go out with Blaine and damn, she was being incredibly helpful.

"I can't wear a bow tie! They're Blaine's thing." Kurt said, staring at his reflection on the mirror as Quinn and Rachel sat on the bed, looking at him untie the bow tie Rachel had given him.

"Well, it was all Shane had." Rachel said and shrugged.

"Wait-when you said you'd lend me some clothes-These are Sean's clothes?!" He sounded a bit angry and started taking the clothes that didn't belong to him off, the jacket and the shirt and throwing them on the floor.

"It's Shane and what are you doing?! You looked fantastic!"

"I can't wear that guy's clothes! He's out to steal my boyfriend!"

"He's not!" Rachel protested. "How dare you?!"

"He does stare at Blaine all the time…" Quinn said, stroking her baby belly.

"How do you know that?! We just got here." Said Rachel with her brows raised.

"Well...it's easy to notice...It looked like he wanted to eat Blaine today at lunch." Quinn said looking up at Kurt and Kurt sighed angrily.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to find an outfit on your own!" Rachel said as she picked Shane's clothes from the floor. "Because I'll not stand here and listen to you two insulting my friend!" Then She stormed out of the room, slamming the door close.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ignore her. And Shane. Blaine loves you, you shouldn't worry." Quinn said with a smile.

"It's really hard not to worry when there's a super hot guy hitting on your boyfriend. Have you seen him? And have you seen me?" Kurt scoffed and sat down in bed by Quinn's side. "Comparing to him, I'm nothing."

"Kurt, you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. And Blaine loves you. Not Shane. You."

Kurt nodded. "How am I supposed to find an fancy outfit, Quinn?"

"I have an idea!"

* * *

Quinn ended up lending Kurt one of her clothes and when he matched with one of his, he ended up looking amazing, honestly. He hung out with Quinn for a while, waiting for the time of his date to come and when he went downstairs to get some juice, Shane was there, drinking some wine by himself.

"Well, if it isn't Blaine's boyfriend." Shane said with a sarcastic tone as Kurt entered the kitchen. "Looks more like a _girlfriend_ if you ask me." He scoffed

"I didn't." Kurt replied, looking for the cabinet where the cups were.

"You know it's only a matter of time till Blaine leaves you, right?" The guy said with a smirk, watching Kurt waltz around the kitchen, looking for a glass where he could pour his juice in. "You're no match for him. He's too good for you."

Kurt kept quiet and finally found what he was looking for. He took the juice from the fridge and poured it into the glass, totally ignoring Shane. Then he ran back upstairs, and hung out with Quinn for about an hour or so. Then it was finally 7 and Kurt got a text from Blaine asking him to go to the kitchen. Kurt just did as the text said and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Then in the kitchen, Kurt found a light blue rose with a note saying:

**_This flower reminded me of the color of your eyes. I'm waiting outside for you my prince_**

Kurt had the widest smile in his face he had ever had in his life as he walked out of the house, his hands were trembling a little and his mind was blowing with insecurity. What if Blaine thought he looked bad?

Then Blaine was standing in front of a red Ferrari in front of the house, waiting for Kurt with a bouquet of the same light blue rose he had found in the kitchen and he was wearing a black tuxedo and a blue bow tie matching the flowers.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt chuckled as he walked down the stairs in front of the house, smiling at Blaine. "At home you got a Lamborghini and here you have a Ferrari."

"Not good enough for you, my prince?" He asked, handing Kurt the bouquet of roses.

Kurt made a scrunchy face and took Blaine's hand. "I don't think so." He joked and then kissed Blaine's lips softly but it was a long and delicious kiss.

Blaine pulled away, smiling at Kurt and turned around to open the car door for Kurt and after Kurt got in, he entered on the other side of the car. Blaine then drove away and not for a second he stopped smiling.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked excitedly, watching the view outside the window.

"You'll see." Blaine replied with a smirk.

"I'm sorry I'm not wearing a fancy outfit like yours..."

"Don't worry. You look extremely hot." Blaine said and took Kurt's hand with his free hand.

"You're crazy, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said with a huge smile, stroking the back of Blaine's hand with his head a little bit out of the windo, feeling the wind blowing on his face as Blaine drove fast through the streets of LA.

"If I say 'crazy about you' will that sound too cheesy?"

Kurt chuckled. "You always sound cheesy."

It didn't take long until they got to the place Blaine was taking them. Kurt didn't expect that at all, at all, like, at all as Blaine gave the valet guy the key of his car.

It was a huge building that at first Kurt thought they were just passing by but when he got in there he realized why Blaine didn't wanna tell him.

It was probably the fanciest restaurant in the world. And Kurt could see it was because of the small amount of food on people's plate. The restaurant was crowded and there were a bunch of people waiting to get in but as soon as Blaine entered the place a guy in a suit greeted them and walked him to a table in a corner.

Blaine tried to pull out the chair for Kurt to sit but Kurt didn't let him, he didn't wanna be treated like a girl and Blaine had to learn that. They sat and Kurt wasn't able to say anything, he was speechless, the place was amazing, there were fountains that looked like pools, ice sculptures—

"Is that a chocolate fountain?" Kurt said with that huge smile on his face.

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

"But-but it's huge!" Kurt exclaimed wide eyed.

Blaine simply nodded and kept smiling.

"This is-too fancy too—"

Blaine raised his brows. "Kurt if you don't like it—"

"No!" He stopped Blaine and took his hand across the table. "I-I love it! I'm just not—not used to fancy restaurants. Or anything fancy at all."

Blaine smiled and let go of Kurt's hand to take the menu and read it. "You'll get used to it." He said as he let go of Kurt's hand to hold the menu. "Can I order for you?"

"Uh, sure...that's what people do on first dates right?"

"This isn't our first date...it's our first date that's not in my house but not our first date."

"Fine-on our first out of your house date."

Blaine raised his hand and snapped his fingers calling the waitress and in a few seconds she was there. Kurt was staring at her and as Blaine talked to her about wine or whatever, she kept giving him flirty smiles and flirty looks, Kurt was annoyed and almost yelled at her but thank god she left before Kurt could do anything and as she left, Kurt scoffed loudly.

"What?" Blaine asked, not stopping to smile for a second.

"She was practically fucking you with her eyes!" Kurt scoffed again.

"That happens when you're the son of Brian Anderson." Blaine sighed. "I don't even notice it anymore."

Kurt nodded, kind of feeling sorry for Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt called.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking up to face Kurt because previously, he was staring at his hands and trying to clean the knife that was on the table not properly cleaned.

"I love you." He said with a smile and Blaine took his hand.

"I love you too, babe. Forever and ever." Blaine raised his brows. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just like looking at your face when I tell you I love you." Kurt said. "You do this thing with the corner of your lips...it's cute."

Blaine blushed and did that thing and Kurt almost squirmed because of how adorable Blaine was.

"Stop being adorable…" Kurt chuckled. "What'd you order?"

"Just pasta." He said calmly. "Our favorite."

The waitress came with their wine and Kurt wondered how Blaine got it since they were underage but Kurt figured-rich people got whatever they wanted.

The dinner was so much fun, they played footsie and held each other's hands and ate disgustingly but comfortably. Kurt felt like he was in another planet. Six months ago Kurt would never had imagine this was going to happen to him. That he'd just sit there with his boyfriend at a huge and fancy restaurant, drinking wine and eating pasta, he ever imagined he'd get there but there he was, laughing and holding hands and just being Kurt and Blaine. But he was scared. Scared that that happiness wouldn't last.

"I'm really happy, Blaine." Kurt told his boyfriend, holding his hand as the waiter left their desert on the table.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." He said and squeezed Kurt's hand. "And I really wanna kiss you right now."

Kurt blushed and smiled shyly. "Yeah?"

"Your lips look de-li-cious." They both chuckled. "Watching you eat weirdly turns me on."

"Shut up." Kurt said playfully.

Then a waiter was near their table with a worried look. She bent down to whisper something on Blaine's ear and quickly left.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked raising his brows and let go of Blaine's hand.

"Uh..." Blaine sighed and put the napkin that was on his lap on the table. "We gotta go." He stood up quickly and Kurt looked up at him with a confused expression.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Paparazzi, tons of them waiting for us on the front door." Blaine sighed. "Look, I don't want you to get through this paparazzi thing, okay?"

"W-why? Are you—" he looked down sadly. "Are you ashamed of me?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine squatted down by his chair to put his hands on his shoulder and smile. "No, babe, no." He whispered. "I could never be ashamed of you I'm SO proud of being your boyfriend." He cleared his throat. "I just—I don't want you to have to hear what people will say after we have our picture on the internet or magazines or—"

"I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't mind."

"Why don't we get out of here, walk through the front door hand in hand and ignore all the paparazzi?" Blaine said proudly with a smile.

Kurt smiled. "I don't want you to do something you don't want to I was just saying that I wouldn't mind if you wanted—"

"Hey, I never said I didn't. I'm proud of you and I want everyone to know you're my boyfriend." Blaine took his wallet from his tuxedo pocket and threw seven 100 dollar bills on the table. "Shall we?" He said and offered Kurt his hand for him to take.

"Yes," Kurt said a little breathless. "Yes, we shall."

He took Blaine's hand and stood up then they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, Kurt could see Blaine's Ferrari waiting for them by the sidewalk and the valet guy with his keys but there were tons of people with huge cameras and girls with their phones taking pictures of him and Blaine, well, of Blaine but he was there too.

Then three girls came up to Blaine asking him for his autograph and he gave it to them, smiling at them charmingly and Kurt couldn't help but feel jealous because the girls wanted Blaine like he had him but Blaine was his, only his. But Blaine never let go of Kurt's hand as some people asked for autographs and others snapped pictures, he kept holding his hands at all times.

"Is the rumor that you're gay true?" One of the Paparazzi yelled and questions like that kept coming up but Blaine kept quiet and signed what the teenage girls gave him to sign.

But then one of the Paparazzi yelled something at Kurt that made Blaine furious. "Faggot!" The men said and pushed Kurt away a little. "We wanna see the real star, get out of the way fairy."

"What the fuck did you say?" Blaine yelled at the guy.

The crowd of Paparazzi started getting louder and Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to push the guy hard, his face close to the guy's in a threatening way.

"What the fuck did you say to my boyfriend?" He whispered to the guy.

"N-nothing, I-I—"

"You apologize to him. Right now." He said with another hard push on the guy's shoulder and sounded so angry it seemed like he was about to explode.

"Blaine, it's okay." Kurt said loudly so Blaine'd be able to hear him over the loud paparazzi.

"No, it's not okay." The guy stood there wide eyed. "You apologize to my boyfriend right now."

"I-I'm sorry." The guy said nervously and Blaine took the camera from the guy's hand.

"Now get the fuck out of here." And the guy ran away and Kurt wondered why had the guy acted that way, so-terrified.

Then Blaine took Kurt's hand again and started walking towards his car with Kurt, holding his hand tightly.

He opened the passenger side door for Kurt and then got in on the other side.

"Whoa..." Kurt said and took a deep breath. "That was..."

"Intense, huh?"

"I didn't—I didn't know you were that-"

"Well, we never go to the mall or the movies together do we? We only stay at my house together or at Rachel's, you wouldn't know."

"I mean...you didn't have to do that to that guy he-"

"He offended you, Kurt. I don't like when people offend you."

Kurt sighed. "Thank you."

"I'll always protect you, Kurt. Always." He opened the car window and threw the camera out the window.

Kurt wasn't sure of what he was supposed to say so he just changed the subject. "Is it like that everywhere you go?" Kurt asked, raising his brows.

Blaine nodded and scoffed. "You should've seen us at sectionals." Blaine chuckled.

"Well, if you're that famous why don't you record an album or something? Your voice is—"

"I'm not interested in fame or being a singer-"

"But you have such an amazing voice."

"I don't like it, I-" he sighed. "All I want is to be a doctor, saving lives is what I've always wanted to do."

"Yeah but after this...why-why didn't you tell me..?"

"That I wanted to be a doctor?"

"That Paparazzi followed you around..."

"Is that important?"

"No, not at all." Kurt stroke Blaine's lap and Blaine smiled. "Let's not talk about fame or Paparazzi or any of that shit, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Good."

"That was the best date ever."

"I thought you had never dated anyone before." Blaine chuckled.

"Well, I haven't but in every movie I've watched, no date was better."

"The date is not over yet, babe." Blaine said with a smirk.

"It isn't?"

Blaine didn't reply to that, he just smirked and they stayed in a comfortable silence all the way to the beach house. Then they were in the house and out of nowhere, Blaine was taking his tuxedo jacket off and leaving it on the couch, then he took his shoes off too and told Kurt to do the same and Kurt did and left the flowers Blaine had given him on the kitchen counter and his shoes next to Blaine's.

Blaine walked Kurt out of the house to the beach and there Kurt saw a blanket lied on the floor and a silver bucket with a bottle of wine and two glasses lied down probably so it wouldn't fall because of the wind. It was dark and it was hard for Kurt to figure out what those were but when he got close to the blanket he saw it all.

Blaine sat on top of the blanket and Kurt sat down between his legs, resting his body against Blaine's chest and Blaine held him as close as he could because of the slight cold.

Kurt gave Blaine a glass full of wine and filled a glass with wine for himself. "I love the beach. Now I know what the fuss is all about."

"You said you hated the beach a few hours ago." Blaine chuckled.

"Because Shane was there." He made a disgusted expression and Blaine laughed at that.

"He's harmless."

"What? Harmless? He's blond and tall and has a six pack!" Kurt said frowning.

"But he's not you." Blaine said and pecked Kurt's forehead. "And all I want is you. Even if-I don't know-if Ricky Martin asked me out I'd turn him down because you're all I want."

Kurt simply smiled, blushing and started stroking Blaine's thigh. "Love you," he whispered and pecked Blaine's lips.

"I Love you too." Blaine whispered nuzzling his nose against Kurt's. "But if you keep stroking my thigh like that I might get..." He took a deep breath and chuckled. "Worked up."

Kurt chuckled. "Hm, I wouldn't mind." He said and pecked Blaine's lips, then took the glass of wine from Blaine's hand and left it on the sand by the one he had left there a few seconds before.

"This morning-babe, I don't wanna pressure you." Blaine said between kisses. "After what you've been through, the dream and—"

Kurt interrupted him with a kiss and chuckled against his lips. "I'm fine now." Another chaste kiss. "You've shown me that I can trust you-that you'd never hurt me."

"I wouldn't. I'd do anything to protect you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "And now I know that." He said and his hand went from Blaine's knees to Blaine's inner thigh, very close to Blaine's crotch. "And I wanna show you how much I appreciate that."

"Wait..." Blaine raised his brows. "Are you about to have sex with me because I defended you in front of a bunch of paparazzi?"

"No." Kurt pecked Blaine's lips. "I'm about to have sex with you because I love you."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever." Kurt whispered then started kissing Blaine.

The kiss started as a soft and innocent kiss and after a while of Kurt stroking Blaine's thigh, Blaine moved on top of the blanket to the sand to be on top of Kurt, one hand at each side of Kurt's head, holding the weight of his body with his hands and grinding his hard cock against Kurt's half-hard one.

"Can you lose the pants?" Blaine murmured.

"Blaine, we're in a public place."

"So what?" He said and started taking his pants off, each feet by the side of each of Kurt's legs. "We'll still have our boxers on. Pretend it's a swimsuit."

Kurt chuckled and as Blaine lied side wards by his side so Kurt could take his pants off, he clumsily kissed his boyfriend. Then when they were both only in boxers, Blaine lied on top of Kurt and started kissing him, his hard cock against Kurt's hard one.

"Are you sure you're fine with this?" Blaine asked as Kurt grind his hips up against Blaine's.

"Yes." Kurt moaned. "It feels so good."

It didn't take long until Kurt was coming hard in his boxers, he came so quickly it was embarrassing, just by the friction of his cock against Blaine's.

"I'm sorry." He apologized for coming so fast, now on top of his boyfriend.

"It's okay." Blaine smiled.

"You're hard." Kurt smirked. "Lemme help."

"No? It's okay. You don't have to I—"

"I want to."

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded hard. "Yes." Then he trailed his hand from Blaine's abs to his cock, he pulled Blaine's boxers down a little just to free his hard cock and stared at Blaine's cock for a few seconds, licking his lips.

Blaine moaned loudly when Kurt wrapped his mouth around Blaine's cock with no warning and got all the way down, Blaine could feel the back of Kurt's throat on the head of his cock and he was impressed how Kurt didn't choke or throw up.

Then Kurt started bobbing his head up and down and he didn't stop at any time, not to sniff or breath or anything, he just kept sucking Blaine's cock really fast and hard. Kurt didn't give Blaine's blow jobs, he only did once but he didn't do it as well as this time, Blaine was really impressed.

Best blow job ever. In a few seconds Blaine was coming hard in Kurt's mouth and then Kurt choked, not being able to swallow the cum, it all dripped down Blaine's cock.

Kurt took his mouth off Blaine's cock and wrinkled his nose, wiping the cum away with the blanket. "Blaine, ew."

"Sorry. It was just so good I forgot to warn."

"It was that good?" Kurt smiled. Blaine remembered the first time Kurt had given him a blow job and he had begged for Blaine not to come in his mouth. "I hate the taste of it, ugh. Disgusting." Kurt said as he sat in front of Blaine, took the bottle of wine and drank as much as he could to try and take that awful taste away.

"I'm sorry." Blaine bit his lower lip and pulled his boxers up and sitting up like Kurt was sitting, stroking Kurt's leg. "But it really does taste like apricot juice, doesn't it?"

"I don't know! I've never had apricot juice. I don't even know what apricot is!"

Blaine chuckled. "It's a fruit."

"If it isn't an American fruit I have no idea what it is."

"It's a Brazilian fruit." Blaine smiled.

"Why are you so obsessed with Brazil?"

"You're obsessed with France and you haven't even been there!" Blaine said with a smile.

"Because France is an amazing country."

"So is Brazil! You have no idea how people are nice to Americans there, they treat us like royals!"

"Well, they have croissant in France and the Eiffel Tower."

"But in Brazil—"

"Fine, France is awesome. Brazil is awesome, Now we should go upstairs to clean this come off our boxers."

"Why don't we clean it off in the sea? Go for a little swimming."

"Because I don't know how to swim...Remember I almost drowned at Rachel's party on your birthday?"

"Don't worry, I'll hold you, come on."

They swam for a little only on the part of the sea where Kurt could stay standing, they kissed in the sea and then under the sea and Kurt was a bit drunk after all the wine they had. They laughed and sang and kissed more. They got out of the sea, laughing and shivering in cold, then they wrapped themselves on the blanket they were sitting on before and ended up falling asleep on the sand cuddling.

* * *

"Good morning, Marie!" Rachel greeted the housekeeper who was serving the breakfast as Rachel walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Ms. Berry." The woman greeted her with smile.

"Why are you wearing your uniform?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Why-should I take it off-why?"

"It's spring break, Marie! You don't have to wear your uniform."

"O-okay." She said nervously and bowed to Rachel.

"I'm gonna call everyone upstairs."

The maid simply nodded and left the room.

Rachel ran up the stairs again and entered the first room on the corridor, Finn's and Shane's, knocking hard on the door as she entered.

"Wake up, boys! We have things to do!" She said loudly, shaking Finn awake and smiling at Shane who was sitting in bed, reading a book, already awake.

"I don't wanna go to school." Finn mumbled.

"There's no school today, babe." She whispered and kissed his forehead. "Marie made your favorite for breakfast: chocolate pancakes."

In a second Finn opened his eyes widely and sat up in bed. "I'm up!"

Rachel chuckled, pecked Finn's lips and stood up. "Breakfast is served." She said as walked out of the room to the next room on the corridor: hers and Quinn's.

"Wake up pregnant lady!" She yelled and jumped on her and Quinn's bed. "Breakfast is ready." She said and lied down next to Quinn. "I made sure Marie cooked a lot to feed you and your baby."

Quinn chuckled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "The baby wouldn't let me sleep." She groaned.

"Come on," she stood up. "Breakfast is served."

Then she walked out of her room to the next room: Kurt and Blaine's, which was empty.

"Has anyone seen Kurt and Blaine?" Rachel yelled, walking down the stairs and everybody but Kurt and Blaine were sitting around the table, starting to eat breakfast.

Rachel sat by Shane's side in front of Finn and she turned the TV on and put it on mute.

"They're outside, sleeping on the beach." Angelo, one of Rachel's employees said, entering the room with a huge plate of cookies. "Ms. Quinn, you asked for cookies?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Quinn smiled at him, taking the batch of cookies from the guy.

"Wait, they're sleeping on the beach?" Shane asked with a frown.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I saw them on the beach earlier."

"You've met them?" Finn asked, confused. "How? They weren't here last night."

"Well, yesterday, Ms. Quinn told me they were the cutest couple on earth and showed me pictures." The man said formally.

They all chuckled and Quinn blushed hard.

"Well thank you for that Quinn." Blaine said as he entered the house, holding Kurt's hand and Angelo left the room after smiling at Blaine. "Hi, guys."

"Well, by the looks of your hair and face, you guys had a lot of fun last night, huh?" Rachel said with a huge smile and Shane mumbled obscenities under his breath.

"We did." Kurt chuckled and him and Blaine sat side by side next to Finn.

"Blaine sure knows how to make a guy have fun!" Shane said with a smile and Kurt frowned but ignored him.

"So, what'd you guys do last night?" Blaine asked, filling his plate with food.

"Oh, well while you two were out doing whatever we stayed here and played board games."

"What? That's lame." Blaine scoffed.

"Is that you on TV?" Finn asked, staring at the TV.

They all stared at the TV confused and Rachel turned the volume up.

_"It seems like Blaine Anderson's crazy in love...for a guy."_

There was a video playing in the back of Blaine pushing a paparazzi angrily and Kurt asking him to stop and they were commenting about what Blaine had done.

_"Honestly, I would've done the same." A guy said. "If someone said something rude to my girlfriend I wouldn't have let the guy go, I'd have beaten the crap outta him."_

_"Yeah, but we don't know if he is his boyfriend!"_

_"Wasn't he dating Rachel Berry? Now he's dating a guy!"_

_"We can't be sure if he was actually defending the guy. I don't think Blaine Anderson is gay!"_

_"He was holding hands with him!"_

_"Yeah but that guy looks a lot like a woman."_

"That's enough." Blaine said, taking the remote from Rachel and turning the TV off.

Kurt stared at his plate and kept quiet, in shock.

"Whoa, what the hell was that, Blaine?" Rachel asked, frowning.

"The guy called Kurt a faggot! Was I supposed to do? Nothing?!"

"Yes!" Rachel yelled. "Do you know how bad that is for our parents' image?! What kind of person does that to a paparazzi?! You know people can be offensive you just had to ignore him!"

"I couldn't." Blaine took a deep breath. "I couldn't."

"Well, you should have kept quiet and walked away! And don't even touch your phones, it'll probably blow up!" Rachel sighed.

"Okay...guys!" Quinn said. "I can feel my baby crying in here, let's relax, okay?"

"Blaine, I'm so sorry." Kurt told his boyfriend, not being able to look up at him.

"Kurt." Rachel told her friend. "It's not your fault, okay?"

"Of course it's his fault." Shane exclaimed. "You'll ruin Blaine. I know it."

"What's your problem with me?!" Kurt asked angrily.

"Okay, guys, calm down." Finn said.

"Can we talk about something else?" Shane asked.

"Okay, fine." Rachel sighed. "Tell us, Shane, how's your model career?"

"It's lovely!" The guy smiled widely. "I'm working for Calvin Klein!"

"Hm, you sure seemed like a brainless model." Kurt whispered to himself and Blaine chuckled.

"What about you, Kurt? What exactly do you do, huh?" Shane asked like challenging Kurt.

"I..." Kurt thought about lying but he didn't need that, he wasn't going to try to be better than Shane, if Blaine loved him, he wouldn't have to impress anyone. "I work at an orphanage."

"Oh...that's...depressing!" Shane said and chuckled, but no one else found it funny.

"You should see him with the kids." Blaine said proudly. "It's adorable."

Kurt blushed hard and smiled shyly.

"A skinny kid running around with a bunch of other miserable kids? That doesn't sound adorable, it sounds depressing."

Before Blaine could open his mouth to defend Kurt, Kurt spoke for himself. "What is depressing is _you_ trying to steal my boyfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"We got here yesterday and you keep trying to make me look bad! What's wrong with you? Can't you see Blaine's taken?!"

Shane scoffed. "He doesn't have to be single to fuck other people since you won't let him fuck you."

Everybody gaped at Shane and Kurt sighed angrily. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"You know what it means, you're weird, you look like a fucking girl and it's a matter of seconds till Blaine leaves you and comes to me begging me to fuck him again."

Blaine tried to speak but Kurt put his hand on his chest stop him and Kurt looked really hurt and looking at Kurt like that made Blaine want to cry. "What do you mean 'again'?" Kurt asked with teary eyes.

"Oh, you don't know?" Shane said, raising his brows.

"Kurt, don't listen to him." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Blaine, why don't you tell your boyfriend the truth?" Shane smiled wickedly.

"Blaine, what the hell is he talking about?"

Blaine remained quiet.

"Oh, you won't tell him? Then I will. I will tell your boyfriend about last Christmas, about how we had sex right on this table." He touched the table with his finger softly and smiled.

"It wasn't-"

"W-what?" Kurt asked in a crying tone, trying hard not to cry.

Shane simply sat there and now they were all gaping at Blaine.

"But you were dating Kurt!" Finn said.

"Is this true, Blaine?" Quinn asked.

Blaine didn't say anything.

"Blaine, tell us!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine pleaded as he cried. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I trusted you," Kurt whispered softly and sobbed. "You were the first person I trusted and you betrayed me!" Kurt scoffed.

"Kurt I—"

"You didn't even have the guts to tell me when things were getting serious." He didn't raise his tone at all at any time.

"I was gonna tell you but you—"

"Oh, don't try to blame me, Blaine—"

"Guys—"

"Don't even try to defend him, Rachel! I trusted you! I gave myself to you, I gave you my everything and you fucking cheated on me?"

"Kurt I—"

"Not now, Blaine. I-I need to think I—"

"Kurt..."

"We'll talk later, okay?" He said calmly trying hard not to cry, really hard. "I just need some time alone."

"What a naive little boy—"

Shane thought no one would hear him but Kurt did. "You listen to me, _Sean_. You can try and do whatever you want but nothing you do will break Blaine and I apart, you know why? Because I love him! He made a mistake because he's human but that doesn't change the fact that he loves me and I love him just as much! So No one, no one can ever break us apart! Blaine's my soulmate, he's my everything and you or your little blond hair and stupid smile won't ever, ever break us apart!"

"Kurt—"

"Blaine, just leave me alone, okay?" He sobbed and walked out of the house to the beach, leaving his friends there.

"Shane, I think you should leave." Rachel said.

"What?" Shane scoffed. "It was just a joke!"

"Dude, a joke!?" Finn said, frustrated. "You may have ruined my best friends' relationship and you call that a joke?!"

"Blaine didn't even like him!"

"I love Kurt!" Blaine yelled. "I love Kurt with all I have and I will never ever leave him, no matter how hard you try to break us apart."

"Shane...I think it's better if you leave?" Rachel said looking down at her plate.

"Are you really doing this? I was your friend way before that doll face kid! He's ridiculous! He's—"

"You don't say another word. Kurt has done more to me in 6 months than you've done your whole life. I did horrible things to him and he still forgave me and was willing to be my friend. When I was sad, when I was happy, Kurt was always there. He did to me what you'd never do. He cares for me. You just care about yourself." Rachel told her 'friend'. "Now you get out of my house."

Shane nodded.

"Don't even bother to get your things, I'll send someone to get them to you, just leave."

Shane quickly left and they all stayed in silence in the table until Quinn spoke.

"Blaine, are you alright?"

He didn't reply. It was like he was in shock.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kurt." Rachel said.

"No, leave him alone for a while. We'll talk to him later." Blaine told her. "He needs his time alone to think.

Finn scoffed. "Dude, I can't believe this. After everything you and Kurt went through?"

"This was before, okay? I-I didn't mean any harm I-"

Quinn sighed. "But you sure did a lot of harming, Blaine."


	11. That British Kid

Kurt sat on the same blanket he had slept with Blaine the night before, drinking the rest of the hot wine that was left. He stared at the horizon, sighing and took a long sip of the drink. Then he stood up and started walking by the sea, his feet on the water and the end of his pants rolled up. He was crying softly as he held his own hands and walked slowly.

He was so angry, so upset, and he wanted to forgive Blaine because he didn't wanna be without him but he couldn't. He just couldn't. His heart hurt too much, his head hurt more from all the crying and his feet hurt now after walking for so long.

Then he walked back to the house, having no idea of what was the time, all he knew that he was hungry as fuck. And the first person he saw was Blaine, sitting on that blanket on the beach. He ignored Blaine and walked straight into the house, going up to his room and taking three of his sleeping pills, hoping he'd sleep forever.

The days in that house sucked for Kurt, and probably for Blaine too. Kurt only went down for breakfast when Blaine had finished eating, Kurt had started sleeping in the room where Shane was sleeping before since Shane had left and Blaine didn't dare to try to talk to Kurt. Then Kurt and Quinn went out together till the end of the week and when it was friday, they were taking the plane back to Ohio. It had been quite of a rough week, Kurt did a lot of crying and so did Blaine. Kurt spent the week trying to clear his mind and he was still really confused but he knew what he had to do.

Then they were in the plane, Kurt and Blaine, sitting together on a first class seat in an awkward silence. Blaine was going through his phone nervously but Kurt could see he wasn't actually doing anything.

"You don't have to pretend you're doing something on your phone." Kurt told Blaine.

"You're talking to me?" Blaine asked wide eyed, staring at Kurt.

"I guess…"

"Does this mean you've─you know...forgiven me…?"

Kurt scoffed. "It'll take more than a week for that to happen."

"So it'll eventually happen?" Blaine asked smiling.

Kurt sighed and took his own hands. "I-I think we should break up, Blaine."

"Kurt─"

"I know, I-I know you're sorry and you can think I'm an asshole because I'm breaking up with you after all we've been through but I-I can't. I'm sorry."

"Can I just tell you that it didn't mean anything at all? I was just horny and I thought we'd never have sex I─"

"I don't-I can't─Blaine, every time I'm around you all I wanna do is cry," He was about to cry then. "I feel worthless and like I'm not good enough and it just sucks to feel worst than I usually feel…"

"Kurt…"

"You made me feel like the most loved and amazing man in the world and a few seconds later, you made me few like the most worthless and disgusting man in the world. Like I wasn't worth anything."

"I─"

"You could've at least told me, you could've been honest." Kurt sighed.

"And I am so so sorry, Kurt─"

"I-I know you are, okay? But I-I'm not ready to forgive you, yet."

Blaine nodded. They kept quiet as the flight attendant served them their dinner, they also ate in silence and when the attendant had finished cleaning up Kurt started talking to Blaine once again.

"I just don't get why'd you cheat on me and keep leading me on making me think you actually loved me."

"I do-more than anything. He was just there and I-I─"

"If you knew I wasn't enough why'd you keep dating me?"

"You were─You are more than enough, I-I don't know what I was thinking I─"

"I don't know why I thought I was ready to talk to you." Kurt sighed, standing up. He looked at Rachel and asked her to change seats with him and Kurt sat with Finn, who gave him a pat on the back and let him cry on his shoulder.

In a few hours, they were finally in Ohio. Rachel dropped Kurt at home instead of Blaine and when Kurt opened the door he found something he wasn't expecting to find.

"Oh, what the hell?" Kurt yelled covering his eyes.

Angy, Blaine's mother who was very, very married to Blaine's father was there, in the living room couch making out with his uncle and God knows what they were doing before that.

"What─Angy what are you doing?! You are-oh Jesus, you are married! Andrew, what the hell?!"

"Kurt, please don't tell, Blaine!" Angy said, standing up and picking her shirt and coat from the floor. "Please, don't─"

"Don't worry, we broke up." Kurt sighed.

"What?!" Angy asked, really surprised and Andrew looked worried.

"Angy, you should go. You know, back to your husband and son."

The woman just nodded, put her shoes back on and quickly left without even saying goodbye. Kurt threw his bags on the floor and angrily took his coat off.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked angrily. "Actually, I don't blame you. I guess Blaine got his cheating side from his step-mother."

"Blaine cheated?" Andrew asked worriedly. "That bastard!"

"Oh, you don't have the right to say that! You are having an affair? With a married woman?! You're rich and handsome you could get any woman you want, why her?"

"Well...she was just here and I…"

"That day...when we tried to convince you to let me go to LA, you left saying you had something up at the bakery and she left right after saying Mary Margaret had called her...did you two…"

"No, no, that day we just talked...Kurt, I-I'm so sorry."

"No, no, I'm not upset, I actually feel sorry for you right now because you don't love yourself enough to see that she just came here to have her way with you and just left to go right back to her husband!"

"Kurt─"

"You know, I really needed someone to talk to today but I guess you're just another person who disappointed me." Kurt told him and ignored his uncle calling him, taking his things and running up to his room, getting to bed and crying himself to sleep. He didn't even shower.

* * *

Quinn, Finn and Rachel hated to have Kurt and Blaine broken up. They didn't go out like they did before, it was Kurt or Blaine, everywhere. Going back to school was weird, they were class partners but barely talked and people started realizing that. Then the gossip of the moment was that the first gay couple in the school had broken up. Everywhere Kurt and Blaine went people stared at them like they were naked without each other.

No one knew why they had broken up but people did ask. It was like things had changed over the break, like they were...popular, or not hated. People started to pay attention on them and a few kids actually came out. It was like a revolution. Probably because Blaine had been on all the gossip tv shows and magazines because he had defended Kurt in front of the paparazzi.

After what had happened to Kurt, Blaine had asked his father to help with an anti-bullying project. He didn't tell his father why, he just asked without giving his father a reason. The bullying didn't stop completely and not everyone was okay with the gays but it was better. People hated the gays in silence now and that was better than being thrown into dumpsters. Kurt's uncle bought the store in front of the school where they sold slushies at and turned it into a bakery so now there weren't slushies being thrown around anymore.

Kurt thought a lot about telling Blaine what had happened between his uncle and Blaine's step-mother but he couldn't. He just couldn't get near Blaine outside school and talk to him without crying.

Then Kurt was on his lunch break, sitting by himself under the bleachers, reading a book and singing along to the music he was listening to when someone tapped him on the back, stopping him from belting the last note of defying gravity.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you here." Kurt told the guy, looking up at him.

"Uh, I was just gonna say y-you can't be here. I-I─how did you even get under here?" He asked with a strong British accent

"I had my ways. And if I can't be here, neither can you." Kurt told the guy, standing up.

"I just come here to sing."

"Well, I came here to sing. Who'd hear me under the bleachers, huh?"

"I'm Adam, Crawford. Adam Crawford."

"I'm Kurt." He shook Adam's hand and smiled at him and the way Adam looked and smiled at him was kind of flirty.

"Are you...new here?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Actually, I am. I've been here for a month."

"From England?"

He nodded. "Essex."

"Cool, why'd you move?"

"My dad's job transferred him." He smiled at Kurt. "So the song you were singing…"

Kurt and Adam started going out then, just as friends. Kurt started ignoring his old friends and just hanging out with Adam, they liked the same things and the same food, and sometimes he even forgot about Blaine before he'd go to bed. It was nice with Adam, it was nice having a friend who didn't know anyone else.

Then Kurt told Adam about Blaine and Adam told Kurt he was gay and things started getting weird...Adam started acting differently. Then Adam admitted he had a crush on Kurt but Kurt told him he just wanted to be friends because he still loved Blaine and they remained friends.

On a Monday, Kurt partnered up with a new kid in chemistry class and Blaine was left alone. Then as Kurt saw less and less of Blaine, he started missing him and he didn't like missing Blaine so when he missed Blaine he hung out with Adam, until one day when they were leaving Breadstix him and Adam bumped into Rachel and Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt." Rachel greeted him with a huge smile and Blaine stayed behind, staring at Adam with an angry look.

"Hey." Kurt smiled at Rachel and Adam stood there awkwardly. "Where's Quinn and Finn?"

"They are at my house. We are just picking up some food. Quinn isn't feeling very emotionally well after what happened."

"I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Y-you didn't hear?"

Kurt shook his head no.

"Quinn lost her baby, Kurt. Two days ago." Rachel told him and it was such a shock to Kurt.

He just stood there staring at nowhere like the world wasn't spinning or there was no oxygen. "I need to see her, I─"

"Hey─"

He turned around to face Adam and his eyes were teary. "Can you take me somewhere? It's urgent, please─"

"You can come with us, if you want." Rachel said. "We are just gonna pick up the food and go. We miss you actually."

"Rachel─"

"No, it's okay. I can take you wherever, Kurt." Adam smiled at him and Kurt sighed.

"Thanks."

Since Kurt refused to ride with Rachel and Blaine, Adam took him to Rachel's house and when Kurt got out of the car after Adam opened the door for him, Adam kissed him on the lips and Kurt quickly pushed him away.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Kurt asked, frowning. "That was way out of the line, Adam."

"I'm sorry." Adam sighed. "I just had to I─"

"You are dating this guy now? You're already over me?" Then Blaine was walking towards them angrily, pushing Adam away from Kurt. "It's been a month and you're already over me."

"Well, we didn't even have to break up for you to kiss another guy so I guess I'm fine."

Blaine simply scoffed and Adam pushed Blaine. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"You can't kiss my boyfriend, who do you think you are, huh?"

"Last time I checked you two weren't dating because you were dumb enough to cheat on him!"

Kurt simply left them fighting behind, ignoring them because he was too worried about Quinn and she was more important than that stupid boy fight.

And there was her, lying on a couch in the huge living room with Finn sitting on the floor by her side handing her candy and when she saw Kurt, she smiled widely and sat up.

"Well, guess I had to lose a baby to make you come see us." Quinn joked, her voice rasp.

Kurt just sat by her side and hugged her tightly and she cried and cried in his arms. Kurt didn't see Blaine getting back in the house so he guessed he had gone home. Kurt felt so guilty, so so guilty that he had left his friends because of a freaking break up, his real friends.

Kurt slept over at Rachel's that day, but he went home to take his toothbrush and a change of clothes and when he got there unnoticed and saw Angy and Andrew together, talking in the living room, he felt like crying. He thought it was over between them. But apparently it wasn't and Blaine deserved to know the truth.

* * *

Prom was coming and Quinn couldn't be more excited. After losing her baby, she needed a distraction so she decided to join the prom committee. She complained that no one understood her artistically so she decided to invite her best friends to help her organize prom and they agreed because they'd do anything to make her happy.

Then there they were, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Quinn and Finn in the gymnasium, wearing sports clothes and waiting for Quinn's orders.

"Okay, we have four days to finish this decoration so Finn and Rachel, I need you two to help me glue the stars on the wall, the curtains are already up and I need you to make sure they won't fall when I glue them up there." Quinn sighed. "Kurt and Blaine you'll paint the prom sign! Just paint plain '2011 PROM' in capital letters and that'll be fine."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If this is an attempt of trying to get us back together you're going to fail."

Blaine sighed and Quinn scoffed. "You are both great at this art shit so just do what I told you cause I got stars to glue and prom is in four days!"

Kurt and Blaine walked to the art room side by side in silence, it was really awkward. Then they started getting the paint and then they had to talk if they wanted to make that banner right.

"So, I think maybe we should do it in the color of the curtains and the stars, but like, in those comic book letters?" Blaine gave the idea, looking at the banner and Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, that could work." He agreed, not wanting to argue.

They were halfway done and after a whole 15 minutes of silence Blaine finally spoke. "So, do you have a date for prom?" Blaine asked, panting the number two as Kurt painted the letter O.

"Yeah." Kurt said simply.

"Is it that guy...Adam..?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"Are you two dating?"

"No."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and smiled happily.

"How about you?"

"Oh, I'm taking Quinn." Then they worked in silence but the thing Kurt was hiding was eating him in the inside.

"Blaine, I have to tell you something." Kurt said way too loudly and way too fast.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"Look, I know we went through what we went through and I know how awful it is when we don't know the truth and we find out in ways that we hate so I'm just come out and say it."

"That you're dating Adam?"

"I'm not dating Adam…" Kurt sighed. "Angy is cheating on your father, Blaine."

Blaine stared at Kurt and then scoffed. "If this is some kind of sick joke you better─"

"I swear. I wouldn't lie about this. I'm so, so, sorry."

"What are you sorry for?!" Blaine took his apron off and threw it on the floor, making the paint fall on the banner. "How do you even know that? Who told you?"

"I-I─"

"Just freaking tell me, Kurt!" Blaine half-yelled. "I deserve to know!" He pleaded.

"I-I just don't know a nice well to tell you this without...hurting us…?"

"Are you making this up because I cheated? Because that is not nice, it's already bad enough for me that you're already dating another guy, you don't have to make stuff up─"

"I'm not making it up okay and I am not dating anyone! I caught your step-mother and my uncle fucking making out on my living room couch! It was traumatizing!"

"How do you think it feels like for me? Having to tell this to my dad? Watching the look on his face when he has to hear that the woman he has trusted for years has betrayed him. That after everything we went through she'd do that to him?"

"At least you have parents." Kurt whispered to himself as Blaine complained.

"And she decides to throw it all away by making out with some stupid baker─"

"Hey, that's my uncle, Blaine! Don't talk about him like that!"

"You say that because it's not your family getting destroyed by some asshole who just pops up into our lives to ruin everything. How do you even know if he is your real uncle?!"

"Well, it happens that I don't have a family to be ruined. And I don't care if he is my uncle or not! He loves and cares for me and that's more than enough and it's not only his fault that your mother cheated! He didn't make her do anything! She has to want it to for it to happen!"

Blaine sighed and started speaking in a softer tone instead of yelling like they were before. "You don't think I know what it's like? When you have the most amazing thing in your life, someone you love and wants to spend the rest of your life with and then an asshole comes to you trying to destroy your relationship with only one night of pleasure and you give in, thinking 'Oh, it's just one night' or 'Oh, he'll never know' and this night ruins your entire life!"

After that, Kurt kept quiet, looking at his feet and biting his lower lip but after a few thinking, he spoke. "If you're trying to put all this on Shane, don't. You could've said no you─"

"But I didn't! I didn't and that's the thing I regret the most in my whole life. I don't know what happened to me but-" By now, Blaine was crying and Kurt was only staring at him blankly.

"I just thought you deserved to know the truth." Kurt calmly put the material they were using back in the small cabinet and took his apron off. "Bye, Blaine." He said and tried to walk out of the room but Blaine stopped him and when he looked up, his face was really, really close to Blaine's.

"Please come back to me." Blaine cried. "I-I need you, I miss you─"

"Blaine, stop it─"

"We could go to prom together." He took Kurt's hands. "We could do whatever just please, please come back to me." Then he crashed his lips against Kurt's and Kurt couldn't help but kiss him back, the kiss was like, hot, steamy but Kurt pulled away, crying.

"I can't." He cried. "After what you did I just can't─"

"But─"

"You hurt me more than anyone, Blaine. And that's saying something because I've been hurt a _lot_."

"Just give me one more chance, just─"

"I'm sorry." Then he pushed Blaine away and walked out of the room, running out of the school and going to the only place he could think of.

* * *

Adam had always hated Tuesdays. He always had more homework and more things to do. Being a Senior was awesome but all the things he learned in England were totally different from what he was learning then, not harder or easier, just different and now he was full of things to do. He had missed senior ditch day, and he was almost failing but he was gonna do it, he only needed on B on Chemistry to graduate and with a little help from Kurt, he was gonna do it, [insert winky face]

He was then lying in his bed, drinking some tea and reading when a panting and sweaty Kurt burst in his room, making him spill his tea in surprise.

"Oi! What are you doing here? How-How did you get in?" He asked, putting his tea and book on his bedside table and standing up. "What's wrong? A-are you alright?"

Kurt didn't say anything, he just stood there panting, then shut the door and locked it. "Your mom let me in." He was almost out of air. "She went out for groceries. We have about half an hour."

"For what?!" He asked with his eyebrows raised and the next thing he knew, Kurt was crashing his lips against his, forcing his tongue inside Adam's mouth and his body against Adam's, making them both fall in bed, kissing deeply.

But then Adam felt confused because a few days before he had said he was still in love with Blaine so when he felt something wet against his cheeks, he realized it was Kurt crying, so he pushed Kurt away so see Kurt's red cheeks, red eyes and tears all over his face.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Adam asked softly, sitting up in bed.

"Kissing you." Kurt said, panting, sitting by Adam's side.

"As a rebound? No thanks."

"But last week you said─You said you liked me you said-"

"I do but you don't like me that way." Adam sighed. "I don't want you to use me to forget someone."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I desperately want to be over him." He sighed. "Really, I do and I kind of like you."

Adam smiled. "Then if you do we should take things slowly." He took Kurt's hands. "I'll take you to dinner on Friday, we'll go to prom together and we'll see where that gets us, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

Then Adam leaned closer and gave Kurt a soft peck on the lips. "Are you okay?"

Kurt let out a huge sigh and frowned. "Blaine and I had this huge fight…" Adam sighed when he heard Blaine's name.

"About what?"

"His mom is having an affair with my uncle." Kurt sighed.

"Oh, well...that's...weird."

"I'm just so over getting down because of him."

Adam put one hand on Kurt's cheek to stroke it and smiled at him. "You'll be okay, Kurt."

He simply sighed.

* * *

Blaine's mind was so confused with all kinds of thoughts. He didn't know if he should tell his father about his step-mother's affair or not and he was so, so upset because Adam and Kurt showed up to school the next day smiling at each other, other people didn't notice but Blaine did. He noticed how bright Adam's face was and how he was looking at Kurt differently. Blaine was so angry and hurt and frustrated. He had spent nights dreaming about his junior prom with Kurt and now he couldn't go with him. Was it really because Blaine cheated or because Adam was more charming and handsome with his thick hair, his British accent those stupid beanies. He just wanted Kurt back.

He had spent the previous night without talking to his parents and now he was trying to do that again but his plan failed when his step-mother entered the room with a batch of cookies.

"Hey, honey!" She greeted him and sat on his bed next to him. "Want some cookies?"

"No." He answered and kept pretending he was doing something on his phone.

"Well, I've notice you've been even more down since last night and you also, didn't moan to us about how you miss Kurt so what's going on?"

"For how long have you been seeing another man?" Blaine asked, locking his phone and then staring down at the floor.

She sighed. "Kurt told you didn't he?"

Blaine nodded quietly.

"When?"

"Yesterday. H-he told me and we had a huge fight."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to dad!"

"I have."

"What?!"

"Last month, the night you guys came back from L.A., I told your father that I had seen another man."

"And…"

"He was mad at me for weeks, but then just last week he told me that if I regretted it like I had told him I did, he'd forgive me, because he didn't wanna lose me and he told me that if I didn't love him I could leave, but if I still loved him, he asked me to stay."

"Really? Just like that?"

Angy sighed. "You know your father and I have history together. We have built a whole life together and he knew I did wrong and I made a mistake but he was willing to forgive me because he loves me no matter what I do. And I love him."

"Then why did you cheat?"

"Well, your dad was out a lot that month, it was like he had forgotten me. Like I didn't exist for him...I tried to impress him, to be sexy to make us dinner, but he was so busy he didn't even notice." She sighed. "I don't blame him, he's doing his best for our business to grow but I felt...lonely, really lonely, and the guy was there and I just went for it, then the next thing I know Kurt was bursting through the doors. When he saw that it was like you were looking right at me and I just realized how wrong it was, so I came home and when you were asleep I told Brian."

"Why were you at Kurt's uncle's house."

"Well, you remember the night we had that dinner to convince him to let Kurt go to Cali? Well that day we left Rachel's house together and we started talking about how he could get one of his bakeries in one of our hotels, so we spent days talking about that and we were at his house, making the final negotiations about that and he kissed me and I just kissed him back."

"And then Kurt got there?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, but it's not like you had sex with him, it's not that bad you guys just kissed."

"I know but it's still cheating, Blaine."

"So you guys are okay? I mean, you and dad..."

She nodded. "We are better than before, actually." She smiled. "There's more sex."

"Ew, mom, gross."

"I guess, that if we can get through that, we can get through anything."

"What if you two didn't have history, though? What if it was like...let's say...on your first six months of relationship?"

"Honestly? I think he'd have given up on me. He'd have the right to, I mean, cheating is something inexcusable, honestly."

Blaine sighed.

"I regret what I did and I'm lucky to have a husband that is so amazing he was willing to forgive me but not everyone gets so lucky..."

"Can we talk about something else?" Blaine sighed.

"Why? Is this about Kurt?"

"I cheated on Kurt…"

"What?! Why?! When?!"

"When we were in for that party on Christmas. Remember when I didn't wanna go to the party and I stayed at Rachel's with Shane's mom because I was mad at Rachel? Well, his mom left to buy tampons or something and I stayed there alone, with Shane…"

_[flashback]_

_"Do you think she's gonna be back soon?" Blaine asked Shane as they sat in the couch watching the re-runs of friends on TV. "She said she'd buy me snickers."_

_"Don't trust my mom to buy you something on the supermarket. She always forgets everything and still takes an hour to come back."_

_Blaine sighed. "I was craving for snickers, man."_

_"So, how's Ohio...I still find weird that was the place your father chose to live."_

_"Well, there are less paparazzi there, almost none, actually. It's peaceful."_

_"Rachel told me about your boyfriend."_

_"Well," Blaine smiled. "He's the best."_

_"She also told me what a virgin he is."_

_"Shane-"_

_"And that he looks like a girl." Shane scoffed._

_"Don't talk bout him like that. He's my boyfriend."_

_"Well, he's not a good boyfriend is he? I think you're gonna miss sex a lot with him."_

_"I'm not worried about sex." Blaine scoffed. "I love him, that's all that matters."_

_"Really? And what if I tell you how hard I am right now just by watching your pretty face."_

_Blaine looked at Shane wide eyed._

_"Come on, Blaine. We've done it before." He smirked. "Don't you remember? I have your virginity."_

_"Shane stop!"_

_"Fine." Shane looked away, turned the TV off and started taking his pants off. Then Blaine saw how hard Shane was and couldn't help but be reminded of his 13 years old self being fucked by a 16 year old Shane in his parents' bathroom, of how he came so fast, of how he craved for the day Shane would fuck him again. Then Shane was taking his boxers off too and was naked from his waist down. The guy slowly spit on his hands and started stroking his own cock, slowly, biting his lips and moaning softly. "Don't you wanna taste it, Blaine? Taste my cock like the old days."_

_"I told you to stop!"_

_"I know you want it. You don't have to say no." Shane moaned a little louder. "Come on, I haven't bottomed in so long. Your boyfriend will never know." The guy said, sounding as sensual as he could._

_And Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he ended up forgetting who he had left in Ohio waiting for him to come back, forgot about everything else, about the boy he loved and wanted forever for a second and just kissed Shane. After fucking Shane against the kitchen counter, he felt disgusted and left crying, that night, he cried himself to sleep._

_[flashback ends]_

"I just...I feel so guilty, mom...What I did to him...I just can't believe I did it, I-I feel so guilty all the time, I cry myself to sleep every night, it's like I breath regret." Blaine scoffed. "And it's like, every time I see Kurt, my heart breaks because I wasn't able to take care of him like I wanted to I-I just hurt him more than he was hurt before and I-"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, honey. We make mistakes." She took his hand. "What you and I did is really, really bad and inexcusable but we do that because we are weak. But also because we are human. He may seem like he hates you but he still loves you and if you try hard enough, if you show him how much you still love him maybe he'll come back to you. Maybe he'll be able to forgive you..."

"You're right."

"Prom is coming up, isn't it? Do something special...Be creative, just...show him that you love him, okay?"

Blaine smiled excitedly. "I'm going to get my boyfriend back."

* * *

After everyone had left the locker room, Kurt started taking his clothes off, not to shower, just to change them inside one of the bathroom stalls. He had watched Blaine on P.E. Blaine kept smiling at Kurt and it was weird because before, he didn't dare look at Kurt and now he kept throwing smirks and winks at Kurt.

Then Kurt got out of the stall and started putting his shoes on when someone patted him on the back. He expected it to be Blaine but it wasn't. It was Karofsky and his heart started beating faster and he hugged himself, trying to find a way to protect himself.

"I-I don't want y-you near me I-"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kurt." Karofsky said softly. "I'm here to apologize. For what I did."

"What?" Kurt was shocked, is there a word for more than shocked because that was what Kurt was feeling.

"I-I came out to my parents, they were okay with it and I-I started seeing a therapist to take care of m-my anger issue..."

"That's-that's good for you."

"And I was thinking...since you broke up with Blaine, you probably don't have a date for prom so I was wondering if you'd like to come with me...to prom...maybe have dinner before..." Kurt was speechless for a whole minute but then he took courage to speak.

"I-I'm already going with someone...a friend."

"Oh...a boyfriend?"

"No...I-I still love Blaine. I won't date anyone for a while...I-I'm sorry..."

"Why do you love him? What's so special about him?" His tone was getting angry and his face kind of red.

"I-I don't know I-I-"

"Why do you love him? Why not me? Why-"

"Hey, Kurt." Adam was walking into the locker room then, with a kind smile. "You ready to go?"

Kurt smiled at Adam and gathered his things, leaving without another word.

He let out a air of relief when they got to Adam's car. "I think you just saved my life."


	12. Birthday Boy

_A/N: HI GUYS READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT. so I took too long to update this because I was updating every single chapter of this fic so there are less mistakes on the story and it makes more sense. leave a review! love you!_

* * *

Kurt and Adam were sitting in Adam's bed at his house, two days before prom.

"Are you excited for prom?" Adam asked Kurt as he watched Kurt read a chemistry book, the lesson that he was trying to help Adam with.

"Don't distract me. If I don't finish reading this I won't be able to explain it to you and you'll flunk."

"Then I'll be held back in school and we'll be seniors together next year."

Kurt scoffed. "You're going to Ohio State, it's like, a few miles away from our school."

"I know but it's not the same," Adam sighed and pouted but as hard as Kurt tried to concentrate, he didn't seem to be able to pay attention on what he was reading.

"I'm trying to read this, Adaaaaam."

"I know, I know, I don't wanna learn this shit. I wanna just...not to study."

"Your exam is tomorrow, Adam." Kurt sighed and finally stopped reading to look up at Adam. "And I really want you to graduate so I can see you in those graduation outfits." Kurt smirked.

Adam tried to take the book away from Kurt again and this time he succeeded. "Hey, gimme that!" Kurt protested.

"Are we...dating?" Adam asked shyly.

"I don't know, Adam..." Kurt looked away and sighed.

"I think we are."

Kurt smiled and had to ignore what Adam said when he looked over at the clock on the table next to them and he stood up fast, making Adam jump in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm late! Mary Margaret is gonna kill me!"

"Who?"

"Bye!" Kurt kissed Adam's cheek, picked his bag from the floor and ran out of the house to the bus stop.

He took a bus to the orphanage and he took half an hour to get to the orphanage, running clumsy inside the big house, greeting some kids that were playing in front of the house.

"I'm sorry Mary Margaret!" Kurt yelled as he walked in the kitchen, taking his apron on the hanger and putting it around his waist. "Dinner, right?"

"Well, aren't you late." Mary Margaret raised her brows and crossed her arms. "Where were you?"

"With Adam." Kurt told her, washing his hands to start preparing the meal.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and they started cutting the vegetables. "You already got a new boyfriend?"

"No...Kind of...Yes…" Kurt sighed. "I can't stop thinking about Blaine." He furrowed his brows.

"Then don't make Adam think you like him the way you love Blaine. You'll end up hurting him."

"He likes me, Mary Margaret." Kurt said. "And I wanna like him too."

"But you can't because you are in love with Blaine."

Kurt nodded. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yes! What are you doing for your birthday?"

* * *

Kurt took the bus on Thursday, he didn't wanna talk to Adam. He was feeling way too confused for that. He walked down the hallways and like always, people stared at him. The only things he got out of being Blaine's boyfriend were a broken heart and popularity and Kurt hated it.

But on that day, when he opened his locker he found something he didn't expect to find: a light blue rose with a note on it.

**This flower reminded me of the color of your eyes. Happy Birthday.**

No one signed the note but Kurt knew it was from Blaine so he didn't worry to try to find out who it was from. Kurt smiled widely, smelling the flower and gluing the note on his locker.

When he got to his first period, Blaine was there, sitting on their usual seat, holding another flower with a note then he gave it to Kurt and left without another word.

The teacher called Blaine but Blaine ignored her and left the class.

Kurt was almost dying of curiosity, Blaine had been so quiet and looked so handsome. Kurt's heart was melting for Blaine and he was afraid of that.

There was a note and the note said:

_**My prince, meet me where tomorrow we'll crown a king at lunch time. Bring the flowers I got you, It'll complete the bouquet.**_

The gym right? Blaine was talking about the gym because there would be a prom there the next day and proms got kings, right? Well, Kurt's guess was right because when Kurt got to the room, Blaine was playing the piano that was there on the prom stage.

Kurt smiled at Blaine when he saw him and Blaine started playing and singing happy birthday

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday, my love_

_Happy Birthday to you_

Kurt chuckled, walking towards Blaine. He placed the blue roses on top of the piano and smiled at Blaine.

"Hi." He said shyly to Blaine.

"Hello."

"What'd you call me here for?"

Blaine smiled. "It's your birthday. I gotta get you your birthday gifts."

"You were the only one who remembered." Kurt blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Well, how could I forget anything about you?"

Kurt chuckled. "I don't usually make a big deal out of my birthday."

"Well, let's start making a big deal out of it, now." He took the two flowers Kurt had brought from where Kurt had left them and put them in a bouquet with other flowers like those and handed it to Kurt.

"Blaine, what are you doing…?"

"Giving you your birthday present." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt and handed him a big box and when Kurt opened, there was a pair of white, Marc Jacobs Military boots inside.

"Blaine! These are amazing! I-I-"

"You're welcome."

Kurt raised his brows. "Are you giving me this so I'll date you again."

"What-No! No, of course not!"

"Blaine you and I-we broke up and a pair of boots won't make me change my mind, Blaine, you cheated-"

"But I still love you and I still wanna make you happy."

Kurt nodded. "I'm dating Adam." He told Blaine and Blaine looked down, not being able to face Kurt after he heard that. "I decided to tell you before anyone else did."

"We just broke up a month ago. I can't believe you are already dating someone else."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"What about what we had? Was it all for nothing? All we went through? The I love you's was all that bullshit?"

"You ruined it all on the moment you slept with another guy."

"I didn't sleep with him, we just kissed and I don't even remember the rest."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Look, Kurt, there are a lot of secrets in my life...A lot of things that I wanna tell you but I can't-"

"Why not?" Kurt raised his brows and crossed his arms.

"Because I'd be vulnerable."

"I was always vulnerable around you! Why can't you just be honest if the lies are keeping us apart."

"I-I-"

"I don't even know why I came here." Kurt sighed.

"Because you still love me like I love you."

"Yeah, that's the problem." Kurt said closing the box and leaving the bouquet of flowers on top of the piano. "You can keep your boots, thanks." Kurt told Blaine and walked out of the gym, leaving Blaine there to cry by himself.

Kurt didn't understand himself. After Blaine cheated on him and humiliated him, he still wanted Blaine, all he thought about was Blaine. That was unfair to Adam and he didn't wanna end up hurting him. He was so confused and lost. He had no idea what to do and he knew that if he got back to Blaine, he'd not be loving himself enough. But since when did he love himself? Kurt didn't deserve love. Blaine probably broke up with him because Kurt wasn't worth loving. That's what he thought.

Kurt was on his his way back to the cafeteria when he bumped into Finn.

"Oh, hey, bro." And when Finn looked at him with a worried look, he realized he was crying. "Man, what's wrong?"

Kurt simply hugged Finn and let the tears flow. "I love him, Finn." Kurt sobbed. "I love him."

"Blaine?" Finn asked stroking Kurt's back. "Hey, man, tell me what happened." Finn said pushing Kurt away a little so he could face him.

"I want him back but after what he did…"

"Well, he made a mistake, right? Maybe you should forgive him."

"I can't. I always forgive people too easily, I have to start respecting myself." Kurt sniffed and started wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "Please don't tell him about this, Finn."

"Hey, I won't, man, don't worry." Finn put his arm on Kurt's shoulder. "It sucks to cry on our birthdays man, don't cry on yours, try to forget about the problems just for today."

"How'd you know?"

"Blaine told me, he was on his way to school all excited about your birthday and your surprise party-"

"Surprise party?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"And I shouldn't have said that." Finn sighed. "Forget what I said-"

"No, Finn, tell me. Now."

"Fine." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and smiled. "Blaine is planning a huge party for you at his house." Finn sighed. "He invited all the kids from the orphanage and Mary Margaret."

"What?" Kurt asked, staring at Finn wide eyed.

"He even invited Adam."

"But he hates Adam."

"Well, he said that if Adam makes you happy, he'd have to get used to him."

"He really said that?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Finn nodded. "Dude, please don't tell Blaine I told you, okay?"

Kurt nodded, trying really hard to hide his smile. "Okay, I won't."

"We miss you, you know?" Finn said with that usual half smirk of his.

"I miss you guys, too." Kurt sighed.

"And don't forget: you don't know anything about the party."

"What party?" Kurt joked.

"Your surprise party."

"I know Finn, I was kidding." Kurt sighed. "I think I'm gonna go back there to talk to him."

"What about?"

"I don't know. I just don't want him to be upset."

* * *

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Blaine was crying so much he could barely sing. The tears in his eyes made his vision blissful.

_How can you just walk away from me,_

_when all I can do is watch you leave_

_Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

He closed his eyes and played the piano with such facility it was like he had written the song. His voice trembled in the last words and he kept singing.

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me,_

_just the memory of your face_

_Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

Blaine sobbed and stopped playing for a second to wipe his tears away. He took a deep breath and kept singing.

_I wish I could just make you turn around,_

_turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you,_

_so many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_

_Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

Blaine looked at the flowers on top of the piano, stopped playing but kept singing. He smelled the flowers and delicately touched them.

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_

_Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds _

_It's the chance I've gotta take_

Then he threw the bouquet of flowers across the floor and he saw Kurt standing there and the flowers stopped by his feet.

_Take a look at me now_

He sang the last part raising his eyebrows. "When did you get here?"

Kurt smiled. "When you were finishing singing Human by Christina Perri."

Blaine nodded. "I know you may think I'm a jerk because of what I did but it hurts me just as much."

Kurt nodded. "I know." He said walking towards Blaine.

"Why'd you come back?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I-I was worried...I don't know, you know sometimes I do things I don't want to."

"I know." He sighed. "And I'm sorry I was so eager before. I just had this talk with my mom and I don't know...I just miss you."

Kurt nodded and they sat by the piano, side by side. "Did you tell your dad?"

"About her and your uncle? No."

"Oh..."

"She had already told him."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are they alright?"

"Yeah. My dad asked her if she wanted him or Andrew and she said him so he just forgave her and now they're more united than ever."

Kurt nodded.

"He understood that she made a mistake."

"At least she was honest." Kurt said lowly, staring at his hands.

Blaine sighed. "'You know sometimes I do things I don't want to." Blaine said doing air quotes.

"Can you play another song-one that is not depressing, though." Kurt asked trying to change the subject.

"Okay."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and started singing, staring intensely at Kurt who was stARing at his own feet.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Blaine elbowed Kurt and Kurt smiled shyly.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying Blaine's beautiful voice.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

Then Kurt was crying because that song fit perfectly for them and Kurt missed Blaine so much.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Blaine started playing with only one hand and put the other on Kurt's thigh and they both chuckled.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

And when Blaine finished the song with a smile, he turned to the left to ask Kurt what he thought about it and he was surprised by a pair of lips against his. Kurt's lips. Oh god he had missed the taste of those lips. Blaine kissed Kurt back, wrapping one hand around his waist and put the other on Kurt's cheek.

But before he could properly kiss Kurt, Kurt pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I-I shouldn't have done that. I'm dating Adam."

Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Then Kurt was running away once again.

* * *

"So, the kids will get to your house at four, okay?" Quinn asked Blaine. She had a notebook on her hands and a pen with all the plans for the party written on there and it seemed like Blaine wasn't paying attention at all.

They were in the school highway in front of Quinn's locker, waiting for the bell to ring for the last period and Blaine was staring at Adam and Kurt laughing and talking a few feet away with jealousy and anger.

Blaine shook his head and blinked slowly. "What was that?"

"How can you be so distracted, I repeated the same thing four times!"

"Sorry, Quinnie."

"Okay, will you tell me what happened? I thought you were gonna sing to Kurt and get him back.

"I did sing to him, it just didn't end up well."

"Why not?"

"Because I kissed him...or he kissed me, I have no idea of who kissed who, we just kissed and he got confused and left."

Quinn sighed. "He still loves you, you know?"

Blaine looked down at his hands and sighed. "I doubt it." He looked up and Quinn gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'd do anything to get him back."

"I have an idea." Quinn smiled.

"That can't be good." Blaine gave her a slight smile who faded when he heard Adam laughing.

"I'm going to get you a date for Kurt's surprise party and when he sees you with someone else he'll come running back to you."

"That idea sucks."

"It does not!"

"It's his birthday. I want it to be all about him.

"Fine. I'll get you a hot date for prom, then."

"No." Blaine whispered. "Kurt is not even the jealous type."

Quinn scoffed and smirked. "We'll see if he isn't the jealous type when you get to prom with a fucking hot date."

"I have a better plan."

"If you're gonna sing to him again, I give up."

"Singing always works!"

"It didn't work today."

"I'll make it work the next time."

* * *

Kurt and Adam were standing next to Adam's locker, talking about how Adam had gone on his chemistry test. Kurt was way distracted because Blaine was across the hallway, kind of staring at him and Kurt couldn't help but look back and thank God Adam didn't notice it.

"So...do you wanna hang out after school?"

Kurt looked at Adam and raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"After school? Do you wanna hang out?"

Kurt sighed. "Sure, why not?" He smiled.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit...distracted..."

Kurt cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm great, so...where did you wanna go?"

"It's a surprise." Adam smirked.

* * *

Blaine had spent the last hour combing his hair so it'd be perfect when Kurt got there. He was at his house, wearing the same outfit he had worn for their date in California and everyone else looked bad comparing to what Blaine was wearing.

Everybody was in the backyard of Blaine's house, near the pool, eating and have fun. All the kids from the orphanage were there and Mary Margaret was there too, all the kids in the pool and others eating by the pool. Blaine's parents were there, Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Kurt's uncle, everyone Kurt loved was there.

There was also a cake with Kurt's name written on, a huge cake. And balloons, way too many balloons. Blaine looked around nervously, standing next to the cake and drinking some coke. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect like Kurt deserved.

Then Blaine got a text from Adam saying they were in front of the house, but Adam was distracting Kurt until Blaine texted him to come in and Blaine didn't want to think about what Adam was distracting Kurt with.

"Okay, everyone!" Blaine called people's attention as the kids got out of the pool as Mary Margaret ordered. "It's time to hide. Kurt is coming!"

* * *

"What the hell are we doing at Blaine's house?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows, pretending to be clueless about what's happening.

"Uh...isn't this Rachel's house?"

"No." Kurt sighed. "It's Blaine's."

"Oh…" Adam smiled. "Well, let's go inside, then."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

If Kurt didn't know it was a surprise party he was going to he would have wondered why Adam hadn't rung the bell and had simply entered the house.

Kurt's heart beat fast as he walked through the corridors of the familiar house to the backyard.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled at once as he walked through the doors and all the kids ran towards him to hug him at the same time.

Kurt greeted the kids happily, giving them high fives, kissing their cheeks, hugging them, Kurt hadn't felt so happy since...since his last date with Blaine.

Then he saw Blaine smiling at him, sitting next to the pool then and drinking something on a red plastic cup. Kurt smiled shyly at him and looked down to give some attention to the kids.

After that, all of Kurt's friends, his uncle and Blaine's parents hugged him and wished him a happy birthday then he talked to Mary Margaret for a few and Blaine gave him a brief hug and without even saying hi, just murmuring him a happy birthday and left to sit by the bar.

Kurt had realized that Blaine was wearing the same outfit he wore at their date in California and Kurt was trying not to be affected by that but thank God Blaine was getting out of that fancy outfit leaving him only wearing a swimsuit that looked more like boxer briefs and Kurt hoped Blaine didn't realize he was staring at Blaine jumping in the pool, looking deliciously hot.

Everybody started doing their own thing, having fun, swimming, eating, dancing and Kurt stood there talking to Adam and Quinn about whatever, Kurt was too busy staring at a very shirtless and very wet Blaine getting out of the pool.

"Kurt?" Adam called him, calling his attention and he finally looked at Adam, trying to ignore the tightness in his bulge.

"Uh, Yeah?"

"You okay?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm gonna go thank Blaine for the party, okay?" He told Adam and handed him the cup he didn't even realize he was holding.

He walked towards Blaine and caught him right before he entered the house. "Hey!" Kurt called Blaine with a smile as he reached him.

"Hey." Blaine replied with a smile, drying his curly wet hair with a blue towel.

"Uh..." Kurt got extremely distracted by Blaine's abs then and when Blaine realized that he smirked.

"You were saying...?"

"Oh!" Kurt widened his eyes and smiled. "Right, I-I just wanted to thank you! F-for the party!" Kurt's voice was shaky and his hands were trembling.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, raising his brows.

Kurt nodded and gulped hard. "Yeah, I just can't believe you still make me...nervous."

Blaine chuckled. "Why do I make you nervous?"

"I don't know I-I..." Kurt scoffed. "Can we talk? In private?"

Blaine looked around then raised his brows. "Yeah but why? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to you. Can we just go upstairs?"

Blaine smirked.

"Just to talk...as friends!"

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, let's go to my room."

Walking in that house made Kurt remember of all the good moments he had in there with Blaine and that hurt. It really hurt.

"Room sweet room." Blaine sat, sitting on his bed as soon as they got to his room and Kurt stood there, not wanting to get too comfortable. "So..."

"You know someone had never done something like this for me?" Kurt told Blaine, staring at his own feet.

Blaine simply nodded and smiled.

"I always saw people getting surprise parties on movies and I always wondered: why haven't I ever gotten a surprise party?" They both chuckled and Kurt walked toward the bed to sit by Blaine's side.

Blaine smiled. "Surprise parties are not that special, Kurt..."

"Well, it means someone cared enough to want to make you smile."

"I always want to make you smile. I wanna make you happy."

Kurt took a deep breath and kept staring at his feet, then he laid down on the bed and put his hands on his stomach, staring at the ceiling.

"So how are things with Adam?"

Kurt scoffed angrily. "In a scale of 1 to 10 I'd say minus three." Kurt sighed. "He only talks about comic books and his theory about how we are creatures in someone's heads and how we see colors in different ways but I kind of like him...I-I'm not sure. But he is very nice to me."

"Oh..." Blaine smiled and laid down by Kurt's side, staring at the ceiling too."So...how have you been doing?"

"Okay." Kurt sat up in bed and Blaine followed doing the same thing.

"Do you still hate me?" Blaine asked softly.

"I could never hate you. I actually love you too much."

They both chuckled. "Then why did you stop talking to me?"

Kurt sighed. "It hurt to see you."

"Does it still hurt to see me?"

"Not as much." Kurt sighed.

"You know I'm sorry, right?" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand. "If I could explain things better I would."

"I know. I just...I don't like when you hide things from me."

Blaine sighed. "There are things that are better to be hidden." He squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I just don't understand why. If you love me like you say you do, why hide things from me?"

"I do love you, more than anything I just..." He let go of Kurt's hand and sighed. "I-I can't...You know I'd tell you if I could, right?"

"Then why won't you?" Kurt was trying really hard not to cry in frustration at that moment. "Why did you cheat on me and didn't even try to explain what really happen? Maybe I'd forgive you if I knew! Maybe we'd be together if you told me! Maybe I wouldn't have to cry myself to sleep every night because I don't have you!" Kurt yelled and the tears started falling down his cheeks and he couldn't control his crying.

"Kurt..."

Kurt scoffed. "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you." He said angrily, looking down at his own hands."

"Kurt..."

Kurt scoffed and he tried to stand up but before he did, Blaine pulled him by his arm and he fell on Blaine's arms so Blaine took the chance to hold him close and look him right in the eye.

"Please," Blaine whispered, his lips really close to Kurt's. "Please..."

Kurt bit his lower lip hard, trying his best not to kiss Blaine right then. They stared intensely at each other and in a few seconds, Blaine was leaning down to kiss Kurt but Kurt stopped him by pushing him softly on his shoulder.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered and licked his lips. "What-what are you doing?"

"Not letting you forget what we are." Then he smacked his lips hard, like really hard against Kurt's shoving his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and taking control of what was happening there.

He then let Kurt fall in bed and got on top of him with each knee by each side of Kurt's hips. Then Blaine started kissing down Kurt's neck as he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt eagerly as Kurt gripped on Blaine's shirt, trying to take his shirt off but he was too turned on to pay attention on what he was doing. Kurt could feel his dick growing harder and he could also feel Blaine's cock hardening against his.

Blaine finally finished unbuttoning Kurt's shirt all the way down and Kurt leaned up to kiss Blaine as he took Kurt's shirt off. Then he quickly took his shirt off, leaving Kurt to stare at his abs and lick his lips.

Blaine lied by Kurt's side to take his pants off as Kurt took his own off too and when he took too long to take the rest of his clothes off, Blaine started stroking his own hard cock, gripping tightly on it and before he could notice, Kurt was on top of him grinding his hard cock against Blaine's own, both boys moaning softly and kissing deeply, holding each other tightly.

"Fuck me." Kurt whispered. It was all happening so fast he wasn't sure of what he was doing. "Please." He moaned between kisses as Blaine stroke Kurt's thigh.

"Yes." Blaine moaned and started kissing Kurt's jaw.

Kurt reached for the lube on Blaine's drawer where they always kept it as Blaine kissed his chest and stroke his inner thigh.

When Kurt was able to get the lube and squeezed the bottle, it was empty and he sighed.

"You used it all?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"I was...lonely." Blaine sighed and put both of his hands on Kurt's hips. "Didn't want anyone but you." He pouted.

Kurt smiled. "What am I doing..?"

"About to let me make love to you-"

"Fuck me." Kurt said. "You're gonna fuck me."

Blaine nodded. "I don't wanna just fuck you-"

Kurt interrupted Blaine with a deep kiss as he started trying to finger his asshole. When Blaine realized Kurt's struggle he pushed Kurt away a little softly, sucked his own fingers and slowly put one finger inside Kurt's asshole and Blaine kissed him so he wouldn't moan too loudly.

Blaine heard someone knocking on the door but he was too busy to care so he just ignored it. Then when a third finger was inside, Kurt pulled Blaine's fingers out, kissing softly.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and squeezed Kurt's ass spreading his cheeks. "You ready?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled too. "Yeah."

Blaine chuckled. "God I had missed this."

* * *

Adam found it weird that Blaine and Kurt were taking too long to talk about their problems or whatever. Adam was starting to doubt they were actually doing that. He sighed as he drunk his third cup of soda and told Quinn what he was thinking..

"Don't you think it's weird that this is a party for Kurt and he is not here?" Adam asked Quinn. "I mean, I reckon this was a party for Kurt, right?"

"Of course!" Quinn said. "I think they just have a lot to...discuss."

"I think I'm gonna go look for him." Adam stood up but then Quinn pushed him back down to his chair. "What?!"

"Just let him and Blaine figure things out. Maybe they'll get back together..." Quinn smiled.

"Kurt is my boyfriend."

"He is?" Quinn asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes!" He stood up angrily. "And I think it'd would have been kind of nice of him to at least tell his best friends."

Then he walked inside the house, looking for Kurt. He knocked on each door passed by, knocking and after a bit opening it. Then one of the doors up the stairs was locked and when he knocked again, no one answered.

Then he heard a moan and he made a disgusted expression, thinking it were Blaine's parents having sex but when he heard another man moaning, he realized how stupid he had been. Trusting Kurt and Blaine were only gonna talk. Adam scoffed and ran down the stairs, he took Kurt's school bag out of his car, left it on a bench on the front porch and left, but instead of feeling sad, he felt angry, at himself not Kurt. Angry because he knew that that was going to happen, he just tried to believe that maybe Kurt would like him but no. Kurt belonged to Blaine.

* * *

"I can't believe we just had sex." Kurt told Blaine after the greatest orgasm of his life and scoffed. "We were supposed to be broken up."

Blaine smiled lying next to Kurt, staring at him as Kurt stared at the ceiling. "Are you saying we are back together?"

"No!" Kurt said. "We are definitely not back together."

"Really?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Then why did we just have one of the greatest sex we've ever had?"

"Because I was angry." Kurt sighed and sat up in bed. "I am dating Adam."

"Then why aren't you with him right now?" Blaine asked.

"Did Sean ask you that when you were fucking him?"

"Shane? We didn't have sex...not really."

"Well, I remember him telling me he fucked you in the dinner table so, yeah, you did." Kurt said, standing up to gather his clothes on the floor.

"It wasn't sex, not really, I barely remember it."

Kurt sighed. "I don't wanna know about your relations with other guys, thank you." He said as he put his boxers on.

"Why not? Aren't we broken up?" Blaine joked.

"You are an asshole." Kurt said, finishing to put his clothes back on. "I don't know why I keep wasting my time with you."

"Because maybe," He stood up, putting his boxers on. "Maybe you want me as much as I want you."

"You cheated on me and you are keeping secrets from me, Blaine! I don't want anything to do with you. Not anymore."

He said and ran out of the room, ignoring Blaine calling his name and ran down the stairs toward the backyard to find Adam.

"Hey." He greeted Quinn when she was the first person he saw there. "Have you seen Adam?"

"He went looking for you." Quinn sighed, looking at Kurt sit by her side. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating him?"

"I-I don't know..."

"You know, Kurt. The last few weeks you barely talked to us, you don't sit with us at lunch or come watch movies with us at Rachel's on fridays like we used to. What the hell happened?"

"Blaine cheated on me! That's what happened!" Kurt yelled.

"You don't have to talk to me like that." Quinn said softly.

"I'm sorry." He took his iPhone out of his pocket and dialed Adam's number.

He didn't pick up so he called again, then a third time and when he called for the fourth time, Adam finally answered.

"Hey! Where are you?" Kurt said before Adam could say anything else.

"Uh, home. I-I felt kind of sick."

"Really? Did you ate something bad?"

"Yeah, uh, those cheese puffs aren't good for me at all." Adam chuckled.

"It's everything okay? Did you really leave because you felt sick?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay...are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked softly.

Adam hummed positively. "My mom is making me some tea, I think I'll be fine."

"Okay, will I see you tomorrow at school? We can have lunch at Olive Garden, don't you love it there?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

Then Adam hung up and as soon as Kurt locked his phone, he heard Blaine talking behind him. "Was that Adam?"

"It's none of your business, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Okay, I'll leave you two." Quinn said and ran towards the pool to jump inside of it with some kids that were in there.

Blaine sat where Quinn was sitting before and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Kurt scoffed. "About what?"

"I don't know. I just-you're mad. Why are you mad?"

"Adam left."

"Oh..."

"Well, I was in my bedroom's ex for half an hour with him, what do you think he thought we were doing? Watching TV?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry."

"That we had sex?"

"Nope. No regrets on that. I'm sorry I'm making your life complicated. I just want you to be happy and if Adam makes you happy, I didn't wanna ruin your happiness."

"You ruined every chance of me being happy when you fucked another guy." After saying that Kurt stood up and walked up to Mary Margaret and Blaine sat there, staring at Kurt talking to her. He looked so beautiful, he always looked so beautiful.


	13. King

Rachel had called Kurt that afternoon before prom to go to her house so them and Quinn could get ready for prom together and Kurt agreed to go and help them do their hair. He asked Adam to pick him up at Rachel's house for prom since his uncle wasn't into all that taking pictures before prom thing.

Then they were at Rachel's house, after they were all showered, they were in Rachel's room, Quinn and Rachel only wearing their bras and panties and Kurt wearing boxer-briefs and an undershirt. They were so comfortable around each other, they didn't even notice they were half naked in front of each other.

"It's so good to be reunited with you, Kurt!" Rachel said as she put her make-up on.

"Hm-hmm." Quinn told Kurt as he curled her hair with a curling iron, Kurt on his knees in bed and Quinn sitting in front of him.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. I had missed you girls."

"I love having a G.B.F. who I can ask opinions about my clothes to and make him curly my hair!" Rachel said with a huge smile, doing her lips.

"What the hell is a G.B.F.?" Kurt asked and chuckled.

"Have you never watched the movie GBF?" Quinn asked wide eyed.

"It means gay best friend, duh." Rachel said Kurt scoffed after hearing that.

"Why am I your G.B.F. isn't Blaine your G.B.F.?"

"No, he is just my B.F.F., but you are my G.B.F.?"

"He is gay, too!" Kurt said and accidentally burned Quinn's neck with the curling iron.

"Ouch, man! What the fuck?" Quinn murmured in pain.

"Sorry, sorry, I just don't like when people use me as a gay best friend. I should be just your friend, being gay shouldn't make a difference. It's not like I am an object."

"He's right." Quinn nodded and pursed her lips. "Everybody does this with some gay guys who aren't so masculine."

"Sorry…" Rachel said and gave Kurt a sad smile.

"It's cool."

"Why do you always forgive us?" Rachel asked, facing Kurt's reflection in the mirror that was in front of her.

"Because I love you guys and have no reason to be mad at you guys."

"Then why won't you forgive Blaine?" Quinn asked raising her brows and Kurt immediately turned the curling iron off and jumped out of the bed.

"Is this why you called me here? To to get Blaine and I back together by manipulating me?" Kurt scoffed. "I should've guessed."

"No, of course not, Kurt." Quinn said pulling him softly back to the bed by his arm. "We wanted to spend more time with you, we miss you. And yeah, we hate that you and Blaine broke up because he was the only reason you always hung out with us but-"

"He wasn't the reason I hung out with you guys! I hung out with you guys because I liked you, because we were friends not because of Blaine. You guys had a choice to make: me or Blaine and you chose Blaine!"

"We didn't choose anyone! You were the one who stopped talking to us!" Rachel said softly. "We missed you, we called you, you never picked up! You are the only one who doesn't see how many people love you and how much you push them away!"

Kurt sighed but before he could say anything the door swung open and Blaine was standing there wearing only jeans and flip flops.

"Rachel, did you hide my hair gel?" By then he hadn't realized Kurt was there but when Quinn started covering her half naked self with a pink robe, Blaine saw Kurt sitting in bed. "Oh, hey."

Kurt waved at him staring down at the floor and holding his own arms.

"You can't just walk in here, Blaine! We are naked!" Quinn half-yelled at him.

"I've seen Kurt and Rachel naked a billion times and I'm gay, not interested in your body. And why is it okay for Kurt see you in your underwear and it isn't okay for me to see you in your underwear?"

"Uh…" She raised her brows. "Kurt is Kurt!"

"Whatever." Blaine rolled his eyes, still standing in the door step.

"Stop talking like I'm not here." Kurt said angrily.

"Sorry." Blaine and Quinn said at the same time.

"Blaine, I didn't take your hair gel. Now leave." Rachel said and sighed.

"But I also have to ask: what color of bow tie should I wear."

Kurt sighed. "What color is your tuxedo?" Kurt asked, raising his brows.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"What color is your tuxedo?" Kurt asked again, sounding annoyed.

"Uh...black."

"And the shirt under it?"

"White."

"Then you can wear any color but white."

Blaine nodded. "Okay." He sighed. "You look great by the way."

"I'm not even dressed yet."

"You always look great." Blaine said and after that, he left the room quickly so he'd leave no room for Kurt to be mad at him.

Kurt scoffed. "Did you two plan this?"

"I'm exhausted." Quinn said, ignoring what Kurt said.

"The night hasn't even started, Quinn." Rachel said as Kurt finished Quinn's hair. "Alright, my turn." She said, standing up and sitting where Quinn was and Quinn started doing her makeup. "I want it straight in a half up half down style with braids." She told Kurt with a smile.

Kurt nodded. "You two are worse than the girls at the orphanage asking me to braid their hair."

"Come on, it's for prom!" Rachel said with a smile. "Aren't you excited?"

Kurt sighed. "Not really. I think Adam knows I did something."

"And what exactly did you do?" Quinn asked, turning around to gape at Kurt.

"He had sex with Blaine."

"What?!"

"I can't believe he told you." Kurt sighed.

"He tells me everything." Rachel said with a proud smile.

"Kurt, if you still like Blaine you shouldn't be with Adam." Quinn said with a sympathetic smile.

"Adam says he likes me and I don't wanna ruin that."

"Then you shouldn't have had sex with Blaine. Do you even like Adam?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrows.

"As a friend?" Kurt sighed. "As hard as I try I can't get Blaine out of my head."

* * *

Blaine knew it was wrong to overhead people's conversation but he could help it and hearing Kurt still liked him made him happier than ever.

"So, your plan…?" Finn asked Blaine, sitting on Blaine's bed as Blaine tried to find the right bow tie in his room.

"Well, since the plan where I sung to Kurt didn't work I'm going to try Quinn's plan."

"Quinn's plan?" Finn raised his brows, playing with his own tie.

"Yeah." Blaine smirked. "I'm going to make Kurt jealous."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't get why do we have to rehearse before prom! Brittany and I have dinner reservations." Santana complained to Mr. Schue.

The entire glee club was in the stage in the gym where the prom was going to happen. They were all wearing their fancy prom outfits already, including Mr. Schue. Kurt had decided to stay as far as possible from Blaine but that place he stood was near the people who hated him.

"Wait so you are dating Brittany? After teasing me for being gay for years?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I guess I was inspired when Paris Hilton-I mean, Blaine, when Blaine came out."

Kurt scoffed. It was all so unfair, Blaine always got the best things and Kurt got the worst.

"Okay, the first number will be performed by Kurt and Blaine is that right?" Mr. Schue asked, looking down at a piece of paper with the order of performances.

"Uh, Mr. Schuester?" Blaine called, raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"I don't think it'll be appropriate if Kurt and I sing a song together since we broke up and we are both dating other people. Besides if the paparazzi come to find me in prom I don't want them to think I'm still dating him." Blaine said.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked angrily.

"Blaine don't worry. No paparazzi is coming in here. Mr. Figgins hired people to make sure that won't happen."

Blaine sighed. "Oh, they will find a way. Some people do crazy things to see me." He was trying hard to act like a jerk so Kurt would realize he was being a jerk and go talk to him and that had actually worked.

"Now you are just being a jerk." Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, if I wanted to hear mom and dad fighting I'd have stayed home. I'm tired of listening to you two fighting so shut up!" Santana said angrily and Brittany patted her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Which one of us is the mom?" Blaine asked.

"Shut up, Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

"Okay, that's enough." Mr. Schue said. "Prom is in a few hours and IF you want to take your dates out for dinner before prom we have to rehearse now!" Will sighed. "And if you two don't want to perform together that's fine, but you two will figure out what you'll do with this performance!" Will said pointing to Blaine and then to Kurt.

"You won't have to worry about that." Kurt said taking his hat from the floor on the corner he had left it and putting it back on. "I don't want to be part of this anymore." He picked his jacket up from the floor too and theen started walking out of the gym.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Rachel asked loudly so he'd hear her from across the decorated gym. "You are in one of the first numbers! We need you!"

"Ask Blaine. He always does things better than me, doesn't he?" Kurt scoffed, opening the gym door and he stopped to say something else. "Besides, he is a star, isn't he?" Then he stormed out of the place, walking out of the school to find Adam sitting in his car, waiting for him.

Kurt walked towards the car and entered it, sitting on the passenger seat. "Hey." He greeted Adam with a kiss on the cheek.

Adam didn't greet him he just kept quiet and after a few minutes he spoke. "I know you had sex with Blaine." Adam said staring at the steering wheel.

"W-what?" Kurt asked, his face turning pale and his heart starting to beat faster.

"Don't try to deny it, okay? Just tell me why you agreed to date me if you were still into him?"

Kurt sighed. "I guess I am not used to have people liking me and I just didn't want to hurt you by saying no to you. I don't-I don't like hurting people."

Adam nodded and took a deep breath. "It's not like I didn't expect that'd happen."

"You-"

"When two people are made for each other you can clearly see it."

Kurt nodded and sighed. "You probably don't want to go to prom with me anymore, do you?"

"We can go. As friends."

"Does that mean you're not mad?"

"I-I'm frustrated."

"Why?"

"Because Blaine had you and he just screwed up and if I had you-if only you could like me like you like him."

"I'm really sorry, okay?"

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean any harm."

"How can you forgive me so easily? What I did should be unforgivable."

"Nothing is unforgivable." Adam said with a small smile. "Why be mad at people when you can just forgive them and move on?"

And that made Kurt think. If Blaine loved him, why couldn't he simply forgive him? "You know the guy who has you will be so, so lucky." Kurt said, stroking Adam's shoulder in a friendly way.

Adam simply nodded. "Yeah, I guess, I was trying too hard when I asked you to date me."

"You didn't actually asked...you just said we were."

Adam chuckled. "It was kind of stupid of me, I guess-"

"Adam, don't blame yourself, okay? This is all my fault."

"No, I knew you were still into Blaine I-I shouldn't have-"

"It's in the past, okay? If you forgive me for what I did, maybe we can be...friends?"

Adam nodded. "That'd be cool."

"And maybe I could help you find a boyfriend…"

"Don't push it."

Kurt nodded and chuckled. "Okay."

* * *

"Quinn, I don't think this is going to work." Blaine said as Quinn dragged him inside Breadstix.

"Why not?" She whispered to him as she stopped walking and let go of his hand.

"Because most gay guys just want...sex and I just want….Kurt."

"Don't worry, okay? He is straight, I asked him to pretend to be your boyfriend to make Kurt jealous."

"Quinn! What the hell? That is like...prostitution." Blaine protested.

"No it's not." She pouted.

"Why did he even agree to do this?"

"Well, he happens to be a big fan of yours."

"Really?" Blaine said, raising his brows, doubting her word.

"No." She sighed. "He has a crush on me and I told him that if he did this for me, he'd go out with you."

"You're out of your mind." Blaine scoffed. "Why the hell did you drag me here if he isn't really my date? I thought I was going to have dinner with him."

"Well, that is in just in case Kurt comes here with Adam-which he probably will since this is the less awful restaurant in town."

"What am I supposed to talk about when I'm having dinner with him?"

"I don't know, Blaine! Tell him things about yourself or whatever!"

Quinn waved at someone and when Blaine turned around to see who it was there was a hot, like really hot guy sitting on a table at the corner of the restaurant, winking at Quinn as he played with the straw in his cup.

"Wait, that's him?" Blaine asked, smiling shyly at the guy.

"Yeah."

"He is hot. Why aren't you dating him?"

"Well, I was pregnant and didn't want to get him into any baby drama."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"Oh, my God, don't look but Kurt is walking through the doors with Adam."

Blaine turned around to look but Quinn stood in front of him so he wouldn't.

"I said don't look! Now go!"

"I don't even know his name!" Blaine said.

"It's Brody now go!" Quinn said and pushed Blaine he'd walk towards the guy.

When he got near the table, he smiled at the guy and shook his hand. "Hi."

"Blaine, right?" Brody asked smiling when Blaine was about to sit across the table from him but he stopped him. "No, sit by my side! So your boyfriend will think this is real, man!"

"Uh, okay." Blaine sat by Brody's side and the guy wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"He is the pale guy with the fancy hat?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"He was looking." Brody smiled. "He is still looking. I'm gonna kiss you again." The guy whispered and the next kiss was deeper than the one before and Blaine had to push him away this time. "Y-you-are you really doing this because of Quinn."

"Not really." The guy smiled and started playing with Blaine's tie.

"Well…"

"I wanna go out with her, of course but I'm an actor and this is a great practice. I plan on playing a gay character one day so all the chicks will want me."

Blaine nodded. "Oh...kay."

"So you're Blaine...Anderson, right? Your dad owns that bunch of hotels, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"I've seen on the cover of so many magazines." The guy smiled.

"Yeah…" Blaine was feeling really uncomfortable.

"So...that means you know a lot of famous people, right? You got a lot of contacts?"

"Uh, I guess…"

"Don't be modest. I know you were like in at least 10 movies."

"Those were very small parts. They were...I just did them because my father asked me to. I don't really like acting."

"Maybe you could...get me a good audition, huh?"

"Uh...sure, yeah."

A teenage girl who looked about 13 or 14 asked Blaine for a picture and an autograph and Blaine gave her and smiled at her as she left crying, happy she had seen Blaine.

"Well, you are a real star." Brody said.

"I don't really like it…"

"Well, I'd kill to be famous like you."

"Well, I think if you killed you would be famous."

They laughed together and suddenly Brody kissed him again and that probably meant Kurt was looking at them.

* * *

"Would you stop staring?" Adam asked Kurt as an old lady served them their orders.

"I can't! The guy kissed him like three times. And he is wearing the same bow tie he were on our first real date. It's killing me."

Adam scoffed. "Stop freaking out. That's probably some guy he hired to make you jealous and he wore the bowtie because of you."

"He wouldn't. I think he is totally over me." Kurt sighed playing with his food.

"If he is going to make you jealous, we will make him jealous too." Adam stood up with a smile and leaned across the table to give Kurt a deep kiss and the next thing he realized, they were being pushed apart.

"I can't do this anymore!" Blaine said loudly pulling Kurt closer to him and leaving Adam and Brody-and the other costumers-to watch him. "Are you already over me?"

"What?! You were the one making out with that-that older guy in front of me! Did you already fuck him? Used him for sex like you used me on my birthday?"

"I didn't use you! And I didn't have sex with you I made love to you! Because I love you! This guy is not even my boyfriend he is just some guy who is pretending to be my boyfriend and only agreed to do it because he wants me to make him famous!"

"W-what?" Kurt didn't know why but he could feel his eyes filling up with tears.

"I love you, Kurt and I only want you. You were the first person I really loved and I want you to be the last."

Then the tears started falling down Kurt's eyes and he smiled softly.

"I love you, Kurt. And I know you are dating Adam but-"

"Oh, we are not dating." Adam said and Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"You are not?"

"Nope." Adam said and smiled and Kurt was so happy because of how supportive Adam was being.

Blaine smiled widely and took Kurt's hand, looking right into Kurt's eyes. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt sobbed and smiled. "I-I love you, too."

"Please don't-don't leave me. I need you."

Kurt sniffed, nodding and walked one step forward to give Blaine an intimate hug and cry in his arms. "I love you." Kurt whispered as Blain stroke the back of Kurt's head.

Then they broke apart and Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt's, kissing him deeply and everybody around them applauded like they were in a fucking movie.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad our crew is reunited!" Finn said raising his glass for a toast as they all sat together in a Breadstix table, eating and commemorating Kurt and Blaine's reconciliation as Kurt and Blaine hugged each other. "With a new member." He raised his glass to Adam and they all cheered.

"Adam, are you sure you are okay with...you know...Blaine and I..?" Kurt asked and they all looked over at Adam and Adam nodded with a smile.

"I just want you to be happy, Kurt. I'm totally okay." Adam said.

"Ugh, why aren't you straight? You are so understanding and caring...and hot...your accent is sooo adorable-" Adam chuckled as Kurt interrupted her.

"Quinn, you are such a fag hag." Kurt told his friend, playing with the straw in his cup with his tongue.

"Actually, I am bisexual." Adam said and took a spoonful of pasta into his mouth.

"Oh, then ignore everything I said!" Quinn said with a shy smile.

"Well...who is excited for prom?" Rachel asked, trying to change the subject.

"I can't wait!" Blaine said, stroking the back of Kurt's ear and his thigh with the other hand. "It'll be an unforgettable night." And from Kurt's thigh, Blaine started stroking Kurt's inner thigh, next to Kurt's crotch.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as Quinn said whatever she was saying, Kurt couldn't pay attention because his cock was answering to Blaine's touch.

"Just...having some fun." Blaine smirked and started whispering against Kurt's ear. "I missed you." He started whispering lower and sexily. "I missed all of you."

Kurt slapped Blaine's hand away. "Not now." He whispered to Blaine. "But after prom we'll have some fun. You can come over and we can have a...party."

Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"What are you two whispering about, huh?" Rachel asked and Kurt and Blaine looked up at her with uncontrollable smiles on their faces.

"Huh?" Kurt said and held Blaine's hand under the table.

"I was telling Quinn how her idea of getting you a date to make Kurt jealous was a bad idea."

Kurt smiled wider. "It was very flattering."

"Yeah, and if a paparazzi took a picture of you with another guy? Gay guys already have an image of people who only think about sex. Do you want to be a gay stereotype?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"No...I...am sorry?" Blaine replied in a questioning tone, not sure of what to say.

"Quinn, do you have a date for prom?" Adam asked after being quiet for a while.

"N-no, why?" She answered nervously.

"Do you wanna...maybe be my date?"

She nodded hard with a huge smile. "I-I'd love to!"

"Well…" Kurt said still wearing that big smile. "We all have dates we are all happy now let's get to prom, you dummies!"

* * *

They had to get to prom earlier so when people got there, the music had already started. They started with the glee boys except Kurt singing a mashup of Centerfold and Hot in Herre, a song that was interrupted by a very angry coach Sue, who found the song extremely inappropriate. Then Kurt and Blaine did the number they had planned before. They sang an amazing g version of American Boy, holding hands and looking right into each other's eyes, then in the end when they got off stage they shared a big kiss as Rachel started singing To Love You More by Celine Dion.

Then they started dancing together slowly, hugging each other and sharing sweet kisses. Kurt was feeling like the happiest man alive.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Yes." Blaine answered, chuckling.

"Did you cheat on me because I'm not good enough?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and held him tightly. "No, Kurt, you are more than enough! You are actually too good for me."

Kurt chuckled. "No, I'm not."

"Am I forgiven?" Blaine asked pursing his lips.

"Yes, everything is forgotten and forgiven."

Blaine smiled widely and as he smiled, he kissed Kurt's lips softly, no tongue, just the simple touch of their lips making both of them go crazy.

"You know you are singing next, right?" Kurt asked, chuckling.

"Yes, but the song will take at least three minutes to end and I can just run to the stage and sing. I just wanna be with you now and slow dance with you."

"You know I've always wondered when I was going to be able to slow dance with a man I love at prom and be able to kiss him without getting punched in the face."

They both chuckled. "I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Kurt nodded and pecked Blaine's lips. "And I will never let anyone hurt you either."

"Oh my God!" Blaine exclaimed staring at something behind Kurt and Kurt looked back with his arms still around Blaine's waist and Blaine's arms still around Kurt's waist.

"Oh my God!" Kurt said laughing with Blaine, watching Adam and Quinn making out against the wall, like there was no one around. "I guess a bisexual man is the perfect man for Quinn."

"Yeah, they could totally watch gay porn together." Blaine said, chuckling.

Kurt smiled and turned back to face Blaine again. "You know you are probably going to be prom king, right?"

"God, I hadn't even thought about that." Blaine scoffed. "And why do you think I'm gonna win? Most people hate the gays, don't they?"

"I guess they changed after you came out. You are famous, famous people change things."

Blaine scoffed. "I don't wanna be a king if you are not my king."

"That sounded weird. There can't be two kings." Kurt chuckled.

"Well, in my world there are two kings, you and me."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek. "You are so cheesy, babe."

"You called me babe! Awww!"

"Shut up!" He kept chuckling.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you two but the song just ended and you need to go sing your song!"

"Oh! I forgot." He pecked Kurt's cheek and started running towards the stage and Kurt stood there, smiling like a crazy person.

Then Blaine got up the stage and sat by the piano, and instead of singing, he started talking as he played. "This song is dedicated to the love of my life: Kurt Hummel."

And when Kurt heard that, his heart started beating fast because people were looking at him and some of them were even smiling and that was some weird ass shit to happen in Ohio.

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?**_

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

_**You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

He sang beautifully with his eyes close and a huge smile and Kurt looked at him with happy tears in his eyes and thinking why hadn't he gotten back together with Blaine before. And then he felt what he had always wanted to feel, he felt loved, he felt wanted and needed, he felt like his dreams were coming true.

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

And then Blaine was looking at him with a beautiful smile as he started to declare his love to Kurt by singing.

_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you, ohoh**_

And as Kurt softly cried, Rachel got next to him and wrapped her arm around Kurt's waist, hugging him and chuckling lowly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I told you he loves you." She whispered.

_**How many times do I have to tell you**_

_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_

_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

_**You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_

_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

And Kurt could see people recording the performance with their phones and some girls freaking out and Kurt knew that he'd have to compete with all of that but listening to that song, he could understand what Blaine felt and Kurt felt the exact same way.

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you, ohoh**_

Then Kurt was walking towards to the backstage to see Blaine from there, better and he was crying so hard, he could barely breath, he had never felt so happy in his life, so loved and so...just happy. He was finally happy.

_**Give me all of you**_

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

_**Risking it all, though it's hard**_

_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you**_

And as Blaine finished the song, Kurt started wiping his tears away with with his shirt, so Blaine wouldn't worry that he was crying. And Blaine looked a little worried when he didn't see Kurt in the crowd and Kurt just kept smiling. He took his coat off and let if fall on the floor, distracted by Blaine's beautiful voice.

_**I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you, ohoh**_

Then everybody was clapping loudly and cheering and Blaine simply bowed and walked quickly towards Kurt when he saw Kurt standing there and they got near each other and Blaine crashed his lips hard against Kurt's and as he kissed him he felt Kurt's tears against his cheeks and he pulled away, worried, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"What's wrong, angel?"

Kurt smiled and sniffed. "Nothing, I just." He wiped his tears away again with the back of his hand and took a deep breath. "I just feel...loved…"

Blaine smiled. "Because I love you. A lot." Blaine said softly.

Kurt sniffed. "And that's what I've always wanted and I-I finally feel happy."

"If you are happy I'm happy."

"That sounds like that quote from The Notebook."

Blaine chuckled. "If you are a bird, I am a bird."

Kurt pecked Blaine's lips again. "You know. All we went through was so worth it."

"Yeah. More than worth it. Thank you for forgiving me."

Kurt scoffed. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I will never give up on you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered and pecked Blaine's lips.

"Do you wanna dance some more?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

"Why, of course."

They walked hand in hand to the dance floor and danced and danced, no matter how slow or fast the song was, they kept dancing slowly, hugging each other and sharing soft kisses. The night went by so fast they didn't even realize it. The next thing they knew, they were calling the prom queen and king nominees to the stage.

Blaine gave Kurt a deep kiss before walking to the stage to stand next to the other king nominees, smiling at Rachel standing on the other side of the stage who was also a queen nominees.

"Attention, McKinley High!" Principal Figgins called into the mic. "Here are your nominees for prom queen and king." "Dave Karofsky, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Josh Andrews and Blaine Anderson are your nominees for prom king." He said and on the mention of Blaine's name everybody cheered loudly. "Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Marley Rose, Angela Garcia and Jessica Dyer are your prom queen nominees. The winners are going to sit on that fake throne for a few seconds and share a dance! Yay!" He said with a fake enthusiasm.

The crowd cheered and Blaine stood there, staring at Kurt standing in the crowd, he only had eyes for Kurt.

"And our 2011 McKinley High Prom King is…" He opened the envelope with a round paper in it and read what was written in it with a big smile. "Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine simply smiled and stepped forward to take his crown and wave at people.

"I wanna thank Blaine's father for all the donations he made for this school a round of applause for Blaine!"

And people cheered.

"Do you have something to say?" Figgins asked Blaine offering him the microphone.

"I do actually." Blaine said taking the microphone from Figgins and standing in front of him. "I wanna call Kurt Hummel to the stage, please? My boyfriend Kurt!"

And Kurt stood there pale, his heart beating fast and his hand shaking. Was it all going to be ruined then? Was Blaine going to humiliate him like on that movie Carrie? Kurt walked towards the stage like he was walking towards his grave and he got up to the stage, not looking at the crowd only staring at his own feet.

"I wanna give this crown to my true king." Blaine said getting the crown from his head and putting it on Kurt's head and then giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Karofsky then ran out of the stage and out of the gym, catching the attention of some people.

"And I'd like to share this dance with my king." Blaine said. "Because he is the only one I wanna dance with."

"B-but there's still prom queen-"

Blaine took the envelope from Figgins' hand and opened it. "Rachel is the prom queen congrats." He said with no emotion and lead Kurt to the middle of the dance floor where everyone had left a huge space for them to dance. Finn took Rachel to dance and both couples danced romantically in the rhythm of Take My Breath Away, sung by Quinn and Santana.

"I love you." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I love you, too."

"You didn't have to do all that." Kurt chuckled. "Give me your crown and sing to me…"

"I just want you to be aware of the fact that I am proud to be with you."

"You know what I'm thinking about? Of what we'll do when we get out of here."

"Hm, I wanna fuck you with that crown on."

"Kinky." Kurt chuckled as people started joining them on the dance floor.

"You wanna get out of here?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I'd love to."

They literally ran hand in hand out of the gym, waving at their friends on their way and went to the school parking lot, stopping in front of Blaine's car and Kurt couldn't wait to get inside the car so he pushed Blaine against the car and started kissing him hard and hotly.

"I love you." Kurt whispered. "I love you, I love your body." And Blaine moaned in response, rubbing his groin against Kurt's.

Then hands started wondering over each other's bodies and mouths over necks and it was all too hot Kurt got scared Blaine would fuck him right there, then he remembered he had left his jacket back at the gym.

"Oh, damn." Kurt sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, worriedly.

"Nothing. I-I just forgot my jacket back there."

"Oh, I'll go get it for you."

"No, it's okay, I'll go get it. Just...let's cool down so we can get to your house and _then _have sex."

Blaine chuckled. "Okay, go quick."

Blaine watched Kurt walk away with a huge smile on his face. As Kurt entered the school, he just kept smiling and cheering, he was so happy nothing could contain it. Except…

"Hey, faggot." He heard Karofsky from behind him and Blaine turned around to see Karofsky standing there with his hands behind his back. "Enjoying your night?"

"What do you want, Dave?" Blaine asked annoyed.

"I just-what-Kurt was supposed to be mine!" He was talking loudly and now Blaine could see his eyes were teary.

"W-what?"

"Kurt-you stole him from me." He sobbed. "He was supposed to be mine!"

"Dave...why are you saying this?"

"If it weren't for you Kurt would be mine now!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine sounded frustrated. "Before I came here you used to beat Kurt up everyday! He was sad and oppressed! You treated him like shit!"

"You don't understand! I love him!"

"Well, I love him too!" Blaine yelled back. "And there's nothing you can do about that because Kurt is mine and always will be!"

Then when Karofsky showed Blaine what he was holding behind his back, Blaine took a step back, scared of the bat Karofsky was holding.

"Dave, what are you doing?"

"If you are the only thing standing on the way of me being with Kurt I have to do something about that?"

"You are sick! Kurt is-"

"Guys, what is going on?" Blaine heard Kurt yelling behind him and he turned around to face Kurt but when he turned back to where he was looking to face Karofsky again, he saw a bat coming towards his face and felt the most awful pain he had ever felt in his life of a bat swinging against his head and then it all went black.


	14. Unconscious

"I-I just forgot my jacket back there." Kurt said and sighed

"Oh, I'll go get it for you."

"No, it's okay, I'll go get it. Just...let's cool down so we can get to your house and then have sex."

Blaine chuckled. "Okay, go quick."

Kurt ran into the school, to impatient to walk and entered the gym as soon as he reached it. When he got there, Finn and Rachel were sitting around a table talking and they looked angry.

Kurt approached them with that silly smile on his face that he couldn't get rid of. "Hello, friends."

"Where the hell were you?" Rachel asked. "Were you two leaving without us?" She raised her brows and crossed her arms.

"Sorry." Kurt pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. "We were so happy we were...back together we-"

"We get it." Finn said, taking a jacket that was on top of the table, handing it to Kurt. "You forgot your jacket backstage."

"Yeah, if I hadn't you two wouldn't have a ride back."

Rachel scoffed. "Let's go."

Finn and Rachel got up and followed Kurt out of the gym, in the school hallways were empty, everybody was in the gym.

"Why did we have to leave now?" Finn asked. "You're the prom queen you should have more time at your prom."

"Mah, since I did that to Kurt last year I changed my priorities and prom isn't one of them."

Kurt smiled proudly as they walked out of the school and then he saw Karofsky and Blaine discussing and Karofsky had a baseball bat in his hands.

"Guys, what is going on?" Kurt asked loudly so Blaine would hear him.

And them he saw Blaine turned around with his furrowed brows and a sad smile, his eyes teary and when he turned back to face Karofsky, a bat came smashing against his head and there was blood everywhere.

Kurt and Rachel ran to help Blaine, crying loudly and yelling for help and Finn ran towards Karofsky, knocking him down with a hard punch on the face.

"Finn, call 911." Kurt asked, crying and holding Blaine's head up. There was so much blood everywhere, Blaine's eyes were closed and even when he called his name, he didn't answer, he kept checking his breathing and thank God he was breathing, which seemed impossible because of how hard his head was bashed.

The ambulance came and a lot of cops too. Finn explained to the cop what had happened and why he had punched Blaine and they took Karofsky in the back of the police car when he was conscious again. Rachel's dress was ruined with blood stains all over it and she was crying so hard just as hard as Kurt was riding, the ambulance asked who was going with Blaine in the ambulance and Rachel let Kurt go. Kurt rode in the ambulance with Blaine, always holding his hand as the paramedics did their work and Finn and Rachel took Blaine's car, following the ambulance to the hospital.

Then Kurt was crying, following Blaine into the hospital and Rachel stayed behind with Blaine to fill up Blaine's information on the front desk. Then they were taking Blaine into a room, hurrying him inside like in a movie and all Kurt did was cry. Then the nurses said he couldn't stay by Blaine's side anymore and the hardest part was letting go of Blaine's hand and looking at all of that blood all over his shirt and suit. He held his hat and stared at the floor crying as he watched the nurses talk about Blaine's case. He couldn't understand what they were saying. It was like his brain was frozen and he couldn't process what was happening. His brain couldn't control the amount of tears that left his eyes, his body was shaking all over, his head hurt so badly it was like it was going to explode and his feet were sore. He held in his hands Blaine's bow tie that the paramedic had taken out of him so he could breath better and he kept holding that tightly, like it was the only thing that was left from Blaine.

And the worst thoughts started invading Kurt's mind: what if he got blind, what if he didn't remember or worse, what if he never moved again at all. All kinds of things could happen. And he wasn't ready to lose the love of his life. Kurt realized that he couldn't be happy for even a second.

Then Blaine's parents were bursting into the waiting room, his father crying softly and his mother's eyes were teary, they saw Kurt and the first thing Angy did when she saw Kurt standing up was to hug him tightly and let her sob in her arms.

"I called your uncle, he is coming to stay with you here." Brian told Kurt.

Kurt sobbed and sniffed, trying to gain control of his speak. "I-I-"

"You don't have to say anything, honey. Rachel has already told me everything." Angy said and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"H-have the d-doctors t-told y-you when we can see him?" Kurt asked between sobs.

"They don't know, yet. They still haven't said anything."

Kurt sobbed. "W-where is Finn and Rachel?"

"They are getting us some coffee. How are you feeling?"

Kurt a took a deep breath and before he could say anything, he sat back down and started crying again. Blaine's mom say by his side and hugged him tightly, not only letting him cry on her arms but also crying on his arms.

Soon Rachel and Finn were there with five cups of coffee from starbucks two brown bags from starbucks. Kurt didn't want to eat anything, he just sat there and cried. Then Angy let Rachel sit by his side and they hugged each other. A few hours went by and Kurt didn't even wanna look at the clock because he knew he'd get more frustrated. The doctor came to tell them they were taking care of Blaine but he didn't get into much details. Then he finally started control his crying when his uncle got there at 2 in the morning and he started talking to him about how him and Blaine had gotten back together and everything. It was already 6 in the morning after they had spent all the time in the hospital when Kurt decided to say what he was really feeling.

"It was all too perfect to be true." Kurt whispered to his uncle as he hugged him. "Everything was going so amazing." He said looking at the crown on his hat and holding it tightly with the bow tie. "I love him so much." Kurt sobbed.

"We love him too, Kurt." Rachel sighed and sniffed. "But all we can do is wait for the best."

"Why are you guys acting like this is normal? Why aren't you guys freaking out? You have been quiet all night like nothing happened." Finn asked Rachel and Blaine's parents, raising his brows.

"We are really worried, honey. We just learned how to control our emotions over the years. This is not the first time Blaine gets to the hospital taken by an ambulance while we are traveling." Angy said.

"Blaine has been in the hospital several time." Rachel said. "And I have faith he will be okay."

"Faith? How can you have faith after what happened?" Kurt asked. "That guy in there is the person I love the most in the whole world! He is all I have. If something happens to him you got Finn and Angy has Brian. I'd have nothing! He is my everything!"

Angy sighed but before she could say anything the doctor was walking towards them and they all stayed in silence to hear the doctor.

"Are you-" The doctor looked over at the file he was holding to read the name. "Blaine Devon Anderson's family?" He asked.

Angy nodded. "Yes. We are."

"Okay. Blaine, right." The doctor cleared his throat.

"Just say how he is already! Is he okay? Can we see him?" Kurt said standing up.

"I could give you the scientific explanation but I'll just say what happened." He sighed. "We were able to stop the bleeding and well...we just don't know when he is going to wake up."

"What? Is he dead?" Finn asked, frowning.

"No," The doctor replied. "He isn't in an immediate danger of dying but we have a tube in Blaine's windpipe through his mouth, and he is hooked up to a breathing machine that is how we are helping him to breath but that is for us to be sure he will keep breathing. We'll soon be doing a Electroencephalography to be sure his brain is working properly but by now he is not responding to the medication so we gave him a medication to keep him asleep so his body will rest and start healing itself. We stitched his head up and made sure everything was in the right place but we can only know the actual damages when he wakes up."

Kurt gulped. "Can we see him?"

"Well, he is unconscious-"

"But can we see him?" Kurt asked again.

"Yeah, I'll lead you to his room."

As Blaine's dad said to the doctor all the extra expenses Blaine needed, he lead them to Blaine's room. When they got there they saw Blaine lying there wearing a hospital gown and socks. He looked so clean and beautiful now. different from when he was bleeding and almost dying the previous night.

Kurt got next to Blaine and stood by his side, only staring at him. He left his hat, the crown and the tie on the bedside table and started stroking Blaine's cheek softly. He kissed the top of his head and smiled. From time to time the nurses came to give him whatever medication it was. Blaine's parents left to work and Rachel and Finn left only to shower and sleep at night. Kurt's uncle stopped by the hospital sometimes but Kurt didn't leave his bedside. At night Kurt lied by Blaine's side and slept there, holding his hand. A whole week went by and Kurt still hadn't gone home or actually showered. He only changed to the clothes Rachel brought him and washed himself a bit in the bathroom of Blaine's room and he only ate snickers bars and doritos from the vending machine. When his uncle was there he gave Kurt his medication. Kurt felt like the hospital was his house now because he refused to leave that place and he now knew the name of all of the nurses.

"Kurt, you haven't been home in a week." Rachel said as they sat in two chairs in Blaine's room and watched Blaine. "You should just go there to take a shower and properly sleep for a bit. Besides, Mary Margaret is super worried. She can't leave the orphanage but she really wants to see you."

"How is school?" Kurt asked, ignoring what Rachel had said before.

"Well, tomorrow is the last day of school, are you going to show up?"

"No." He simply replied.

"Why don't you leave for a bit?"

"If he wakes up…"

"His brain isn't responding to the medication, yet. You have to be patient. Last time he was in coma for two weeks."

"Blaine said there was a reason he cheated on me and it was a secret he could never tell me. Is that the secret?"

Rachel sighed. "Kurt, if Blaine didn't tell you…"

"Just-I need to know."

"Okay." Rachel sighed. "Well, before Blaine and I started dating we were best friends. I always knew he was gay but there was a reason he didn't want to admit and I never understood why. Then one day he told me that someone had forced him into sex."

"Who?"

"Shane. Blaine only told me that after we came back from California, if I had known I wouldn't have invited Shane. Blaine was thirteen when it happened. Shane was 17, he may look young but he is older than he looks. Our parents were out in a business dinner and I was at my grandmas for the weekend so they asked Shane to babysit Blaine. Then Shane started kissing and touching Blaine and Blaine cried for help but no one heard him so Shane just took his virginity like that. Blaine fought it, he tried to push Shane away but he was weak comparing to Shane. After that Blaine was never the same. He barely went to school, he started crying in the bathroom when he did actually go. He didn't want to watch movies anymore because all sex related things made him feel bad. He was trying everything to forget what Shane did to him and Blaine's parents kept asking Shane to babysit him and Blaine asked them not to leave him with Shane but since he was a kid Angy and Brian didn't give him much attention so Blaine never told anyone,"

"Then we started high school, Blaine was shy and didn't talk much, people always wanted to be his friend because of how famous he was but he pushed everyone away. He was in a few movies because Brian asked him to and after being in those movies a guy called Joseph offered him to try cocaine and he accepted it."

"It was easier to be around Shane when he was high. Then he was getting addicted to it and getting popular, his grades went down and down and there was this time when he used drugs everyday until I found a package of coke in his drawer and I showed it to his parents but the same day I did was the day he went into a coma because of drug abuse. Then we took him to a rehab and Blaine's dad decided to move here where it's a smaller town and there are less ways of getting to drugs and here we are."

Kurt was gaping at Kurt and he was also worried. Blaine had gone through so much and he never told Kurt. "But he cheated on me because..?"

"Well, the day Blaine was in Cali with us, Shane put drugs on his soda and he was high when he had sex with Shane he barely remembers it."

"Oh," Kurt sighed. "I don't know what to-"

"Don't say anything. just go home and sleep a little, okay?"

"What if he wakes up?" Kurt asked.

"I'll call you."

"But I want my face to be the first one he sees."

"Then I'll tell him to close his eyes."

"Fine."

* * *

When Kurt got out of the hospital the first thing he did was to go visit the kids at the orphanage. He missed them. He hugged them all and talked about had happened to Mary Margaret and she was very nice about it,she hugged Kurt and let him cry in her arms. Kurt kept checking his phone all the time to see if something had happened but he only got two texts from Rachel saying Blaine was still asleep. After dinner at the orphanage Kurt went home took a two hours bath, literally and went to his room to read a book. He took an old backpack out of his wardrobe and started gathering books from his shelf and throwing them into the bag. Then he put his laptop, his lip balm and his medication in there. He picked his computer charger and phone charger from the floor and also put them in the bag. He picked two t-shirts and two sweat pants and put it inside the bag then closed it, putting it on the drawer next to the door so he'd get it when he left to go to the hospital.

That night Kurt slept with his phone under his pillow so he wouldn't miss any call. No one called him all night and Kurt was sad about that when he woke up. He hadn't planned of waking up at 11 in the morning but he did and he jumped fast out of bed to shower then left quickly to the hospital.

When he got there, Blaine's parents were there, talking to Blaine even though he wasn't conscious. Kurt greeted them and left his bag on the floor.

"If only you'd wake up." Kurt whispered to Blaine, stroking his head.

"Kurt we wanted to talk to you about something." Brian said holding Angy's hand.

"What?" Kurt looked up from Blaine worriedly. "Is it about Blaine? Did something happen?"

"No! Blaine is fine." Angy said.

"It's about...what will happen after summer." Brian said. "We just don't want him to go back to that school."

"Me neither. I don't want any of those assholes near Blaine. I hate them all so much." Kurt said.

Angy gave Kurt a sympathetic smile and brian cleared his throat. "We are going to send him to a school in Westerville."

"What?! That's too far away! Why so far away? It's like two hours from him I thought he was going to move to a school that is 15 minutes away—"

"We are sending him to a school where he can be safe and himself." Angy said. "A private school."

"Like a freaking boarding school?"

Angy nodded.

"What?" Kurt raised his brows. "You wanna take him away from me?"

"No!" Brian exclaimed. "You're one of the best things that ever happened to Blaine we'd never want to take him from you!"

As flattered and happy to hear that Kurt was, he simply nodded.

"So we talked to your uncle about you going to this school with Blaine."

"Really?" Kurt asked raising his brows.

"Yes. Would you be willing to leave everything here to go to a new school with Blaine?" Brian said with a smirk.

"Of course I would! I know there's the kids at the orphanage and my friends but I'd get to see them on weekends, right?"

"Of course." Brian replied.

"But what does Blaine think about it? Would he want to go?" Kurt asked holding Blaine's hand and squeezing it.

"We'll ask him when he wakes up." Angy said.

"It's the school I went to so he'll probably love it." Brian smiled. "It has a zero bullying tolerance and it's an all boys school, the glee club there is amazing when I was there we were like rock stars, we were called the warblers."

"Blaine is a rock star." Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine, sitting on his bedside.

"He sure is and you'll both love this school. You'll have a great senior year." Brian said excitedly.

Kurt sighed, stroking the back of Blaine's hand. "What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will, honey. He will."

* * *

He went back to the hospital that night after he took a long shower and slept in his bed for a few hours. He sat by Blaine side and started just talking to him even if he wasn't listening.

"I miss you." There were tears in his eyes and his hands were shaking. "I really do." He cleared his throat. "Prom night was the best and the worst night of my life." He sighed. "Please wake up, okay? I can't do this without you. Before you started living him I was nothing, I was miserable." Kurt sniffed and tried to wipe his tears away with the back of his hands but they kept coming down Kurt's cheek. "I need you, okay? So please, please wake up." He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and kept crying. "You're the best thing that has happened to me so please don't leave me." Then Kurt heard the heart monitor indicating that Blaine's heart was beating faster and he assumed his talking was working so he kept talking and he started kissing Blaine's cheek. "Please come back." He whispered between kisses. "Please, come back." But nothing happened. Nothing changed. He didn't come back.

* * *

The first month of summer break went by fast. All Kurt did was stay at the orphanage with the kids all day and at night till morning he slept in the hospital with Blaine, he didn't do anything else. Rachel and his friends had asked him to hang out but the only thing he left Blaine's bedside for was to go to the orphanage, he rarely went home. His uncle was okay with it as long as he was happy and took his medication. Blaine was the one who usually reminded Kurt to take his meds but then he had asked Rachel to remind him and sometimes she forgot to and he ended up forgetting to take his meds but he was doing fine. Kurt knew that Blaine was there by his side but he missed him. He missed kissing him, hugging him, hearing a 'I love you' back from him. He just wanted to hear Blaine's voice. He was missing that voice.

Kurt had insisted not to get paid anymore by the orphanage since he didn't need the money so he only went over there to volunteer and stay with the people he loved and there wasn't one day he wasn't there. Kurt barely talked anymore on those days Blaine was...asleep and when he talked he only talked about Blaine to Mary Margaret. The kids wondered and asked why he was so down but he never replied he just changed the subject. Everyday he went to that hospital like he was coming home to Blaine expecting he'd be awake but he never was. Every time he left the first thing he told the nurses was to call him if anything and they never had to call him.

That day in a hot day of the end of July, Kurt was at the pool at Rachel's house with the kids, watching them swim to make sure nothing happened to them as he talked to Rachel, Finn and Mary Margaret...well he wasn't really doing much of talking he was just sitting with them listening to them talk. The kids were having so much fun a part of him was happy.

"Thanks for letting us bringing them here." Mary Margaret said sounding relieved. "When we take them to the public pool there's always someone messing with some of my kids." She sighed.

"It's okay." Rachel said and took a sip of her lemonade. "Bring them here whenever you want, Mary."

"She doesn't like to be called Mary." Kurt talked for the first time in 1 hour sounding a little...angry.

"Why not?" Rachel asked, raising her brows.

Kurt sighed. "She says it makes her feel incomplete." He murmured and Mary Margaret nodded.

"Oh, okay, sorry." Rachel whispered.

"Don't worry, honey. Kurt's the one who's grumpy these days."

"I kind of have the right to since my boyfriend is in a coma." He said lowly and after that his phone started ringing.

He quickly picked his phone up and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Blaine has woken up!"

* * *

**_Hi! There are almost 100 reviews so when this gets to 100 reviews I'll update! I know this is annoying but I really want to know you guys' opinion and know if anyone still reads this! I love you all, thanks for reading! And get ready! The warblers are coming!_**


	15. Wide Awake

The first thing Blaine noticed when he opened his eyes was how bright it was, the second thing was that his head hurt like hell. He blinked hard and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He looked over to the bedside table and there he saw a hat, a plastic crown and a blue bow tie. There was a pile of letters on a chair next to him and a pile of magazines too. Was that supposed to be for him?

There were flowers all around the room and when Blaine heard the beeping of the heart monitor he realized where he was and then he remembered what had happened. How long had he been gone? And where was everyone? And when that question came to his mind he saw a very distracted Quinn walking into the room holding a cup and typing on her phone.

Blaine wondered if what had happened was a dream. If Kurt was real and if he was, where was he?

"Quinn?" Blaine called, his voice rasp and it hurt to speak.

"Blaine!" She exclaimed and walked quickly towards him to give him a tight hug. "Oh my god! Close your eyes, don't look at me!"

"Why?! What's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly and coughed hard.

"Uh," Quinn started hiding her face with her phone and chuckled. "Rachel told me that Kurt said he wanted him to be the first person he saw so close your eyes until he gets here."

Blaine smiled widely and closed his eyes. Kurt was real. It hadn't all been a dream.

"Uh, what is all this? The letters...magazines, flowers..."

"Well, those are the magazines you're on the cover of because of your...well...coma." She cleared her throat.

"Coma?" He raised his brows. "What happened?!"

"You don't remember?" Quinn raised her brows.

"I remember Karofsky-Oh..." Blaine sighed. "How long have I been out?"

"2 months." Quinn said.

"Oh." Blaine raised his brows, hearing the click sounds of Quinn's phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Kurt, of course." She chuckled. "He's gonna be so happy." She squirmed and put the call on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" Blaine heard Kurt beautiful voice through the phone.

"Blaine has woken up!" She said excitedly.

"Really? How's he? Is he okay?!"

"I'm alright!" Blaine said and he could hear the sound getting closer and the steps of Quinn walking closer to him. She handed him the phone and stroke his arms. "Hi."

"Blaine!" He could hear Kurt's emotional tone, like he was crying. "Baby, are you alright?!"

"I'm okay! Quinn just left to call the doctor." He said and coughed softly.

"What happened to your voice? Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine could hear Rachel and Finn in the back, asking Kurt to let them talk to Blaine.

"I'm okay. It's probably because I haven't talked in a while."

Kurt chuckled. "I missed you."

"Oh good." He chuckled. "Hey, angel?"

Kurt giggled sweetly and that made Blaine smile. "Yeah?"

"I love you." He sang.

Kurt chuckled. "I love you, too."

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, smiling widely.

"I am getting into Rachel's car to go see you of course!"

"Good because Quinn's making me keep my eyes closed until you get here and i wanna open them to see your beautiful face!"

"I'll be right there! I love you!"

"Wait, the doctor is coming in." Blaine said as the doctor entered the room with a huge smile. "I'll call you later."

"Hey, Blaine." The doctor greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungover." Blaine smiled. "But I'm alright."

"We are going to run some tests and then we'll see if you're alright, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Great."

* * *

"Why the fuck there had to be a car crash in the main road when we have to see Blaine!" Kurt complained when they were on their way to the hospital being blocked by a lot of cars on the road..

"Karma? I don't know." Finn sighed.

"Do you even know what karma is?" Kurt asked, frowning as Rachel honked angrily on the steering wheel.

"Uh, not Really." Finn whispered.

"Is there another way we can get there?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Yes, but how do you expect me to drive out of here with all these cars in front of my car." She said and scoffed. "I wanna see him." She sighed.

* * *

"Since you were hit when your head was moving there was no serious brain damage." The doctor said as they helped Blaine lay back down in the hospital bed. "You may sometimes have a small difficulty of seeing things that are far from you. Sometimes things may look a bit hazy but that will get better as the time passes by."

Blaine nodded and kept smiling with his eyes closed.

"So we'll keep you here for another week to make sure everything is alright and that is it! We are happy you're awake." The doctor said still smiling

"Thank you for everything, doctor." Blaine said and shook the doctor's hand.

Then Kurt was bursting into the room, and smashing his lips against Blaine's when he approached him. Blaine finally opened his eyes because he assumed it was Kurt and Blaine kissed Kurt with a smile, holding Kurt closely.

"I can't believe it." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's cheeks softly and looking into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Blaine smiled widely and put his hand over Kurt's hand on his face. "I'm okay." He whispered and realized there were tears on Kurt's eyes. "What's wrong, angel?" Blaine asked with a worried look.

"I'm just happy you're okay. Has the doctor seen you already? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Okay, move out of the way, I wanna hug him too." Rachel said pushing Kurt out of the way with a huge smile and hugging Blaine tightly.

Then Finn hugged him too and gave him a big kiss on the mouth and the people around them gasped and the girls and Finn started laughing..

"Finn, what the hell?" Kurt asked jealously as Blaine and Rachel laughed. "Did you just kiss _my_ man?"

"I'm just really happy to see you." Finn told Blaine with a smile.

"It's cool, man." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Come sit here by my side." He called Kurt and Kurt walked quickly towards Blaine, lying by Blaine's side and letting Blaine hug him tightly.

"So when are you gonna read your fan mail?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"Uh, later with Kurt." Blaine told everyone.

"You'll be impressed by the amount of magazines you're in the cover of." Finn said. "It's so cool."

Blaine scoffed. "I don't think I'll ever have privacy."

"You want us you leave..?" Rachel asked raising her brows.

"No! No I mean...strange people wanting to know about my life. I hate it."

"Maybe you should go to another country and change your name." Quinn said playing with her hair.

"Have you seen your parents?" Kurt asked stroking Blaine's hand.

"Yeah." Blaine replied. "My brother was here too,"

"Brother?" Kurt asked confused..

"Yeah." Blaine sighed. "He made fun of me because the side of my head is shaved." Blaine scoffed. and rolled his eyes.

"It is?" Kurt asked raising his brows since he hadn't seen under the bandage on Blaine's head.

"Yeah." Blaine sighed.

"It's okay." Kurt smiled. "You still look beautiful."

"Dude, I'm so glad you didn't get blind or got amnesia." Finn said with a smirk.

"Finn, shut up." Quinn said.

"No, it's okay." Blaine said. "I'm also glad I'm okay."

"Are you really okay? Because for what I saw that baseball bat hit you really hard." Finn told Blaine furrowing his brows.

"Bat?" Blaine asked raising his brows, confused, "What bat?"

"You don't remember?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, what am I supposed to remember? The doctor just said I hit my head I-"

"Dude, Karofsky-"

"Shut up, Finn." Kurt said angrily. "I'll tell you later, okay? What do you remember?"

"Well, I remember painting a sign with you for prom and you saying you had to telling me something and then everything else is just...blank. Was there something else?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Yes!" Kurt sighed. "The doctor said everything was fine-how-why don't you remember?"

"Why did he say there was no brain damage if you don't remember?!" Quinn sighed.

"Guys, I'm kidding." Blaine said with a smile. "Of course I remember, that was the best and the worst night of my life."

"Asshole!" Kurt cursed and punched Blaine's arm playfully. "I thought you had forgotten."

"Angel, no brain damage could make me forget that night." Kurt smiled when he heard that and tilted his head down to give Blaine a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay, stop making out in front of us." Rachel said annoyed. "Is Cooper coming back to see you? Is he staying?"

"Yeah, they stopped filming for a week so he could see me." Blaine sighed, kind of annoyed.

"Good cause I wanna see him." Rachel smiled.

"I can't believe I'm friends with the brother of the guy who is going to be the male lead on the fifty shades of grey movie." Quinn squirmed.

"I thought by now you'd be used to have famous friends." Finn frowned and Blaine sighed angrily at the mention of his brother.

"Well, why don't you read the letters now?" Rachel asked.

"First I wanna spend some time with Kurt since we just got back together, he owes me something."

"Actually you two got back together two months ago." Rachel told them.

"Not for me." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "And I remember you telling me something about sex with a crown…"

"Ew." Rachel and Finn said at the same time and Quinn simply smirked.

"We don't want to know about your sexual life, thanks." Finn said.

"I do!" Quinn said raising her hand and they all chuckled.

"Ultimate Fag Hag." Someone said entering the room and when Blaine looked up it was his brother Cooper, holding two brown bags.

"Cooper...What are you doing back here? I thought you were gonna-"

"I came back." Cooper answered giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "Hi again, Quinn." Cooper said and also kissed Quinn's cheek. "I'm Cooper. Blaine's brother." He said and shook Finn's hand.

"I-I know who you are." Finn said nervously.

"What's up little bro." He high-fived his brother and smiled at Kurt. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Cooper, this is Kurt." Blaine introduced.

Kurt shook Cooper's hand shyly and Kurt smiled at the elder man as he played with Blaine's fingers.

"What are you doing here, man?" Blaine asked, raising his brows.

"Well, I thought you were bored here so I brought you some stuff but since Kurt is here now I don't think you are going to be bored anymore." Cooper replied in a suggestive way and the room was filled with giggles.

"What is in the bag, douche?" Rachel asked Cooper in a playful way, sitting by Quinn's side on the chairs in front of the bed.

"Oh, well." He placed the bag on the empty over-the-bed tray of food and started taking the things out of it. First there was a pack of skittles, then a package of M&amp;Ms, then a box of XL condoms and in the end a bag of chips.

"That's...weird…" Finn said.

"What are the condoms for? Blaine just got out of a coma!" Rachel protested crossing her arms.

"His brain isn't working properly but his dick is." Cooper said with a smile and gave Kurt a high-five. "And there is more." He said opening the other bag and taking a McDonald's take out bag out of it, making Blaine sigh and Kurt make a disgusted expression. "So, I'm taking you guys out for dinner so we can give Kurt and Blaine a moment alone."

They all smirked.

Finn gave Blaine a hug before leaving the room and Quinn gave him a kiss on the cheek but when Rachel approached him, she said something unexpected.

"Can I keep the condoms?" She asked. "I know you two don't use it so I thought Finn and I could use it…"

"How do you even know we don't use condoms?" Kurt asked raising his upper lip.

"He tells me everything." Rachel smiled.

"You can keep the condoms, just get out of here." Blaine said and she picked the box with a smile and winked at both boys before quickly leaving the room and shutting the door on her way out.

"So…" Kurt said with a smirk as he stroke Blaine's arm. "What do you wanna do now?" He asked sexyly.

"Talk?" Blaine replied.

"Talk? Really?" Kurt asked in frustration.

"How have you been? Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I am now, of course." Kurt pecked Blaine's cheek. "I missed you."

"Well, what exactly did you while I was here?" Blaine asked, stroking the back of Kurt's ear.

"I was here with you, dummy." Kurt smiled. "I only left in the afternoon to help Mary Margaret with the kids at the orphanage."

"Kurt, you stayed here while I was in a coma? That's stupid." Blaine said with a smile.

"What if you woke up? I wanted to be here." Kurt said proudly.

"Thank you. For being here for...for everything." Blaine said.

"We are always there for each other, right?" Kurt asked.

"Always." Blaine whispered and leaned closer to Kurt to give him a deep kiss on the lips, not using his tongue but simply enjoying the closeness of the person he loved. "I love you." He whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Kurt whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I don't know what I'd do without _you_." He pecked Kurt's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Kurt smiled. "And when you get out of here we are going out and do everything we can together."

"We could go camping? Or hiking!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Ugh, no, I hate the nature, there are mosquitoes and mud."

Blaine chuckled. "We'll do whatever, as long as I'm with you."

Kurt smiled. "How is it like? Being in a coma I mean."

"It's like...being asleep...for me our prom was yesterday." Blaine explained.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and sighed, stroking Blaine's chest and belly. "I had missed you so much. I had forgotten how awful everything is without you."

"Stop making me want to tell you I love you all the time." They both chuckled and stay in silence for a few seconds, their hands caressing each other's body as they held each other. "So...Did something exciting happen while I was...away?"

"Uh, you were in a lot of magazines...a lot of fans tried to come and see you, Karofsky was arrested, you were mentioned on Keeping Up With The Kardashians."

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked wide eyed.

Kurt shifted on the bed to be able to look directly at Blaine. "I know, right? Who knew they knew you existed."

"I mean about Karofsky. He was arrested?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Finn and I were testimonies of what had happened. Finn went to court, I didn't because I didn't want to leave your bedside and he was arrested last week. Some kids even threw eggs at his house. I mean, you are kind of like America's gay sweetheart."

Blaine sighed. "I don't know how to feel about this."

"Blaine, he bashed you in the head, you could've died. He deserves what he got." Kurt said sounding a bit angry.

"Sorry, I just-"

"I wish you knew what it was like for me." Kurt sighed. "Blaine, not having you in my life is the worst thing that could happened to me." Kurt was tearing up by then. "And just thinking about losing you forever made me so, so sad. I couldn't-I-"

"Hey, it's okay." Blaine said, wiping Kurt's tears away. "I'm here, I'm okay..._we_ are okay and I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not."

After that, Kurt spent the night lying there with Blaine, they were both medicated to sleep, Kurt taking his usual medication and Blaine taking morphine that the hospital gave him to help him with his pain and sleeping meds to help him sleep properly, so they slept in peace, holding each other and not letting go.

Kurt woke up with a strong pain on his back, since they had slept in the same small bed, it made their backs hurt. There was a package of starbucks food and a cup by its side. Kurt realized Blaine was already awake and he was talking to the nurse about running some exams later. Then the nurse left and he smiled widely when he realized Kurt was awake.

"Morning, beautiful." He whispered and kissed Kurt's lips.

Kurt yawned and smiled. "Good morning." He said in a sleepy tone. "How are you feeling?"

"Is it weird that I slept for two months and I still feel tired?" They chuckled.

"Yes." Kurt whispered. "You are weird."

Blaine sighed. "I think we should read those fan letters."

"You actually read those?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Blaine chuckled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause they are strangers who love you? They don't even know you."

"But they worry about me and I have to make sure they know I'm okay."

"Then tweet about it." Kurt picked his phone from his pocket and handed it to Blaine. "I'm going to the bathroom. Tweet about it. The password is your birthday."

Kurt kissed Blaine and left the room with a silly smile on his face. Blaine unlocked the phone with a smile and accessed the twitter app, and started to write a tweet.

_**I am awake and alive! Don't worry, guys. I'm all good! Love you all, thanks for the gifts and letters!**_

And when he posted the tweet, seconds later there were thousands of mentions coming into his notifications so he just turned the notifications off and closed the app. Then a message came up from a guy named Chandler and he felt a little upset by what was written on the message.

_Good morning, handsome! The sun is bright but not as bright as you xoxo_

Blaine scoffed angrily and started going through Kurt's messages with this Chandler guy. All the replies were simple 'okay's and 'good morning's or 'good night' but the messages were flirty and inappropriate messages, inappropriate for a guy with a boyfriend to receive.

Then Blaine wrote a message he knew he'd regret later but he wrote it anyways.

_Stay away from my boyfriend._

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he walked back into the room and closed the door, stroking his hands against each other.

"Who's Chandler?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"W-what?" Kurt asked wide eyed, sitting in the end of Blaine's bed.

"It's a simple question. Who is Chandler?" Blaine asked, furrowing his brows now and crossing his arms.

"He is no one." Kurt murmured.

"Really? And why is he texting you like you are his boyfriend and not mine."

"Why are you going through my stuff?"

"I'm not! The text was there, okay?"

"Blaine, he is no one. He is just a guy."

"Is he gay?"

Kurt didn't reply, he just looked down at the floor, looking guilty.

"Just tell me the truth, Kurt." Blaine said.

"Well, the first week you were in coma, I left for the first time and when I was on my way back here I stopped at Lima Bean to get me some coffee and I bumped into him." He sighed. "He offered me coffee and asked me for my phone number and I just gave him."

"And it didn't occur you to tell him you have a boyfriend?"

"You were in a coma, Blaine! I didn't have anyone to talk to who understood me!"

"Yeah? What about Rachel, Mary Margaret, Quinn, Finn, for fuck's sake even my mom would listen if you wanted to talk to her."

"He doesn't mean anything to mean, okay." Kurt said stroking Blaine's leg. "I swear I-"

"I think you should leave." Blaine said staring at his legs.

"W-what?" Kurt asked with a hut look.

"I haven't had any time alone since I woke up, I need to think." Blaine sighed handing Kurt his phone.

"Okay. Call me, then. I'll be back after lunch." Kurt said standing up and taking his bag from the floor.

"Don't." Blaine said. "Just...don't...I'll call you when I want you here, I just...I need to spend some time alone, I just woke up from a coma for God's sake. My head is a mess, I need to clear my head."

Kurt nodded gripping on the strap of his bag on his shoulders. "O-okay."

Blaine watched Kurt walk out of the room and close the door behind him with a sigh and Blaine sighed too when he left. He opened the M&amp;M package and took the letter on the top of fan mail and opened it, reading:

_**Hi, Blaine! My name is Monica! I cried for days when I heard you were in a coma, you are such a beautiful person, I can't stop thinking about you. I think it's your boyfriend's fault, I'm sorry but it is. Please wake up soon.**_

Blaine put the letter back on the envelope without finishing it and put it on the over-the-bed tray and picked up the next on the pile of letters to read.

_**Dear Blaine,**_

_**I'm a big fan. I live in Ohio with my family and I've always know I was gay, when you came out it was such an inspiration to me that after some events I came out too, I was so afraid of myself and of what I was that I hurt others. When I came out, my parents were totally okay with it but other people weren't. I made mistakes, so many mistakes, I didn't think they were so horrible until I had people throwing eggs at my house when I was under house arrest. But then I had to pay for the mistakes I made and I did. I am paying for them right now. I was supposed to be in prison but they sent me to a nut house(sorry about the term) and not because of my sexuality but because I was obsessed with someone and I used anger to try to get to him. Now you're in a coma and I can't help but think how that is my fault. I'm sorry about everything. I just wanted Kurt and my actions got out of hand. I hope when you wake up you and Kurt get to do everything together and I hope I gain your forgiveness. I hope you'll be okay. I'm so scared of having to know that if you die, it's my fault. Anyways, I'm really sorry. I hope I get a reply from this letter because I'd like to know if you wake up.**_

_**David Karofsky.**_

As Blaine finished reading the letter there were tears in his eyes. He was angry at Karofsky of course, he had almost killed Blaine but he also felt sorry for him. He knew how much hate he'd get after what had happened. And after reading that he wanted to tell someone and the only person he wanted to tell was Kurt. Blaine started regretting how rude he had been to Kurt and thought about calling him but he realized his phone wasn't there so he just thought about calling him later.

Then Blaine spent his day reading letters. He had told the nurse to tell the people at the front table that he didn't want any visitors, not even his family and since there had been a lot of fans trying to get to his hospital room, they attended his wishes. There were so many letters and most of them were beautiful and Blaine had cried reading many of them.

The doctor came into the room to check how he was and he had told Blaine that he could leave the hospital in a week. Thank God, he was so tired of that place and it had only been one day he knew he was there. He hated hospitals.

What Blaine had found weird was how lucky he was. He could've died or have had serious brain damage but he didn't he was okay and he was so grateful for that. Now he just wanted to get out of there and be with his family and friends.

Three nurses had asked Blaine for his autograph and the doctor's daughter asked to go to the hospital with him just to see him that day and it was kind of fun to make people happy just by writing his name on a paper and talking to them about nothing.

By 6 o'clock Blaine had eaten the whole package of M&amp;M and about 9 cups of water. He showered at 6:30PM and by 7 o'clock he was sleeping.

When he woke up Kurt was sitting on a chair by his bed with his eyes closed and mouth opened wide.

"Karofsky sent a letter." Blaine said loudly and surprised, Kurt jumped out of the chair.

"What the hell, don't just scare me like that, I thought you were asleep."

"Sorry." Blaine sighed. "How did you get in?"

"Finn's mom works here. I asked her to let me in." Kurt explained as he sat back down on the chair and moved it to sit facing Blaine. "How are you feeling?"

"With all the drugs they are giving me I don't think there is a possibility of me feeling anything."

Kurt chuckled. "I see you read almost all the letters.

Blaine nodded. "One from Karofsky."

"Did you read it?" Kurt asked with his hand on his chin.

"Yeah."

"Why? He's an asshole." Kurt said angrily. "He almost killed you."

"But he didn't." Blaine said sitting up in bed. "And he is in a psychiatric hospital." He sighed. "He apologized. He is trying to pay for his mistakes. To do the right thing. He asked for my forgiveness."

"You are not going to forgive him, are you?" Kurt asked angrily, raising his brows.

"Why not?"

"Maybe because he almost killed you." Kurt scoffed. "I can't believe you are actually willing to forgive him."

"He is harmless."

"He hit you with a baseball bat." Kurt said raising his tone. "He is not harmless he is insane!"

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"You say that because you weren't conscious! You didn't see all that blood and the chaos! It was awful! He doesn't deserve your forgiveness, he doesn't deserve anything." Kurt said loudly, crossing his arms and with tears on his eyes.

"Kurt…"

"There was so much blood Blaine. I thought you were going to die." Kurt cried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I-"

"You can't just forgive in after what he did to you." Kurt took a deep breath.

"He hates himself enough already. I'm not going to hate him, too."

Kurt sighed. "I can't believe you. You can't be serious."

"I'm thinking about visiting him. At the psychiatric hospital. When I get out of here. You could come with me?"

"I can't." He relaxed on the chair and started stretching his arms. "I can't see him without wanting to kill him."

"The world hates him right now. He needs someone, Kurt."

"And why do we have to be the ones who help him?"

"So he won't hate himself and feel guilty forever."

Kurt scoffed. "You are way too nice to people."

"I don't want this to ruin his life."

"It's his own fault, Blaine."

"He is mentally challenged!"

"Stop defending him, okay?"

"He loves you." Blaine said. "He'd be happy to see you."

"If he loved me he wouldn't have bashed your head."

Blaine scoffed. "You are so stubborn! He deserves forgiveness."

"He doesn't deserve forgiveness. He deserves to rot in that prison forever."

"What happened to you while I was in a coma? You changed. You weren't like this."

"I guess having the person you love the most almost dead changes you."

"I…" Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"This is so not your fault. If it is anyone's fault it's mine. We basically rubed our relationship on everyone's face at prom."

"I guess...but you know what?" He reached for Kurt and took his hand. "It was all worth it."

Kurt looked up at Blaine raising his brows. "You are not mad at me? About the texts from Chandler..?"

"No, I guess I just overreacted. If you say he doesn't mean anything to you, I trust you." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled "You're fine."

"Don't ever talk to me about Karofsky again, okay? If you wanna go visit him or whatever, just go but don't let me know you did when you do."

"Okay." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to scratch his head. "I'm leaving in a week.." Blaine said with a smile.

"I know. Carole told me." Kurt smiled too. "You have no idea of how happy I am because you came back."

"I'm happy too."

"Have your parents told you about the prep school?" Kurt asked, staring at his feet.

"What prep school?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"They will be right here. They went to get you a nice breakfast." After he said that, Blaine's parents were walking in the room with smiles and a bag from Starbucks.

"Hi, guys." Blaine greeted them with a smile and they approached him to hug and kiss him.

"How are you feeling honey?" Angela asked, giving Blaine the bag from starbucks with brownies inside of it.

"I'm okay." Blaine smiled.

"Good, because we have something to tell you."

"Is this about the prep school Kurt talked about?"

"He told you?" Brian asked frowning.

"No. But can _you _tell me what is going on?"

Brian sighed. "We were thinking about transferring you to Dalton."

"What? No! No, I'm not leaving Kurt."

"We talked to his uncle and he agreed to let him go to Dalton with you."

"That is a weird ass name for a school." Kurt said playing with his own hands.

"So, what do you think?" Angy asked holding her own hands.

"If Kurt is coming, too I think it's great." Blaine smiled excitedly. "It'd be a honor to go to the school my father went to."

"Great, then when you get out of here we are going there with you two so you'll see the school and we'll transfer you both."

"Great!" Blaine said. "I can't wait."

"What is so good about this school?" Kurt asked, confused.

"It's an amazing school. There's not bullying, an amazing glee club and a lot of gay kids." Angy said excitedly and they all laughed.

* * *

"We are going to pick up Blaine now, okay?" Angy told Rachel.

"Okay." She said as she finished to put the Welcome Back banner up.

Angy kissed Rachel's cheek and left the house with Brian as all the others organized things for the party.

The whole Glee Club was there for Blaine's welcome back surprise party, even if some of them hated each other they were trying to be civilized just for that day. It was a very important day. The party was being organized on Rachel's basement. There was a lot of food and drinks, a table of alcoholic drinks and a huge welcome back sign. Kurt was sitting on the couch, looking at people working and doing nothing besides chewing on the straw of his drink. Then Quinn sat by his side with a smile, fixing her skirt and hair.

"Hey, lonely boy." She said with a smirk and elbowed him. "What are you doing here by yourself looking like a dead kid."

"I don't know if this party is good for Blaine." Kurt sighed. "He just got out of a coma a week ago."

"Well, if they are releasing him from the hospital that means he is okay, right?"

"I guess." He turned his head to face her with a pout. "I've been so worried these days." Kurt sighed. "I keep thinking something bad is going to happen."

"Hey." She said stroking Kurt's shoulder. "Blaine will be fine. You guys are going to a new school together. It's going to be amazing!"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm not so sure about this school. Blaine is hot and he is going to be at a school with a lot of openly gay kids. How can I compete with that?"

"You don't have to. He loves you." Quinn assured.

"Does he? Maybe he is tired of me. I mean, I'm not really good at the whole sex thing yet."

"It's not about sex, it's about love." Quinn said with a playful smile and Kurt chuckled.

"Why didn't Adam come? I thought you two were going out."

"We kind of are. I love dating him. There was this day we watched gay porn together and we literally fucked watching porn."

"You are insane." Kurt smiled.

"I'm going to miss you, you know?" Quinn sighed.

"We are coming back on the weekends! We'll still have our Friday night movie tradition."

Quinn chuckled. "I hope so."

They finished decorating the room in a few seconds. Puck and his friends had already started drinking and dancing. Rachel was waiting impatiently for Angy's text saying Blaine was almost there and Quinn and Kurt were talking, sitting on the couch.

Rachel turned the stereo off when he got the text from Blaine's mother and got on the stage with a pink microphone. "Guys, hide, Blaine is coming."

And they heard Blaine walking down the stairs and everybody yelled 'Welcome back.' at the same time and they each greeted Blaine in a different way, some of them making fun of Blaine's half shaved head and his badass scar, all fun stuff. Everyone but Kurt. Kurt just stayed in the couch, staring at the floor and still chewing that straw. Blaine started telling his friends how he was okay and they didn't have to worry and after looking for Kurt, he found him quickly.

"Hey, beautiful." Blaine greeted Kurt, sitting by his side and kissing his cheek. "Why are you over here by yourself?"

"I don't feel like partying." Kurt said, not looking up at Blaine.

"Why not?" He asked stroking Kurt's hair softly.

Kurt sighed. "Do I bore you? Sexually?"

"What? No, of course not. Why'd you think you do?"

"I don't know, maybe because we are going to a school with a lot of openly gay kids who will want you."

"Who cares what they want if what I want is you?"

Kurt smirked. "Maybe you'll get tired of me and move on."

"I would never. The only way of us breaking up is if _you _get tired of me and dump me."

"I would never!"

"See, then we are safe!"

"How was leaving the hospital? Kurt asked. "Everything okay?"

"No. There were too many paparazzi. We should dance. Let's?"

He pulled Kurt up by his hands after he stood up and they started dancing sensually with Kurt with the rhythm of the song. They kissed and grinded their groins against each other's and they didn't need any drink to do that in front of others like the others did.

After a few minutes, Rachel picked her microphone and called everyone's attention. "Let's spin the bottle!" She yelled excitedly and drunkenly.

They all sat in a circle, all of them happy and excited, some of because of the drinks and other because they were simply happy. Then Rachel started spin the bottle and she was the first to go. She refused to kiss Puckerman and they had to make her kiss him and she did. Then Quinn kissed Santana, Finn kissed Tina, Mike Chang kissed Artie and Kurt kissed Quinn on the cheek and then it was Blaine's turn. And when he was about to spin the bottle he stopped and smirked.

"How about instead of playing just spin the bottle, we play 7 minutes in heaven?" He asked. "It's way more fun."

Everybody agreed and Kurt sat there with a jealous look, frowning hard. The bottle stopped on the hot and gorgeous Sam Evans, the guy who had humiliated Kurt on his sophomore year, the guy who had made Kurt get beaten up and screwed up, the guy who basically ruined Kurt's life.

Then Blaine stood up and took Sam's hand and they both got inside a tiny tiny broom closet and they closed the door.

"That's kind of ironic how Sam and Blaine are going in the closet." Santana joked.

When the door was closed, Kurt kept staring at it and trying to concentrate hard to know if there were any sounds coming from inside. As everybody talked and had fun, Kurt felt like he was possessed by a jealous spirit because he couldn't take his eyes away from the door. Those seven minutes seemed like 7 years to Kurt because in his mind it took so long for Blaine to got out of there so instead, he opened the door before they came out and it seemed like they were about to open the door before Kurt did.

Blaine's hair was messy and so was Sam's. That meant something, didn't it? Were their hair messed before? Kurt sighed when Blaine sat by his side again and it was Rachel's turn to spin the bottle. She got in the closet with Tina and Kurt just sat there with his arms crossed, not saying a word. Blaine didn't even notice, he was having too much fun to do so.

The game ended after two rounds and they decided to play Never Have I Ever and Kurt decided not to play it so he sat by himself on the couch and did nothing. After a while everybody around Kurt as drunk, except Finn who as the designated driver. Then Blaine was walking towards him with a smirk. He pulled Kurt up by his arm and dragged him into the broom closet in the basement.

Once they were inside, Blaine put his drink on the floor and started kissing Kurt hard and hotly, quickly pushing him against the wall, making him squirm in pain and pleasure as he grinded his hard as rock cock against Kurt's then half-hard one.

Kurt was surprised and confused by Blaine's eagerness. Blaine was kissing Kurt's jaw and neck and he left a small hickey on Kurt's neck. Then he started undressing himself and suddenly he was completely naked in front of Kurt. He turned Kurt around, pulled Kurt's pants down and started trying to get his cock inside Kurt's ass but Kurt pulled him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked in a low voice, turning around to face Blaine.

"Fucking you." Blaine said with a silly smile. "I missed your perfectly tight ass."

"You can't just fuck me like that. You gotta stretch me first."

"Sorry."

Kurt sighed.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Blaine frowned and pouted.

"Just stressed, I guess."

"Maybe you missed us together, fucking each other." He got closer to Kurt and started whispering on his ear.

"Maybe I'm mad because you made out with Sam." Kurt said and pursed his lips.

"Oh, I didn't. I made it look like I did so you'd get all jealous and horny."

Kurt smirked when he heard that. "Really?"

"I wanted to tease you and make you come without me touching you." Blaine chuckled. "I bet I could do it. Make you come in your pants."

Kurt smiled. "You're such a tease."

"So...What did you do while I was in that stupid coma?" Blaine asked sounding drunk as hell but he didn't smell like alcohol at all. "Did you jerk yourself off? Fuck yourself with your fingers? Maybe with something else?"

Kurt smirked. "I fucked myself with a dildo." Kurt whispered, relaxing by the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Hm, naughty boy." Blaine replied looking into Kurt's eyes. "Where did you get a dildo, huh?"

"I ordered it on the internet." Kurt smiled.

"Was it as good as my cock?" Blaine asked and pecked Kurt's lips.

"No." Kurt whispered between pecks on Blaine's lips then he wrapped his soft hands around Blaine's cock and started stroking it slowly, making Blaine unable to speak. "But all I thought about as how hard I'd want you to fuck me when you woke up."

"Oh god, Kurt." Blaine moaned loudly and bit his lower lip hard.

Kurt let go of Blaine's cock to spit on his hands and start stroking it again. "Your cock is so big." Kurt whispered and licked Blaine's earlobe, making him shiver. "I love it when it's inside me."

"Now you're getting naughty." Blaine said when Kurt let go of his cock to take his own pants off. "I like it."

Kurt was fully hard then and so was Blaine. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and started squeezing Blaine's ass and pressing his crotch against Blaine's, making Blaine squirm in pleasure.

"I wanna fuck you." Blaine whispered.

"Here? How?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Get on all fours and I'll fuck you like that." Blaine said lazily stroking his own cock.

"Are you drunk?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

Blaine chuckled too. "Very."

Kurt smiled and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose. He put his and Blaine's shirt together on the floor and got on all four on top of them, then started stroking his cock with one hand. Blaine got on his knees behind Kurt and kissed his back. Blaine sucked his fingers and started fingering Kurt's hole slowly. It was tighter then before and Blaine guessed it was because they hadn't had sex in two months. Blaine barely stretched Kurt's asshole Kurt was already begging him to get his dick inside Kurt and it was kind of funny.

It was the fun kind of sex. They were having fun and pleasuring each other. Having sex with no lube was really painful but Kurt loved the pain. As Blaine thrust his cock in and out of Kurt's ass and moaned in pleasure, he had his chest against Kurt's back and he kissed his boyfriend softly, whispering how he loved him on his ear as Kurt moaned uncontrollably, begging for more and more.

Blaine was so happy he couldn't understand how someone could be this happy. It didn't take long for both of them to come, Blaine inside Kurt's ass and Kurt coming over their shirts. They softly kissed each other after their climax and now they were trying to figure out how to put their shirts back on if they were covered in sperm.

"Maybe we should go out there shirtless." Blaine said and shrugged.

"They are gonna make fun of us. And I don't want people staring at you. I'd get...jealous."

Blaine smirked and pecked Kurt's lips. "I'm all yours." He whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Right." Kurt murmured under his breath.

"You're hot, Kurt. People will drown over your gorgeous body. Let's just go outside shirtless it's better than wear our shirts that smell like come and have come all over them."

"You really are drunk." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"I'm not." Blaine smiled.

"I saw you drinking vodka all evening!" He protested.

"It was water." Blaine smiled.

"Okay...weird...so...what should we do with our shirts?"

"We ask the housekeeper to clean them."

Kurt sighed. "I hate asking people to do things from me."

"We clean at my house, then." Blaine smiled. "You're so amazing, Kurt." Blaine whispered and started caressing Kurt's hair.

Kurt smiled back and nuzzled his nose with Blaine's. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said wiping the sweat away from his forehead. "And that was some hardcore sex."

Kurt chuckled. "We'll have lots of that."

"We'll share a dorm in an all boys school 2 hours away from here. We will have the time of our lives."

"Aren't you nervous?" Kurt asked holding his own hands as Blaine put his hand on Kurt's waist, both of them were on their knees next to each other.

"Why would I be nervous?"

"People usually are when they go to a new school."

"You'll be there with me, there's nothing I should worry about."

Kurt smiled. "We should go outside. It's your party people might be wondering where you are."

"Well by how you scream during sex I think they know."

"Hey! You make some loud noises, too!"

"Not as loud and sexy as you."

Kurt pushed Blaine on his shoulder playfully and Blaine just kept smiling. He stood up, taking their shirts from the floor and put his pants back up. He helped Kurt up so he could put his own pants back up again.

Before they left the closet they shared a deep and passionate kiss, Kurt wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

They held each other's hands and Blaine opened the door and when they came out of the closet, everybody was looking at them with smirks and smile.

"Who knew our little Hummel would be such a hottie." Santana said drunkenly, looking at Kurt's chest. "Even though I don't like guys you do remind me of a girl and you're getting my lady parts all excited."

They chuckled. "Thanks, I guess."

Blaine left their shirts on the floor and as everyone started dancing and drinking again, Kurt and Blaine lied on the sofa, Kurt being the little spoon and Blaine the big spoon.

"I've never been so happy." Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear.

Kurt simply smiled and didn't say anything. Kurt had been so scared since Blaine woke up because all he thought about was how he wasn't good enough for Blaine and how he was afraid of Blaine leaving him. Yeah, Blaine was drugged when he cheated but what if he realized that Kurt wasn't good enough for him and left him? That's all Kurt thought about.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, playing with Kurt's ear with his teeth.

Kurt hummed positively and sighed. "I'm just...happy you're here with me."

"Are you excited about visiting our new school next week?"

"Not really." Kurt sighed.

Blaine sat up frowning and Kurt did two, sitting by Blaine's side. "You don't wanna go to this school? Because if you don't I can stay at McKinley."

"No, of course we can't stay at McKinley. I'm just nervous."

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "You don't have to be, okay? I'll be there by your side and holding your hand and showing everyone how proud I am of being with you."

Kurt smiled but what he couldn't tell Blaine was that he wasn't worried about the new school. He was worried about how many guys in there would wanna try to steal Blaine away from him.

Blaine hugged Kurt and Kurt couldn't help but let one year scape his eye.

"Do you wanna ditch this party and go to my house watch some movies?" He said, letting go of Kurt.

Kurt nodded quietly and when Blaine looked away he wiped that small tear.

"Okay, everyone is too drunk to notice we are leaving." Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand. "Let's go."

They walked out of the house unnoticed. It was really hot that night so they didn't mind being shirtless. Well, Blaine didn't mind. Kurt minded a lot. He walked covering his stomach and chest with his arms.

They got to Blaine's house and when they entered the house to the living room, there was Blaine's brother, Cooper, sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey." Blaine said to call Cooper's attention and Cooper turned around to see Blaine there.

"Hi, little bro." He replied turning the TV off and walking towards Blaine, giving him a hug and Kurt a very awkward one.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, raising his brows.

"Angela and dad are at one of those fancy dinners and they asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Cooper I am 17 years old not 7. I don't need you to keep an eye on me."

"Well, you just got out of a coma so yes, you do need me to keep an eye on you." He winked at Kurt. "What are you guys doing here? What about the party?"

"It got boring." Blaine said.

"Okay, do you guys wanna join me? I'm watching this horror movie that is really good. The kids that are bullied kidnap and torture their bullies." Cooper smiled. "Kurt could've done that!"

"Rachel was one of his bullies." Blaine said. "And they turned out fine."

"Okay...do you wanna join me?"

"No, we are going upstairs just to chill."

Cooper nodded. "Okay, just yell if anything. If you need condoms or lube or even poppers—"

"We get it." Blaine said annoyed and took Kurt's hand, dragging him up the stairs.

When they got to Blaine's room there were flowers, teddy bears and closed presents everywhere. Kurt guessed that was what being famous was like. There was even a muffin basket.

"What's all this?" Kurt asked, raising his brows.

"I guess when you wake up from a coma people give your gifts." Blaine explained throwing his and Kurt's shirt into the laundry hamper.

"Why do you talk to your brother like that?" Kurt asked.

"Like what?" Blaine asked, taking his shoes off.

"Like...a jerk..." Kurt said lowly.

"I wasn't acting like a jerk." Blaine said taking his pants off and putting them on the laundry hamper. "He is the jerk." He turned around to change his underwear and Kurt smirked, staring at his ass.

"Why is he the jerk?" Kurt asked as Blaine put sweatpants on and an old P.E. Shirt from his old school.

"Because I said so." He handed Kurt a pair of socks cause he knew Kurt liked sleeping wearing socks, sweatpants that were larger than his and an old shirt so he could change to and sleep comfortably.

"What did he do to you to make you think like that?" Kurt asked, walking towards the bathroom to change.

"Everything." Blaine said with his arms crossed. "And I don't get why you change in the bathroom every time. I've seen you naked a bunch of times." He said louder so Kurt would hear him in the bathroom with the door half closed.

"It's a matter of privacy." Kurt sighed. "Can you just tell me why you think your brother is a jerk?"

Blaine sighed and lied down in bed. "Because..."

Kurt sighed angrily and started brushing his teeth with his toothbrush that was always in Blaine's bathroom.

"My mom always liked him better." Blaine scoffed. "And then when she died I thought I could've spent more time with her."

He heard Kurt brushing his teeth and kept talking, assuming Kurt was listening.

"My mom and dad were always so proud of him: the amazing straight jock with awesome grades and a hot girlfriend." Blaine sighed. "He was just amazing and because of him my parents forgot about me." He closed his eyes. "I guess I only was noticed by my dad when Angy came along. She always gave me all the attention she could." He paused. "I'm not saying my mom didn't give me any attention, no. All I'm saying is that she didn't like me as much as she liked Cooper. Cooper always did everything he could to make me shine less than him. There was a time when we were invited to a kids fashion show and he stole the outfit I was going to wear just when I was about to walk on the runway." Blaine sighed. "He always set me up, he was a prick and my mom still liked him better." Blaine heard Kurt finishing to do his business in the bathroom so he sat up and smiled at Kurt as he got out of the bathroom, opening his arms so he would wrap his arms around Kurt's waist as he stood and Blaine stayed sitting in bed.

Kurt pecked Blaine's lips. "Your mom loved you just as much as she loved Cooper." Kurt whispered. "You can't waste your time by hating him. The things he did were because he was a kid. When my mom and dad died I had no regrets because I spent all the time I could with them. We had a great relationship and I always took advantage of it."

Blaine sighed stroking Kurt's back. "I just can't...just be nice to him...he is too cocky. He thinks he is better than me. Just because he is a famous actor. He cares too much about fame."

"Blaine. You have to enjoy the time you have with the people you love or else when you lose them you'll regret you didn't."

Blaine clicked his tongue. "He's an asshole, Kurt."

"He's also your brother." Kurt started stroking Blaine's hair. "I'd give anything to have a brother."

"Don't do that." Blaine said and pouted.

"What?" Kurt raised his brows with a smile.

"Make me feel guilty! Cooper is an obnoxious asshole he doesn't deserve my friendship or my forgiveness."

"And Karofsky does?" Kurt said frowning and he let go of Blaine's grip, sighing. "I can't believe you'd be willing to forgive the guy who bashed your head but not your brother." Kurt scoffed.

"I…"

"Let's go downstairs and watch some movies with your brother. I'll make popcorn while you two talk. Okay?" Kurt proposed offering Blaine his hand to help him stand up.

Blaine thought for a few seconds and took Kurt's hand, standing up and giving him an intimate hug. "I love you." He whispered. "Thank you."

"I love you, too." Kurt said with a smile and they ran down the stairs hand in hand to find Cooper still sitting there watching the horror movie he was watching.

"Hey, Coop." Blaine called him with a smile and Cooper turned his head around with a confused expression.

"Yeah?" He asked raising his brows.

"Would it be okay if we joined you?" Blaine asked. "I know I haven't been really nice since you got here but I know you are trying to be nice. You got me all those stuff when I was bored at the hospital on Monday."

Cooper smirked and when Blaine looked to his left, he realized Kurt had already left to make them some popcorn.

"You know you haven't hugged me, yet." Cooper, said standing up.

"I know, I…" Blaine sighed. "I just...why did you leave, Coop?"

"I…" Cooper sighed. "I couldn't stay."

"I was ten years old and we had lost our mother and you just left me. Why did you do that?"

"Because looking at you really hurt. You look just like her and I couldn't look at you without crying. I had to leave." Cooper sighed. "I'm really sorry, Blaine."

The tears started falling down Blaine's cheek and Blaine didn't try to stop them. "I needed you." He sobbed. "I needed you around and you weren't there. Dad had Angy and I had no one who understood me." He sniffed. "You didn't even say goodbye you just...left…"

Cooper was crying too which was weird because Blaine knew Cooper didn't cry much. "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

Blaine started walking towards his brother and gave him a tight hug when he reached him, crying on his arms loudly and looking at that, Kurt couldn't help but cry, too.

* * *

_A/N: please tell me what you think, if you hate it, if you love it, just tell me what you think on a review, it only takes seconds. follow me on twitter and tumblr my username/url is klainewberry. xoxo_


	16. Forgiven

Kurt had been staying at Blaine's for a few days after the party and Cooper had been staying with them too. Since it was summer, the Anderson Hotels had been having a lot of guests and the staff needed Mr. And Mrs. Anderson all over the world to be there so the three of them were with the housekeeper, Amelia, at home. Kurt had been staying at Blaine's because he couldn't let go of Blaine for a second, they even showered together, he just didn't wanna let go of Blaine, it was like he was afraid to lose him again, afraid something was going to happen. He just wanted to be with Blaine all the time and Kurt felt like Blaine was getting tired of him but he wasn't. All they did was: have sex in the morning, breakfast, go swim at Rachel's house, have lunch at Rachel's, watch Quinn's favorite tv shows at Rachel's, have dinner at Rachel's, go back to Blaine's, have more sex, shower together and sleep together. Kurt and Blaine would never getting tired of that but Kurt's insecurity were taking over him.

Now they were with Cooper after dinner, watching some TV show but not really watching, just talking, Kurt and Blaine cuddling on the larger couch and Cooper was eating Twizzlers on the other smaller couch.

"You know that we gotta go to Dalton tomorrow, right?" Cooper asked with his mouthful of candy.

"Really?" Blaine asked in annoyance. "I don't really feel like it."

"I already called Kurt's uncle. We are going tomorrow at 9 in the morning. So that means waking up at 8 so we'll be outta here by 9."

"At 8?!" Blaine opened his eyes widely. "Kurt and I usually wake up at 1 in the afternoon."

"You two stay awake till late doing whatever you two do."

Kurt smirked at that. "We just wanna enjoy our summer, Cooper. When classes start again we'll have to get up at seven every morning and we'll barely see our friends."

"Don't even complain, Kurt. Your uncle is pissed at you because you've been sleeping over here for a week."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine held Kurt tighter. "So...? It's summer! We can do whatever we want."

"Look, we are going to Dalton tomorrow to transfer your both. Kurt, your uncle already did us the favor to get yours and Blaine's transfer papers at McKinley with Angela now you two just have to go to visit the school."

"We'll already have to spend our intire year there-"

"Wait, did you say mom was with Kurt's uncle?" Blaine asked raising his brows.

"She's not our mom." Cooper replied. "And yeah, she said they went together."

"He doesn't know?" Kurt asked, sitting up in the couch and Blaine did the same, sitting by Kurt's side as Kurt fixed his own hair.

"Know what?" Cooper asked and put the TV on mute.

Blaine sighed. "Nothing."

"Blaine, you gotta tell him." Kurt whispered to him.

"Tell me what?" Cooper asked loudly.

"Cooper..." Blaine looked up and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" He seemed like he was getting angrier

"You already hate Angy you are gonna hate her even more." Blaine said and sighed.

"What did she do, Blaine?" He asked lowly but angrily.

"I-"

"Just tell me!" He asked loudly and they smile at Amelia who was entering the room with a confused look.

"What's going on here boys?" Amelia asked with a frown, her hands wet and her hair messy.

"Do you know what Angela did that has to do with Kurt's uncle?" Cooper asked with his hands on his hips and Kurt cocked one eyebrows.

"Oh...you don't know..." Amelia replied, wide eyed.

"What is it that I don't know?" He asked loudly.

"She cheated on Brian." Kurt said. "With my uncle."

"What!?" Cooper asked, standing up, scowling hard, looking angry and frustrated. "Blaine, why didn't you tell me?"

"Calm down, Mr. Cooper." Amelia said calmly, reaching the taller man to pat his back.

"Well, it happens I was in a freaking coma!" Blaine replied loudly, standing up. "I'm sorry I didn't remember to tell you that little detail."

"Guys, calm down." Kurt said, pulling Blaine by his arm to sit back down. "Let's talk about this lime civilizated human beings."

Cooper scoffed. "I can't believe this family. You and dad don't tell me anything, huh?" He said, sitting back down on the couch and Amelia stood there to be sure no one hit anyone.

"We knew you were going to be angry, Coop." Blaine sighed. "It's over between them. Dad's forgiven her."

"What?!" Cooper scoffed. "Why?!"

"Because she regretted it...And he loves her." Blaine explained

"I can't believe this."

"Cooper-"

"I'm going to bed, okay?" Cooper said taking his pillow from the couch. "Amelia, can you wake them up at 8 tomorrow, please?"

The housekeeper nodded and smiled.

"Night, Cooper."

Cooper didn't respond, he angrily walked up the stairs to his room, leaving Kurt and Blaine there.

"Do you need anything, Mr. Blaine?" Amelia asked.

"No. You can go to sleep, thanks Amelia, Kurt and I are going to bed, too."

She politely nodded and left quickly.

"Why does you brother hate Angy?" Kurt asked raising his brows, holding a red pillow tightly.

"Because he thinks our dad forgot mom when he married her. But he didn't forget mom. He'll never forget her."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and scooped over next to Blaine, giving him a peck on the cheek. "You're adorable." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smirked, facing Kurt and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Wanna go upstairs?" He asked with a suggestive look.

He gave Blaine another kiss and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Blaine was having an amazing dream where he was fucking Kurt hard and deep and as he slept, he unconsciously thrust his hips hard against Kurt's back who was naked, like Blaine, lying by his side, sleeping too.

Kurt kept hearing a knock on the door and it was annoying him. In Kurt's dream, he and Blaine were falling down the rabbit hole like in Alice in wonderland and as he started hearing a knock, him and Blaine found a door in the dream and when they opened, Kurt woke up, panting and scared and he saw that someone was actually knocking on the door of Blaine's room.

"Yes?" He asked loudly to the person knocking.

"It's time to wake up, Blaine. Mr. Cooper said to unlock the door with a screwdriver but I couldn't find one!" He heard Amelia saying from outside.

"Thanks Amelia! I'll wake him up."

"Okay." She replied and Kurt heard the sound of her steps fading.

He felt Blaine then thrusting his hard cock against his thigh and Kurt sighed, shaking Blaine awake. Blaine didn't seem to want to wake up with just the shakes so Kurt took the glass of water on Blaine's bedside table and poured all of the water in it over Blaine's face, making him jump out of the bed in surprise, falling down on the floor.

"What the hell?" He yelled. "W-what happened?" He asked, confused.

"Well, you were rubbing your dick against me so I thought you needed a wake up call."

Blaine scoffed, standing up with struggle and sitting down in bed by Kurt's side. "What time is it?" He asked sleeply.

"Eight, and we gotta get ready. It's a two hour drive to Westerville."

Blaine crawled on the bed towards Kurt and rested his head on Kurt's chest, lying by his side and looking up at him as Kurt looked down at him, giving Blaine a deep kiss. "Do we have to go?" He murmured, between kisses. "I love lazy mornings with you." Blaine pouted and Kurt chuckled.

"We still have three weeks of lazy mornings, babe." Kurt whispered to him.

Blaine groaned. "I wanna stay in bed with you! Pleaaaaaaaase."

Kurt chuckled. "Come on." Kurt said trying to push Blaine away but he was gripping on Kurt's waist tightly.

"Only if you blow me in the shower." Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Fine."

"Yay." Blaine cheered and quickly stood up after pecking Kurt's lips.

Then Kurt followed him into the bathroom, smacking Blaine's ass on their way inside.

_xxxxxx_

"Good morning." Cooper greeted Kurt and Blaine as they entered the dining room with smirks on their faces as Cooper drunk his coffee. "What's with the happy faces? I thought you didn't want to wake up at 8 o'clock."

Blaine smiled, sitting down next to Cooper and Kurt sitting down next to Blaine. "Kurt has his ways of cheering me up." He replied with a smirk.

Cooper rolled his eyes. "We are late." He sighed.

"Hey, bro, don't worry." Blaine said pouring some orange juice into his glass and then into Kurt's glass and Cooper sighed again.

"Why are you so stressed?" Kurt asked after hearing Cooper scoff.

Cooper sighed. "Father called me." He told Blaine. "Says they'll be moving."

"What?!" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time and Blaine dropped his fork on the plate, making a loud noise.

"Don't worry. You'll still go to Dalton and you and Kurt will be fine." Cooper explained.

Blaine let out the breath he was holding and Kurt smiled in relief. "Oh, thank God."

"And I'm leaving Fifty Shades Of Grey."

"What!?" Blaine and Kurt asked at the same time.

"We had started filming but then they said that having a gay actor as their lead character wasn't good for the movie so I was fired."

"That's absurd!" Kurt said loudly with his eyes opened wide.

"Yeah, you gotta sue them."

"I'm not going to sue them." Cooper sighed. "But mom and dad are moving to my apartment in L.A. And I'm moving in here so you can come home every weekend."

"What?" Blaine asked scowling. "I can't let you do that for me. You have an acting career you-"

"It's just for an year, Blaine. My acting career can wait." Cooper sighed.

"I'm sorry you were fired I-"

"It's fine. Can we just go?" He asked rudely and stood up, walking out of the room.

* * *

The drive to Dalton was weird and uncomfortable. Cooper was quiet the whole way and so was Kurt's uncle and Blaine and Kurt went sleeping, cuddling in the backseat.

When they got to Dalton there was a woman waiting for them in the front gates and as they walked towards the fancy school, Kurt and Blaine hand in hand, she greeted them.

"Excuse me, you're Blaine, right?" The woman asked them with a smile and offered her hand for Blaine to shake it.

Blaine shook her hand and smiled at her. "You are..."

"I'm Mr. McIntosh's secretary. He asked me to come get you here so you wouldn't get lost in the school."

Blaine nodded and smiled at her. "This is Kurt-"

"Your boyfriend, I know." She chuckled and smiled nervously. "I saw you two on the news, I hope you're okay." She said looking back at Blaine like Kurt wasn't even there.

"Shall we?" Andrew, Kurt's uncle asked when she kept staring at Blaine with a silly smile.

She took a deep breath as Kurt looked at her angrily. "Yes! Let's go!"

She leaded them to the headmaster's office that seemed to be miles away from the entrance. Kurt looked around impressed at how amazing the school was, there were boys in uniform all around, hot boys, and everything was perfect, organized, there were no lockers or people making out in corners, no people throwing paper balls around or kids being bullying, it was a normal and classy place. It was amazing. But then Kurt started seeing how that woman looked at Blaine like she was going to kidnap him and how people stared at Blaine as they walked through the hallways all of the boys recognizing him and whispering about him, giving him smiles and waves, making Kurt feel uncomfortable and...more invisible than he ever felt, and he didn't even know that was possible.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked Kurt as they entered the headmaster's office and Kurt gave Blaine a short nod.

Cooper and Andrew walked in in front of Kurt and Blaine to greet the headmaster as their guardians. The headmaster stood up to greet Blaine but he only shook Blaine's hand, not Kurt's and it was literally like Kurt wasn't even there. Kurt took a deep breath and let go of Blaine's hand, crossing his arms, making Blaine give him a worried look.

Andrew and Cooper worked the papers, they signed what had to be signed and did what had to be done.

"Okay, all done. You guys are officially Dalton students." The old man said playing with his gray mustache.

Kurt and Blaine smiled and Blaine held Kurt's hand again, squeezing it tightly.

"Okay, this is how it works: you two will have two roommates, usually there are five people in the room but we decided that since Blaine is...very known around and we think it'd be better if only four people were in the room." Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine smiled. "You two will be roommates, as requested and we will still figure out who will be your roommates."

They nodded in agreement.

"Our main activities at Dalton are our lacrosse team, glee club, drama club, fight club and art club, those are the most popular clubs around here. The try outs for the lacrosse team are before classes starts so if you two wanna try out, you will have to be here on the Friday before the week school starts." He cleared his throat. "We have eight periods of classes with three breaks. Dinner is served at 6 o'clock and you all will have to be in your rooms by 8:30PM if you aren't, you shall get detention. You can only leave campus with your parent or guardian's permission, ask them to call us or send us an email if you wanna go out." He was only talking to Blaine, it was like Kurt wasn't even there. "We can assure you will be treated like a king here." He said with a huge smile.

"Isn't he always." Kurt said with a fake smile and Andrew sighed.

"I wanna know about the bullying here. My nephew was bullied his whole life and I don't want I spend alI the money I'm spending here to have him bullied again. Oh, should I remind you that his boyfriend was bashed in the head?" He asked rudely, just as annoyed as Kurt.

"Well I can assure you that all bullying here is controlled. If someone messes with anyone it's immediate detention, suspension and expulsion. Depending on the gravity of the matter.

Andrew nodded and Kurt put his hand on his uncle's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Now, Sandra is waiting for you outside to show you around, okay?"

"Us, too?" Cooper asked.

"No, just the boys."

"Can I ask you something? Why are there so many boys in uniform here already? Isn't it summer break?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, some of us students stay here at summer break since their parents live in another state or country." The woman-Sandra, explained entering the room.

"Oh..."

She leaded the two boys out of the room with a huge smile and Cooper and Andrew sat side by side in a bench in front of the headmaster's office.

"We'll wait for you here." Andrew told them.

"Okay." Kurt softly smiled at him and walked behind Blaine and Sandra, watching them talk excitedly.

Kurt walked grumpily, feeling ignored, so he stopped walking and stood there, watching them walk away with them and sighed when they didn't realize it. He walked down these white staircases He found and lead himself towards the end of an empty hallway, where there was a huge wooden door and it was like it asking to be opened. When Kurt opened the door, he found an empty room with couches all around and shelves, it seemed like a library, so Kurt entered it and started looking at the title of the books one by one, smiling when he recognized the books and when he didn't he picked the books to read the summary and put it back.

Then he found his favorite book-The Help-he opened it and sat on the brown couch in front of him, going through the pages of the book with a smile. That book always made his problems seem so far, always made him feel like his problems weren't so bad, always-

"What are you doing here?" Kurt turned around to see a chubby kid with glasses standing next to a table in the corner of the room with wide opened eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't know I couldn't come in here I..." Kurt stammered, standing up.

"No, it's-you can be here...I'm just-no one ever comes here." The guy said nervously.

"Then...why are you here?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I-what?" He asked, not ever meeting Kurt's gaze.

"You said nobody ever came here." Kurt said raising his brows as he walked towards the table where the boy stood by. "Then why are you here?"

"I mean-not in summer-people don't come here on summer vacation I usually have the room to myself."

"That's why you have all of those books there." Kurt said pouting to the five stashes of books next to the guy.

"Uh...Mrs. Cornan, t-the librarian-s-she never lets me take so many books at once s-so I just-when she's not here I-I take all of them and separe them in piles of the countries they're from so I'll read by region."

Kurt nodded. "Cool. So you like reading, huh?" Kurt asked, sitting on the chair next to The kid and getting it closer to the table.

"Y-yes." The kid finally looked directly at Kurt and sat by his side. "Do you?"

"Books used to be my only friends." Kurt smiled.

"I'm Trent." He said with a smile offering Kurt his hand for him to shake it.

Kurt shook his hand, also smiling. "Kurt."

"W-why aren't you in your uniform? They could give you detention."

"Isn't it summer break?" Kurt asked raising his brows. "Besides, I just transferred here, I don't even have my uniform, yet."

"Oh, you're new!" Trent smiled. "Uh, welcome, I-I-does that mean you don't have friends?" He asked a little out of breath. "I mean-I-I could be your friend."

Kurt smiled and chuckled. "Of course." He nodded. "We can be friends."

"Did you get your room number, yet? What building is it?"

"No, I didn't get anything, yet. I'm just getting it all when classes start, I guess."

Trent nodded. He was quiet for a second, trying to look for something to talk about. "A-are you going to join the lacrosse team?"

"Nah," Kurt wrinkled his nose. "I'm not really into sports."

Trent nodded, smirking. "Me neither." Trent cleared his throat. "Are you one of those fanboys who transferred here because that Blaine Anderson guy is transferring here?"

"What?! People are actually doing that!?" Kurt asked frowning then he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Some girls transferred to our sister school just cause we have dances together and they cheer for our lacrosse team." Trent rolled his eyes. "What's so good about this kid anyways?" He sighed. "Just cause his parents own a couple of hotels and his brothers is a famous actor he gets famous too."

Kurt shrugged. "I guess."

"What? Are you a fan of his?" Trent asked frowning.

"Uh-I-I-not exactly,"

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Trent asked, reading the title of a book and taking it from one pile to another and kept doing that with the next and the next book.

"Uh, I just-don't see myself as a fan like that."

"Oh, okay." Trent nodded. They stayed in silence for a few seconds as Kurt watched Trent organizing his books. "You're the first friend I've ever made here, you know?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah? You're new too?"

"No, I've been here since freshmen year I just-I'm not good with-uh, with socializing."

Kurt chuckled. "You're kinda funny. "

Trent smiled. "Thank you, Kurt. You're a nice friend."

"Are you a Senior?" Kurt asked playing with the pages of the book that was in his hands.

"Yeah." Trent looked up at Kurt. "What about you, friend?"

"A senior, too." Kurt sighed. "It's so weird to grow up. I used to watch all these seniors walking around school and think about how amazing they were." Kurt scoffed. "But now I guess it was all made up in my head."

"Hey, being a senior is awesome!" Trent elbowed Kurt. "The year hadn't even started and I'm already excited, my friend."

"For what?"

"I really wanted to run for senior class president but...I don't know anyone...that was the thing I was the most excited about but, friend, I don't know..."

Kurt smiled and patted Trent's back. "Hey, don't worry. I'll help you get votes! You can do it."

"Thanks, Kurt. You're a cool friend."

"Just stop calling me friend. I mean, I'm your friend but you don't have to call me friend all the time."

Trent chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Got it. I've just never had one before. I don't know how it works."

"A what?" Kurt raised his brows.

"A-a friend." He sighed embarrassed. "I know it's pathetic-"

"It's not. I didn't have any friends either a few months ago but now I have tons. The same will happen to you, you'll see. Just be yourself."

"What do you talk about? To your friends I mean?"

"I don't know-"

"Kurt!" Then Blaine was there, bursting through the doors, like he was making a huge deal out of what was happening and Sandra stood behind him, staring at a piece of paper she was holding. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You know him?" Trent asked, frowning.

"I'm his boyfriend." Blaine said rudely and Trent gaped at him. "What are you doing here? Sandra was showing us around!"

"Oh, you're already calling her by her first name?" Kurt scoffed. "You two were just having so much fun I just left."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a little bit surprised. "If you're insinuating that I was hitting on her should I remind you that I'm gay!?" Blaine said the last part loudly and Kurt sighed.

"Well, you two were getting along so well you didn't even notice I was gone so I didn't wanna bother-"

"What are you talking about? We left the principal's room and she asked for my autograph then when I turned around you were gone!"

Kurt crossed his arms and sighed. "Did you want something?" He asked, raising his brows.

"Who's this kid?" Blaine asked pointing at Trent who stood there frozen.

"His name is Trent." Kurt told Blaine. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"If you get to be jealous why can't I be jealous too?" Blaine asked and Kurt could see a small tear in Blaine's eyes so he sighed, walking towards Blaine with his arms opened.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered, hugging Blaine tightly when he reached him.

"I'm sorry." They said, quickly apologizing to each other like they did in every fight.

"I just can't help but think I'm gonna lose you." Kurt whispered to him.

"Hey, you never will. I love you." Blaine whispered and pecked Kurt's neck.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered and gave Blaine a long kiss, which seemed to upset Trent and Sandra, Kurt realized when they pulled away.

"Let's go?" Blaine asked with a smirk, squeezing Kurt's hips.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah?"

"Don't you wanna stay for a little bit more?" Sandra asked but Blaine wasn't really paying attention, he was just lost in Kurt's eyes on that moment so he just kept smiling at Kurt and nuzzling his nose against Kurt's.

Kurt pecked Blaine's lips again, smiled at him and turned around. "I guess I'll see you when the classes begin, right?" He told Trent with a smile.

Trent nodded nervously. "O-okay."

He waved at Trent and took Blaine's hand after they walked out of the room holding each other's hand tightly. Blaine only had eyes for Kurt and the problem was that Kurt didn't see that, he was so blinded by jealousy and insecurity he didn't see it.

Kurt and Blaine slept in the car on their way back, Andrew kept going on and on about how Blaine shouldn't give autographs around school not realizing Blaine had been asleep the whole time. In a few hours, after they went home, showered(together) and changed, they were knocking on Rachel's door.

Rachel opened the door with a smile but didn't say anything because she was on the phone so she just gestured for them to come in and they did. By Hearing what she was saying on the phone Kurt assumed she was ordering pizza and when they got to the living room they heard her also ordering the breadsticks Blaine loved.

In the living room they found Finn, Quinn and Adam sitting on the floor with a bunch of pillows around them, like tons of them.

"Were you guys building a fort or something?" Blaine asked with a smile, catching his friends' attention.

"Hey, man." Finn waved at him and Kurt too lazy to stand up.

"Hi guys." Adam waved at them too and Quinn was the only one who stood up to give them a tight hug.

"How was it?" She asked with a smile after hugging both boys.

"It was weird." Kurt said.

"Everyone was all over Blaine."

"Everyone is always over Blaine." Rachel said entering the room with a sigh. "Hi, guys." She said and hugged Kurt and Blaine. "I don't know how you do it, Kurt. I was always drowning in jealousy."

Finn scowled and Blaine sighed. "Kurt doesn't do it. He had a fit and ran away from me and the guide and went to this weird library with this guy called Trent." Blaine said.

"When I asked how things were I wanted to know about the school and stuff, not your klaine drama."

"There was a fight, huh?" Finn asked.

"There always is." Rachel said sitting by Finn's side.

Blaine and Kurt sat on the floor, spooning on top of the pillows, Kurt was the little spoon and Blaine the big spoon.

"What matters is that they're fine now, right?" Adam said with a smile and Kurt smiled back at him.

"No but I wanna know what happened." Quinn said sitting down next to Adam and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, tell us." Rachel said now sitting with Finn, just like Kurt and Blaine were.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, Blaine and the guide were having so much fun I just left-"

"Hey, it wasn't like that." Blaine said. "The woman asked me for an autograph and when I was signing her notebook Kurt left then when I turned around he was gone."

"What was there to be jealous for?" Adam asked. "Blaine likes men, right?"

"Well, since he dated Rachel I wasn't so sure." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's thigh as Blaine softly caressed Kurt's hair.

"Wait, you dated Rachel?" Adam asked, raising his brows. "Isn't this sort of awkward for you?"

"Not at all." Rachel said. "For none of us a hope."

Finn shrugged. "I mean, they're gay. What's there to be worried about? And they love each other, so…"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay, I still wanna hear about the fight." Quinn said. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine." Blaine said and kissed the top of Kurt's head making Kurt chuckle.

"I honestly can't believe you guys are leaving." Finn sighed. "Our senior year was supposed to be special and we won't have our best-"

"Best gay friends there." Rachel finished with a smile. "Honestly we are really gonna miss you."

"Shut up, dweeb, we still have a few weeks of lazy days and movie marathon."

"I think we've already watched every single movie on netflix…" Adam said.

"Well, all I can do is be greatful for whatever life throws at me. I'm happy and thank God I'm alive." Blaine said and Kurt smiled, they all did.

"I started believing in God after what happened to Blaine because it's a miracle he woke up with no damage." Kurt said and They all smiled at that.

Rachel tried to reach Blaine to pat his thigh. "We are greatful too, you know. We are greatful you're here."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Guys this is not thanksgiving."

* * *

David hated taking pills, they always got stuck in his throat and it was awful. He had to take them every single day and the pills were the worst part of his day at the mental hospital.

Breakfast was good there if you liked scramble eggs that tasted like sweat and muffins that seemed like it had been thrown in a bowl of hot water but it was better than in juvie.

"David, it's your turn." One of the nurses called and he gave her a smile, trying to ignore all the other kids around him, looking at him weirdly.

He followed the nurse to the restricted area for the patients and entered the room and the psychiatrist stood up to shake his hand with a big smile. The nurse left and he sat down on a chair that was way too small for him in front of the psychiatrist.

"How are you feeling, Dave?" The doctor asked as she took notes.

"I'm okay." Dave lied but sighed after. "Not really."

"Any thoughts of suicide? Self-harm."

Karofsky looked down at his wrists with stitches where the cuts still healing. "Y-yes."

"What kind of thoughts are those? And why are you having these thoughts?"

Karofsky swallowed hard. "T-the guilt." He sniffed. "So much guilt."

"Dave, you have a problem. IED is something serious and now you are being treated but when you did what you did you weren't aware of this problem, it wasn't controllable."

Karofsky nodded. "But I still did it. And Blaine...when he got to Ohio we were kind of friends. He is a really cool man I just…" he sniffed. "I was blinded by...uh..."

"Your love for Kurt." The doctor said.

"Uh, yeah." Karofsky replied uncomfortably.

"Dave, you know that homosexuality is totally normal, right? I've studied the human brain and it's not a disease or a problem. It's just a part of you."

"I-I don't think so. I-I think I'm sick."

"Homosexuality is not your problem, Dave. Homosexuality is not a problem at all."

"I think it is."

"Okay, let's talk about this, then. Do you like cheese?"

"Uh, what?" Karofsky asked, raising his brows.

"It's a simple question honey. Do you like cheese?"

Karofsky nodded. "Y-yes."

"Well, I hate cheese. If someone made me eat cheese I'd probably throw up."

"What? I'm confused what does that-"

"And I can't just suddenly start liking cheese because other people say it's wrong not liking cheese, that it's wrong liking, let's say, ham. So they'll force me to eat cheese instead of ham and I'll hate it, I'll throw up every time I eat it and I'll feel uncomfortable eating it. One day I'll get used to eating it but it still won't make me as happy as I feel when I'm eating ham."

"I get it."

"Liking man instead of woman is not wrong. I can't make myself truly like cheese and you can't make yourself truly like girls. It's not who you are. Is it?"

"N-no."

"Do you think it's wrong that I don't like cheese, Dave?"

"No."

"And I also don't think it's wrong that you like boys."

Karofsky nodded, staring at his own hands. "I-I-" Karofsky sighed. "You're the only one. My mom hates me now."

"Did she say that?"

"No but-"

"Did she say that she wasn't okay with your homosexuality?"

"No but I can feel it I know she isn't comfortable."

"Then ask her. Talk to her, don't assume things, okay?"

Karofsky nodded. "Okay."

"I talked to your lawyer and we decided that juvie is not a good place for you to stay in your state so we decided that you're going to stay here until I think you are mentally capable of leaving, alright?"

Karofsky nodded. "O-okay. But..." He cleared his throat. "Can I transfer to the adult facility? Kids here say I scare them."

"You're 17 Karofsky, this is the right place for you. And these kids will leave and other kids will come. Some kids cry when they leave because they make friends here."

Karofsky nodded. "Okay."

"You're important, okay? Don't ever think you're not. You're loved by so many and I just met you and I already think you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met." Karofsky chuckled and she smiled. "You just have to stop building walls up, let people know the real you, okay?"

Karofsky nodded. "Okay."

"Now, how are you feeling with the medication you're taking?"

"Uh, better? I don't feel like punching everyone. Just myself."

"Do you mind if I add another medication?"

"If it'll make me better I don't mind. I just don't wanna hurt anyone else."

"That's really great, Dave, really." She smiled. "When you feel like hurting yourself just remember, someday you'll find a place where people accept and love you, somewhere like New York, San Francisco or maybe even Miami."

Karofsky smiled at the thought of that.

"You just have to be yourself and you'll find a man who loves all of you."

Karofsky nodded with a big smile. "Thank you, doctor."

"I'll see you next week, alright? Take care of yourself, obey the nurses and do what you have to to feel better."

Karofsky stood up and shook her hand. "Thank you."

One of the nurses that took care of the kids lead him out to the room back to the tv room where all the kids were, watching Cartoon Network. Him and the kids spent all morning watching tv and playing board games. Then it was 12AM time for visitations to start and Karofsky got sad at that time because he knew he wouldn't get visitors, so he just sat in front of the tv, watching some kids dance on the x box. But he was surprised when the nurse called him.

"Dave?" The nurse called and he looked up quickly. "You have visitors."

"What? Are you sure?" He asked still sitting down.

"Yes, honey, come on." She said with a smile and Karofsky stood up to follow her, a bit frightened for what was coming next. Maybe it was his lawyer...maybe even his mother-

But he was really surprised when he entered the visitation room and saw Kurt and Blaine standing there, holding hands.

When he saw them he turned around, blushing hard, his heart beating faster and his hands shaking.

"I can't talk to them I-"

"It's okay, Dave, they're just here to talk."

Karofsky walked towards them with his hands on his back because it was the first time he was in front of people he knew without being able to hide his injured arms.

"H-hi." Karofsky greeted them, staring at the floor, not being able to face them.

Blaine surprised Karofsky with a tight hug and a pat on the back. "Hey, man."

Kurt stood where he was, staring at the floor with his arms crossed.

"Hi, Kurt." Karofsky said and Kurt ignored him. "W-why are you here?" He asked them as they sat on the table next to them, Karofsky sitting across from the other boys.

"We wanted to make sure you're okay." Blaine said.

"You? What? Y-you got my letter?" Karofsky raised his brows.

"Yeah." Blaine said. "And you don't have to feel guilty. I'm okay. I forgive you. I am here just to make sure you forgive yourself."

Karofsky took a deep breath. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"I am. Are you?" Blaine asked as Kurt stood there like he wasn't really there.

"I-I bashed you in the head, h-how can you forgive me?"

"So you're not okay?" Blaine asked and saw that Karofsky was tearing up.

"I'm so ashamed of what I did to you. To both of you." Karofsky sighed.

"We forgive you."

"I don't." Kurt finally spoke up. "I don't forgive you."

Karofsky looked down, trying to hide the tears running down his face.

"Kurt..." Blaine said.

"What? I agreed to come here with you but I'm not going to pretend I forgive him. I don't. You could've died."

"Kurt I didn't-"

"He's right. I don't deserve your forgiveness." Karofsky said.

"Of course you do." Blaine said. "You made a mistake and I understand that. The doctor told me about the IED and I understand that is the reason why."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Now let me show you this video I made with our friends from the football team."

"All of them?"

Blaine raised his brows, taking his phone from his pocket. "Uh-some of them."

"W-what about Azimio?"

"He-we couldn't contact him."

Karofsky nodded. "Oh-okay."

"So..." He handed the phone to Karofsky but he didn't seem to want to take his hands from behind his back. "Uh, take the phone, man."

Karofsky looked around awkwardly and sighed, giving in. He picked the phone from Blaine's hand and sighed when Kurt gasped when he saw Karofsky's arms.

"Karofsky..." Kurt said. "I-"

"What happened?" Blaine asked looking at the stitches on Karofsky's arm.

"I-" he sighed. "I'm fine."

"Tell us." Kurt said rudely. "Just tell us."

Karofsky sighed. "A-after I did that-to you, I went to juvie and when I was there I was helping in the kitchen So one day at night I was cleaning up, I took a knife and slit my wrists then I fainted and woke up here."

"You tried to kill yourself?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"I just couldn't take the guilt. I-I-"

"You don't have to feel guilty, okay?!" Blaine said. "I'm fine, we are fine, it's okay."

"It's not okay?" Karofsky said angrily. "I thought you were dead! I saw you there, lying on the floor, hopelessly, I thought you were dead, Kurt was crying-t-there was so much blood." By then Karofsky had quit on trying to hide his tears, he was shamelessly crying.

Kurt took Karofsky's hand, calling his attention, making him look up in surprise.

"It's okay." Karofsky said softly. "We forgive you."

"Y-you do?"

"We don't hate you so don't hate yourself." Kurt said. "We just want you to be okay and if you killed yourself we'd feel as guilty as you're feeling now-"

"But it's my fault!" Karofsky said.

"It's okay. You made a mistake but we forgive you." Blaine said. "We just-we don't want you to die. We just want you to forgive yourself, love yourself and be yourself.

"Thank you." Karofsky said drowning in tears. "Thank you."

Kurt and Blaine stood up and so did Karofsky so they could hug each other tightly and Karofsky cried on their arms like a baby, it was a part of Karofsky they had never met and they liked it.

"We forgive you." Kurt whispered. "You'll be okay."

* * *

"So you forgave him, huh?" Blaine told Kurt when they were in Blaine's Lamborghini on their way back to Blaine's house. "Weird."

"Surprisingly, I did." Kurt said. "He has an anger issue. And I understand because I'm bipolar and sometimes I do things I don't want to do."

"I was shocked when I saw his wrists. I didn't expect him to kill himself I-I didn't think he was that fragile." Blaine said.

"I guess he had his insecurities." Kurt sighed. "I'm just glad we did this. Thank you for convincing me."

"I'm glad too. I feel like we are staritng a new beginning. Going to a new school, meeting new people."

"Maybe you'll want a new boyfriend, too." Kurt said quietly, not expecting for Blaine to hear him but he did.

"Hey, stop that." Blaine said with a frown. "I don't want anyone else, I want you."

"What if you get tired of me?" Kurt asked. "Get tired of my body of my voice."

"I'd never get tired of you or anything about you. You're the one, the love of my life. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He sounded a bit angry.

"Sorry."

"I'm not, mad, babe. I just want you to trust me."

"I do. More than anyone I just-I don't think I'm good enough for you."

"You sound like you sounded 6 months ago." Blaine sighed. "I thought you'd know that you're all I want by now."

"Well, we've been dating for what? 8 months?" Kurt asked. "How are you sure I'm the one?"

"Aren't you?" Blaine sounded hurt.

"Yes, I am sure you're the one but-"

"Well since we are both sure there's nothing to discuss."

"You could date anyone in the world. Why'd I be the one for you?" Kurt asked and he didn't even know what he was saying anymore, or why he was saying it.

Blaine immediately stopped the car after he heard Kurt saying that, in the middle of the street, leaving people behind him to start honking.

"Because I love you." Blaine said, leaning closer to Kurt. "And I want you." He whispered sensually then when he got close enough he licked Kurt's earlobe and bit his ear. "Want all of you." He whispered.

"Blaine we are in the middle of the street." Kurt said with a chuckle, trying to tell his cock to stop responding to what Blaine was doing.

"So what?" He started sucking on Kurt's jaw and kissing it slowly. "I want you now."

"Babe..." Kurt moaned softly.

"Maybe you could fuck me this time." Blaine chuckled and started sucking a hickey on Kurt's neck, making him shiver. "You haven't fucked me in so long, Kurt. I love riding your cock it's so big..."

"Blaine...we-"

Blaine interrupted Kurt by giving him a deep kiss on the lips, shoving his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and cheering on the inside when Kurt kissed him back just as hard.

Then Blaine pulled away teasingly and smirked at Kurt. "You drive me crazy, Kurt." He bit his lip, grabbed Kurt's hand and put it on top of his crotch to show Kurt how hard he was. "See what you do to me?" Blaine asked sexily. "You barely touched me and look at me." Kurt squeezed Blaine's erection with his eyes closed. "When I see you my heart beats faster, when we make love I feel like the luckiest man in the world, when I hug you I feel like hugging you forever." Blaine whispered and the mood went from sexual to loving. "I love you, Kurt."

Then there were tears on Kurt's eyes and before he kissed Blaine he whispered: "I love you more."


	17. Forever and Ever

All Kurt had ever wished for was to be able to control his emotions. Not having the power to control his mind was the worst thing for him. Kurt felt sad, he had everything to be happy but he was sad. Little things could make Kurt happy but little things could also make Kurt sad. Like the fact that Blaine was getting even more attention after his coma. More gifts, requests of interviews, money, job offers on the TV industry. He was getting it all.

Yeah Kurt used to be shy but after all he had been through he stopped caring about what people thought, life is too short for that, but even if he knew life was too short, he still wanted to make his life shorter and end it.

Kurt's dream was to be a famous designer like Marc Jacobs but he didn't wanna be famous because he was Blaine's boyfriend. When he walked alone in the street, sometimes to go to the supermarket for his uncle or to get the refill of his medication, people recognized him. They asked if he was Blaine's boyfriend and where Blaine lived and how they could get an autograph from Blaine or how they could meet Blaine. It was annoying. Kurt hated it.

He wondered if his whole life was going to be like that. A whole mess, people trying to get to him to get to Blaine. On those last weeks of summer, Kurt didn't get out of his own house much besides to go to the orphanage see the kids. He spent a lot of time with his uncle, going shopping or watching movies and cooking and the other days he did the same things but at the orphanage but he didn't spend much time with Blaine anymore.

There had been a day when Blaine had gone to Kurt's house to visit him and Kurt had asked his uncle to tell Blaine he wasn't home.

He didn't know why he was avoiding Blaine, of course it wasn't Blaine's fault but he was so tired of the consequences of being Blaine's boyfriend. Why did Blaine have everything he wanted? Why was he able to get anything so easily? It was frustrating because Kurt had fought so much his whole life and all Blaine had to do to survive was so snap his fingers and someone would do everything for him.

Then Kurt was in his room, in bed, on his laptop, reading Teen Wolf fanfictions about Stiles and Derek as he ate Cheetos and this Brazilian soda Blaine had given to him and Kurt had gotten addicted to it.

Then he was interrupted by someone calling him on Skype, Blaine, his profile picture of the two of them showing up on the computer. Kurt sighed and pressed the green button to answer the call.

"Hey." Blaine greeted with a smile. He was in his room and there was a huge mess behind him of opened gifts.

"Hi." Kurt replied with a soft smile. "What's up?"

"Uh, I just wanted to know if you wanna come over to help me pack. It's all kind of a mess right now." Blaine pursed his lips and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm packing right now."

"Okay, then I'll come over to help." Blaine said now giving Kurt a soft smile.

"No, you don't have to, it's okay."

"No, I have to drop some stuff you left here off so I'll come over, okay?"

Kurt held back a sigh. "Okay."

"Love you."

Then Blaine hung up after Kurt didn't reply to that. In reality Kurt hadn't even started to pack. He was way too lazy to start packing. His room was neat and organized but just because his uncle made him clean it every three days.

Kurt closed his laptop and carefully put it on top of his desk that was next to his bed. He sighed loudly and smelled his shirt remembering he hadn't showered yet on that day, or the day before or the day before that.

After fighting a lot with himself to get out of bed he took a quick shower. Kurt took the bag he had bought with his uncle on the previous week from the closet and put it on his bed, opening it to start packing.

He had no idea of what to take. Was he supposed to take all of his clothes? But they were gonna be in uniforms, maybe he shouldn't take clothes at all. But what was he going to sleep on? And what would he wear when he went to bed at school. He was just gonna take his favorite clothes.

He took all of his clothes out of his wardrobe so it'd look like he had been packing for a while and took everything he needed from his bathroom to put them in the suitcase.

After a few minutes, he heard the doorbell and didn't go downstairs to answer because his uncle was downstairs and he was probably gonna answer it.

"Hey, handsome." And there Blaine was on Kurt's doorstep, smiling at him.

"Hi." Kurt greeted him with a smile, walking towards him to give a quick kiss.

Blaine was carrying a bag and he handed it to Kurt. "Your stuff that was in my room."

Kurt left his bag on top of his desk and started organizing his stuff inside the bag again. Blaine sat on the bed, looking at Kurt as he waltzed around the room. "What's going on with you Kurt?" Blaine asked, holding his own hands and staring at them.

"What?" Kurt questioned, not really paying attention to what Blaine was saying.

"You've been really distant on the past few weeks and...have I-I mean, have I done something wrong?"

"No!" Kurt said immediately, looking at Blaine directly. "Hey, look at me."

Blaine looked up and Kurt saw he was tearing up.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Kurt sighed. "It's just that we've been spending so much time together, I-I just needed some space." Kurt took Blaine's hand and gave him a soft smile.

"Do you want me to leave?" How could Kurt say yes to that cute eyes.

"No." He sat by Blaine's side. "I thought we could have some fun." Kurt said with a smirk. "I'll finish packing and we'll just...yeah."

"Okay." Blaine said, now smiling. "I love you."

Kurt leaned in to give Blaine a kiss. "I love you, too."

What was going on Kurt's mind wasn't Blaine's fault and he wasn't going to take his anger on him. Blaine didn't choose to be famous, people were obnoxious, not Blaine.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had finished packing two days later, on a Friday, Blaine had three bags and Kurt had only one. Cooper went to Kurt's house with Blaine to pick him up and Kurt said goodbye to his uncle since he was busy and couldn't go with them so Cooper did. Kurt had hidden Blaine's bottles of gel and Blaine only realized later when they were on their way so they went back to the house so he could get his hair gel after the drove for fifteen minutes on their way to Westerville. Then when they were on their way again, Blaine realized he had forgotten his school notebooks, so they went back again. Then they were finally actually going to the school and Kurt and Blaine cuddling in the back as Cooper sang along to the sound of Cool Kids by Echosmith.

"So, I was thinking." Blaine was whispering since he was very close to Kurt. "I wanna try out to the lacrosse team."

Kurt smiled. "Cool, that's great for you." Kurt replied softly, stroking Blaine's arm.

"I was wondering if you'd...you know, try out with me? It'd be so amazing."

"Uh, I suck at sports." Kurt scoffed.

"You don't! You always play football with the kids! You're great at it."

"But lacrosse...it's just...no."

"Dad played lacrosse." Cooper said. "When he went to Dalton. And when I went to Dalton I also played lacrosse."

"See?" Blaine told Kurt. "It's my destiny."

"Not mine." Kurt said softly with a smile.

"Please. At least think about it. The tryouts are tonight."

"Okay." Kurt sighed. "I'll think about it."

Blaine smiled at that and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

In a couple of hours Cooper, Kurt and Blaine were parked in front of the school. There were loads of kids being dropped off there, bags and suitcases being carried around, parents hugging their kids and kids hugging their friends, Kurt felt like he was in an episode of Zoey 101.

Kurt took a deep breath nervously and Blaine was smiling uncontrollably.

"I'm just so happy to be going to the school my family went to." Blaine said excitedly.

"Dad will be proud when he comes to see you at your lacrosse games." Cooper said, turning the car off and smiling at Blaine through the review mirror.

"Not that woman again." Kurt said as he watched Sandra walk towards them.

Cooper rolled the window down when he saw the woman and smiled at her when she greeted them.

"Hey, guys. Do you need help carrying the bags?" She asked and Cooper shook his head no.

"We're good." Cooper said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting inside to give you the instructions!" She said excitedly walking back inside the school.

Kurt sighed and Blaine took his hand. "I love you, okay."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

They got out of the car to get their things in the trunk. Kurt carried his bag, his duvet and pillow under his arms and one of Blaine's and Blaine carried the other two. Cooper just didn't feel like helping.

Kurt gave a fake smile to Sandra as they walked towards her, Blaine mumbling about how heavy his bags were.

"You shouldn't have brought so many stuff, then." Cooper said, helping Blaine with one of his bags and Kurt sighed. How spoiled was Blaine.

"Hello!" Sandra said and she was getting closer to him to give him a cheek but Blaine extended his arm for her to shake his hand and she did, chuckling in embarrassment.

"So..." Kurt said when he realized she was staring at Blaine. "Shouldn't you show is our room?"

"Oh, right!" She chuckled. "Follow me."

There were boys staring at Blaine already, chuckling and waving at him, and it was worse now because there were more boys and the boys were even hotter.

"Today dinner will be served at 5 before lacrosse tryouts." Sandra said. "Your room is in the senior's building. They have the best forms in campus but they're only for senior students."

Blaine smiled excitedly as they walked up these large stairs leading to a hallway of dorms. Then there was an elevator in front of them and fancy staircases by the elevator but they took the elevator, going to the fifth floor. "Your room is the last one of this hallway." She said pointing to the hallway on the right as they stepped out of the elevator. "Room 5K." She smiled at Kurt and Blaine. "Here are your keys." Blaine took both Kurt's and his keys because Kurt was carrying his and Blaine's bag.

They walked towards the end of the hallway to a room where loud Katy Perry music was playing and two boys were singing along. There was a mattress on the door step two stuffed animals on top of it.

"Jeff! Nick!" Sandra yelled angrily. "What are you doing?"

Kurt and Blaine chuckled.

"What? We have roommates this year?" Jeff asked turning the music down. "Sorry, we didn't know."

"Uh," Nick bend down to take the mattress from the floor and put it back on the previously vacant bed. "Sorry." Nick smiled, walking towards Kurt and Blaine, behind Sandra on the doorstep. "I'm Nick." He shook Blaine's hand and took one of the bags Kurt was carrying to shake his hand too, bringing the bag inside after greeting Cooper too and Kurt smiled at that. "And this is Jeff." Nick said leaving the bag on the floor next to the trunk in front of the bed he had just put the mattress on top of.

"This is Kurt and Blaine." Sandra said and when Kurt entered the room he was amused. It was way bigger than he imagined, there was a mini fridge that was way too big to be called mini, there were two Wooden desks and four beds, two side by side and the other two side by side on the other side of the room, each bed facing each other with trunks in front of the beds and bedside tables. There was a big door that Kurt guessed it was the bathroom door but when he saw two other doors on each side of the room where the beds were, he was confused on what was which.

"So, I think you can go Sandra." Jeff said raising his brows.

"Oh, of course." she cleared her throat. "I-I'll see you later, Blaine." She waved at him blushing hard and left the room.

"She's creepy." Kurt said and rolled his eyes.

"I know, right?" Jeff chuckled stuffing his mouth with chocolate.

"Give me a hug, Squirt." Cooper said. "I'm gonna go, alright?"

"Okay." Blaine said and gave Cooper a tight hug. "I'll see you next weekend."

Cooper smiled. "See ya, little bro." He waved at them. "Bye, guys." They waved at Cooper until he was out of the room.

Nick shut the door as Jeff lied in his bed, eating a bar of Hershey's chocolate.

"So you two are the famous couple, huh? I expected you two to be...taller." Nick said, sitting on his bed as Blaine choose the bed near the window and Kurt the bed near the door, their beds side by side.

Kurt and Blaine chuckled.

"I expected Kurt to be blond." Jeff said with his mouthful of chocolate.

Kurt and Blaine chuckled once again as Blaine opened the trunk and looked down confused. "This is all the space we have for our clothes?"

"No, there's a closet over there." Nick said pointing to a small wooden door on their side of the room. "That's yours and Kurt's side and this is our side." Nick said pointing to the closet on their side. "Everything on that side is yours and Kurt and on this side is mine and Jeff's."

"This is the fanciest place I've ever been to." Kurt said with a huge smile. "It's like a freaking dream." Kurt chuckled.

"You haven't been to many places, have you?" Jeff asked.

"Dude, he grew up in a orphanage, don't be so insensible." Nick said.

Kurt chuckled. "It's okay, guys."

"How do you know he grew up in an orphanage?" Blaine asked jealously, raising his eyebrows.

"I read about it in a magazine my sister showed me." Nick shrugged. "There was a whole page about Kurt. The title was: Blaine's lover? With an interrogation point in the end."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked raising his brows. "How did they even know this about me?"

"I have the article if you wanna see." Nick said.

"Hey, Blaine. You could totally help me get some girls. Like they ask you out and you tell them you're not on their team and they come running to me." Jeff said with a smirk and Kurt and Blaine stared at him with a weird out look. "I'm kidding guys, I'm gay."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Can I have that article?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Uh, sure." Nick took his phone out of his blazer pocket. "I'm gonna ask my sister to send me a picture."

"Hey, guys, why'd you get here so late?" Jeff asked, lying in bed with his feet and legs up against the wall.

"Blaine freaked out when we were leaving." Kurt said as he put the usual things he had on the bedside table on his new one. "He kept saying he had forgotten something. We went back to his house like three times."

"It's your fault!" Blaine said with a smile. "You were the one who hid my hair gel when you took out of my suitcase when I wasn't looking.

Jeff chuckled, now eating twizzlers. "You guys are funny. I like you."

"Just so you know: we fight a lot." Blaine said. "Kurt, can you make my bed? I stink and I really need a shower."

"What? Make your own bed. I'm not your wifey." Kurt rolled his eyes as he finished making his bed perfectly just like they were in hotel rooms.

Blaine sighed. "Fine."

"You're too used to comfort, Blaine." Kurt said. "You have to learn how to do things yourself."

"Fine, I'll pay some freshman to make my bed." Blaine had his sportswear on his hands and a towel. "I'm gonna shower, it's way too hot."

And after Blaine entered the bathroom, Kurt sighed loudly.

"You okay, bro?" Nick asked Kurt with a sympathetic smile.

Kurt nodded. "I'm good." Kurt said as he started to make Blaine's bed.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

"If I don't make his bed he'll sleep in a mess the whole year." Kurt sighed.

"You guys have matching pillow cases?" Jeff asked in a mocking tone looking at Kurt's pillow that said 'I lov' and Blaine's said 'e you'.

"Blaine bought us on our 8 month anniversary." Kurt explained.

"Are you gonna change his sheets every week?" Nick asked.

"Tomorrow someone will already have begged him to do it, so, no." Kurt said.

"So, dude, are you trying out for the lacrosse team?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Kurt sighed. "Blaine asked me to but...I suck at it."

"Hey, you can try out and stay in the benches on every game. Just to make Blaine happy, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm tired of doing things for him. Everyone already does everything he wants why should I do it too?"

Nick's phone beeped and Kurt jumped in surprise. Nick checked his phone to see it was a message from his sister and it had a photo of the article about Kurt.

"Here." Nick said handing the phone to Kurt. "It's a photo of the article."

Kurt took Nick's iPhone from his hands and when he saw the picture of the article he frowned hazard because of what he saw.

His yearbook picture from his freshman here was on top of the page and why did they have to choose the worst picture. Then there were several pictures of him and Blaine out, holding hands. These pictures were covering a whole page and in the top said: 'Blaine's lover?' With a huge interrogation point.

Then on the next page there was a picture of him sleeping and Kurt almost freaked out because how did they get a picture of him sleeping? The article said:

**_'His name is Kurt Hummel and he may or may not be Blaine Anderson's, America's sweetheart, boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend, our sources say that Blaine Anderson is in fact gay. Some people say the reason is that when he had his little...accident it might have messed his head up a little. He was bashed in the head, wasn't he? We went to Lima, Ohio to interview Blaine about this and maybe even Kurt but Blaine refused to give an interview. His mother said: 'for god's sake he just got out of a coma!' And that was her only statement! Some people blame Kurt Hummel for Blaine's accident. Blaine wasn't gay until this Kurt showed up, was he? It's absurd how the sweetes boy in America can be corrupted so easily!'_**

Then there as a second picture because the first one didn't cover all the article.

**_'All the girls are dying of jealousy of Kurt Hummel and mostly Blaine's ex-girlfriend? Rachel Berry? The most talented singer we know who will debut her album- as she said- after she turns 18! She might be jealous! According to our sources-Santana Lopez- she is dying of jealousy._**

**_We found one of Kurt and Blaine's friend and we had a little chat with her and here's our chat._**

**_I: _**_"so, Santana, you're close friends with Kurt and Blaine, huh?"_

**_S: "_**_Kurt and I have been friends since kindergarten. We were inseparable. He was a bipolar kid and if was really hard to deal with him but I for used to it."_

**_I: "_**_So he's bipolar?"_

**_S: "_**_yes! And I helped him through it, I helped him with his meds we were so close and such good friends. Until...Blaine came on the picture and well, Kurt forgot his friends, I guess one would do everything for fame, right? But when I saw Blaine for the first time I knew he was gay. The first thing he did on the first day was to talk to Kurt. Then they just...didn't talk to our crew anymore. I guess they started dating a day after they met. It is a bit weird but I guess Blaine thought he bonded with Kurt? Little did he know! Kurt was only after his money and fame! I was really disappointed on my friend, Kurt and the consequences of that was a bash on the head. The guy only bashed him in the head because he was cheating on Blaine with the guy who bashed Blaine! That's why he bashed Blaine. He wanted Kurt for himself-_

"This is bullshit!" Kurt yelled. "When did this come out?"

"Only yesterday. It's the September issue." Nick said nervously.

"This girl isn't my friend! She tortured me my whole life!" Kurt exclaimed, standing up to pace around.

Then Blaine was coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, his body all wet and his hair too.

"What the hell is going on?" Blaine asked, raising his brows.

"Have you read the new issue of the magazine Seventeen?" Kurt asked raising his brows, handing the phone to Blaine.

Blaine sat down on the bed and dried his hands on the sheets. He picked the phone and read it, wide eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Blaine said loudly. "This is bullshit!" He scoffed.

"Dude, just so you know we don't think none of that's true." Jeff said. "I mean, you weren't cheating on Blaine, were you?"

"What!? Of course not! Karof-The guy who bashed Blaine almost raped me!" Kurt said loudly. "The guy is insane, okay?"

"Kurt, this has nothing to do with him, okay? He's getting treated now." Blaine said softly.

"Give me your phone, Blaine." Kurt demanded.

"What?" Blaine asked, raising his brows.

"Give me your phone!" He said rudely and Blaine simply nodded.

"Alright, alright." Blaine opened the pocket of one of his bags and took the phone from it, handing it to Kurt. "What are you gonna do?"

Kurt typed the password on the phone that was their anniversary date and started going through Blaine contacts. He didn't find Santana's number but he found Brittany's so he called her because he knew she was always with Santana.

"Hello?" Brittany said with her sweet, sweet voice when she answered the phone. "Who's this?" Her voice sounded far from the phone then he heard Santana saying:

"Baby, the phone is upside down."

"Oh, okay." Brittany said innocently. "Hello."

"Hi, honey." Kurt said softly. "It's Kurt!"

"Hi, kurtie!" She replied excitedly. "How's your new gay school?"

"It's great. Can I talk to Santana?"

"Uh, if you wanted to talk to her why'd you call me?" Brittany asked.

"I don't have her number." Kurt sighed. "Can I please talk to her?"

"Kurt wants to talk to you." Brittany said away from the phone.

"Hello?" Santana asked when she picked the phone. "What's up?"

"Santana!" Kurt yelled angrily.

"So you saw the article?" Kurt could literally hear the smirk on her face. "Good."

"Good! How's that good?! Do you know how many people are gonna hate me now? And how can you say you're my friend on a magazine if you tortured me my whole life! That interview you gave was a pile of lies!"

"Look, lady, everyone has always hated you, I thought you'd be used to it." Kurt rolled his eyes. "And I wanna be famous. I don't care how I'll get to fame or what will take me but I want my fame. Do you know how many followers I got on twitter after that interview?! A hundred thousand!"

"Fuck you, Santana."

"Chill out." She said. "I know you're probably in your period now and that's what is getting you emotional but it's all business, okay? Don't make a big deal out of it."

Kurt pressed the end button hard and angrily and threw himself on his bed. He threw the phone to Blaine and buried his head on the pillow, screaming into eat.

He didn't know if he should cry or scream, if he should be angry or sad, or scared. He didn't know what he felt he just knew it wasn't good.

"Baby..." He heard Blaine saying softly and then Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed, stroking his back. "I'm sorry."

Kurt just mumbled and Blaine wasn't able to understand. Blaine heard the door shutting and when he turned around Nick and Jeff weren't there anymore, probably to give them privacy.

Kurt shifted hi body sidewards to lay with his head facing Blaine and his hands under his head where his ear was. "Do you know how dangerous this is?" Kurt asked softly with tears on his eyes and Blaine started stroking Kurt's hair, sitting closer to him.

"I'm so so sorry." Blaine said, trying his hardest not to cry.

"It's not your fault, it's Santana's." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's bare back and he couldn't help but notice that Blaine was close enough to have the end of his back against Kurt's crotch and legs and that was turning him on a bit. "She's a bitch." He sniffed.

"Hey, angel, don't cry." Blaine whispered with a smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead. "Everything will be fine. I'll protect you." Blaine sighed, remembering Kurt didn't like to be treated as a person who needed protection, he liked equality in his relationship. "Sorry. We'll protect each other."

"And what a good job I did, huh?" Kurt cried. "What was I thinking to leave you in the parking lot alone?!" He scoffed. "I couldn't protect you. I wanted to but I just left you there-"

"Hey, hey, who is blaming you here? No one. What happened it's not your fault." Blaine was not whispering anymore, he was talking loudly and kind of rudely. "Karofsky has a mental problem and what happened was his fault, not yours."

"If I hadn't-"

"Kurt stop!" Blaine scoffed. "It wasn't his fault and it doesn't matter, okay? I'm fine. I'm perfect. I have you, I have amazing friends. Everything is fine, don't let a stupid article ruin it-you, don't let it ruin you. I know how you act when you feel guilty. Don't." Blaine started wiping Kurt's tears away with his thumb and Kurt smiled, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing, angel." Blaine went back to whispering. "You did nothing wrong."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips softly and lied by Kurt's side, having Kurt to spoon him. "Everything will be fine. No one reads that magazine."

Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's head, smiling. "What would I do without you, Anderson?"

"What would I do without you, Hummel?" Blaine asked. "Maybe one day I could call you Mr. Anderson-Hummel? It's better than just Hummel isn't it?" Blaine said with a smirk, afraid Kurt was going to freak out, but he didn't he just chuckled.

"Hummel-Anderson sounds. better." Kurt whispered, starting to stroke Blaine's thigh.

"It does sound better." Blaine moved his body around to lie facing Kurt and Kurt smiled wider when they were facing each other. "Do you think we can make it?"

Kurt pursed his lips looked up at the ceiling and then looked back down at Blaine with a smile. "I think we can."

"We'll fight a lot." Blaine said raising one side of his mouth.

"And probably break up and get back together a thousand times." They both chuckled and Kurt took Blaine's hand. "But in the end we'll be together."

Blaine pecked Kurt's lips softly and still smiling. "We will."

"Will you love me when I'm old and bald?" Kurt asked and pouted playfully, making Blaine chuckle.

"Of course, my cute little angel." He kissed Kurt's lips again. "I'd love you even if you didn't love me anymore and you were smelly and old."

Kurt slapped Blaine softly. "I will always love you, you idiot."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips so their bodies would be closer and Kurt would be able to feel Blaine's chest.

"Did your towel just fell off?" Kurt asked and bit his lower lip.

"Purposely." Blaine smirked. "You should lose your shirt."

Kurt smirked, stroking Blaine's hips. "Kurt looked down at Blaine's hips to see Blaine was half hard. He gaped at Blaine playfully and Blaine chuckled. Mr. Hummel-Anderson, are you hard."

Blaine grinder his hips against Kurt's. "You're hard, too, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine chuckled. "Maybe you should get naked, too."

Kurt sighed playfully. "I don't know." He said with in a playful dramatic tone. "I mean we have to organize our stuff and who knows when the guys will come back I wouldn't want them-oh-ohhh..." Blaine interrupted Kurt by sliding his hand down Kurt's crotch to start stroking his cock as he unzipped his pants.

"We have time." Blaine whispered sexily.

"Well, don't you have your precious lacrosse tryout." He said teasingly. "I mean, we wouldn't want you to miss it."

Blaine started pulling Kurt's pants down and surprised him by wrapping his mouth around the head of Kurt's cock, sucking hard on it, hard but perfectly.

"Oh, god." Kurt moaned.

Then Blaine had Kurt's cock deep in his mouth and Kurt could feel the back of Blaine's throat, his cock hitting as Blaine bobbed his head up and down.

"Hm, just like that." Kurt said when Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's cock as he sucked only the head but then Blaine suddenly stopped sucking it but kept stroking.

"Now you're totally hard and you can't make any other excuses." Blaine said with a smirk, back up to facing Kurt. "And I know you wanna fuck me. You've missed topping, I know you have."

Kurt smiled. "I love you." He sighed happily as Blaine kept stroking his cock. "I know we've been fighting a lot but I really, really love you."

Blaine stopped stroking Kurt's cock and started stroking Kurt's hair. "I love you, too." He softly kissed Kurt's lips. "Forever and ever and ever."

"Forever and ever."

Xxxxxxxxxx

PLEASE READ THIS, IT's VERY IMPORTANT, READ ALL OF IT!

❤️❤️A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter. Lol I found out that there are only like 5 people that are still reading this, so if you are give me a hello reviewing this or on twitter. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, there will be a lot more of Dalton!Klaine, a lot of drama and I plan to end this story on chapter 25 so please, don't give up on me, yet, my dear five people, I love you! I wanna thank Rita for her kind words about this story, and all of you who review it to tell me you like this. It means a lot to me. Like Kurt on this story I'm also bipolar and sometimes, when I'm down or suicidal I think about the kind words you guys tell me and I feel better, you guys are Saving a life and you didn't even know! So thank you. Really, thank you. ❤️❤️


	18. Caught

"This is a fancy ass cafeteria." Kurt said when he first entered the Dalton cafeteria at dinner time. There were big chandeliers, porcelain plates, steel cutlery and some of the tables even had little couches around them, everything was clean and neat, God, it was like a dream.

"A prince deserves a fancy cafeteria." Blaine told Kurt with a smile and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"You know you guys should lock the door when you're having sex, okay?" Nick said changing the subject because listening to Kurt and Blaine being in love made him feel more lonely and Kurt and Blaine remembered they weren't alone in the line to get dinner. "That was the most disturbing image I've ever seen." Nick said.

"Most girls would kill to watch them have sex." Jeff said taking a piece of carrot with his hands, putting it in his mouth and chewing as he started to serve his plate.

"Okay, whatever." Nick sighed. "Have I told you about the store next to the lacrosse field? There's a LOT of candy there." Nick told them. "Students take turns to work there, those who needs scholarships. Jeff used to work there to steal candy."

"Dude," Jeff said when he saw his friends sitting on their usual table. "We are going to introduce you to everyone."

"I don't think you'll have to." Kurt said. "Everybody is already staring at Blaine. I think they know him."

"Not personally, no." Jeff said.

"Hey, do you guys know a guy named Trent?" Kurt asked as he served spaghetti to his plate.

"Yeah, he's in the Warblers with us." Nick smiled.

"I think he only opens his mouth to sing but he's a cool guy he just never wants to hang out." Jeff sighed.

"He thinks we are setting him up. Which is not true." Nick took some money out of the pocket of his blazer for extra soda.

When they all had their dinner ready, they followed Nick and Jeff to the table where their friends were.

"Kurt, Blaine." He said as they all sat down on the chairs around the table. "ThEse are David, Wes, Cameron, Andy and Ian." At each name he pointed to the person he talked about.

"Hi, guys." Blaine waved at them.

"Hey, there's Trent." Kurt said excitedly and stood up to walk up to the table where Trent was sitting leaving Blaine there, staring at him angrily.

"Hi!" Kurt greeted Trent excitedly making him jump in surprise.

"Uh, Kurt!" Trent stood up with a big smile. "Hi!" He gave Kurt an unexpected hug and Kurt chuckled awkwardly, hugging Trent back.

"How are-what's your room number?" Trent said pulling away from the hug.

Trent sat back down and Kurt stood still. "5K." He said with a smile. "Come sit with us." Kurt said, pointing with his thumb to the table where he was sitting before.

"Uh, I don't know-"

"Come on! Don't be shy." Kurt said, pulling him up by his arm. He took Trent's dinner tray with his other hand and walked to the table he was before.

"Guys, this is Trent." Kurt introduced them to their friends and put Trent's tray by his. Kurt sat down in front of where his tray and Trent sat by his side.

"We know him." David said with a smile. "We're in glee club together."

"But he never seemed to wanna hang out, huh?" Cameron said and sighed.

Trent laughed nervously. "H-hi."

"So, Trent, what are your classes this year?" Blaine asked, playing with his food.

"Uh, A.P Math, A.P. chemistry, A.P. History, A.P. Biology-"

"Okay, no bragging." Blaine said chuckling.

"He's not-"

He interrupted Kurt. "Are you trying out for the lacrosse team?"

"Uh, I-I'm not really into sports, I-"

"Nice-"

"Blaine, why are you being a jerk?" Kurt asked raising his brows.

"Leave Trent alone, Blaine." Nick said.

Blaine scoffed. "I'm not doing anything."

Kurt elbowed Blaine. "Stop." He whispered to him.

"So, Trent, you heard about the Warblers party?" Andy asked him with a smirk.

"Uh, no." Trent said.

"What party?" Kurt asked.

"It's a last day of summer party, only for the warblers. We got that every year." Ian explained. "We always play 7 minutes in have and get a straight guy to make out with a gay guy."

Andy chuckled. "It's awesome."

"When's this party?" Blaine asked raising his brows.

"Tonight." Wes smiled. "It's gonna be amazing this year."

"And even though you guys aren't a warbler, yet you are totally invited." Cameron told them.

"Kurt and I are totally gonna try out for the warblers." Blaine told them.

"We are?" Kurt asked. "I'm sorry, when did we discuss that?" He raised his brows.

"Come on, you totally should." Wes said. "You guys would totally get in."

Kurt sighed. "Hey, Trent, do you wanna show me your room while they are at lacrosse tryouts?" Yes, he was doing it on purpose. He wanted Blaine to get a taste of his own medicine and to understand how much it sucked jealous all the time.

"Uh, okay-"

"Hey, hey, what? You said you were gonna tryout!" Blaine protested.

"Oh, right." Kurt sighed. "Uh, Trent, you could come and watch!"

"Oh, okay." Trent smiled. "I'd love to."

"Kurt, can you-" Blaine stood up. "Can you come with me for a bit?"

"We are eating. We can talk later."

Blaine sat back down and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. You're the one bullying Trent-"

"Are you guys gonna fight all the time?" Cameron asked. "Cause it's annoying and Blaine didn't actually do anything."

"Hey, Blaine." There was a guy standing next to their table, blushing really hard and sweating a bit, holding a pen and a Dalton notebook.

"Hi." Blaine gave the guy his charming smile and thank god the guy was ugly.

"Can you-I mean-is it okay-"

"Just ask for his autograph already." Kurt stood up, taking his phone and can of coke from the tray and walking away. Blaine and Trent stood up to run after him and ask what was wrong.

They stopped Kurt on the hallway outside of the cafeteria and Blaine was angry Trent was there.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked raising his brows. "He's my boyfriend."

"Don't you have some fans to give autographs to?" Trent asked with his hands on his hips and Kurt gaped at him after he heard that, surprised that Trent had actually said something sassy.

"He's my boyfriend and I wanna know what's wrong!"

"Well, he's my friend!"

Kurt realized they were too busy yelling at each other to pay attention on Kurt so he just walked away back to his room to change into his sportswear.

When he got to his room he lied in his bed and sighed deeply. He realized his phone was ringing so he answered after seeing it was Quinn calling him.

"Hi." Kurt said with no emotion on his tone.

"What's wrong, babe?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, you sound upset."

"I'm not it's just...it's Blaine."

"What about him?"

"He always gets all the attention. It's annoying."

"Well, that's the bad side of dating Blaine." Rachel said in the background and Kurt sighed.

"Why am I on loudspeaker, Quinn?"

"No secrets between us." Rachel said. "Have you read the article?"

"About Santana saying I'm her best friend and that I cheated on Blaine? Yeah I've read that one."

"My mom said we should sue her." Rachel cooed.

"It's fine. I'm just gonna ignore him."

"Oh, Mercedes is here." Quinn said.

"Mercedes? I didn't know you were friends with Mercedes." Kurt raised his brows. "And please tell me you're not having a sleepover without me."

"Sorry." Rachel murmured.

"Sorry, Kurt." He heard Mercedes.

"It's okay."

"Why aren't you two friends anymore?" Quinn asked. "I remember that you two were close freshman year."

"Uh, I-"

"I had a crush on Kurt. And I was dumb enough to believe he was straight." Mercedes scoffed. "I was broken hearted when he told me he was gay so we just kinda stopped talking."

"Rachel, are you really laughing? Seriously?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's kind of funny." Rachel said.

"Quinn, will you slap her for me, please?" Kurt asked raising his brows and heard a sound of a slap and Rachel complaining about it.

"What's going on anyways?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know I just can't do it. I'm tired of being in Blaine's shadow. It's not that I want attention, I don't. I've just been that stupid scared and shy kid my whole life and I don't wanna be that anymore. I wanna speak up for myself and be known for who I am, not known as Blaine's boyfriend."

"Are you ready for the tryouts?" Blaine was then entering the room, holding a lacrosse stick and a Dalton shirt.

"Where did you get those?"

"Oh, Some guys gave them to me. They said it was for luck." Blaine smiled.

"Hi, Blaine!" They heard the girls yelling on the phone.

"Where's Trent?" Kurt asked raising his brows after hanging up.

"Lacrosse practice before the tryouts."

"He is gonna try out?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine nodded. "I guess."

Kurt sighed. "Let's go." He stood up lazily and sighed again.

Blaine stood next to Kurt and took his hand. "It's fine if you don't wanna do this."

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. "I want to." He pecked Blaine's lips.

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

"Nope. I mean. It'd be cool if you were nice to Trent but I'm not mad." Kurt smiled wider. "There are some perks of having a crazy boyfriend."

"You're not crazy."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and dragged him out of the room, running in front of him excitedly and Kurt started getting excited about this lacrosse thing.

-.../

The lacrosse field was crowded. As Kurt stood there by Blaine's side watching all those guys training he felt like he was in an episode of teen wolf and well, honestly he was excited about it and so was Blaine. Kurt was scared he was going to screw things up but with the adrenaline running through his body, he forgot about that feeling. Kurt didn't like getting excited about things cause when he did people always found a way to ruin it but this time Kurt planned it to be different.

Nick found a lacrosse stick for Kurt and all the protection he needed for the game. Then they heard the coach's whistle and they all ran towards the coach. There were so many people around him Kurt was pretty sure he was getting claustrophobic.

The coach rolled his eyes at the clumsy kids around him, waiting for him to speak. The man was really, really tall, he had ginger hair and he was kind of hot but..old. "Okay, everyone. Tryouts start now. It's a brand new year. Last year we sucked but this year...this year needs a change and because of last year's lacrosse failure this year every position is open. You play well you get on the team. If I see any of you panting or whining or anything like that it means you're not phisically prepared so you'll not be on the team if you do. I don't wanna see anyone complaining, asking to be in certain position, no moaning or whining. Just do what to have to do and if you do it well enough you're on the team." The coach took a deep breath and rolled his eyes when he saw Blaine raising his hands and Kurt rolled his eyes too. "Yes?"

"You didn't tell us your name."

"It's coach Hunt and if you think you're gonna get special treatment-if any of you are expecting special treatment-don't. To me it doesn't matter if you're rich or famous or whatever. You can do whatever out of the field but if you play well, you're in, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Everybody said unison and Kurt looked around confused. Did they all usually say 'Yes, sir.' To everyone?

"20 laps! No whining!"

Kurt threw his lacrosse stick on the floor and started slowly running. All the other guys were competiting to see who was gonna get to the end first and running way too fast and Kurt knew that if they did that, by the end of the laps they'd be panting so he ran slowly by Trent's side.

"This is so weird." Trent said and Kurt could see he was already sweating. "I-I-what am I doing here? I-I suck at sports I-"

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kurt said, watching Blaine have fun with the other boys like a five year old.

"I thought you wanted me to-"

"If you're not comfortable it's okay." Kurt smiled and patted Trent's back.

"Oh, thank god." Trent said as he stopped running and Kurt kept going, waving at Trent as he ran.

By the end of their run half of the guys had left the field but there were still about 25 guys. Blaine looked so excited Kurt felt happy just to see Blaine that excited. Then they trained passing the ball, scoring goals and all that stuff and Kurt felt like he was pretty good at it. He didn't miss a shot and he even heard coach cheering for him once.

Then the hard part came. An actual game. The remaining 20 guys were called for a game and Blaine and Kurt were in different teams and Kurt didn't expect to feel so competitive like he was feeling.

Kurt felt good about the game he had actually scored three goals and Blaine didn't score any, he actually looked a little lost. In the end, Blaine's team lost but they still cheered for Blaine in the end and Kurt scoffed watching that, sitting on a bench near the bleachers, watching the guys who were still on the field and before Kurt realized someone was sitting by his side and that someone was Coach Hunt.

"You're very talented, you know?" The coach said with what it seemed like a smile. "You played lacrosse at your old school?"

"Actually, hm, I had never played before." Kurt smiled. "My boyfriend taught me just by telling me how it was played but I had never actually played."

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it!" Kurt said excitedly. "It's awesome."

"Then how'd you like to be the team captain?"

Kurt scoffed. "Sure," he said sarcastically. "And when I do that I'll call my best friend Barbra Streisand and tell her about it."

"Kurt, I'm serious." The man said. "You're the best player between all these dweebs. You are captain material. You know when to run slow and when to run fast, when to pass the ball and when not to, you're incredible.

Kurt looked up at the man with a frown. "Did Blaine pay you for this? Because if he did I'll-"

"Who? The famous kid? Of course not. I don't even like him." The coach scoffed.

"He's, uh, my boyfriend." Kurt told him, smiling.

"Do you wanna be my team captain or not?" The coach asked, standing up and offering Kurt his hand for him to shake it in agreement.

Kurt stood up with a smile and shook the man's hand. "Yes, sir!"

The man nodded with a smirk. "See you for practice on Monday." He simply said and walked away.

Before Kurt could even think Blaine was running towards him and giving him a suffocating hug.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked with a smile with his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"Just..." Kurt pushed Blaine away a little. "Nothing-it was nothing."

"Babe..."

"Nothing important. He just asked me where I was transferring from." Kurt lied, blushing a little.

"I'm having so much fun." Blaine said with a huge smile. "Nick and Jeff said that party they told us about is a secret and it will be at this secret room or whatever. You up for it?"

"I-I don't know. I'm pretty tired."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come on. There will be booze and food. Food is good."

Kurt smirked. "Hm..."

"And they said we'll play truth or dare and that kind of stuff. I know it's very 7th grade but-"

"I've never played." Kurt said now with a sad expression, staring at the floor. "I was never invited to a party before you showed up so I've never played truth or dare."

"Oh, well, then it will be your first time." Blaine started stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "It's just a couple of guys. I know you don't like too many people in a room. It's just us and some of Nick's friends."

"And Trent?"

Blaine raised his upper lip and brows.

"Come on," Kurt frowned. "He's my friend."

"Fine. Trent, too."

Kurt cheered. "Great!"

"So, how about we go to our room, take a shower together and go to this little party?"

"That sounds great."

Kurt and Blaine went to their room with Jeff and Nick. Kurt unpacked his own stuff and Jeff and Nick helped Blaine unpack his. It didn't take long until they finished unpacking and headed to shower.

Kurt and Blaine didn't shower together because according to Jeff and Nick they were late to the end of summer party and Kurt rolled his eyes at that because it was after midnight and he was tired but whatever.

Nick and Jeff leaded Kurt and Blaine to a room outside the dorm building that was in a small building behind the lacrosse field. The building seemed old and on the first floor it was where the locker room was located. When the walked up some stairs after a locked door, up there they found a big room that looked a lot like the library where all the couches looked like they had been pushed against the walls, the book shelves were empty and the floor was carpet. Nick explained that that was the old library and that they had secret parties there.

There were at least 15 boys in the room, they were all talking and laughing and apparently they were drunk. There was a table with food that seemed more like a bar and the song that was playing sucked.

Jeff and a Nick ran to jump on top of one of his friends that was on the floor and Blaine laughed at that.

"Welcome to the party, guys!" Everybody went silence so one of them, a tall guy with an awful haircut, would greet them. The guy handed Kurt and Blaine drinks with a weird smirk. "I'm Sebastian. Welcome."

"I'm Blaine-"

"Oh, I know who you are." Sebastian checked Blaine out with that creepy smirk, ignoring Kurt was there.

"And I'm Kurt. I'm his boyfriend." Kurt said with authority on his tone, then standing closer to Blaine.

"Oh, I know you." Sebastian's expression showed disgust when he looked at Kurt. "Weren't you the cause he was bashed?" He whispered to Kurt so Blaine wouldn't hear him.

Kurt looked down at his feet and as Sebastian introduced Blaine to everyone, Kurt stood there staring at his feet. He took a sip of his drink and sighed. He wasn't in the party mood, he never was. He had never liked drinking or partying. It wasn't his thing but he didn't wanna say that to Blaine because of how excited Blaine was about this party. Kurt stood there for at least 10 minutes as Blaine and the guys did whatever they were doing until someone yelled: "Let's play truth or dare!"

Everyone sat on a circle and Kurt sat between two guys he didn't know at all.

"Okay, I start." One of the guys said and the first question was for Blaine, of course and Kurt started to wonder if all of the questions were gonna be for Blaine and if this was gonna be the Blaine truth or dare.

"Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Blaine replied.

"Should I keep it PG?" The guy asked

"No, please don't keep it PG." Jeff told the guy with a smirk.

"Okay." The guy smiled. "Blaine, what turns you on?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up when he heard that and he wanted to yell at Blaine so he wouldn't tell them.

"Uh, well, mostly when Kurt calls me daddy in bed." Blaine smirked. "It's really hot when he asks me to boss him around."

Then everyone was staring at Kurt with grins and smirks and Kurt only could blush and look down, embarrassed. Come on, Kurt. You're not that shy little kid anymore. You like sex, you like games, play along. Kurt told that to himself and looked up at Blaine with a sexy smirk on his face.

The next question was also for Blaine after Blaine chose truth again, also from a guy Kurt didn't know and Kurt wouldn't be surprised if all the questions were for Blaine. "How big is your cock?"

"Uh, that's for me to know and for you to never know." Kurt said and everybody laughed drunkly and Blaine winked at him.

The next question was for Blaine one more time. "Do you-"

"Is this an interview or what? The game is truth or dare not Blaine's Q&amp;A!" Nick said and rolled his eyes at Jeff.

"Fine, then I pick dare." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to tell us one of your sexual fantasies." The stranger said and Blaine raised his brows.

"All my sexual dreams have come true." Blaine said, looking at Kurt.

"Okay, Kurt's turn." Wes said.

"Jeff. Truth or dare?" Kurt asked.

"Dare." Jeff replied

"I dare You and Nick to kiss." Kurt said lowly with a smirk on his face. Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew Jeff and Nick liked each other and he knew that if no one made a move neither of them would so Kurt did.

And Kurt knew that wasn't Jeff and Nick's first kiss just by looking at how they kissed, how easily their bodies fit together, how happy they looked when they broke apart and how they smiled at each other. A lot. Then instead of playing truth or dare they played spin the bottle and a lot of straight guys kissed gay guys and Kurt was enjoying the game until it was Blaine's turn to spin the bottle.

"Can we go?" Kurt whispered to Blaine. "I'm tired."

"Is that because I'm about to kiss someone?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"No." Kurt lied. "I just wanna get in bed with you." The last part wasn't a lie.

Blaine handed the bottle to whoever was sitting by his side, stood up and helped Kurt up. Then wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips, their bodies against each other and Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. Kurt wasn't able to properly kiss Blaine because of how hard he was smiling. Then Blaine pulled away with a huge smile and took Kurt's hand.

"Sorry, guys. Kurt is the only guy I'll kiss." Blaine said and some guys groaned and protested but Blaine ignored them and walked out of the room holding Kurt's hand.

When they got back to their room Kurt was feeling exhausted and so was Blaine. Blaine asked Kurt to sleep in his bed with him and they fell asleep together in a few seconds.

On the next day, Kurt woke up feeling Blaine's hard cock against his bare back. Sighing softly with a smile he opened his eyes. He felt Blaine grinding his hips against his back and he decided to help him come but When he was about to wrap his hands around Blaine's cock under the blanket he heard one of his roommates snoring loudly and Kurt rolled his eyes. Oh how he missed the privacy of Blaine's room.

Saturdays. Oh how Kurt loved Saturdays. Saturdays were the days when him and Blaine had the best sex and when he visited the kids at the orphanage. But this Saturday was different. He couldn't see the kids at the orphanage and where would he have sex with Blaine?

"Good morning, beautiful." He was surprised by Blaine whispering in his ear and that made him smile as Blaine kissed the back of his neck.

Kurt simply moaned in response and grinding his his hips back meeting Blaine's in the same rhythm. Blaine started stroking Kurt's back slowly and when Kurt was about to start jerking himself off they heard the bathroom door opening and broke apart.

"Please don't have sex while we are here." They heard Nick's voice and looked up to see him standing there wearing the school uniform with a wet messy hair.

Kurt sighed. "Sorry."

"When you two wanna hook up just tell us and we'll leave."

"We kinda wanna hook up right now." Blaine said.

"Shut up!" Jeff yelled from under the covers and Nick snorted.

"Well then Jeff and I are going downstairs for lunch while you two do whatever."

Kurt smirked and Blaine held Kurt tightly.

"How did you guys like the party?" Nick asked as he fixed the tie around his neck.

"It was nice." Blaine said letting go of Kurt and sitting up in bed but Kurt kept lying down.

"The boys were on the edge of crying because you didn't kiss anyone." Nick told Blaine now drying his foot with a towel, sitting on his bed.

"I kissed Kurt." Blaine said stroking Kurt's hair.

"Doesn't count." Nick said poking Jeff with his foot. "Wake up, Jeffrey."

"You kissed Jeff." Blaine smirked. "It was pretty hot."

Nick scoffed. "Shut up."

"Can you two shut up?" Kurt asked. "It's too early."

"It's one in the afternoon." Nick said, raising his brows.

"Still too early." Kurt mumbled.

"When will we know who is on the lacrosse team and who's not?" Blaine asked Nick.

"Oh, probably on Monday. They email us."

"Isn't this school fancy?" Kurt said with a smirk as he sat up and yawned. He kissed Blaine's cheek and yawned again, making Blaine yawn too. "Good morning."

"It's one in the afternoon." Nick said and rolled his eyes. "Get up, Jeffrey. We got things to do."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt and Trent sat on the bench at the lacrosse field watching Blaine, Nick, Jeff and some other guys Kurt didn't remember the name practice. He watched them closely as he drank his grape juice box. Blaine looked so happy and excited like a little kid and the other guys passed the ball to Blaine all the time because well Blaine was Blaine. Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"How come he gets all the attention?" Kurt said raising his brows. "I love him but it's annoying."

"He's not even a good player." Trent said and Kurt raised his brows. "I mean-"

"It's not that I'm jealous, I-I'm not." Kurt scoffed again. "It just bothers be that people are always all over him. He's my boyfriend."

"It's okay to be jealous, I mean, I am kind of jealous. He's famous he has a hot boyfriend and he's rich. Who wouldn't be jealous."

Kurt smiled and moved a bit to sit facing Trent. "I'm not hot."

"Oh, yes you are. As your friend I can say you're hot."

Kurt raised his brows. "Really? I am?"

"Pretty hot." Trent smiled back at him. "Your boyfriend is on the way."

Kurt turned his head to see Blaine walking towards him with a big smile with his hand on his forehead to hide his eyes from the sunlight.

"Hi." Blaine greeted him and gave Kurt a chaste kiss. "Hey, Trent." Blaine waved at him.

Kurt smirked. "I thought you two hated each other."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna go out with me? To watch a movie?"

Kurt snorted. "I don't think that's a good idea. Remember the last time we went out? There were paparazzi everywhere-"

"That was in L.A." Blaine smiled. "No one knows who I am in Ohio."

"Is that why three guys in our class came to this school because of you?"

Blaine scoffed. "They didn't." Blaine sat by Kurt's side and took his hand and Kurt realized Trent was gone.

"You scared Trent away." Kurt said with a playful pout.

"He'll get over it." He squeezed Kurt's hand. "Let's go out. To a revival house. Those are always empty and we could watch the sound of music-"

"We don't even have permission."

"I already called in some favors. Don't worry about that."

Kurt tried to hide his smile but failed. "We can watch a movie in our room."

"No. I wanna take you out like a gentleman."

"Okay." Kurt gave in. "I'll go out with you."

"Really?"

Kurt chuckled. "Really."

Blaine squirmed excitedly and cheered. "Yay!"

"Yay!"

"Okay. Meet here at 7. Right here where we are."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt didn't see Blaine at their room when he went there to shower. He was wondering a lot. How would they get to a revival house if they didn't have a car. And how were they supposed to get out of the school campus if they didn't have permission.

Kurt was on his phone creating a Facebook profile like Quinn had asked and when he finished it he finally had the courage to get out of his bed after an hour lying down. He was about to take his towel from Blaine's bed to shower when Jeff burst into the room, crying.

Jeff slammed the door close and jumped in his bed, burying his head on the pillow and yelling.

Kurt sighed and threw his towel on his bed. "Jeff what's wrong?"

Jeff answered by groaning into the pillow and Kurt sighed again.

"What happened?" Kurt walked toward Jeff's bed to sit by the end of it and poke him so he'd talk to him.

Jeff groaned again but now lying on his side, facing Kurt. "Nick said he likes me." He said wiping his own tears away.

"Oh, that's great isn't it?" And that only made Jeff cry louder.

"No! It's not!" Jeff said loudly holding the back of his hands against his eyes to try to stop his crying.

"W-why?" Kurt asked raising his brows, trying to find a way to comfort his new friend.

"Because I'm supposed to be straight!" Jeff scoffed. "My-my parents are extremely religious." Jeff sighed. "They hate gay people and I-I-I-I think I'm in love with Nick."

"Hey, that's okay. It's totally okay-" Kurt tried to pat his shoulder to comfort him but Jeff slapped his hand away.

"It's not okay!" Jeff scoffed. "Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman; that is detestable." Jeff sighed. "That's in Leviticus 20:13! And also in leviticus it says that If a man lies with a man as one lies with a woman, both of them have done what is detestable. They must be put to death; their blood will be on their own heads."

"That's...intense." Kurt sighed and took Jeff's hand. "But the bible was written years ago, Jeff. It's different."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I have read all of the bible twice because I wanted to be sure my thoughts were concrete. Some laws don't apply for today. The bible says that it's a sin to have tattoos to eat camels, rabbits or pigs and I bet you eat bacon. It Also says that you can't wear torn clothes so ripped jeans are off. You also can't wear different fabrics on the same outfit so you shouldn't wear this uniform anymore."

Jeff laughed softly.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't feel guilty because you love someone. You should be free to be happy and love whoever you want. God gave you free will for a reason and Your parents will come around if you tell them, don't worry."

Jeff sat up next to Kurt with a big smile. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"You're welcome." He stood up and turned around happily. "Now I am going to shower to go out with my beautiful boyfriend."

"How's it like? I mean, dating a guy." Jeff asked looking down at his hands.

"I've never-I mean it's great. I've never been happier in my life but if you're asking comparing to a girl I wouldn't know because I've never dated a girl and-"

"No, I mean sex. Does it hurt?"

Kurt blushed hard and chuckled. "Yes, it hurts."

"Oh..."

"But it's the best pain in the world." Kurt smiled. "It's amazing. Specially with the person you love."

Jeff smiled. "I think about it. About doing it with Nick." He raised his brows. "How does it feel after? Cause on the movies I saw the guys limp after. Is it that painful?"

"Yes it is. But good painful. And the first time is weird, not as good as the others, I mean, after the first time you bottom you'll feel like..." Kurt couldn't find the words to say it that wouldn't make it sound weird.

"Like what?"

"You feel like you gotta, uh...poop..." Jeff chuckled. "Because your body's gotta get used to it."

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Jeff sighed. "I mean, Nick has always been so sure of who he is and I don't wanna make him wait till I'm ready."

"Hey, don't worry. He'll wait. He likes you. And I've seen how he looks at you. He likes you. Only an idiot wouldn't like you."

Jeff kept chuckling. "Thanks, man." Jeff told Kurt with a smile as Kurt took his towel from his bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Anytime."

When Kurt got out of the shower Jeff wasn't there anymore and he took it as a good thing. He put on the best outfit he found and for him to find it took about half an hour. Then he was at the lacrosse field, sitting on the bench, looking around to try to find Blaine. It was cold and that place was kind of scary at night, really scary. Then Kurt saw a light coming from across the field coming closer and closer to him and Kurt's heart started bearing faster. What if it was a murderer or-

Blaine with the lantern of his phone on and a big smile.

"Hi." Blaine said sexily kissing Kurt deeply as soon as he reached him.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt scoffed after pulling away from the kiss. "That was creepy as fuck."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said stroking Kurt's cheek with his fingers. "Our way out is that way." Blaine said pointing to the place he came from.

"There where there's no light or people?!" Kurt asked raising his brows. "Are you crazy?! I'm not going there."

"Come on, are you afraid of the dark?" Blaine asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes! I am very afraid of the dark and you know that!"

"I'll protect you. Now turn the lantern of your phone on and let's get out of here."

"If you make me climb a fence I swear I will kill you."

Kurt didn't have to climb a fence but he had to walk through a bunch of grass and mud and that sucked because he got a bunch of stuff sticking on his socks. After walking on the dark for what it seemed like forever they finally got to a gate, which Kurt could barely see. It seemed like that was where the campus ended. Blaine had a chain with a bunch of keys in it but he was struggling on finding the right key.

"Worst date ever." Kurt joked.

"This isn't part of the date. And since you don't wanna climb the fence I have to find this stupid key."

Kurt scoffed. "I put on these nice clothes for you and you're complaining."

"I'm not." Blaine said when he finally opened the gate. "You look sexy."

They walked out through the gates to get to a parking lot where there was only a few cars and they were walking towards the oldest one. After Kurt made fun of Blaine for driving an old car, Blaine drove them out of the school grounds and Kurt felt relieved because they didn't get in trouble for that.

Then there were Kurt and Blaine at an almost empty revival house watching the sound of music, not really watching but making out.

"Wait." Kurt said, pulling away from the kiss biting his lower lip.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine replied with a worried look.

"Uh, I-I wanna give you something." Kurt smirked.

"What?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"A blow job." Kurt said biting his lip again and Blaine smiled so hard it hurt his cheeks.

"Really? You hate giving head." Blaine raised his brows.

"I know but right now

I really want to suck you off. I have no idea why."

Blaine chuckled. "Are you sure?"

Kurt got on his knees in front of Blaine his head really close to Blaine's crotch because of the small space between seats. "There are perks of coming to a movie theater no one comes to."

Kurt unZipped Blaine's jeans and struggled to pull it down but in the end he was successful. Kurt licked his lips when he saw Blaine's hard cock stuck in his underwear and he stroke his hands against Blaine's cock still in his boxers briefs.

"Take your time." Blaine told Kurt running his hand through Kurt's hair.

Kurt kissed Blaine's thighs and sucked the shaft of Blaine's cock even if it was still covered by his underwear.

"Your legs are so sexy." Kurt said and bit his lips.

"Tell me you love my cock." Blaine demanded.

"I love when you're bossy. It's hot." Blaine pulled his own underwear down, impatient to wait for Kurt to do it.

"Then suck my cock. It's a demand." Blaine said softly.

"That's not how you demand something. You have to be more rude and rough." Kurt smirked. "Come on, pretty boy. Show me what you got."

Blaine smirked and leaned down to give Kurt a deep kiss and with his face very near Kurt's he whispered: "Suck. My. Cock." His voice was low and sexy. "Now."

"Yes, sir." Kurt said as Blaine sat straight, his cock was hard against his belly.

Kurt wrapped his mouth around the head of Blaine's cock and sucked on it hard, trying to hide his teeth behind his lips. As he sucked he stroke the shaft where his mouth wasn't touching and Blaine played with his balls.

"Fuck yeah." Blaine moaned with his head falling back and his eyes closed. "Suck that cock, babe."

He pulled Kurt's hair when he felt the back of Kurt's throat against the head of his cock and moaned even louder.

"What's going on there?" They heard a strange voice asking and then footsteps getting louder and a the light of a flashlight coming from the entrance.

Kurt quickly stood up laughing and started walking away quietly and Blaine followed him, jumping clumsily, trying to pull his pants back up.

"Wait." He yelled as Kurt ran out of the theater room, laughing loudly.

Blaine followed Kurt out of the building as Kurt laughed so hard his eyes were tearing up. He stopped in front of their car, bending a little with his hands on his thighs. Blaine stood in front of him, fixing his pants and buttoning it.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked with a big smile.

Kurt could barely speak because of how hard he was laughing. "We were almost caught while I was blowing you." Kurt snorted. "We could've been banned and being banned because I was sucking you off is funny."

Then Blaine watched Kurt laughing, admiring his boyfriends. Kurt's cheeks were red and for Blaine he looked beautiful. Blaine walked up to Kurt and stood in front of him.

"I love you." Blaine told Kurt and Kurt stopped laughing to smile at Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt chuckled and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you, too." Kurt whispered and gave Blaine a chaste kiss. "And you're still hard."

"Yes. I love watching you laugh. You have no idea how beautiful you look when you're laughing-"

Kurt was about to answer Blaine and tell him that he was more beautiful when Blaine's phone started ringing.

"We agreed phones off." Kurt said, raising his brows and Blaine let go of him to take his phone from his pocket.

"Sorry. It could be about the hallway monitors. If they find out we're not in the room-" He checked who it was calling and rolled his eyes. "Oh, It's just Rachel."

Kurt took Blaine's phone from his hands with a smile and pressed the green button.

"Rachel, Blaine and I are busy right now-are you crying?" He heard Rachel sobbing loudly and sniffing.

"Finn is dead."

Xxxxx

Thank you for all the support sorry for taking so long to update please leave a review love you all


	19. Coping

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Kurt asked with tears in his eyes as Blaine looked at Kurt a with wide opened eyes and a frown.

"It's not a joke." He heard then Quinn's voice instead of Rachel's. "Sorry, I had to take the phone from her. She's a mess."

"This is not funny, Quinn." Kurt gulped, trying not to sob. "What's going on?"

"There was a car accident." Quinn sighed. "Finn wasn't wearing a seatbelt."

Kurt hung up as soon as he heard that and swallowed his saliva, trying to control the tears escaping his eyes without his permission.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked with the same sad and worried expression. "What happened?"

"We have to go to Lima." Kurt wiped his tears away with the back of his hands. "We have to go now."

"Why? What happened?" Blaine raised his brows. "Why are you crying?"

"Whose car is this?" Kurt asked Blaine, pointing to the car they had used to get to the theater.

"It's Nick's." Blaine squeezed his eyes. "What's going on? You're scaring me."

"You will know as soon as we get there. Just trust me. And tell Nick we will need his car for a few days."

"A few days?" Blaine scoffed. "We have school on Monday. What-"

"Just do what I say, Blaine!" Kurt yelled. "Shut up and drive us to Lima." And that was what Kurt did when he was sad. First he got angry and then he fell apart.

Blaine drove the SUV quietly, staring at the road as Kurt played a game on his phone.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Blaine asked with those puppy eyes, looking so adorable that Kurt couldn't ignore him.

"Can you please just-I don't know if it's true. It's probably a joke but we have to go there to make sure it's true."

"Make sure what is true?!"

"Just trust me." Kurt sighed. "Trust me."

Blaine drove as fast as he could. He was getting anxious and worried. Kurt spent the whole drive playing games on his phone, trying to get distracted and trying not to cry.

The app he was playing crashed and he threw his phone to the back of the car angrily. "Fucking hell."

"Kurt." Blaine sighed, scowling at Kurt. "What's going on?"

Kurt ignored Blaine's question and they drove all the way to Lima in silence. No music and no sounds, just a intense silence between them.

Then they were parked in front of Rachel's house, Blaine was tapping on the steering wheel and Kurt sighed nervously. They sat there for a while. Blaine didn't get out of the car because Kurt didn't and Kurt didn't because he was trying to find the courage to get in there. To find the guts to face the reality.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked. "Please tell me-"

"Finn is dead." Kurt said quickly like taking a band-aid off.

Blaine scoffed. "Of course." He chuckled. "Tell me what is really going on."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few seconds and jumped out of the car without a word. Kurt knocked on the house door when he and Blaine reached it and it took a while until Rachel answered the door.

Rachel's eyes and nose were read, her hair was messy and her clothes had stains all over it. As soon as she saw Blaine standing there she attacked him with a hug, a tight hug. "Thank God you're here." She sobbed and rubbed her nose against Blaine's shoulder to clean her nose on it.

Kurt realized Blaine was crying too and Kurt couldn't make himself cry. He didn't cry for people anymore. He was tired of crying for people because he knew everyone around him either died or left.

"When's the funeral?" Kurt asked once they were inside, Blaine and Rachel cuddling on the couch, Quinn and Adam on the floor, cuddling too and Mercedes sitting by Kurt's side on the other couch.

"His body was cremated." Rachel sobbed. "His mother wanted his ashes to be by his dad's ashes."

Blaine scoffed. "This is not fair."

Kurt was staring at the floor with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

"I get bashed in the head and I don't die and he drives a little too fast and he dies? This is so not fair." Blaine sobbed. "It should have been me-"

"Don't you dare to say that!" Kurt said. "Don't you dare."

"You wouldn't understand Kurt. You don't know what is like to lose someone." Mercedes said and Kurt scoffed when he heard that. And Quinn gasped when she heard Mercedes.

"Yeah, I don't." Kurt chuckled sarcastically. "I mean, I didn't lose both of my parents in a car crash, my social worker on a fire after my parents died, my old roommate who left the orphanage and never talked to me again and my best friend from 8th grade who killed himself." Kurt stood up angrily and scoffed again. "So no, I have no idea what it's like to lose someone." Then he stormed out of the room to the car and he lied in the back seat, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. But then he heard the front seat door opening and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know why we came." Kurt scoffed. He had said that because he knew Blaine was the one who had entered the car. "I shouldn't have brought us here."

"Rachel said it'd be better if we went back to the school. She doesn't want us to miss school." Blaine sighed. "She said we don't have to stay but I know she wants me to. She's just-to proud to admit she needs me right now."

"I came because I wanted to make sure it was true." Kurt sniffed. "And by the way, Mercedes is an ass. We were friends and she just stopped being my friend because I was gay."

"You know it wasn't that." Blaine said calmly, stroking Kurt's hair. "She was hurt. Take it easy on her, she's a nice girl."

"I miss him." Kurt sobbed, turning his body sideways to lie faced to Blaine.

"I miss him, too, angel." Blaine whispered.

"You hadn't called me angel in a while." Kurt chuckled. "And I miss Finn but right now I miss my dad. He always knew what to do in times like this. I remember when my grandma died. She was the last person in his family. He was an only child and his mom died when he was born and his dad had already died too. Grandma was all he had left and he was still so calm when he lost her. He comforted me and held me when I cried." Kurt sighed. "I just wish he was here."

"I know, babe. I know."ms

"Can we go to your house and get back to school tomorrow?" Kurt asked. "I wanna cuddle and cry with you."

"Of course."

After that, Blaine and Kurt went to Blaine's house across the street and they spent the night cuddling. Kurt didn't sleep at all that night. He had left his pills at the school and he wasn't able to sleep. When it was five in the morning after Kurt spent the whole night watching Grey's anatomy on his phone as Blaine held him, he got out of bed to take a shower before Blaine woke up. He took his clothes off and left them on Blaine's bed. The first thing Blaine saw as he woke up was Kurt's bare ass and the bathroom door closing.

He blinked twice, yawned and went back to sleep. When he woke up again after three hours, Kurt wasn't there. He got out of bed, took a quick shower and went down to the kitchen to find Kurt there, taking a batch of cookies out of the oven as he and Cooper talked excitedly.

"Well, my mom insisted I didn't depend of a woman to cook for me when I grew up so she taught me how to cook everything she knew." Kurt chuckled and smiled when he saw Blaine entering the room. "Good morning."

Blaine greeted him with a chaste kiss and gave his brother a hug that was longer than he expected. His brother hugged him tightly as he stroke his back and sighed when he pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Cooper asked with a sympathetic smile.

"No." Blaine replied grumpily.

"I made chocolate chip cookies. I know how much you like them." Kurt smiled. "When my parents died food was the only thing that comforted me." Kurt placed the batch on the counter and smiled at his boyfriend.

Blaine sighed. "Thanks, angel." He wrapped his hands around Kurt's hips and gave him a deep and way too wet kiss.

Kurt pulled Blaine away who seemed too eager and was already hard and looked at him, confused.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see Jessie and you guys better be gone when I come back." Cooper said and Blaine completely ignored him.

"We'll be far gone, Cooper, don't worry." Kurt smiled as Blaine looked intensely at him with lust in his eyes.

"I'd hug you goodbye but Blaine seems to be too busy for that." Cooper sighed. "Bye, boys."

"What's up with you?" Kurt asked Blaine with a smirk as soon as Cooper was gone. "Is it because of Finn?"

"Can we not talk about Finn?" Blaine asked with that smirk. "I just wanna fuck you over this counter."

Kurt raised his brows. "What makes you think I'm gonna let you?" He asked sexily.

"Well, I'm the poor guy who just lost his best friend, you have to let me fuck you."

"Don't do that." Kurt frowned.

"Do What?"

"Use his death to get things. Stop."

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered with his mouth against Kurt's ear and he licked his earlobe, making Kurt shiver. "You just looked so good bending down to get those cookies out of the oven."

Kurt moaned softly when Blaine's mouth went from Kurt's ear to his neck to kiss it slowly and teasingly. "Blaine." He moaned. The feeling of Blaine's hard cock against his crotch was making his cock grow harder.

"I love it when you moan my name." Blaine whispered, sucking on a spot on Kurt's neck that Blaine knew made Kurt crazy.

"I love you," Kurt moaned with his hands wrapped around Blaine's waist, holding him as close as he could. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Blaine chuckled, grinding his hips softly against Kurt's.

"Maybe I'll let you fuck me." Kurt whispered. "Do you wanna fuck me?" Kurt asked lowly, biting his lower lip.

Blaine pulled Kurt's pants down and then his so quickly it didn't seem to be real, then he grabbed Kurt with his hands wrapped around his waist, and Kurt got his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist as he was carried to the top of the counter, letting Blaine grind his hips against Kurt's. "Does this answer your question?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

Kurt slowly sucked two of his fingers, staring into Blaine's eyes and he sucked them so slowly it was making Blaine go crazy. Kurt got his fingers out of his mouth and started playing with his balls and teasing his asshole. With his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open He leaned back a little so he could access his hole easily and bit his lip when Blaine's wet fingers were suddenly in his ass, pulling in and out of the hole, making kurt moan loudly. Blaine stroke his own cock as he fingered Kurt and got harder and harder only staring at Kurt with his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed and feeling the tightness around his fingers. That mouth, oh, how well that mouth sucked his cock, how perfectly it kissed his lips, Blaine loved that mouth. Then as Blaine added a third finger, kurt put his hand behind him on the counter to hold the weight of his body and Blaine stroke his own cock faster when he saw Kurt was so hard his cock was against his belly and his neck stretched.

Kurt was moaning loudly and desperately, begging for Blaine to get inside him and that was making Blaine go crazy in anticipation so he just got his fingers out of Kurt's ass, pulled him closer to get his cock inside of Kurt's ass.

"Fuck yeah," Kurt moaned with his mouth against Blaine's ear and his arms wrapped around his neck. "Fuck me. Oh."

Blaine was channelling his sadness into what he was doing, turning sadness into pleasure. Channelling his anger on fucking Kurt as hard and fast as he could. Squeezing Kurt's ass, grabbing him. That friction that closeness made Blaine feel better, made Blaine feel good.

"Fuck yeah." Blaine whispered hotly and lowly, trying to bring Kurt as close as he could.

His body was sweaty and he was panting loudly. It was all too hot, it all felt so good, it was all mind blowing. His head was hanging back and his mouth was open as Kurt panted against against Blaine's neck. They heard the sound of the tray of cookies falling down as Blaine moved and Kurt let out a small laugh that didn't last long because of the moans coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah, fuck me." Kurt moaned, now gripping on Blaine's shirt. "Right fucking there." And Blaine hit Kurt's prostate every time his cock was inside Kurt

Blaine was breathless and he couldn't find a way to properly breath. He felt his cock twitch and he tried as hard as he could not to come because he wanted to keep fucking Kurt for as long as he couldn't but he couldn't stop himself from coming. He held Kurt closer, stopped moving his hips and came inside of him, holding Kurt so close to him they both felt like staying like that forever. He yelled Kurt's name as he came and scratched Kurt's back, breathing against Kurt's neck. After Kurt felt the warmth of Blaine's cum inside his ass, he came too, he came so hard the seed ended up all over Blaine's face, making Kurt chuckle softly.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Kurt asked Blaine as Blaine held him tightly after pulling his soft Vick out of Kurt's chest.

"I wish." Blaine gave Kurt a chaste kiss and helped him to get down the counter. Kurt put his pants back on and winced when he felt the awful pain in his ass for not being stretched enough.

"Sorry I didn't stretch you more." Blaine said, putting his pants back on, too. "I just needed to get my cock in you."

"It's okay." Kurt said, getting on his knees to get the cookies that had fallen on the floor and throw them in the trash next to him as Blaine cleaned his face on the sink. "I like it rough."

"Since when?" Blaine asked with a smirk and eyebrows raised.

"Since I found out how good the pain feels." He stood up and wiped the sweat on his face away with a napkin. "We should shower before we go."

"Together?"

"Together, of course."

Xxisjxnxnxnxmxxxxx

Nick woke up that morning on Jeff's bed. He didn't remember how he had ended up there but all he knew was that he was being awoken by Jeff yelling his name.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Jeff asked rudely and Nick jumped out of Jeff's bed to his own, clumsily.

"I-I don't know, I-I guess I was sleep walking again." Nick tried to explain but he was too nervous. "Sorry."

Jeff groaned.

"You've been acting weird since I told you I like you and you gotta stop." Nick said now going from nervous to angry. "I get that you don't like me back. The least you could do was be my best friend and not my enemy."

"That's the problem though." Jeff sighed. "The problem is that I do like you back."

The second after he said that Nick didn't have time to reply because Kurt and Blaine were bursting into the room, carrying a bunch of Walmart bags.

"Where the hell were you two?" Nick asked with a worried look.

"One of our friends died and we went back to Lima to know if our other friends were okay." Kurt explained.

"I'm sorry we made you cover up for us while we were gone." Blaine said.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Jeff said. "I'll pray for him."

"He's dead. He doesn't need your prayers." Kurt said rudely and scoffed.

"Oh...Kay." Jeff smiled.

"How's my baby?" Nick asked, raising his brows with wide opened eyes.

"Who's your baby?" Kurt asked.

"Your car is fine, Nick. We filled up the tank and she's fine." Blaine tossed the keys to Nick and Nick smiled. "You gotta get a boyfriend.

Nick rolled his eyes "You owe us one." Nick said. "We had to fill your bed with pillows and blankets so they'd think you were asleep."

"Yes, that's why we brought you two a lot of candy." Kurt and Blaine put the Walmart plastic bag on Nick's bed and they all smiled once they saw all the candies in the bag.

"You think you can buy us with candy?" Nick asked, raising his brows.

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "There's all kinds of candy you guys told me you love." Kurt said as Jeff went through one of the bags and Nick already had a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Are you guys okay?" Jeff asked with a sympathetic look.

"We're fine I guess." Kurt walked to the other side of the room to sit in his bed and Blaine followed him so they could lie down and cuddle each other, Blaine playing the role of the little spoon, which he loved. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked Blaine loud enough for the guys to hear it.

"I'm okay." He lied. "I'll miss him but if he was here he'd say that when I cry a fairy dies and that I shouldn't cry." All of them laughed. "He was just one of a kind."

"He was too young to die." Kurt sniffed. "He didn't deserve it."

Blaine started running his hands through Kurt's hair and rubbing his legs against Kurt's.

"We gotta do something to cheer you guys up!" Jeff suggested.

"No offense Jeff but there is always a right time to do things and right now I think it's time to grief. In respect to our friend." Kurt told his friend with a sad smile.

"Okay." Jeff said as he opened a package of twixx chocolate.

"Blaine, I'm gonna take my meds, okay?" Kurt said and pecked Blaine's cheek then he stood up.

"Which one?" Blaine asked, stretching his arms.

"The one that makes me sleep." Kurt sighed. "I just don't wanna be awake right now."

"Can I have some, too?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt replied, frowning at Blaine.

"Don't worry, dude. I got some Advil PM. It'll help you sleep."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks, man.

Xxxxxxxxxslalskdkdkdk

When Blaine woke up, Kurt was already awake, sitting up in bed and doing something on his phone he seemed very interested on.

Blaine smiled, staring at him for a few minutes before he told him good morning.

"Good morning." Kurt replied with a a smiled and leaned down to kiss Blaine's forehead.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked in a sleepy time, his voice rasp and with a sour taste in his mouth.

"4:30AM." Kurt said after he checked the time on his phone. "Go back to sleep, you still got 2 and a half hours to sleep." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's hair.

Blaine sighed. "Why are you awake?" Blaine asked after a yawn.

"I can't go back to sleep." Kurt sighed. "And it's okay cause I'm reading."

"Fanfictions don't count as actual reading." Blaine said with a smirk and started stroking Kurt's legs softly.

"Yes, they do!" Kurt exclaimed. "And Stiles and Derek are having sex right now so shush."

"Why read sex when you can have actual sex-" Blaine started leaving kiss on Kurt's thigh. "With me. Right now."

"Because we have roommates." Kurt whispered. "And I don't wanna be expelled."

Blaine scoffed. "Fine." He pouted and Kurt smiled at that.

"Don't be a grumpy little man, Blaine."

"I'm not a little man." Blaine said putting his ear under his head lying with his body over his arm.

"Yes, you are but you're tall enough to fuck me over a counter so that's fine." Kurt smirked. "Go to sleep, babe. I'll wake you up in a few and tonight after our Warblers tryout we'll go to the perfect place where we can hook up."

"Sucks that we only have one class together tomorrow." Blaine sighed.

"Sleep Blaine."

"If I hadn't gotten myself bashed we'd be in the same classes."

"Blaine, go to sleep." Kurt insisted.

"Cuddle me."

Kurt sighed. He lied down by Blaine's side and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest and let Kurt hold him as Kurt held his phone with his other hand.

Two hours later Blaine was awoken by an alarm coming from the other side of the room and the alarms was way too loud. He opened his eyes to see Kurt sitting on a chair with his legs up and his feet up on the study desk, facing the window. Blaine stood up without making any noise and when he got close to Kurt he wrapped his arms around his neck to scare him and Kurt jumped out of the chair, Blaine's arms still around his neck, almost chocking him.

"What the hell?" Kurt yelled, pushing Blaine away.

"Sorry, it was just a joke." Blaine said frowning.

"What's going on?" Jeff and Nick were awake then and Kurt and Blaine laughed when they saw that Jeff had a hard on under his covers.

"Need some help?" Blaine asked as him and Kurt snorted, trying to hold back their laughs.

Jeff looked down confused and fell from bed when he tried to hide his hard on. He got up and ran to the restroom as Kurt and Blaine laughed out loud. After a few minutes they realized Nick was sitting on his bed, staring at the floor, looking sad.

"What's going on with you and Jeff?" Kurt asked, raising his brows and he sat on Jeff's bed facing Nick.

"I like him." Nick sighed. "But he's all religious and shit and he says he likes me back but that is wrong and now he's just ignoring me."

"Blaine, go change." Kurt demanded and Blaine smirked.

"Right away, angel." He said and entered the closet, leaving Kurt and Nick alone to talk.

"Jeff's in a really difficult situation, just give him some time and he'll talk to you when he's ready. You should hang out with Blaine. You and Blaine have most classes together, right? So Blaine will be by your side. You should spend some time apart from Jeff. Give him some time to think."

Nick nodded with a smile.

"Meanwhile I'll hang out with Jeff to help him figure things out, okay? Don't worry."

"You're so lucky you guys have almost all classes together." Nick sighed.

"Well, you have most of your classes with my boyfriend so I'd say you're the lucky one."

Nick chuckled. "I guess it's good to spend some time apart from your boyfriend I mean, if you're gonna spend the rest of your lives together you gotta give each other some time off."

Kurt nodded and chuckled. "Yeah."

Nick sighed. "I guess Jeff is gonna take a while in the bathroom so I'm just gonna shower at lunch time."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

Nick smiled at Kurt and stood up to get in the closet on his and Jeff's side.

Kurt sighed. He hated the first day of school after summer. It was awful he had to get used again to get up early, there were new people, more people to judge him, the people who hated him and a bunch of asshole teachers but he felt that that time was gonna be different and that maybe, maybe everything was going to be fine.

Then they were all ready. Kurt wasn't sure if he should take a bag or just his book so he just did what Nick and Jeff did that was to take a bag with the books for the whole day.

"Are you guys ready for your first day?" Jeff asked with a smile, standing in front of the door before they got out of the room.

"No." Blaine murmured. "My best friend is dead."

"Blaine, stop." Kurt whispered to him.

"I think I'm gonna stay here. I'll go tomorrow." Blaine said, looking down at the floor with a sad expression.

Kurt leaned closer to Blaine with a smirk. "If you go we can have sex at lunch time." He whispered on Blaine's ear.

Blaine smirked. "Fine. I'll go."

They all left the room with smiles on their faces, excited and happy or pretending to be happy. After they had breakfast, They walked to the building where the classroom were located and Nick and Blaine and Kurt and Jeff went to separated ways, Nick and Blaine to the left and Jeff and Kurt to the right.

"Did you talk to Nick?" Jeff asked Kurt as he ignored the people who greeted him as they walked through the hallways.

"I did actually." Kurt said with a proud smile, playing with the strap of his satchel.

"Really?" Jeff smiled and stopped in the middle of the hallway, stopping Kurt too with his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He's just upset you haven't been talking to him." Kurt raised his brows and smirked at how awkward and cute that was. "I told him to give you time."

Jeff let out a breath of relief and smiled. "Good." He turned around and started walking away from Kurt and Kurt followed him.

"I don't know my way around here so you better not disappear!" Kurt yelled as he ran to catch up with Jeff.

Their first period was at the last classroom in the hallways of the last floor. For his disappointment Trent wasn't there and none of Jeff's friends were there either.

"I guess no one else is in drama this year." Jeff raised his brows, staring at the class filled with strange faces.

"What?"

They walked together to the seat in the back, right in the middle of the classroom. The seats were a table with two chairs and they sat together.

"Last year me and my friends were all in drama together because the teacher slept the whole day in class and no one did shit." Jeff looked up to see an extremely hot guy standing next to the board. "But I guess we have a new teacher." He said with a smirk.

Kurt looked away from Jeff to see the hottest teacher he had ever seen writing something on the board and his ass was-nothing compared to Blaine's.

"Fuck." Kurt whispered.

"I'm so gay." Jeff said with his mouth hanging open.

Kurt chuckled and elbowed Jeff playfully. "He's the man in every single one of my sexual fantasies."

Green eyes, brown hair perfectly coifed, tight jeans, perfect lips, a beautiful smile, that was the hottest guy Kurt had ever seen.

The teacher turned to face the class with a smile and everybody went quiet as soon as he turned around and Kurt kept biting his lower lip like his life depended on it.

He took his phone out of his bag to text Blaine but then the teacher started talking so he just left the phone on top of the table.

"My name is Mr. Williams." He pointed to the board where his name was written. "Liam Williams but I think it's better if you guys call me Liam because I'm not old enough to be called Mr. Williams." He chuckled and God, that chuckle was the cutest thing. Then he started walking around the classroom as he talked to them and Jeff took a picture of him without him noticing.

"I hope we'll have a lot of fun on our time together." Liam said with a big smile. "If any of you is shy here you'll no longer be shy by the end of the year. We'll act. We'll play and we'll have a lot of fun."

"You're drooling." Jeff told Kurt and Kurt realized he was actually drooling as he stared at the man.

"Everyday someone in this class will give us a speech but acting like you're someone else. To explain better I will show you guys how it works." He looked around the classroom as he finally stopped in front of the class with a smile. "You in the back." Jeff thought he was calling him but then he pointed to Kurt and Jeff groaned in frustration.

"Me?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, come here."

"Okay." Kurt stood up with a suspicious look.

He stood next to the teacher with a awkward smile. "Okay. This is Kurt. I am Liam."

"How do you know my name?" Kurt asked, raising his brows.

"You're Blaine Anderson's boyfriend, Right? You're the only one here I know."

"You don't know me." Kurt now hated this teacher.

"But I know things about you." Liam smirked. "So guys everyday in the beginning of the class someone will have five minutes to do a monologue as anyone you choose but no making fun and no jokes. This is serious." Liam sighed. "If you're shy you'll have to ignore that and do your monologue. Five minutes. I'll do Kurt-" Jeff scoffed in the back of the class and other guys scoffed too. "I mean, I'll act as Kurt." The teacher cleared his throat. "Kurt what's your favorite movie?"

"A walk to remember but I'm more into TV shows." Kurt said, looking at Jeff in the end of the class giving him thumbs up.

"Okay, guys. I'm Kurt." He said now talking with a high-pitched tone. "Me and my boyfriend watch movies all the time and our favorite is a walk to remember all the time because I love girls who die from cancer." He was speaking in a mocking tone and no one seemed to take that as an offense. Kurt looked at him with a disgusted expression, raising his upper lip and frowning. "But I like TV Shows because their lives is better than mine since I hate my life, my boyfriend almost died because of me-"

"Okay, enough! What's wrong with you?!" Kurt yelled. "My fucking life is none of your business or any of your businesses. I love my boyfriend and he didn't almost die because of me and I love my life! So shut the fuck up because you don't know anything but magazine gossip."

Then the man started clapping with a proud smile and patted Kurt's back. "This is the kind of feeling I wanna see. I want anger, I want sadness I want emotion. I want you all to use your weakness to be better actors! Use your pain, use your happiness, become the character!"

"Wait so you said all that so I'd yell at you?" Kurt raised his brows.

"Yes! And that was amazing!" Liam exclaimed. "I wanna see that anger in the stage. I can already picture you as the good guy of a story snapping at the bad guy when he's done with the injustice! It's amazing!"

He started clapping and everybody clapped and cheered for Kurt and Kurt stood there, smiling and blushing.

When Liam stopped clapping, he shook Kurt's hand with a smile, looking into Kurt's eyes. "That was amazing, Kurt. You're a great actor." The teacher said and winked at Kurt. "You can go back to your seat."

Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks." He walked back to his seat with a big smile and when he was sitting again by Jeff's side, Jeff elbowed him with a smirk and Kurt chuckled with him.

Cxxxxxxxcajsldksjskdkfkf

_Kurt: you won't believe the amazingly hot teacher we have in drama. He's amazing!_

Blaine re-read the text a million times to make sure Kurt was actually texting him about how hot another man was and he scoffed loudly when he read for the last time, catching the attention of the annoying history teacher.

"Mr. Anderson?" The old woman called and Blaine sighed, wondering how she heard him from the back of the classroom. "If you wanna say something raise your hand."

Blaine just ignored her and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong, man?" Nick whispered to Blaine.

"Kurt's going on and on about his hot drama teacher." Blaine whispered and scoffed after.

"Oh, Jeff texted me about it, too." He showed Blaine his phone and Blaine scoffed.

_Jeff: Kurt is in love with our new drama teacher. _

Blaine simply rolled his eyes and sighed. He decided to text Kurt back.

_Blaine: are you trying to make me jealous?_

_Kurt: no._

_Blaine: well you can't because of the 'my best friend died' pity card._

_Kurt: he was my friend, too and I told you not to use his death to get thighs _

_Blaine: sorry._

_Kurt: it's okay. so, how are you liking the school so far?_

_Blaine: I love but it sucks that we barely have classes together._

_Kurt: We got Math on Mondays and Wednesdays and Physics on Tuesdays and Thursday's._

_Blaine: well, at least the subjects that I hate the most are with the person I love the most_

_Kurt:❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️_

_Blaine: I'm so excited for lacrosse practice today. The guys said that I have a huge chance of being captain._

_Kurt: :)_

_Blaine: what's that mean? *annoyed emoji*_

_Kurt: nothing. I'm glad you're excited :)_

_Blaine: aren't you?_

_Kurt: of course_

_Blaine: :(_

_Kurt: what?_

_Blaine: I just-this all seem so unreal..._

_Kurt: Finn?_

_Blaine: yeah. _

_Kurt: I love you_

_Blaine smiled._

_Blaine: how much?_

_Kurt: more than anything ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️_

_Blaine: I love you even more._

_Kurt: shut up, you don't._

_Blaine: yes I do and at lunch time I'll show you just how much ;)_

_Kurt: really..? how are you going to do that? _

_Blaine: you'll see._

_Kurt: I want details._

_Blaine: are you trying to sext me at 8 in the morning._

_Kurt: you know how much I love morning sex :)_

_Blaine: where exactly are we going to have sex? Because Jeff and Nick don't seem to ever leave that room. Nick told me they like to have lunch in the room._

_Kurt: well, I payed Jeff to take Nick somewhere else at lunch time so we have the room to ourselves._

_Blaine: God, I feel like they're our kids and we are having sex when they're out at school._

_Kurt: really, Blaine? That totally ruined the sexy mood._

_Blaine: sorry ):_

_Kurt: I feel like fucking you today. You up for it?_

_Blaine: oh, I'm very up for it. Very, very, very up for it._

_Kurt: two weeks ago I ordered something on the Internet for us. _

_Blaine: really? What? Tell me it's a new iPhone case cause mine it's rotten._

_Kurt: something for sex, you dummy._

_Kurt: but I'll get you an iPhone case with my name on it so people will know who you belong to._

_Blaine: thank you._

_Blaine: what did you get us_

_Kurt: a cock ring :)_

Blaine felt his cock hardening between his legs and he shifted uncomfortably on his chair, trying to control it.

_Blaine: !_

_Kurt: what?_

_Blaine: !_

_Kurt: ?_

_Blaine: !_

_Kurt: lol what are you doing_

_Blaine: You can't just say you got us a cock ring through text while I'm in history class!_

_Kurt: why not?_

_Blaine: talk about something gross cause I'm getting hard._

_Kurt: so should I not say I'm going to fuck you against the wall and in the shower and again and again and again_

_Blaine: sTOP KURT_

_Kurt: ;)_

_Blaine: I know you're doing that so I won't get sad because of Finn and it's getting me hard but I'm still sad._

_Kurt: baby, I'm sorry ):_

_Blaine looked up and saw his teacher looking at him with an angry expression._

_Blaine: the teacher is staring at me._

_Kurt: Rachel just sent me a text. She said they're gonna have a week to sing songs for Finn On glee club. She told us to come._

_Blaine: when?_

_Kurt: Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. At 4._

_Blaine: do you wanna go? we should go._

_Kurt: leave to lime everyday after school and come back? _

_Blaine: for Finn_

_Kurt: he's dead he won't even know we are singing for him._

_Blaine: whoa_

_Kurt: sorry. But this won't be for Finn. This will be for us._

_Blaine: it's fine if you don't wanna go, just say it._

_Kurt: do you?_

_Blaine: yes._

_Kurt: then we'll go_.

The teacher was suddenly standing next to him and she took his phone from him, telling him to get it in the end of the day.

It felt like the class was never gonna end. Blaine spent the whole class trying not to cry and he realized sadness was a great turn off because he wasn't half hard anymore.

When the class finally ended Blaine cheered and he rolled his eyes at some guys who were giggling and smiling at him.

Then Nick and Blaine were on their way to their next period, walking down the hallways as a bunch of guys waved at Blaine and smiled at him and some kid even asked for his autograph. Then Blaine stopped in the middle of the highway with a deep sigh and turned around in front of Nick, making Him stop too.

Nick looked up, raising his brows when He was stopped by Blaine and Blaine smiled.

"What's up, man?" Nick asked putting his hands on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine put his hands against his stomach and groaned. "I don't feel really good."

"Oh, dude, the nurse-"

"No, I don't need a nurse, I'll just lay down for a bit." He tried to do his best to fake a sick expression.

"Okay. Can you find your way back?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No. It's cool. I'll see you at lunch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. See you later, then. Oh if you need any medication, Jeff keeps a first aid kit under his bed."

Blaine nodded and smiled, walking past Nick.

As soon as Blaine walked away he let out the tears that he had been holding back this whole time. A bunch of people passed by asking if he was okay and he just ignored them and kept walking towards his room. He took a while to find his keys inside his bag once he was standing in front of his room door and he sighed frustratedly, throwing everything in his bag on the floor. He heard the sound of the key falling on the floor and he bent down to pick it up and opened the door, kicking his things inside the room, without bending down to take them and closing the door behind him once all of his things were inside, on the floor. He kicked his shoes off so he could jump in bed and let out a breath of relief when he was lying down. Blaine was crying so hard his head felt like it was going to explode. This wasn't happening. His best friend was not dead. This had to be a dream. Blaine pinched his own arm as childish as that sound and sighed between sobs and groans. Then he saw Kurt's sleeping pills on their bedside table and he couldn't help but think about taking them so he did. He took three pills and stood up to take a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. When he lied back down he expected to fall asleep instantly but he couldn't stop crying, he just couldn't, and the only time he had ever felt like that was when his mother died. Then thinking about his mother made him cry even harder. And his legs started feeling numb and the sleepiness never came. After a while of trying to sleep, someone was bursting through the doors and he heard a noise of a bag being thrown on the floor and shoes tossed across the room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He recognized his boyfriend's voice and turned his body around to lie facing Kurt standing in front of him. "Nick texted me-what happened?"

"Why won't your pills work?" Blaine asked kurt and Kurt looked over at the bedside table to see the opened bottle of his medication.

"Wait-did you take my meds? Why did you take my meds?" Kurt asked Quickly but softly sitting in the end of Blaine's bed and stroking Blaine's leg.

"I wanna sleep." Blaine sobbed, his face was red, his cheek wet and his eyes swollen. "Why am I not sleeping? These pills don't work!"

"Because these aren't sleeping pills!" Kurt slapped Blaine's legs. "Sleeping is a side-effect! These are bipolar disorder pills! And there are many other side effects Blaine, you can't just take them like that."

"But you always take them!" Blaine's tone was weak and he could barely pronounce the words.

"Because I'm bipolar! Blaine, do you know how dangerous it is for you to take these meds?!"

"I'm sorry." Blaine murmured. "I miss Finn." He sighed. "I miss my mom."

Kurt sighed and lied by Blaine's side, facing him. "Come here." Kurt whispered with his arms open for Blaine.

Blaine smiled softly and lied on Kurt's chest, letting Kurt hold him tightly.

"You'll fall asleep soon." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's hair as he held his hand a stroke his legs against Blaine's. "Everything will be okay." Kurt whispered. "It's gonna be alright."

"I love you." Blaine whispered, closing his eyes.

"I love you, too."

"Can we use that cock ring later?" Blaine asked, opening only one eye.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes. Of course."


	20. Captain

"Ugh, he is a total jerk as captain." Blaine said, watching Kurt yell at some kid who claimed to be too tired to play as Blaine sat on the bench in front of the bleachers with his fan number one: Eduardo, the guy who agreed to everything Blaine said and followed him around and gave him gifts and the guy who was really annoying.

"He is a jerk in general." Eduardo said and rolled his eyes. "I mean, come on, he's ugly."

Blaine slapped the guy hard on the back of his head and the guy winced.

"What? He broke up with you. Aren't we supposed to hate him?"

"No! I love him! And he is perfect, okay? I fucked up, that is the only reason why he broke up with me."

"Okay. But you should started seeing new people. He seems like he moved on."

_*******************3 months before**********************_

"Have you heard?" Nick asked Blaine as they walked down the hallway to their first period on a Monday.

"No, and I don't really wanna hear gossip. I spent the whole week last week in my old glee club singing to my dead best friend so I'm not in the mood."

"It's not gossip." Nick rolled his eyes. "Kurt is the new lacrosse captain."

Blaine stopped walking in shock and Nick stopped, too when he saw Blaine stood frozen where he was. "What?" He whispered.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, raising his brows."

"I-I thought I was going to be team captain." Blaine said staring at the floor. "I never imagined Kurt would be captain. That guy with the dreadlocks maybe but Kurt..."

"What's wrong with Kurt being captain?"

"I just-He used to be this quiet fragile kid and now he's sassy and-"

"Wait, Kurt used to be shy?" Nick smirked. "Really? Your Kurt? Are you kidding?"

"That's not the point!" He exclaimed. "_I_ was supposed to be captain."

"Well, maybe the Warblers will choose you to be part of the board when you audition today." Nick smiled as he fixed Blaine's tie. "Cheer up. You should be happy for Kurt."

Blaine took a deep breath and smiled. "You're right." He said, nodding. "I should be happy for him. And, I'm gonna be a member of the Warblers board so it's fine. I'm a better singer than Kurt, right?"

Nick rolled his eyes and walked away.

Blaine followed him to their history class and when he got to the doorway was a guy standing next to the door who smiled widely when he saw Blaine approaching him.

"Hi!" He handed Blaine a cup of coffee and a pound cake from the coffee cart near the dormitories. "I got you breakfast. I saw you didn't have time this morning so-"

Blaine scowled at him, raising his upper lip. "How did you know I didn't have time for breakfast?"

Nick scoffed behind Blaine. "I guess you have a fan number one." He whispered to Blaine and Blaine elbowed Nick,

"Just-" Blaine sighed. "Thanks."

"I'm Eduardo! By the way…" He yelled as Blaine entered the classroom and Blaine ignored him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Congratulations to Kurt who is now the lacrosse team captain!" That was the first thing Liam said that morning to the class and everybody clapped and cheered, making Kurt blush hard.

Today, Jeff and Kurt were sitting on the front seats right in front of the teacher's desk. Liam smiled at Kurt and gave him a fist bump. "Congrats."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks."

"I'll be there for your first game."

Kurt chuckled. "Thank you."

"Okay, guys, today Jeff is the one doing the monologue about something he is angry about." Jeff stood up to go to the small podium that was next to the supply closet and smiled as he stood behind the podium. "Take it away, Jeffrey."

Jeff had a piece of paper with things written on it and Liam took the piece of paper from Jeff.

"No notes. Speak from the heart."

Jeff took a deep breath. "Okay."

Kurt gave Jeff two thumbs up in support and a smile and Jeff smiled back at him.

"You know what I wanna talk about?" Jeff said angrily. "I wanna talk about gay people. Gay people are stupid-"

"Whoa, Jeff-"

"No, Mr. Liam, gay boys are stupid with their hot bodies and their nice hair and their brown eyes and cute coiffed hair." Jeff scoffed. "You know I wasn't gay until my best friend. I mean, Kurt told me people don't just turn gay, but I think, I think." He sighed and the teacher was happy because he could feel how Jeff was able to express his anger. "I think that I'm not gay just because I liked having tea parties when I was little or because I was obsessed with Justin Timberlake when I was five or because when I tried to watch straight porn I threw up because I thought vaginas had that disgusting juice-"

Everybody in the class laughed, including Kurt and the teacher and Jeff simply rolled his eyes.

"I am not gay! I can't because the bible says something and when the bible says something it means something even though it says we can't eat lobsters and I've eaten it when I was 12 and found out I was allergic to it but I'm allergic to it for a reason, right? I'm not gay. I just have a feminine side who was awoken because I was lonely! Right? Right, Mr. Liam?"

Liam shrugged with a pout and chuckled.

"I just think that my loneliness is making my brain think my body is gay!" Jeff sighed. "And the thing I'm angry about are hot gay best friends who are your roommate and you have to see all the time with those stupid brown eyes and that stupid brown hair with that stupid new haircut and that stupid face."

The teacher started clapping and the classroom followed with loud claps and cheers and Jeff smiled shyly, going back to his seat.

"That was great, Jeff. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know I've said this three thousand times today but can I please say it again?" Kurt asked Jeff when they were on their way to the cafeteria on lunch time.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"You were amazing in drama class." Kurt said laughing and he waved at Blaine who was walking towards them. "I am in love with you, seriously."

Jeff sighed. "Screw you." Jeff smiled falsely when Blaine and Nick reached them and Kurt kept laughing.

"What's he laughing about?" Nick asked pointing to Kurt.

"Guys," He took a deep breath, trying to control his laughter. "You should have seen Jeff in drama-"

Jeff put his hand over Kurt's mouth with his arm wrapped around his neck from behind. "Nothing. He is just crazy."

Nick raised his brows and Blaine smiled as Jeff let go of Blaine. "It's Italian food day." Blaine said excitedly. "Kurt and I had Italian on our first date."

"Awwwwwww." Kurt smiled and got closer to Blaine to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and give him a chaste kiss. "You remember."

"I'll never forget." Blaine kissed Kurt again but the kiss now was deep and hot and way too sexual for a school hallway and Nick pulled them apart when everybody was staring at them.

"Okay, guys, keep it PG. Maybe even PG-13 but that's the limit for school highways." Nick sighed and the four of them were approaching the cafeteria together and as always, as they walked it felt like a movie, they walked in the middle of the hallway and people stared at them.

"Today in Biology class our teacher said we will have a field trip to a fucking zoo." Blaine rolled his eyes. "I hate the zoo." He sounded grumpy and angry.

"Hey, cheer up." Kurt said with a smile and took Blaine's hands. "Zoos are awesome."

Blaine scoffed. "I hate the zoo. I hate everything."

"Even Kurt?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

"Even us?" Nick asked with a playful pout.

"Yes, I hate all of you." Blaine joked.

"Why is he so grumpy?" Kurt asked Nick as they entered the cafeteria and went straight to the line to get their food.

"Because he isn't the captain of the lacrosse team." Blaine slapped Nick after he said that.

"Shut up!" Blaine said and Nick just scoffed.

"What? Aren't you happy for me?" He let go of Blaine's hand.

Blaine didn't reply and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fantastic." Kurt said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"So, what are you guys gonna sing at Warbler tryout?" Nick asked, trying to relief the tension.

"Misery-"

"Don't Cry For Me Argentina." They said at the same time and Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"Wait, so you two aren't singing together?" Jeff asked raising his brows.

"We are not the same person, Jeff. We don't do everything together." Blaine said as he put the lemonade on his tray along with his food and walked away, leaving them there.

"What is the matter with him?" Kurt asked.

"I guess he is really upset because he isn't team captain. He really wanted it." Nick explained.

"But have you seen him playing?" Kurt widened his eyes. "He sucks!"

Jeff and Nick chuckled and when they went to their usual table, Blaine wasn't there. Actually, he was nowhere to be seen.

"He is being so immature." Kurt sighed as they sat down, the three of them around the table.

"I guess he should be happy for you instead of doing this." Nick sighed. "And he is not very good at lacrosse."

Kurt sighed with his mouthful of food. "Whatever."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

On the space between the two buildings, the one where the classrooms were located and the one here the dorms were located, there were beautiful flowers, lunch tables, a coffee cart that was ran by the students, a fountain and a huge statue with the guy who had founded the school. Blaine liked that statue, not because of the guy who was in the statue, no, but because there was a little space there, hidden away from the side where people were, that he could sit in peace without being bothered or harassed by fans. He liked that spot, from there he could see the fountain and the beautiful flowers.

He sat there, eating his pasta and drinking his lemonade, looking at the beautiful flowers on that amazing day of fall and he didn't like the thought that in a few weeks, those flowers aren't going to look as pretty. The winter was gonna come and the flowers were going to dry out and look awful like the trees looked on that autumn day. Kurt always told Blaine he liked the trees on autumn but Blaine didn't like the trees on autumn or the flowers. He liked them on spring. He liked the colorful flowers and the beautiful trees. And Blaine wondered how the flowers still looked as pretty as they looked if on autumn the flowers didn't look like that. And Blaine smiled at the beautiful flowers and he enjoyed the breeze on his face and the smell of lime grass-until that Eduardo guy showed up with a bowl in his hands and a big smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine asked, annoyed.

"I-I brought you desert." Eduardo said nervously. "You seemed upset and I thought it'd cheer you up."

Blaine gave him a suspicious look and then smiled. "Thanks." He accepted the dessert.

"My mom works at the cafeteria so she makes me special dessert." Eduardo said with a smile. "She is a big fan so she cooked some special dessert for you, too. It's a Brazilian recipe-"

"Really? I love Brazilian food." Blaine opened the bowl and there was a brown cake and Blaine recognized it as his favorite dessert. "Oh my god, I haven't eaten one of this in years." Blaine immediately started eating the desert like he hadn't eaten any food in years.

"It's called Torta de Brigadeiro-"

"I know! It's my favorite dessert." Blaine said with his mouthful of food. "I have this obsession with Brazilian food." Blaine scoffed. "My boyfriend hates it."

Eduardo smiled shyly.

"Are you Brazilian?" Blaine asked with a smile, his teeth dirty with the chocolate of the cake.

"Yes."

"That's nice." Blaine said. "They say the Brazilian fans are the more dedicated."

"That's true."

"And the creepiest." Blaine chuckled. "But that's okay."

"Does that mean we are friends?" Eduardo asked with a huge smile.

"Yes but you have to be less creepy." Blaine stopped to take another piece of the cake. "And bring me desserts everyday."

Eduardo nodded excitedly. "Of course, yes!"

He surprised Blaine with a tight hug and Blaine accepted it awkwardly but didn't hug him back.

"Thanks for being my friend! I have no friends here at all." Eduardo sighed. "Everyone here thinks I'm weird and they always expect me to like Samba and half naked women and parties and Carnaval."

"Annoying, right?" Blaine smiled. "But don't hug me like that ever again."

Eduardo nodded with that smile still on his face. "I'm sorry."

"So, do you have a nickname?" Blaine asked, raising his brows.

"Yeah, at home they call me Dudu or Edu."

"What about Eddy?" Blaine asked. "Yeah, I like Eddie."

"O-okay." Eddie nodded, still nervous. "Eddie is great!"

"Great!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Why do you shower before practice?" Jeff asked as Kurt showered. Kurt showered with the door open while Jeff was in his bed so they could talk. "You'll get sweaty after."

"Well, remember I told you about all that depression and bipolar disorder thing?" Kurt said as he washed his hair with Jeff's shampoo.

"Yeah." Jeff said loudly so Kurt could hear him.

"Well, I used to spend days without showering, only lying in bed crying and eating. So now I like showering when I can to show myself that I've changed and I never wanna be what I used to be."

Before Jeff could reply, Blaine was entering the room with a guy, laughing and the first thing they saw when the entered the room was Kurt in the shower and Kurt yelled, quickly taking the towel that was on the hanger and covering his dick.

The guy smirked when he saw Kurt and Blaine frowned at Kurt, entering the bathroom. "Why the fuck are you showering with the door opened?!" Blaine asked angrily.

"Jeff was sad and we were talking to distract him and I had to shower for practice. Was that Sebastian!?"

"Yeah." Blaine put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Are you talking to Jeff naked now?"

"Yes. But it's not like he saw me or anything."

Blaine closed the bathroom door behind him and sighed. "This is fucked up."

"Where were you anyways? With that Sebastian guy?"

"Yes, because my boyfriend stole my position as team captain and I was upset."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I didn't steal your position! I earned it and now that I finally feel like I'm good at something you wanna ruin it?!"

"Look...I don't wanna fight." Blaine said with a sigh.

Kurt smiled. "Then why don't you get in here so we can not fight in the shower."

Blaine looked up with his eyes closed and sighed again. "I can't." Kurt's smile faded and his happy expression turned into a sad one. "Sebastian is waiting for me so we can talk to the coach before practice."

"Are you rejecting shower sex with me to go complain to the coach with your new little friend about not being captain? Are you fucking kidding me?" Kurt gasped.

"I'll see you later, Kurt."

Kurt sighed and kept showering as he cried because now that he promised himself he'd never cry because of anyone anymore, he cried in the shower so he could pretend he wasn't crying.

When Kurt got out of the shower wearing just a towel around his hips, Jeff was lying in his bed reading the bible and there was no one else in the room.

"Where are them?" Kurt asked, frowning and Jeff gaped at Kurt when he saw Kurt there, half naked. He looked away blushing.

"Uh, t-they are-they left. Just now."

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes. "Blaine is being a complete child."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Coach is my family friend." Sebastian told Blaine as they walked to the coach's office together. "He will listen to you."

"I deserve that position, don't I? I mean, I have leadership skills and I play really well! I should be the captain."

"Well, if he doesn't agree to make you captain instead of Kurt you two can be co-captains."

"I don't wanna be Kurt's co-captain." Blaine said in annoyance. "I am tired of sharing the spotlight with him."

They reached the coach's office and Sebastian knocked on the door and when the coach saw him he smiled widely and stood up to hug Sebastian.

"Bash, how the hell didn't I know you were back?" Coach asked Sebastian, ignoring Blaine's presence. "How was Paris?"

"It was amazing." Sebastian said. "I got to visit my friends and family. It was perfect."

"Great, great. So are you joining the team? Cause there's this new kid who is amazing. You will love playing with him."

"Yeah. I'll come to practice today but...that was actually what I wanted to talk to you about...this kid, he is the captain, right?"

"Yeah, he is the best player. He is unstoppable." The coach chuckled in excitement.

"But I think Blaine here." He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Would be a much better captain. He has natural leadership skills and come on, everybody likes him."

"Well, being the lacrosse captain isn't about being the favorite golden star kid. It's about playing well, about being aggressive." The coach scoffed. "And I know the celebrity here is used to getting everything he wants but not here. Not with me. I am not giving him special treatment because his dad is rich. I know his family. I know his brother. I know who he is and he doesn't deserve to be captain. I only accepted him on the team because of secret reasons that I shouldn't mention but he is not captain material. Kurt is. And I don't get why you're upset." He said the final sentence then looking at Blaine. "Kurt is your boyfriend, right? Why aren't you happy for him?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room, leaving the coach and Sebastian there.

"Look, Sebastian, you know I like you but you haven't seen him playing." The coach scoffed. "He sucks. He's a rich little kid who's used to have everything handed to him. He is not like you or Kurt who had to fight for things in life. You started working when you were 13 years old and Kurt started working when he was 11. You and Kurt are fighters and that's rare here. On this school all we have are spoiled little brats and you two make the difference. You two are special and you two are amazing players. You haven't seen this kid playing. He is not good. I only let him join the team because Eduardo offered me his mom's special desserts everyday if I did and I did. But for all I know he is gonna be on the bench in every game."

"You shouldn't have let him in, Coach." Sebastian sighed. "You are just gonna hurt his feelings."

"Well, that's life. We get hurt."

Sebastian scoffed, rolled his eyes at him then walked out of the room to find Blaine sitting on the bench in front of the bleachers and when he approached him he realized Blaine was crying.

"This can't be happening." Blaine sobbed. "I was born to be captain, my dad was captain, my brother was captain, I deserve to be captain!"

Sebastian patted Blaine's back. "I'm sorry, man."

After Sebastian spent half an hour listening to Blaine and comforting him the players started showing up and also the audience, there were a lot of people to watch the game and there was Kurt, looking hot as ever, laughing with Jeff and Nick and Blaine bet they were laughing about him so he ran towards Kurt with an angry expression and grabbed his arm.

"Are you guys laughing about me?" Blaine asked and Kurt could see that Blaine had been crying.

"No, we are not, baby, of course not. I was telling Nick about Jeff's speech today on drama class." Kurt looked and sounded worried. "What's wrong, baby, what happened?"

Blaine simply scoffed and walked away.

Then all the players were in a circle. Kurt by the coach's side and Blaine across the circle, not being able to look directly at Kurt. Kurt was a bit nervous because there were a lot of people sitting on the bleachers watching them and Blaine was angry. Really angry.

"As you all might have heard, this is your team captain." The coach raised Kurt's hand by holding his wrist and no one said anything. "He is going to tell you what to do and you'll do it, he is going to tell you to leave and you'll leave he will tell you to go get him lemonade and you will. That's law. He is the captain. He is me when I'm not around and today he will be the coach. I have a lot of tests to correct and he will be replacing me for today so, Kurt." The coach gave him his whistle and put the cord that held it it around his neck. "Take it away."

Then the coach left and Kurt stood there with a serious expression. Lacrosse wasn't about being nice. It was about being good at it and Kurt wasn't gonna let anyone treat him like trash, he'd be mean if he had to."

"Everyone, 10 laps." Kurt said and everyone groaned.

"Really? The first thing you're gonna do as captain is to tell us to run around the field? Fuck you-"

"Watch it." Blaine said to the player who was offending Kurt.

"You heard what coach said?" Kurt said rudely. "If I can tell you what to do I can kick you out of the team and with that attitude I will kick you out of the team because I have no idea how you even made the team because you suck. You are on my list of the people who suck the most here. If I tell coach I want you out you will be out, do you understand?" That was a lie. The guy was good, really good but he'd have to drop the attitude and play for fun not for popularity.

The guy simply nodded.

"If you guys don't run before practice you'll have cramps and if you have cramps you'll stop playing and if you stop playing you won't practice enough for our games, do you understand?" The guys nodded. "Now if you happen to feel cramps, which you won't if you run like I told you to, eat bananas. They are full of potassium and help you with cramps now run. The first who finishes without panting or whining will get the big stick."

Everyone including Kurt started running and as they ran, Jeff ran by his side so they could talk. "You were really mean there."

"I am being mean for their own good. If I am not mean they don't respect me and if they don't respect me they treat me like crap."

"You're the best team captain."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You were a bitch at practice." Nick told Kurt as they got ready to Warbler tryouts. "I loved it."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

"It was sexy." Blaine said and winked at Kurt.

"Thanks by the way. For defending me in front of that douche."

"No problem." Blaine said with a proud smile and leaned across the bed who give Kurt a quick kiss then go back to what he was doing.

"Look, what I do or say as team captain has nothing to do with our relationship, okay?" Kurt told the three of them. "If you guys suck I won't stay silent because you're my friends, okay? Let's be professional about this me being captain thing."

"Okay, but can we start later? Cause I have this friend, his name is Eduardo and he really wants to be on the team."

"Then, why didn't he tryout?" Kurt asked, raising his brows.

"He-He wasn't here on the day of the tryouts." Blaine lied.

"Oh, okay. Then tell him to come to practice on Wednesday." Kurt smiled. "But no more lacrosse talk here. I'm not captain when we are not in the field."

"Noted." Jeff and Nick said at the same time.

"Cool." Blaine was trying hard to keep it cool but what happened was that he was jealous of Kurt. He was. Blaine was the one who was supposed to be captain. Blaine deserved it.

When they were all ready in their blazers and ties just like they were on that morning, they went down to the library through the empty and silent hallways. When they got there there was a line of guys waiting outside to try out and Kurt and Blaine frowned at that.

"What the hell is this?" Kurt asked.

"Well, the guys of the board who have already graduated are here today to choose the new Warblers and the new board members. Most of the Warblers graduated last year but me, Nick, Cameron, Ian, David, Wes and Andy. We are in but we need more members and we decided that it'd be good if the old board choose our new board and our new Warblers."

"And all of these people are auditioning?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. It's usually like this." Nick explained. "The auditions are individual, Only the board watches them."

"What about the other Warblers?" Kurt asked.

"Only the leaders." Nick sighed.

"Look! There's Trent!" Kurt waved at him and Blaine rolled his eyes when he saw Trent walked towards them.

"I heard you made team captain!" Trent said excitedly and hugged Kurt. "Congrats. Maybe you'll be on the board of the Warblers, too!"

Kurt chuckled. "How are you? I'm sorry you didn't make the team."

"Thank God, I didn't." Trent scoffed and waved at the other guys behind Kurt. "I hate sports."

Then a guy came out of the library and called Trent's name.

"That's me." Trent looked nervous and his cheeks were red. Kurt hugged him again.

"Good luck." He whispered to Trent and Trent smiled and entered the room like it was his death sentence.

"God, he looked so nervous." Kurt sighed, holding his own hands and turned around to face his friends. "I hope he gets in."

"We do, too. But in two days we'll know."

Blaine's performance went perfectly, he was confident about it. He wasn't sure about Kurt's because Kurt looked down when he left the room. They went back to that room and Kurt didn't say a word. He ignored his friends questions, showered again and went to bed. He didn't talk to anyone at all.

On the next morning it was the same thing. Kurt woke up in silence and walked to his first class in silence. Kurt didn't talk to anyone for two days and Blaine was so angry Kurt was ignoring everyone that in one evening he threw his phone at Kurt hard, breaking the screen of the phone and Kurt still didn't say anything. At lacrosse practice he asked Jeff to take over for him and Blaine was upset that he had talked to Jeff and didn't talk to him, he was so upset he cried himself to sleep on the day before their Warblers auditions result. On the day of the results Kurt and Jeff were in drama class, on that day they were sitting on the back and Kurt was still in silence but then, to Jeff's surprise, he finally spoke.

"They asked me to be part of the board." Kurt whispered, staring at nothing. "They want me to be part of the board of the Warblers. They said that as the lacrosse team captain I have leadership skills and that having a countertenor on the team will really help them so they want me on the board."

"What?" Jeff smiled widely and patted Kurt's back. "Kurt that's amazing."

"No, it's not!" Kurt took a deep breath, frowning. "That's what Blaine wants. I can't take everything Blaine wants away from him! I don't want him to be upset."

"Look, Kurt. Can I be honest?" Jeff asked, raising his brows.

"Yeah."

"I know you love Blaine and I know you want him to be happy but you have to be a little selfish." Jeff sighed. "You gotta love yourself as much as you love Blaine, you gotta do things for yourself, take the opportunities people offer you. You can't let Blaine outshine you because he is not getting the things you are and he is not happy about it or just jealous, you have to take the prize and if Blaine is not happy for you he is not a very good boyfriend because you have always been happy for him. You have suffered enough in your life, now you should let yourself be happy. You deserve it.

Kurt nodded. "You're totally right." Kurt smiled. "I have to let myself shine."

Jeff nodded.

"But I can't face Blaine after he threw a phone at me last night." Kurt sighed. "This morning was tense enough."

"Okay. We can eat some candies at the room."

"Thanks, Jeff. You're amazing."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Who is this guy?" Nick asked Blaine when a strange guy with a weird haircut sat with him and Blaine at lunch time.

"Eddy." Blaine said and Eddy gave Blaine the bowl with the dessert. "He brings me dessert."

Nick nodded. "Have you seen Kurt and Jeff?"

"Probably making out in some bathroom." Blaine rolled his eyes. "They are best friends now walking around together like fucking Brad and Angelina. Kurt and I are Brangelina not them." Blaine groaned angrily. "And what the fuck is wrong with him? Why isn't talking?"

"You were kind of mean last night." Nick sighed. "You threw that phone really hard at him."

Blaine ignored Nick and scoffed. "They just go around like a fucking married couple. They tell each other everything like the fucking Jenner sisters."

"You're totally right." Eddy said, watching Blaine eat and Nick rolled his eyes.

"You know what? The last few days you have been acting like a jerk and I'm done with this." Nick simply stood up and left, leaving his food behind.

And the second Nick left Sebastian showed up out of nowhere with his tray of food and sat down by Blaine's side. "Hi." He greeted Blaine. "Hi, Eddy."

Eddy waved at him and Blaine sighed deeply.

"Bad day?"

"Kurt has been doing this thing that he doesn't talk to anyone but that Jeff kid. Who does he think he is?"

"Who? Kurt or Jeff?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Both!"

"You know what you should do?" Sebastian smiled at Blaine as he played with his food. "You should just show him you can get a new friend, too."

"Nick is mad at me and Eddy doesn't threaten him." Blaine sighed.

"I was talking about me." Sebastian said and Blaine looked up with a smile.

"Really? You'd help me make my boyfriend jealous?"

"Of course." Sebastian smiled. "Yes."

Kurt asked the guys of the board not to announce that he was part of the board just, yet so on that night, he accepted to be part of the board in secret and the new board told the team, actually lied to the, saying they were still deciding who was the third member of the board.

When Blaine found out him and Kurt were on the Warblers he insisted they had to celebrate so they spent all night awake, eating candy, having fun and just talking and Kurt had felt so happy at that moment, he forgot his problems and the motives he had to be sad and just laughed and enjoyed his time with his friend. They prank called all of his friends from Lima with Jeff's phone and in the end of every call they assumed to their friends that it was them calling. Kurt had a blast. In the end it was 7 in the morning and it was time for breakfast but instead of getting up for breakfast on that Saturday, they spent the whole day sleeping until it was Sunday morning.

"We have Warblers practice today." Jeff told Kurt when they were on their third period on that day. "Are you going to take your place on the board?"

"Yes. I already did." Kurt nodded with a smile. "And today we are going to have lunch with our friends and my boyfriend and not say a word about it. I want it to be a surprise."

Jeff nodded. "Okay."

On lunch time they met up with Nick and Blaine and went to the cafeteria together. Kurt and Blaine even held hands and on that moment Kurt felt happy because everything was okay again. Until they went to sit down at their usual table, Sebastian and that guy who always followed Blaine around were already sitting there.

"What is he doing here?" Kurt asked standing when his other friends sat down.

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"Him." Kurt pointed at Sebastian. "The guy who hit on you at the party in front of me!"

"Don't worry, honey." Sebastian said. "I didn't know you two were dating."

Kurt sat down calmly and ignored his brain yelling at him about how he knew that Sebastian and God and the world knew Kurt and Blaine were dating. "Okay."

Kurt put his arm over Blaine's shoulders and started leaving small kisses on his neck and cheek. "You look beautiful today." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smirked. "Thank you, so do you."

Sebastian smirked and winked at Blaine and Blaine winked back. Jeff looked at them suspiciously and Kurt kept kissing Blaine softly. Blaine gave Kurt his dessert on that day, which made Eddy frown and leave the table, upset in silence. Blaine and Sebastian left lunch together, saying they were gonna go to the library and leaving them there.

"Did he just take my boyfriend to the library?" Kurt asked scowling and pursing his lips.

Jeff sighed. "Ignore him. He is trying to make you jealous."

Then since Blaine was too busy with Sebastian after school and Nick was too busy practicing lacrosse with his other friends. Jeff and Kurt went to their room alone and sat on Jeff's bed, eating candy as they talked, facing each other.

"So how are you and Jeff?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think anything is gonna happen." Jeff sighed.

"Awww, why not?" Kurt pouted and he really seemed drunk and Jeff thought it was adorable when Kurt seemed drunk when he just had a high of sugar.

"I kind of like another guy."

Kurt smirked and raised one eyebrow. "Is he hot?"

"Very, very hot." Jeff chuckled. "Before, I was guilty of being gay and now after spending time with him I'm so okay with who I am and so comfortable with myself."

"That's great." Kurt smiled. "I'm really happy for you."

"So you and Blaine. On the rocks, huh?"

"Blaine and I have been through a lot. We'll get over all this." Kurt smiled and Jeff seemed upset, so Kurt took his hands and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I-I have to tell you something." Jeff said, looking down at their hands.

"What?" Kurt looked worried and raised Jeff's head by his chin. "Look at me. What's wrong?"

"Well, I told you I like this guy, right?" Jeff asked.

Kurt nodded.

"But, this guy has a boyfriend."

"Awww, sweetie, I'm so sorry." He pouted and stroke the back of Jeff's hand with his thumb. "Just move on, okay? There are a bunch of boys who'd be lucky to have you."

"I can't move on." Kurt saw there were tears falling down Jeff's face and when he looked down again, Kurt made him look up again and started wiping the tears away with his thumb and their faces were really close.

"Why? Why not? Tell me." His voice and gestures were comforting.

"I-I love him." Jeff sobbed. "He is beautiful and perfect and he has beautiful blue eyes. He is perfect."

"Jeff, you can try."

"No, I can't!" Jeff said loudly. "I-I love him! I love you!"

Then Jeff surprised Kurt with a hard kiss on the lips and Kurt widened his eyes in surprise and pushed Jeff away as quick as he could.

"Jeff, what the fuck?" Kurt yelled, standing up.

"I can't-I can't hide my feelings for you anymore!" Jeff stood up and his crying was uncontrollable. "I need you, I love you."

"No, Jeff. No, you don't love me."

"Yes, I do! You are so confident and beautiful-"

"Jeff, stop, stop."

He tried to get closer to Kurt but Kurt pushed him away. "Jeff what the hell are you doing? You don't like me you don't-"

"I don't like you! I love you!"

And the only thing Kurt could do was run out of the room and downstairs and he didn't know where he was running to but when he bumped into someone as he cried, that someone as Blaine and he groaned when he realized he was in the middle of the lacrosse field, crying in Blaine's arms.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine asked worriedly. "Why are you crying?"

Kurt saw Jeff running towards them and he didn't think when he said what he said next.

"Jeff kissed me." He said desperately. "He kissed me and I swear to God I didn't kiss him back. He just kissed me and I left the room and I swear, I love you and only you and I didn't kiss him back, I swear."

Everybody around them was staring at them and Kurt was hiding his face against Blaine's shoulder. "Shh, shh, I believe you, baby. It's okay." Blaine whispered, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "Shhh, it's okay."

Then Blaine heard Jeff's voice behind him and he felt like something inside him lit up.

"Kurt?" Jeff called and when Blaine turned around and saw Jeff, he let go of Kurt and tackled Jeff like a fucking NFL player.

Then Blaine was punching Jeff and it was like everything went blurry and his body was doing things his mind didn't have control of and there was blood on his hands and next thing he knew he was being pulled apart from Jeff by Kurt and a guy with dreadlocks.

"Blaine!" Kurt was screaming when he saw Jeff had blood all over his shirt. "What the hell did you do?"

Blaine was still fighting Kurt and the dreadlocks guy to get back to Jeff and fight him and Jeff stood there by Nick's side, crying. Everybody around them was watching and one of the guys was filming.

"Kurt…" Jeff said lowly.

"Shut up!" Blaine yelled. "Don't you dare to mention my boyfriend's name you fucking skank!"

"Blaine, I-I-"

"You say you are my friend and then you kiss my boyfriend? What kind of man are you? I thought you were my fucking friend! I fucking trusted you, you bastard!"

"Wait, you kissed Kurt?" Nick asked and his eyes were full of tears.

"Nick, I'm so sorry." Jeff whispered between sobs, his face was bright red and there was blood all over his face.

"So I tell you I like you and you tell me to wait for you and you kiss another guy?" Nick scoffed. "Nice, Jeff, nice." Then he walked away and Kurt was relieved Nick didn't get mad at Kurt.

"Jeff, go." Kurt said to him. "Go."

Jeff nodded and left crying and no one followed him to help.

"There's nothing to see here!" Kurt yelled at his teammates. "Practice stars in 1 hour, be here in one hour not now!" And as soon as he said that everybody left the field and Kurt and Blaine were alone.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah." The next thing Blaine felt was a strong slap across his face. "What the hell?" Blaine yelled, shocked and confused.

"You could've gotten spelled if someone had seen it!" Kurt yelled. "And we have to find the guy who filmed this later because he will ruin your parents' image with that footage!"

"He kissed you! You're mine! You're my boyfriend."

"I know that! And you know that and I love you and any kiss from anyone won't change that."

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Jeff. And if you get reported by that you're screwed."

"Everyone likes me here." Blaine smirked. "Don't worry."

"Well, I like you, too. How am I going to compete with all of these handsome rich guys?" Kurt asked and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's.

"You won't have to." He kissed Kurt chastely. "I'm already yours."

"You failed on being my knight in shining armor." Blaine chuckled. "Knights aren't violent with friends, baby."

"And friends don't kiss other friends' boyfriends so I guess we are even."

Kurt sighed. "Are we okay? You and I?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course." He pecked Kurt's lips again. "I love you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you, too."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jeff stood in front of the mirror of their bathroom, trying to stop his nose and mouth from bleeding so much. All his knowledge on medicine came from Grey's Anatomy and at that moment it didn't help much.

He pressed a piece of toilet paper against his lip and tried to stop the three places that were bleeding at once but it seemed impossible. There was blood all over the bathroom now and he felt a little dizzy. so he just stopped trying and stood there, crying.

Someone knocked on the door and it was Nick. He entered the bathroom to Jeff's surprise and he had a chair with him. Nick put the chair in front of the sink and sighed.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Cut it out and sit down." Nick told him and he had Jeff's first aid kit on his hands. "What kind of guy has a first aid kit and doesn't know how to use it?"

Jeff sighed.

"Lie your head back." Jeff obeyed in silence and Nick started working on Jeff's face.

"How do you know how to-"

"I did a month of first aid practicing on summer."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick ignored Jeff's question and when the bleeding stopped and was all patched up, Nick finally asked. "Why did you kiss him?" Nick couldn't look into Jeff's eyes because he was afraid he was gonna punch him or worse. Kiss him. "I-I really thought you liked me."

"I thought so, too and then you were so distant with all of your new friends and Blaine and I thought you had forgotten me and when I was sad Kurt was there so I thought I liked him and I kissed him but just after I did and after I got punched, I realized, I don't like him. I just missed you." Jeff was crying at that point. "And I wanted to have you but you were distant so I thought I liked Kurt."

"What does that even mean?"

"Well, when I told Kurt I loved him-"

"You told him what?!"

Jeff sighed. "When I told Kurt I loved him all I could think about was you. And I started getting so confused and I felt like my head was going to blow up and I realized I do love Kurt but as a friend or a brother but you?" Jeff stood up, standing really close to Nick. "I love you as someone I wanna spend a lifetime with. You're my best friend but you're also the man of my dreams and I love you."

Nick smiled widely. "Wait tell me you love me as a boyfriend because I don't wanna get the wrong signs and-"

Jeff chuckled. "I love you as a boyfriend." Jeff whispered and met Nick's lips on a deep and passionate kiss.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurt and Blaine were in their room and they were glad Nick and Jeff weren't there and Kurt and Blaine started making out but when he went to the bathroom and he saw Nick and Jeff in there making out, he smiled widely, closed the door again and turned around.

"You won't have to worry about Jeff anymore." Kurt said with a big smile.

Blaine raised his brows. "Why?"

"Well, he is making out with Nick in the bathroom."

"Whoa, he got over you quickly." Blaine joked. "Come here and kiss me, then."

"I have to pee."

After that they changed and went straight to practice and Jeff and Nick didn't show up Kurt took that as a good thing. Practice was fun. They played the whole hour and did nothing but that. Blaine's friend tried out and he wasn't very good but Kurt let him join the team. Then Kurt and Blaine went back to their room to find Nick and Jeff naked in bed so they just laughed and left the room and went down to the cafeteria to have some late dinner.

Dinner was fun, they ate by themselves and shared kisses and compliments and Kurt liked that but he felt that deep down Blaine was still mad at Kurt.

They went up to their room and this time they knocked the door and when they entered the room Jeff was fixing Nick's tie with big smiles on their faces.

"Well, I see you already got over Kurt." Blaine said. "Good."

"Shut up." Kurt said playfully and Jeff and Nick ignored them.

They showered together because there wasn't time for separate showers but there wasn't anything sexual. Kurt got ready before Blaine so he left first and Blaine stayed behind, gelling his hair.

"I'm happy you guys are together." Blaine told Nick and Jeff who were now sitting in bed together. "I won't feel threatened when you and Kurt are together and you won't kiss my boyfriend anymore. I hope."

"I'm glad he did." Nick smiled. "Or else he wouldn't have come to his senses and kissed me."

Jeff chuckled. "Sorry I punched you, mate." Blaine told him, a little distracted with doing his hair.

"I deserved it." Jeff said. "But what matters is that everything is good now."

Nick and Jeff went down to Warblers practice and left Blaine behind, still doing his hair like always, he got late because of his hair gel. When Blaine went down for practice he was so happy he was humming as he walked because he had the feeling today they were gonna tell them who was the member of the board they still had to choose and they were gonna say it was Blaine. But Blaine was wrong because as soon as he walked into the room, Kurt was the one sitting on the board table with the other board members in front of everyone and before Blaine had entered the room, Kurt must have been talking because when Blaine opened the doors, everybody was silent and Kurt was staring at him.

"What the fuck is this?" Blaine asked loudly, standing in the middle of the room then. "_He_ is the chosen member of the board? _Kurt_?"

"What is wrong with that?" Cameron, another member of the board, asked. "He is a great leader and he is a great singer."

"But I'm a better singer! Kurt has lacrosse and I was supposed to have glee club."

"Blaine, this isn't about you and Kurt." Ian, the other member of the board said. "This is about what is better for this team and Kurt is a great-"

"That's bullshit! I deserve this!" Blaine yelled. "He is not qualified for that! He didn't grow up in the music field. He grew up at an orphanage and a mental hospital."

Everybody gasped when Blaine said that and Kurt tried hard not to cry. Don't cry for anyone, Kurt, They don't deserve it.

"Blaine, you're-"

"No, this is not fair." Blaine scoffed. "He doesn't deserve this! I do! I'm the singer! I'm the famous one! I'm the one everyone loves! Everyone hates Kurt! I am the only one who loves him! No one else does. He is the crazy one-" Blaine stopped himself when he realized what he had just said and he sighed. "I-"

"Blaine-"

Kurt stood up and he wasn't crying like everyone expected. "I vote for the removal of Blaine Anderson from the Warblers." It was the only thing Kurt said before he stormed out of the room and when he was out of the room he finally let the tears run down his face.

Then Blaine was following him as Kurt walked out of the building towards the lacrosse field and Blaine kept following him.

"Go away, Blaine." Kurt yelled when he realized Blaine was following him.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Once Kurt stopped walking when they were finally out in the field, Blaine was crying, too. "I don't know what came over me! It's just that lately you've been so-"

"What? Happy?" Kurt asked between sobs. "You know what I realized Blaine? That you don't love the new me. The new confident and happy me. The one who has friends besides you and doesn't care about what people say. You like the old me. The depressed sad little virgin who was afraid of speaking because he might get punched in the face. You love that person but I'm not that anymore. I'll never be him again."

"No, Kurt, I love you, I swear, I was angry. I didn't mean any of that I-"

"Of course you did. Or else you wouldn't have said it." Kurt scoffed. "You like me when I'm weak. You like me when I need you. You don't like when I shine or when I'm in control or when people like me. You like me when I'm miserable."

"Kurt-"

"No! You've always got everything you wanted in your life! Everything! Everyone loved you everywhere, there wasn't a single person who hated you in your life."

"Unless the guy who bashed me!" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine, I'm tired of being in your shadow." Kurt cried. "I'm tired of being 'Blaine's boyfriend, the guy you took pity on and dated'. I can't-I don't wanna be that anymore."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I swear I-"

"You said everybody hates me! You said I was crazy in front of everyone!" Kurt scoffed. "Blaine, we are not in McKinley anymore." Kurt smiled as he cried. "People here they-they like me, they-they enjoy being with me."

"Honestly? I think they only do that to get to me. I just don't want you to get your hopes up!"

"Stop making everything about you! You're not the sun! You're not the king of the world. Other people matter and not everyone is going around trying to impress you. I didn't accept the lacrosse team captain position to take it away from you. I accepted it because lacrosse makes me happy and I like it. I didn't accept being member of the board of the Warblers to take it away from you, I accepted it because I love singing and I love being a finally able to be a leader. Not everything is about you. I was always the kid who was pushed around and messed with, I never said what I thought and I am so tired of that. I'm not that kid anymore. I'm not and I don't wanna be that kid."

Blaine sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, I've been selfish. I thought-I'm sorry."

"You have and I'm glad you see that now but it's too late."

"What?" Blaine cried. "What are you saying, what are you-"

"We are done, Blaine. I can't-I can't do this anymore. I can't be Blaine's boyfriend anymore. I don't want being Blaine's boyfriend to be everything about me. I can't. I don't wanna have thousands of followers on twitter because I know you. I don't wanna be liked because I'm with you. I just wanna be Kurt Hummel and not Blaine's boyfriend."

"Kurt that's not my fault. Being my boyfriend has its consequences."

"No, but the problem is not what they think. The problem is what _you _think." Kurt sighed. "You think you're better than me."

Blaine stayed in silence with his hands on his hips and a expression that showed how much he regretted what he did.

"And you're not better than me. We are equals. And if for our whole lives you'll freak out every time I get something good then I'm sorry but I can't do this."

"Kurt, please." Blaine cried, he could barely speak because of how hard he was crying. "Please. Y-you promised you'd never leave!" Blaine sobbed. "Forever and ever, remember?" His tone was weak and his voice was rasp.

"You should've thought of that before treating me like shit and humiliating me in front of everyone." Kurt sighed. "We are done. I need some time out."


	21. Forgiveness

A/N: mentions of drug abuse and self harm. Chapter not edited. Tell me if you see any mistakes.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

All Blaine was able to do after that was stare at Kurt walk away. One thing Kurt had taught Blaine was to never discuss with a person when she was mad at you. To always wait for the person to calm down before apologizing so all Blaine could do was sit down and cry and that's what he did. He lied down on the ground between the dry grass and cried. With his hands on each side of his body he ripped the grass off the ground, groaning and sobbing. He sounded like he was being tortured by a serial killer his cries were just like a victim in a horror movie. The pain he was feeling, the regret. At that moment he realized how big his fuck up was. How he had lost the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

"How can I just let you walk away-" he started singing and stopped at half of every sentence to let out a cry. "Just let you leave without a trace-" he cried and groaned and punched the ground. "You're the only one who really knew me at all." He rolled around on the grass to lie on his belly. He felt like his head was gonna explode for crying so much. "I wish I could just make you turn around. Turn around and see me cry." More sobs. "There's so much I need to say to you-" He tried to wipe his tears away but they kept coming. Tried to shut himself up by biting on the end of his tie but he couldn't stop crying and groaning. "So many reasons why-you're the only one who really knew me at all." He sang dramatically. "Cause you coming back to me is against all odds." His voice was weak and rasp. "But it's a chance I gotta take!"

He didn't have energy or strength to finish the song. His body was in shock. He couldn't move or properly breath. All his body was doing was cry and cry and cry and he cried and cried and closed his eyes and the next thing he knew someone was kicking him on the legs.

"Kid, wake up."

When Blaine opened his eyes it wasn't night anymore. It was morning and everything was way too bright. He felt hung over, his body hurt all over.

"Get up, kid. Everybody is looking for you."

"What time is it?" Blaine asked when he realized he had cried himself to sleep.

"3 in the afternoon." The coach scowled at Blaine. "How long have you been here?"

"I-" them Blaine started crying again. Suddenly he felt he was being carried up by the coach and his legs could barely stand his weight. "I'm sorry I was a diva! I'm sorry!" He cried to the coach. "I know I suck at lacrosse and Kurt is awesome and I love him and I fucked up and I-"

"Kid, what happened?"

"Kurt broke up with me." Blaine cried. "And he was right to do so because I was a fucking jerk!"

"He's worried as hell. You should go see him."

"No, I can't." Blaine said. "I have to go home."

He walked away from the coach and took his phone out of his pocket, calling his number one on speed dial.

"Rachel?" He said between sobs when Rachel picked up the call.

"Hi, honey. What happened?"

"Kurt." Blaine cried. "He broke up with me."

"What!? What did you do?!"

Blaine groaned. "Why do you assume I did something?"

"Did you?"

"Yes! Yes I did! I fucked up and I need to go home right fucking now."

"You want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, please."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt had been lying in bed all day. He finally opened his eyes at 3 in the afternoon. He was worried about Blaine. He hadn't showed up yet and he woke up three times at night to see if Blaine had made home. He took his phone from his bedside table and dialed his uncle's number.

It rung, rung and no one answered so he called Rachel.

"Hi." Kurt sounded hungover, his voice was rasp and deep and kind of sexy.

"Hi, honey."

"Can you come pick me up?" Kurt asked.

"Bad break-up?"

"How did you-"

"Blaine called me. I'll be right there to pick you two up."

Then she hung up and Kurt changed his mind about going home because he didn't wanna face Blaine again.

After going home, Blaine only got back to school on Wednesday and when he got to his room and all of his roommates were there it was the weirdest thing because Blaine knew that they were all on Kurt's side and mad at Blaine so Blaine didn't say anything. He simply took some clothes from his closet and got to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Well, that was weird." Jeff whispered.

Everything had been weird after that moment actually. Even weirder. They didn't stay in the same room ever. Blaine only got to his room to sleep and as soon as he showered in the morning he disappeared for the whole day. Kurt barely saw Blaine anymore and he was afraid Blaine was the one mad at him now and Kurt got scared of losing Blaine for good. But he was tired of needing Blaine. He needed some time to himself.

Then it was Thursday, November 13th. Kurt and Nick were at drama and it was Kurt's day for his morning speech. He was talking about water waste and how humans were dumb to waste so much when someone threw an apple at him that hit his head and the guy yelled: "you're the fucking dumb one to break up with Blaine fucking Anderson."

Kurt got out of the room without a word and was followed by Jeff who comforted him when he was crying like crazy. The guy was suspended in the end. After the break up people started showing their hate for Kurt who apparently had broken the America's gay sweetheart's heart.

After what Blaine had said at the warblers practice about Kurt being crazy, rumors started going around about him. Some people said he was a sociopath, other said he was schizophrenic and some said he was just crazy because he broke up with Blaine. People gave him ugly looks and bad attitudes. Some guys threw things at him. It all sucked.

There were articles on magazines and gossip websites all around about Kurt and Blaine's break up and insane reasons were made up for the break up and Kurt just felt violated. Kurt also felt like he was back at McKinley. Everyone hated him, everyone threw things at him, everyone thought he was the bad guy but he wasn't. He knew he was one of the good guys but his good self-steen was quickly lowering. After a while, Nick and Jeff sided with Blaine and Kurt was the one who had to stay out of his room all day and he only had Trent.

"You know you're awesome, right?" Trent said to Kurt when they were at Trent's empty library. Trent was reading and Kurt was going through his Twitter mentions on his computer.

"Well, according to blainelover22 on Twitter I'm a sucking sack of shit and I should die." Kurt said and Trent saw there were tears in his eyes. "Blaine's fans talk to me like fucking beliebers talk to Drake Bell. I feel like Drake Bell! Everybody hates me!"

"I love you. You're my best friend." Trent said lowly with a soft smile.

"I love you too." Kurt sighed. "I miss Blaine. Thank god for you or else I'd be alone here."

"Well, I was alone when you weren't here so thank god you're here, too." Trent said, concentrated on his reading and Kurt smiled at him. "And stop reading those. It's poison."

Kurt sighed. "I just-" he sighed again. "I-I think I'm gonna talk to Blaine."

"Are you sure?" Trent looked up with a worried look.

"I mean. If he comes up to me to talk I'll talk to him. I'll try not to punch him in the face."

"Good for you. Well, good luck."

Kurt started feeling like Blaine didn't care that Kurt broke up with him, like he didn't miss Kurt until he found a note from Blaine on his bedside table saying 'I miss you' and it had a little heart on it. That made Kurt smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

December. In a week his lacrosse team was having the last game of the semester and they HAD to win. They had to. But Kurt was afraid they wouldn't because of the way they were playing.

Kurt watched his players playing like fucking two years old and he blew the whistle twice and everyone in the field ran towards him.

"What the hell is this shit?" Kurt yelled at them when they stood in front of him. "You guys are playing like fucking beginners. We've been playing for months and if it wasn't for me on the games we'd have fucking lost all of them!"

The guys groaned.

"Montgomery, Ruiz, Anderson, Santos and Sterling you are not playing on the game next Saturday and you're benched right now until next year.

"Come on, Kurt! I'm just fucking tired!" The guy said loudly and Blaine walked away with Eduardo.

"Ugh, he is a total jerk as captain." Blaine said, watching Kurt yell at the kid who claimed to be too tired to play as Blaine sat on the bench in front of the bleachers with his fan number one.

"He is a jerk in general." Eduardo said and rolled his eyes. "I mean, come on, he's ugly."

Blaine slapped the guy hard on the back of his head and the guy winced.

"What? He broke up with you. Aren't we supposed to hate him?"

"No! I love him! And he is perfect, okay? I fucked up, that is the only reason why he broke up with me."

"Okay. But you should start seeing new people. He seems like he moved on." He pointed at Kurt hugging some guy and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"That's just Jeff. They hadn't talked in a while and I have no Idea why. I guess they made up."

"They probably hadn't talked because everybody hates Kurt."

Blaine looked up at Eduardo, scowling. "What!?"

"You didn't know? Everybody hates him. He broke your heart."

"But that's my fault not his."

"Well, but everyone thinks otherwise. People throw things at him. Like apples and trash."

"Are you kidding me? How haven't I noticed this?!"

"He deserves it!"

"Shut the fuck up, Eduardo." He said to the guy and walked towards Kurt who was now watching the guys playing.

"If you're here to complain you were benched, don't." Kurt said before turning around and when he saw Blaine he smiled. "Oh, hey."

"Did you get my note?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"Can we talk?" Blaine asked.

"Is it about lacrosse?" Kurt asked. He wanted to be nice to Blaine, he wanted to but every time he saw Blaine he was reminded of all the bad things he had said to Kurt and he just couldn't be nice. He just wanted to punch him.

"No."

"Then no."

"Just, listen to me, I'm worried about you and I-I miss you-"

"I know. I miss you too but every time I look at you I wanna slap you so I need time to stop being mad at you and when I'm not mad anymore I'll talk to you."

"I just wanna know if you're okay."

"Yes. I'm fine." Kurt lied. "Just give me some space, okay?" Kurt asked softly.

"Okay." Blaine sighed, turned around and went back to his seat.

The next day, Kurt was sitting with Trent at lunch and when a group of guys surrounded their table and Kurt realized that there were no teachers around the room and Kurt scoffed 'no bullying tolerance policy my ass' he said to himself. Kurt checked if none of them were in the lacrosse team and there were no lacrosse players, or else Kurt would've kicked him out of the team.

One of the four guys smiled at Kurt. "Hey, asshole."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fuck off."

The guy threw a cup of scalding coffee on Kurt's face and ran out of the room. Everybody stared at him but didn't laugh like he expected. So he just ran out of the room and told Trent not to follow him and thank God Blaine wasn't around. He ran up to his room and jumped in the cold shower with his clothes on and all, not having time to take them off, afraid the coffee would burn him too badly. When he was relieved from the burn he left the shower. Still in his wet clothes he put a towel over his shoulders, walking out of the bathroom and into the closet on Blaine's and Nick's side and on the way taking his phone and headphones from the bedside table. He started going through Blaine's things to find his friendly little blade to help him forget all of this and on the first drawer he found a transparent package with white powder in it. He picked it and put it in his pocket to question Blaine later. He tried not to care. Not to care about Blaine doing drugs or about blaine at all but he loved Blaine and he couldn't stop caring.

He found the blade inside the pocket of one of Blaine's cardigans, a cardigan he remembered Blaine was wearing when they were packing at Kurt's house and Blaine had found it. Kurt sighed in relief when he found the little blade and smiled softly. He sat down on the floor with his back against the closet door that was opened against the wall, in front of Nick's bed and started crying. Kurt lost control of the tears and of the sobs.

Then Kurt saw the door being opened and two people kissing entering the room, not even noticing Kurt's presence. Kurt smiled, expecting them to be Nick and Jeff but he realized it was Blaine. With Sebastian. Kissing. They fell in bed, kissing and Kurt crawled into the closet and carefully closed the door so he wouldn't be noticed. He just wanted to know if Blaine was just kissing Sebastian or if they were doing more.

As he heard the noises he started cutting his wrist and he let out a low grunt at every cut he did and every time Sebastian moaned Blaine's name he made a cut in a different place then he started cutting on the same spot again and again and there was way too much blood falling down his arm to his shirt.

Then the bed started squeaking and Kurt heard Sebastian saying 'right there' and 'fuck me' and all Kurt could do was cry and cry and cut and cut, close his eyes, cry, cut, slit. Then the squeaking stopped and Kurt heard the noise of the door being closed so he stepped out of the closet but Blaine was there, sitting on his bed, gaping at Kurt who stood there with blood all over his pants and shirt.

"Kurt..."

Kurt ran out of the room and Blaine quickly put his clothes back on to follow Kurt down the stairs. Kurt walked out of the building almost falling on the floor because of the cold and the blood loss. He ran through the lacrosse field and towards the abandoned building behind the field where they went to the Warblers party. He ran up the stairs once in the field, entered the first room he saw and closed the door. Then he sat with his back against the door since he didn't have a key to close it but he was too dizzy to hold back the door so Blaine was able to get in.

Kurt got on his knees next to Kurt who was crying and panting and tried to take his shirt off, but Kurt stopped him with his hand on his arm.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked wide eyed.

"Stopping you from bleeding out to death." Blaine said when his shirt was off and he wrapped it around Kurt's wrist and tied it tightly, smiling softly at Kurt when he winced in pain.

"Thanks." Kurt whispered and sighed. "Shouldn't you get back to Sebastian?" There wasn't a bit of jealousy in his tone even if he was jealous as fuck. "He might be looking for you."

"He is at his room finishing some paper." Blaine frowned. "I'm sorry."

"About making everyone in the United States hate me or about fucking Sebastian?"

"Both." Blaine sighed. "I just haven't-we haven't talked in so long and I'm so worried about you?"

"Because I'm the town's bad kid?" Kurt asked staring down at his feet.

"Because people are hating on you because of me." There was frustration in his tone. "And I hate that. And what I was worried about was that you'd do what you did." He took Kurt's hand. "Talk to me. Tell me why you did this."

Kurt let the tears he had been holding back since Blaine got in the room and took a deep breath so he'd talk properly. "I feel like I'm back where we started all over again." Kurt cried. "I'm the kid everyone hates who has no one and you're the celebrity everyone loves who doesn't care about me." He sniffed. "And I need you. I miss you." He squeezed Blaine's hand. "And I try not to care about what people think but I can't do that when I think you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

Kurt scoffed. "You had sex with Sebastian! If you loved me you wouldn't have had sex with him."

"I-I-"

"I want us to get back together but I'm so, so mad at you." He gave Blaine a soft punch in the chest. "And I want time because I don't wanna get back together while I'm mad because it'd suck for you and you didn't wait for me." He cried. "And I just can't take being hated by everyone anymore and today a guy threw a scalding cup of coffee at me and last week a teacher gave me a D because she said I was stupid and deserved a D because I broke up with you and when I told the headmaster no one believed me."

"Baby-"

"Don't call me baby!" He said angrily. "You fucked Sebastian!"

"I didn't want to. I wanted you."

"I told you to wait for me!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I was so scared you were gonna cut yourself."

"Well, at least I don't use cocaine."

"That's my past, okay?"

"No it's not!" Kurt took the transparent little plastic bag with the coke inside. He showed it to Blaine and Blaine tried to take it away from me but Kurt didn't let him. "You're a hypocrite."

"Kurt..."

"Where did you get this?" Kurt asked with disappointment.

"I-I-"

"Where did you get this?" Kurt yelled with authority.

"Sebastian." Blaine took a deep breath. "He said he'd give it to me for a small price."

Kurt threw the little bag at Blaine angrily. "You had sex with him for drugs!?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"What the fuck, Blaine?"

"Kurt-"

"What were you thinking!?"

"I wasn't! I didn't have you and I needed something I needed it and I did what I had to to get it I couldn't-he offered it to me, okay? It was just sex and I wanted the coke I-"

"You're so much better than this, Blaine."

"And so are you! You cut yourself but you're much better than this!" Blaine took Kurt's hands. "I miss you." He whispered to Kurt.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and stood up and Blaine followed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so angry at you!" Kurt sighed. "So angry."

"I could give you a blow job-"

"Shut up."

"Look at us." He held the drug and motioned to Kurt's arm. "W-we are miserable without each other. I need-we need each other."

Kurt clicked his tongue, put his hands on his waist and frowned. "I can't. Not yet."

"Okay."

"But will you wait for me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." There were tears on Blaine's eyes and he smiled because those tears were happy tears. "Yes, I will.

Kurt smiled and opened his arms showing Blaine he wanted a hug. "Come here." He said with a sympathetic smile and Blaine approached him with a huge smile and happy tears falling down his cheeks.

He hugged Kurt tightly and gave him a small kiss on his neck. "I love you so much." He whispered in kind of like a cry/laugh.

Kurt took a while to reply but he did. "I love you, too."

"Can we stay here?" Blaine asked when Kurt pulling away from the hug. "It's too cold for us to get back like this. Your clothes are wet and I'm shirtless and-"

"We can sleep here." Kurt said softly.

"Can we cuddle?" Blaine asked. "It's cold."

"Of course."

Blaine lied down on the couch and Kurt lied with his head on Blaine's chest.

"You know, sex with Sebastian sucked." Blaine whispered to Kurt. "He came in five minutes and he has a small dick."

Kurt chuckled. "Go to sleep Blaine."

Blaine held Kurt tightly and they fell asleep there with smiles on their faces.

After that everything changed. Blaine didn't even get near Sebastian and Kurt and Trent started seating with Kurt's roommates at meals again. Everything was cool now, Blaine and Kurt sat together in class and studied together in class. They were friends, they made small talk and they flirted with each other. They didn't spend time together when it wasn't school time and all but they weren't fighting. It was like they had gone to the flirting phase all over again. Kurt blushing whenever he saw Blaine and Blaine winking at Kurt whenever he could. Blaine leaving little notes for Kurt on his bedside table and sometimes even chocolate. Kurt was finding it harder and harder to be mad at Blaine and it was like time was healing his wounds.

One day after he left brunch earlier to get to the lacrosse field and practice before all the guys did since he had to train them, he found Sebastian alone sitting on the bench and Kurt called him.

"Hey, you!" Kurt yelled with anger and authority.

The guy quickly stood up listening to Kurt's voice and smiled at him. "Hey."

"You're off the team. I don't wanna see you near this lacrosse field. I don't wanna see you near me."

"What the hell? There's no reason-what the fuck?"

"You've been screwing my boyfriend."

"And you're gonna kick me out for that?! You know I'm gonna tell the coach and he'll kick YOU off the team. He's a family friend and he'll take my side."

"I don't think he will when I tell him that you gave cocaine to my boyfriend in exchange for sex."

Sebastian didn't reply. He just stood there gaping at Kurt.

"You wouldn't." Sebastian said.

"I would." Kurt scoffed. "If I see you near this field even to watch games I'll go to the police and tell them what you did and instead of spending your time at NYU next year you'll be spending your time in fucking jail, you fucking asshole." He pushed Sebastian on his shoulder, turned around and walked away with a smirk on his face, proud of what he had just done.

Kurt didn't see Sebastian again. Anywhere and he guessed his speech had worked. He was proud of himself for that.

He and Blaine were assigned for a biology project together and they had to find different kinds of plant that were able to survive in the snow. At least three and they had so much fun just looking for plants in that campus. They laughed and had a snowball fight. They rolled on the snow together and Made snow angels lying on the snow. By the end of the hunt for plants they had three different kind of plants and they were cold as fuck. They went up to their room, put the plants in the box they were supposed to and laughed together about what they had done. It was easy being around Blaine again. It was...amazing. Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so bad because in the cold Kurt's lips were bright red and he licked them all the time and that made Blaine crazy.

On their exams week, Kurt and Jeff were studying on Jeff's bed for their Chemistry exam and Blaine was in his closet, going through every single one of his things, looking for a pen he had claimed to give him luck.

"Blaine, that pen is just like every other pen." Jeff said loudly so Blaine would hear him from the closet.. "Let it go!"

"No, I have to find it!"

"What do we call the thingy when they don't have oxygen?" Jeff asked Kurt.

"I have no idea what that question was." Kurt chuckled and Jeff sighed and started reading the chapter he was before all over again.

Suddenly Blaine was standing next to them with a big smile on his face.

"Can we help you?" Kurt asked with a shy smile on his face, looking up at Blaine.

"We have to go."

"Uh, where?"

"So I asked this security guy on the front door to text me when this something was there and it is now and we have to go now, right now." Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him out of the room so fast, Kurt took his pen and notebook with him. They ran down the stairs and through the hallways hand in hand. Someone even took their picture but they ignored it. They walked out of the building to the cold, cold back entrance of the building and there was a garbage truck taking the trash and a security guy standing next to the guy taking the load of trash.

"Why's that guy taking the trash with his hands?" Kurt asked, raising his brows. "Aren't there machines for that."

"Yes but not this guy." Blaine pointed to him. "This guy has been taking garbage from the street for years and he likes doing it the old fashioned way." Blaine shrugged.

"So we are here to watch the guy pick up trash?"

"No. We are here to throw the garbage of our lives away."

"Huh?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand again and walked him to where the guy was and they stood next to him and when the guy looked up he gave them a big smile.

"Hey, kids. What can I do for ya?"

"Uh, we were wondering if we can throw some things there and watch the truck crush it?"

"Wait you-" the guy chuckled. "You're Blaine Anderson, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, sir."

"My daughter loves you! She was so upset you left that TV show you were on."

"Thanks."

"Hey, can you autograph something for her? She'd be thrilled."

Blaine smiled widely. "Of course." Kurt gave him his notebook and pen and Blaine thanked him. "What's her name?"

"Kelly."

Kurt watched Blaine sign the paper with little hearts and XOs and then Kurt realized: he didn't feel jealousy or anger anymore. He felt happy, he felt like he loved Blaine. He thought about how beautiful Blaine looked talking to that man and giving him attention, how caring Blaine.

"Hey, you're his boyfriend, right?" The guy asked excitedly.

"No-"

"Yes!" Kurt interrupted Blaine, making Blaine smile. "Yes. I'm his boyfriend."

"Can you sign it, too? My daughter says she ships you two. I don't know what that means but I hope it's good."

Kurt smiled at the man and Blaine handed him the notebook and the pen. Kurt signed his name by Blaine's and drew a little heart. He ripped the piece of paper out of the notebook and handed it to the man.

"Thanks, man! I'll put this in there. Take your time." The guy walked to the front of the truck and left the boys there.

"So what exactly are we throwing away?" Kurt asked with a smile and raising one eyebrows.

Blaine took two things out of his back pocket and handed one to Kurt. The thing on Blaine's hand was that small plastic bag of cocaine and Kurt's was the blade he always cut himself with. They stood then in front of the back of the truck.

"We will metaphorically get rid of these things." Blaine said, staring at the back of the truck and all the trash being crushed by the machine. "These things will never be in our lives again."

Kurt nodded.

"So all we have to do is throw them in there."

"Okay."

"Ready?" Kurt nodded in response and they just threw those things in the trash at the same time.

What Kurt felt was relief as they watched the truck drive away, crushing those things away from them. And when he looked to the side, Blaine stood there with a big smile on his face, waving at the truck even though nobody in the truck could see him. Kurt stood there staring at Blaine until Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt and realized Kurt was staring at him.

Blaine smiled. "What?"

"Nothing." Kurt stepped closer to him, staring into his eyes. "You're just-pretty."

Blaine smirked. "Just pretty."

And as he leaned in to kiss Blaine he whispered: "You're perfect."

Blaine was surprised when Kurt crashed his lips against his but he was also relieved. Kurt's lips were like a drug and once he tasted it he never wanted to stop kissing him. It was torture not kissing him for so long and then when Kurt kissed him he felt complete. Everything felt perfect.

He stopped kissing Kurt and nuzzled his nose against Kurt's. "What are you doing?"

Blaine whispered to

Kurt, confused.

"Kissing my boyfriend."

Xxxxxxxxx

21 chapters already! 3 to go and it's the end! Sorry if this sucked. It's the second time I write this. I lost the chapter once *sigh* please review for faster updates.


	22. Hearts With Chains

A/N: hi guys. thank you for reading and for reviewing. Please don't complain about the storyline, yet. I know what I'm doing and the next chapters explain why things happen on previous chapters so please be patient about this, don't give up on me. I love you all. This is not edited so tell me if you see any mistakes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine walked into Eduardo's room and the guy gave him a beautiful smile when he saw Blaine.

"Hey!" The guy greeted him and Blaine groaned.

"You know what just happened?" Blaine asked with a sigh sitting on Eduardo's bed by his side.

"What?"

"Kurt kissed me. And said I was his boyfriend and I thought we were gonna get back together but he just said we were together because he didn't wanna disappoint a guy whose daughter ships us."

"What's ship?"

"When you like two people together."

"Oh." Eduardo sighed.

"I don't think he was sure he didn't wanna get back together cause he said I was perfect. When you say someone is pretty and perfect it means that the person still likes you, right?"

Eduardo nodded. "So you're still single?"

"Yeah. I'll probably die single."

"Why didn't he wanna get back together?"

"Because he says he's not ready and that he's hurt."

"Then why has he been spending time with you?"

"I don't know." Blaine stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go talk to him and question him and be straight with him."

"Good luck?"

Blaine heard do door being opened and he saw Sebastian entering the room and he smiled at him.

"Hey." Blaine waved at him.

Sebastian ignored him and hurried into the bathroom.

"What's up with him?" Blaine asked, scowling.

"Well, he told us Kurt threatened him. So he's ignoring you."

"That's why he hasn't talked to me in ages." Blaine scoffed. "I thought it was because my sex wasn't good."

"You fucked Sebastian?" Trent asked wide eyed, surprised and angry, coming out of the closet on his side of the room.

"Yeah." Blaine shrugged.

Trent scoffed. "And you still asked Kurt to get back together after you did that?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked like it was something normal to do, fuck another guy while you're waiting for the guy you love to forgive you.

"You're an asshole." Trent rolled his eyes. "Get out, Blaine." Trent said pointing to the door.

Blaine drowned in confusion. "What?"

"You don't see it do you?" Trent shook his head in disappointment. "Kurt will say he forgives you but he doesn't really. He'll say it's okay in a while and get back together with you but not because he has forgiven you but because he thinks he needs you. Because you define him. Because he has based his happiness on you for way too long he thinks he needs you to be happy and he's willing to get back together with you even after you fucked up like you did."

"I-"

"No." Trent approached Blaine with an angry expression. "Stay away from Kurt, blaine. You do more harm than good to Kurt and he's so hurt but he doesn't say it because he think he needs you to be happy. He hasn't learned how to be happy without you but I won't let you hurt him anymore and I'll make sure he is happy without you."

"What?" Blaine asked in a mocking tone. "Are you gonna date him?"

"No. I'll be his best friend and take care of him in a way he can't take care of himself. I'll make sure he sees what is right in front of him that he tries to ignore: that you're an asshole and you'll keep being one."

Trent stormed out of the room and ran down to Kurt's room, realizing forgot to put his jacket on and ran faster because of the could. Trent burst into Kurt's room and found Kurt sitting on his bed with Jeff by his side, they were studying.

"Hey." Kurt smiled at Trent. "You okay?"

"No! I'm not okay!" Trent replied angrily.

"What?" Kurt stood up with a worried look, throwing the book on the bed and standing next to Trent. "What happened?"

"Did you know that Blaine fucked Sebastian?" Trent masked with his hands on his hips.

"What?!" Jeff asked in surprise.

"Uh, I knew that." Kurt looked guilty.

"And you were still willing to get back together with him?" Jeff asked, raising his brows.

"What? Are you siding with me now?" Kurt raised his brows.

"Yes!" Jeff scoffed. "You told me the whole story and I know now that HE is the asshole."

"I know but I'm trying to forgive him because I love him!"

"You can forgive him, Kurt but if you get back together with him you'll show us you're a truly fucking idiot!" Trent yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" There were tears on Kurt's eyes. "I miss him and I love him."

"He fucked you up, Kurt." Trent said.

"He Didn't fuck me up! He fixed me! I was miserable before he got here!"

"No, you fixed you! You weren't miserable because you didn't have him. You were miserable because people made you miserable and you let them. Now you learned how to defend yourself, how to speak up for yourself. He didn't teach you that, you did. You learned how to love yourself. You learned yourself because you were tired of people putting you down and after you taught yourself how to stand up for yourself you taught it to me." Trent said. "You're can be happy."

Kurt took a deep breath and sat back down. "I-I don't know how to be happy without him."

"Then learn how to! Don't let a stupid guy define you!"

"Trent…"

"Kurt, I'm your best friend and I know what's best for you and I know if your mom was here she'd say the same thing." Trent thought it'd be a good thing for him to say but Kurt didn't think so.

Kurt scoffed and wiped his tears away. "You didn't know my mom you don't know what she'd say or do."

"I-"

"You should leave." Kurt said looking down at his feet.

"Kurt..."

"Just go. I'll talk to you later. Not now, okay?"

Trent nodded. "Okay." He left in silence.

"Are you-"

"Don't." Kurt said in a low tone and walked into the bathroom, locking the door.

He turned the shower on so people would think he was showering then lied on the floor, crying and staring at the wall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Who's in the shower?" Blaine asked Jeff when he entered the room and heard the water in the shower running.

"Kurt." Jeff said sassily and Blaine frowned at that.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"What?" Jeff said, pretending he was actually reading the book he had in his hands.

"Are you...mad?"

"I don't know am I?"

Blaine raised his brows and sat on Kurt's bed by Jeff's. "Well, are you?"

Jeff threw his book angrily towards Blaine and Blaine groaned. "You fucked Sebastian!"

"I-"

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Who told you? Trent?!"

"Yes! How could you do this to Kurt?"

"Why do you care? You got a crush on him again?"

"No! I care because he's my friend and he's always been there for me!"

"Look, it was a while ago it doesn't-"

"Of course it fucking matters! He asked you to wait for him and you fucked Sebastian? He's fucking disgusting!"

"He's not, okay? He's a cool guy."

"Yeah. He is but you're not." Jeff scoffed. "You're a prick."

Blaine stopped listening to Jeff, paying attention on the sound of the shower.

"Kurt isn't showering." Blaine said, standing up and walking towards the bahtroom, knocking hard on the door.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I know the difference of the sound of the water falling on a person's body and falling on the floor."

"Oh..."

Blaine walked towards the bedside between his and Nick's bed and took Nick's car keys from the drawer and he was able to open the bathroom door with it.

Blaine entered the bathroom and closed the door when he saw Kurt lying there. He knew he was conscious because his bright blue eyes were wide opened . Blaine turned the shower off and lied by Kurt's side, faced to him.

"Hi." Blaine whispered with a smile. "What's wrong?"

Kurt took a deep breath and didn't reply, looking at Blaine but not really looking at him, looking at the same place he was looking before but Blaine had lied in front it it.

"Kurt?" He put his arm on Kurt's waist and stroke his hip with his thumb. "What happened?"

Kurt didn't reply. He just lied there with an empty expression and tears in his eyes.

They lied there for a while, about fifteen minutes until Kurt said something.

"I don't want you to wait for me anymore." Kurt whispered, his voice was weak and rasp.

"What?" Blaine sounded confused.

"I don't want you to wait for me anymore." He started crying again but it was so involuntary Kurt didn't realized he was crying.

"What do you mean?" Blaine scoffed. "I'll wait. I can wait."

"I don't want you to." Kurt sighed. "I love you but I don't think we can get back together."

"W-why?" Then Blaine was crying too.

"Because you hurt me." Kurt sniffed. "Badly."

Blaine stroke Kurt's arms. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I just-" he chuckled out of instinct. "I can't. I just can't."

"Is it okay if I ask why? I know I fucked up but are there other reasons?"

"Because-" he sighed. "Because you define me. I don't want you to define me. I don't want to base my happiness on you I don't want to need you to be happy. I wanna be happy with myself and love myself. And you keep hurting me and you don't let me do that so I can't."

Blaine nodded.

"And I don't trust you anymore."

Blaine nodded again and tried his best hard to hold back his tears and give Kurt a soft smile.

They stayed in silence for a while, staring at each other.

"But we can be friends, right?"

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand. "We can be friends."

"And if you need anything, just tell me, okay?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Same for you." Blaine chuckled. "I just-I'm sorry-"

"Whoa, what are you sorry for? I'm the asshole. Don't ever apologize for anything, okay?" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too, Blaine."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Trent loved his empty library. They had changed the place of the library to another room with computers and new books and they left the old books there so him and Kurt called that library 'Trent's library'.

He was almost getting to the 100th book on his list of German books and he was excited about it. He planned that one day he would go to Germany and question his favorite authors about the ending of his books because the end some books frustrated Trent.

Kurt was supposed to be there already. They always met up there after lacrosse practice when there wasn't warbler practice and Kurt wasn't there on that day and Trent had started to wonder why. He heard the library door being opened he sighed in relief.

"Finally!" He said with a smile, thinking it was Kurt there but actually it was Blaine, standing near the door, sweaty with his sportswear and smiling.

"Hey." Blaine greeted him, walking towards the desk he was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked. "Have you seen Kurt?"

"He's yelling at some guy who called Jeff a faggot on the field. I think he'll be suspended." Blaine sat on the chair across Trent and smiled at him. "Have your heard that the guy that threw coffee at Kurt was expelled?"

"Yeah. That happened a while ago. I was the one who reported him." He sounded to be annoyed by Blaine's presence.

"Oh..." Trent wasn't paying attention at Blaine at all. "So, I was thinking..."

"If you ask me out on a date I'll punch you." His tone was calm and he was extremely polite.

"No," Blaine chuckled. "It's not that, I-" Blaine sighed. "You know that Kurt and I are friends now?"

"Yeah." Trent nodded. "I told him to dump you and never talk to you again but he wanted to stay friends with you so whatever."

"But I'm trying to give him his his space." Blaine smiled. "And I was wondering if you wanna change rooms. You stay in the room with Kurt, Jeff and Nick and I'll dorm with Eddie, Sebastian and Cameron."

"Oh..." Trent finally looked up. "I don't wanna go to another room. I like my room and my roommates but if you want to go to a new room there's a spare bed in my room since Sebastian left."

"What? Why?"

"Someone reported him. They said he was selling drugs in the school ground so he was expelled and he was gonna be arrested but he named his dealer and they let him go so he moved to Paris."

"I guess, that's good for him."

Trent nodded.

"You wouldn't mind having me as a roommate?"

"Yes but if it's for , Kurt's sake them I'd be honored to be your roommate."

"You'll barely see me, don't worry."

CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You think this is fucking 1982?" Kurt yelled to the guy sitting on the bench, staring down at the floor in shame. "You call a guy a faggot here you're off the team and probably suspended, do you want that?"

The guy shook his head no.

"Then get your shit right. I'm watching you, Ruiz, I am watching you and if you fall off line even a little bit I'll make sure you get expelled."

The guy sighed.

"Now get the fuck out of here." The guy quickly walked away, groaning. Kurt smiled to himself with his hands on his hips. "I'm good at this."

"Hummel."

Kurt turned around to see his coach standing there with a smile.

"Oh, hey, coach." He said nervously. "What's up?"

"I just wanna say that you're the best team captain I've ever had." The man patted Kurt's back. "You managed to make our team win every single one of our games and your rough and mean. I like it."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"You do my job and you're good at it."

"Thanks."

"And I'm sorry I haven't been around to help. My wife says I don't spend time enough with them so I go home more now thanks to you."

"That's great, sir. Family first, right?"

The man nodded. "Of course." He handed Kurt a letter he had been holding behind his back. "It's a recommendation letter. For college." The guy smiled. "You've helped me a lot doing what you're doing and It'll be hard to find a captain like you next year."

Kurt smiled widely and held the letter against his chest. "Thank you so much, coach, really."

"And don't let what these kids say get to you, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I won't."

"So, what colleges have you applied to?"

"Uh, NYU, UCLA and FU but my main choice is NYU."

"My soon goes to UCLA." The coach smiled and patted Kurt's back again. "Good luck, kid." He gave Kurt an assuring smiled and walked away.

Kurt and Blaine had plans to go to Stanford together but after what had happened he thought it'd be better if they went to separate ways.

But then he got to his room and Blaine's things weren't there anymore and he felt empty and sad and he didn't like the feeling of not having Blaine there.

"Has Blaine left for Christmas break already?" Kurt asked Nick and Jeff who were cuddling in Jeff's bed.

"No." Jeff said. "He moved to Trent's room. Sebastian left so they had a spare bed."

"Was he expelled because of my report?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Nick replied. "You go, Kurt."

Kurt sat down on his bed and sighed. "I shouldn't have reported him." He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "I ruined his life."

"You didn't." Jeff said. "He ruined his life by selling drugs. You just reported him so he wouldn't sell anymore."

Kurt sighed. "I guess." He sighed again. "I miss Blaine." He took his bag from under his bag and put his recommendation letter on a folder in his bag. "Coach gave me a recommendation letter."

"Really!?"

"Oh my God!" The guys seemed way too excited about it.

"What? It's not that big of a deal?"

"You don't understand." Jeff smiled. "The coach only gives a student a recommendation letter when he's the best of the best. The last guy he gave a recommendation letter to was one of the founders of Facebook."

Kurt smiled. "You believe that bullshit."

"It's the truth."

Kurt chuckled. "I think I'm gonna go help Blaine unpack at his new room."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Nick advised. "Let him come speak to you. He will when he wants to."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Well, get ready because we are having a Christmas movies session at 8 in the warblers choir room."

"I'll pass." Kurt smiled. "My uncle is picking me up in a few. I have to pack besides, they all think I'm crazy."

Nick scoffed. "They don't."

"Nicholas, they do."

"Fine, they do but just a little bit."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I knew he was an asshole." Kurt's uncle said to him after Kurt had told him the story about how they had broken up and about Sebastian and the drugs when they were on their way back to Lima.

"It doesn't matter. We are broken up, unc."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Andrew scoffed. "He hurt you. Why aren't you crying?"

"Because I'm with my dear uncle and we will have an awesome Christmas with the kids at the orphanage and Mary Margaret."

His uncle smiled. "Yes we will."

"I miss her." Kurt smiled. "I'm excited."

"Well, here's some good news that will get you thousand times more excited."

"What is it?"

"Next summer we are going on a trip." His uncle paused dramatically. "To Paris."

Kurt chuckled. "That's not funny."

"I'm serious. We are going to Paris."

"Uncle, we can't go to Paris. It's too expensive."

"Don't worry, kid. I've got it covered."

Kurt gave him the brightest and most beautiful smile he had to give. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Kurt squeaked loudly and cheered. "Oh my god!" He said like he was breathless. "Oh my fucking God."

"We will spend the whole summer not only in Europe but we will travel all over Europe: London, Spain, Portugal, Italy, France, Scotland and even Ireland."

"Fuck." Kurt squeaked. "Fuck, please don't get my hopes up and then say we won't go anymore. Are you sure we're going?"

"Yes! Of course! I already bought our tickets, made hotel reservations. I even made a reservation at one of the fanciest restaurants in Paris so practice your French because Paris is waiting for us!"

"I am so happy right now." Kurt couldn't stop smiling. "Can I take Mary Margaret? She'd love it."

"Actually, she's already going."

"What?" Kurt raised his brows.

"I'm dating her."

"What? You're kidding, right?" Kurt scoffed.

"Nope. She's amazing and sweet and caring and-"

"Oh my god, this is the best thing." Kurt chuckled. "One of the most amazing women is my he world will possibly be my aunt."

His uncle nodded with a smile. "I hired a few people to help her at the orphanage now because she was really stressed."

"So she can come to Paris with us?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Of course."

Kurt cheered. "Yay!"

Kurt had the most amazing Christmas break he had ever had. It was fun. He was happy he was surrounded by people who loved him and people who he loved. And he didn't miss blaine for a minute because he was too happy to think about him. He spent the whole Christmas break at the orphanage with the kids. Kurt's uncle was helping Mary Margaret makes some changes at the orphanage, new mattresses, new kitchen supplies, a new swing set, new toys, books and everything but a TV because Mary Margaret refused to let 'her' kids watch TV. The orphanage looked amazing by the end of Kurt's Christmas break. Mary Margaret had now five new people helping her with the kids and it was awesome. Some of them spent the night and some of them the morning. Mary Margaret was there at the whole time but there was always at least two people to help her and for the break Kurt and Kurt's uncle. It was the best Christmas break Kurt had ever had because now he truly felt like he had a family. On Their little New Year's Eve party, Andrew proposed to Mary Margaret on the first minute of the new year and she said yes. Kurt was super excited to plan an wedding but they said they would only marry after Kurt was settled in college and they decided to have a Christmas wedding, a year after that. Mary Margaret was happier than she ever was and so was Kurt. Two kids got adopted after Christmas and Kurt was happy he knew what the feeling of being adopted was like. Leaving the orphanage was awful. Five kids cried when Kurt and Uncle Andrew had to leave and Kurt cried, too.

Then Kurt and his uncle were sitting in the car in front of the school while a bunch of kids said goodbye to their parents and hi to their friends.

"If you don't wanna go back we can always transfer you to another school." Andrew told his nephew.

"It's fine. I don't wanna go to a new school I like it here." Kurt sighed. "Besides, in a few months I won't even remember this when I'm in New York or L.A. or Miami."

"Well, if someone does anything to you I am suing the shit out of their asses. You're lucky I didn't she the motherfucker who threw coffee at you."

Kurt giggled. "You talk just like my dad."

Andrew smiled and messed up Kurt's hair with his hand, making Kurt slap his hand away. "I will miss you when you go to college, you know?"

"Hey, I'll visit and call all the time and you and Mary Margaret can visit me, too." Kurt smiled. "But I will miss you, too."

"Okay, see you this weekend, then?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah."

"Our house is boring without you, kid." He patted his back. "Now go. And if I hear you even talked to blaine I will come here and drag your ass back to Lima."

Kurt nodded. "I'll stay away from him, don't worry." Kurt took his bag from the back seat and kissed his uncle's cheek. "I'll see you this weekend."

"See ya, buddy."

Kurt jumped out of the car and waved at him. He walked into the school waving at the kids who said hi to him and the first place he went to instead of his room was Trent's library. He knocked on the door excitedly.

"Come in!" He heard Trent from the inside and Kurt burst through the doors.

"Hi!" Trent exclaimed, standing up and running towards Kurt.

"Hi!" Kurt hugged him tightly and Trent kissed his cheek. They pulled away, smiling at each other. "How was your break?"

"It was nice." Trent sighed. "I read a lot of books."

Kurt nodded. "Cool. Well, my break was fantastic! I'll tell you everything."

Xxxxxxxxx xxxxxcxxxxxxxxxX

The first thing blaine did when he got to the school was to run up to his room, leave his things there and run to Kurt's room but when he got there only Nick was there. He gave Nick a quick hug after asking where Kurt was and Nick said he didn't know.

He walked around the school asking everyone if they had seen Kurt until he bumped into Kurt and hugged him tightly when he did.

"Hi!" Blaine said excitedly after the awkward hug.

"Hi." Kurt said shyly.

"H-how was your break?"

"It was okay." Blaine smiled. "I missed you. Mom kept going on and on about how stupid I was for-"

"We all know you were stupid. Don't worry. It's fine."

Blaine smiled. "Good." Blaine took a little box out of his jeans and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt smiled widely. "For me?"

"Yes! Happy Christmas."

Kurt hugged Blaine and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome."

Kurt opened the box with a smile but his smile faded when he saw what was inside of it. "Half of a broken heart?" Kurt asked frowning. It was half of a broken silver heart, hooked to a key chain.

"Actually," Blaine took his key out of his pocket and showed him the other half of the heart. "It's half of my heart." Kurt smiled. "It has my initials on the back and mine has yours."

Kurt turned the little heart on the back to see Blaine's initials on it and what seemed to be half of a plus sign.

"Now give it to me." Kurt handed him the chain and he showed him that the hearts together formed a whole heart and that in the back, together the hearts said "B.A + K.H"

"I love it." Kurt smiled. "Really, thank you. And I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you-"

"Don't worry." Blaine sounded way too excited. "If you use that key chain on your door key it will be an amazing gift."

Kurt nodded. "Happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Blaine asked with a smile. "So how was your break? I wanna know everything."

"Well, it was amazing..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading don't forget to review ❤️


	23. Growing Apart

A/N: not edited. Will be edited when I post the epilogue after the next chapter.

ZxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Taking a deep breath, he got out of the small room, holding tightly on the package he had just received. He walked to his room, staring intensely at nowhere and sat in his bed.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Nick asked when he saw Kurt entering the room with a look that made Nick worry.

Kurt didn't answer. He just kept holding the package and staring at nowhere.

Nick stood up to approach Kurt and shake him by his shoulders. "Kurt?" He snapped his fingers in front of Kurt's eyes and he finally looked up to face Nick.

"What?" Kurt asked with no emotion on his tone.

"You look like you watched a murder scene. What happened?"

"Mail." Kurt whispered.

"Oh…" Nick sighed. "Have you opened it, yet?"

"If I had opened it I wouldn't be even talking to you I'd be either cheering or crying."

"Okay. Are you gonna open it?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't even know if they are here." Kurt said. "I mean, it's probably the phone cases I ordered or the stethoscope."

"Wait, you're going to med school?" Nick raised his brows.

"No." Kurt sighed. "Blaine is. It's for him. And it's heavy enough to be his stethoscope."

"Maybe the letters are there, too. You haven't been home in weeks, right?"

"I need to be alone when I open this." Kurt stood up and left the room in silence, holding the yellow package tighter but he bumped into blaine on his way, who was also holding a yellow package.

"By the look on your face I'd say they're here?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Kurt sighed. "I haven't opened the mail package yet."

"I was heading to the lacrosse field to open mine." He showed Kurt his package. "Do you wanna come with?"

Kurt nodded. "Sure."

They walked to the field in silence, Kurt staring at his shoes and blaine sighing every five minutes. Kurt and Blaine had accidentally applied to the same schools, even though they had planned to go to the same schools before they broke up, they didn't change their minds after they did.

Kurt and Blaine sat in the middle of the lacrosse field in front of each other. Blaine took a deep breath, enjoying the delicious smell of the flowers and wet grass.

Kurt let out a breath he had been holding for a second and threw everything that was in his package on the ground. There was a bigger yellow package and five letters. Kurt put the letters on the side and opened the big package to see it was the stethoscope he had ordered for Blaine. Kurt looked up to see a big smile on Blaine's face.

"I wanted to be the first person to give you a stethoscope before you became a successful surgeon and won those nice awards like in Grey's Anatomy." He handed Blaine the cyan stethoscope and Blaine put it around his neck.

"It's my favorite color." Blaine said with a silly smile, staring at Kurt who was staring back at him. "The color of your-"

"My eyes." Kurt smiled. "I know. It's like a graduation gift."

Blaine nodded and leaned closer to Kurt to give him a kiss on the cheek making Kurt blush hard.

"Blaine…"

"Don't worry. I know."

Kurt nodded watching Blaine opening his own yellow package and carefully placing all the letters on the floor and he had tons of them.

"Fan mail?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

Kurt helped Blaine find his college acceptance letters in between all the fan mail and they tossed his fan mail aside so they would open the letters.

"Okay." Kurt gave Blaine his letter and took Blaine's letters from his hands. "I open you letters and you open mine, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"Stanford first."

Kurt opened the letter eagerly as Blaine opened it carefully.

"You didn't get in." Blaine said.

"You got in." Kurt whispered with watery eyes.

"It's okay. Let's go to the next. UCLA."

They opened the letters.

"You didn't get in." They said at the same time and chuckled after that.

"Okay. NYU. Last one."

"I swear, if I didn't get in I'll kill someone."

"Well, I'm glad you won't have to because you got in." Blaine showed Kurt the letter and Kurt smiled widely.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kurt held his own letter and Blaine took his unopened letter from Kurt. "Blaine, I can't believe this."

Blaine gave him a soft smile.

"Six months ago I thought I wouldn't get to Lima community college and look at me now."

"I didn't get in." Blaine whispered. "I didn't-" Blaine was crying and Kurt sighed, patting his shoulders.

"I think they hate the 'I have rich parents and I'm famous' thing."

"I really wanted to get in-I-I thought I was going to."

"You got into Stanford. That's a big deal. You'll be closer to your family and friends."

Blaine smiled. "And you'll be close to Quinn in Yale."

"And you'll be close to Jeff and Nick who are going to UCLA."

"But I won't be close to you." Blaine sighed. "That's the worst part."

"We've talked about this." Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile. "I mean, it's good for us, we are not together anymore so..."

"We are still friends, Kurt."

"I-I know but...it will be good."

"Maybe for you but not for me." Blaine sighed. "I miss you."

"I thought you'd be over me by now." Kurt chuckled. "It's been five months."

"Are you over me?"

Kurt looked down and stayed in silence.

"I don't get why we are doing this to each other. We love each other. Why aren't we together?"

"Because you hurt me. And I forgave you but now I'm protecting myself. And we are going different ways, it's good for us. We'll meet new people and maybe get over each other."

"Kurt..." Blaine scoffed. "I'll never be over you. You're the love of my life."

Kurt sighed and kept staring at the ground.

"And I've done everything to make up to you. I've treated you like a prince and I-"

"Why are we talking about this now? Now that I know I'm going to New York and be happy there?"

"Because I can't think of a life without you."

"We can still Skype and text."

"But we won't will we? I mean...you're going to Paris a day after graduation and we won't talk all summer."

"But we will talk when I get back."

"I hope so."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt was sitting with Trent in Trent's library, reading fanfictions while Trent started his Russian books list. There was a knock on the door and Kurt smile when he saw his teacher Liam standing there.

"Hi!" Kurt stood up, walking towards the man to give him a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, I just-it's our last week of school and your last week of high school ever. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? We still got a week."

"Well, I don't."

"What?!" Kurt raised his brows. "Are you leaving?"

"You know Cameron, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I dated him."

Kurt scoffed. "Everybody knows that."

"I was fired." Kurt's smile faded. "And I'm being sued by the school and his parents."

Kurt gaped at Liam.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that you were the best student I've ever had. You were always helpful and great. I just have good things to say about you."

"Oh my God!" Kurt squeaked wide eyed.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook the thought away. "Nothing-just...I'm sorry about what happened. I wish I could help. Maybe I could talk to Blaine and he could find you a good lawyer."

"He did already." Liam smiled. "Give me a hug now."

They hugged for about a whole minute and when Liam left, he didn't cry or feel sad, he was happy and he felt guilty but what was in his mind made him happy.

"Trent." He ran back to where he was seated with an excited smile. "Trent!"

"I'm shocked too." Trent sighed. "I can't believe Cameron is letting his parents sue the guy-"

"It's not that! It's about UCLA." Kurt smiled. "I know why I didn't get in."

"What? Why?"

"I forgot to send my recommendation letters!"

"Kurt! What are you waiting for! Go send them?"

Kurt didn't tell anyone about that. He didn't wanna jinx the chance of him maybe getting in the college of his dreams. Yes, New York was good but after actually going to New York with his uncle all he thought about was how he liked Los Angeles better. Not for living but for studying. UCLA had an amazing campus and dormitories and it was big and great and exciting and he felt like there he'd have the college experience he had always dreamt to have.

The recommendations letter were sent and all he had to do was wait.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Kurt imagined, Blaine was their class's Valedictorian. Kurt had always thought about his graduation as something big and great but he never thought about the stress and nervousness of it before it all happened. He cried because his parents weren't there, he had a small panic attack, he cried because he didn't wanna leave Dalton but he also did and he cried because he thought he'd choke when he got to the stage to get his diploma. After all that Blaine finally got there to hold Kurt's hands and calm him down and everything was fine after that.

The Graduation place was at the lacrosse field and t happened along with the girls from their sister school that was right across the street from Dalton. Everything looked beautiful. There was a stage. The parents were sitting on the bleachers, all the teachers but Liam were there and Kurt had cried about that too. Everyone was happy and nervous on that day but Blaine wasn't. Blaine was calm and happy. Kurt never knew how Blaine could be so calm sometimes. It was almost weird.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked Blaine, squeezing his hand.

"More than ready. I'll be looking at you the whole time." After he said that he left so he wouldn't have to hear Kurt saying they weren't together.

Then all the senior students were sitting in front of the stages on those white Graduation chairs and everybody cheered when Blaine was presented as the class Valedictorian. There were fangirls all around and even paparazzi. It seemed like Blaine's entire family was there, all of their friends were there and then there was Kurt's small family: his uncle and Mary Margaret. It was a family ten times smaller than Blaine's but it was what made Kurt happy the most.

"High School." Blaine smiled after speaking with his smooth voice. His smooth voice was the way he talking when he was either trying to seduce or get people's attention. "We got to the end folks." He smiled at Kurt and Kurt nodded. "High school was the worst and the best phase of my life.

"I love you, Blaine!" Some girl screamed from the bleachers.

"I love you, too." Blaine said with a chuckle and all the girls started screaming like crazy.

"We'd like to ask the silence of the audience." The school principal said on the microphone and everyone went quiet.

"Like I was saying, I had the best and the worst days of my life." Blaine's smile always made Kurt smile too so they were both smiling at each other like he was talking to Kurt and only Kurt. "I met so many great people. I got good grades and bad grades. I cried in the morning telling my mom I didn't wanna go to school and no, I'm not talking about middle school, I'm talking about a 17 year old me crying before going to school because I was too lazy to go." Everybody laughed. "Most of the great stories I'll tell my kids will be about my high school times because it's where I met their other parent and the love of my life." Kurt blushed hard at that.

"Kurt, are you crying?" Jerry, who was sitting by Kurt's side asked and Kurt ignored him.

"Today we end our high school days. We end the days we spent growing up. We all got through so much crap to get here. So many bad and good things but we made it. We are here and we made it. Everything we went through made us grow up and be who we are today: graduates." The students cheered and then everybody was cheering too. "Before all this my boyfriend was crying." Kurt rolled his eyes when he called him his boyfriend. "First because he was afraid of what came next and because he was afraid of letting go of this part of his life. I'm scared, too. I fear that out there I won't be as good as I am here but don't worry, guys. We will be just as amazing out there, so, Kurt. Don't cry."

Jerry offered Kurt a Kleenex and Kurt slapped his hand away.

"Of course there will have a lot of tears here today. Finishing high school is a big deal, not everyone finishes it like, Johnny Depp didn't finish High school but I guess he turned out just fine." He stopped talking for a few seconds to let people laugh then he kept going. "When I was little all I wanted was to grow up and go to high school, I watched all those movies about high school kids and I watched my brother win his lacrosse game right at this school and all I wanted was to be as awesome and cool as him and I thought: I wanna be that cool. Wear leather jackets and yell at teachers and date cheerleaders and football captains." Blaine chuckled. "And It was all just as amazing as I thought." His smile was as charming as always. "And we are as happy as we are sad to let go. A year from now I'll probably be stressing over some exams and be calling my boyfriend to ask him to teach me how to do whatever I have to do and I will say to him: 'remember last year when we were in graduation and you cried because you were scared? Well look at us now, we are happy.' I'll remember of that pain in the ass teacher and also remember about the things he taught me. We'll remember The texts we shared in class, the days we got sick at school, the days we lost a school game or found out our hamster died, the days we wanted to punch a friend and the days we wanted to hug them, the day we were kicked out of a team, the day our boyfriends broke up with us, the day we hurt someone, the day we first got drunk, the day we smiled simply because we got a good great on an assignment, the day we got a compliment from a teacher, the day we smiled because it was finally Friday, the day we got excited to get back to school after summer and tell everyone about it, the day we got our college acceptance letters and the day we graduated." Blaine took a deep breath. "We'll regret things. We'll be thankful for things and we will grow and I hope, become great men and women." He sighed. "And today is the first day of the rest of our lives." He paused and looked around to remember that moment forever. The look on Kurt's face. That smile, that sparkle on his eyes. The look on his parents' face and his grandmother and his cousin. He'd always remember that day. "Happy Graduation Day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt had never liked parties, they all reminded Kurt of his first party at Rachel's house where he had been humiliated at. But he didn't go to his senior prom because he had chosen to go home so his uncle insisted he went to his graduation party at the fanciest hotel in Westerville. It was fancy, there were waitresses all around, an open bar, hot guys dancing and most of the adults had already left.

Blaine was watching Kurt dancing like an idiot on the dance floor then a guy came and put his hands on Kurt's hips but Kurt pushed him away and kept dancing and that made Blaine smile.

"Hey, you." Kurt smiled at Blaine when he approached him.

"I'm really drunk." Kurt said as he panted.

"So am I." Blaine lied.

Kurt sat on Blaine's lap with a smile on his face and Blaine realized Kurt was holding a bottle of Tequila. Blaine took the tequila from Kurt's hands and put it on the table.

"Kiss me." Kurt whispered to blaine when their faces were as close as they could be. "I miss kissing you so much." Kurt pouted and Blaine turned his head so he wouldn't kiss Kurt while he was drunk.

"You should drink some water." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"I don't want water, I want you." Kurt whispered and licked Blaine's earlobe. "You know I always jerk of thinking of you?" He started kissing Blaine's jaw and Blaine pushed him away, making Kurt stand up and Blaine stood by his side.

"Stop it." Blaine said. "We broke up and you're drunk and I respect your decision so just-stop."

"Blaine, come on." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Dance with me just like at prom. But not with the bashing part." Kurt laughed.

"That's not funny." Blaine pushed him away. "You're drunk. Go home."

"But I love you."

"Don't do that. Don't."

"I-I miss you."

"Stop. You're drunk and you don't miss me because I disgust you and I know that. I'm a jerk I was a jerk and I don't deserve you. I know!"

"You do! I forgave you now we can just-"

"Well, I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve anything."

"Stop beating yourself up for what you did." Kurt smiled, barely saying the words he said properly. "It's fine! I love you!"

"I-I-" Blaine sighed. "I don't love you anymore." Blaine lied.

That was the last time Kurt saw Blaine before Kurt went to Paris. Even though Kurt tried to run after him Blaine was gone before Kurt saw it. Blaine just wanted Kurt to be free in New York and that was how he was setting Kurt free.

Paris was beautiful. People didn't smell bad like everybody said and they were all so nice. England wasn't so pleasant. It seemed like English people hated them because they were American so they soon left to Ireland and Kurt had the best time there.

Kurt was in his room alone after a long day of sight seeing, lying in bed and drinking whine when he phone started ringing and he picked it up immediately when he saw who was calling.

"Blaine?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi." Kurt felt relieved to hear Blaine's voice.

"Hi! Hello! I-I missed you!"

"I didn't get into Stanford." Then Kurt realized Blaine was crying. "There was a mix up in the acceptance: letters and I didn't get in." He cried.

"Babe, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't call me babe, okay?"

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm home." Blaine cried. "Kurt, what am I gonna do?"

"Hey, don't worry, okay? We'll be fine."

"God, Kurt! This isn't about you!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm so done with you. You know that? I've been chasing you around for almost a year and you don't even care! God, I love you! Don't you get it! But I also fucking hate you, Kurt Hummel! I miss you and my life is fucked now-"

Then Blaine hung up. Kurt called back a thousand times but Blaine never picked the call up. A thousands of miles away from Kurt, Blaine cried on the arms of his parents.

Leaving Europe sucked and knowing that he'd have to go to New York didn't make him feel good like he thought he would because when he got there, nothing was like he expected.

"I'm sorry, but you're not registered."

When he heard that he felt like his heart was going to explode.

"What are you talking about? I got the acceptance letter I-I-"

"There might have been a mistake. I'm sorry but there's no registration of a Kurt Hummel here. We can talk to the-"

"Yes, I'd like to talk to whoever who can fix this."

Kurt talked to apparently everyone in NYU and in the end it had happened the same thing that had happened to Blaine. A mix up on the acceptance letters.

No NYU for Kurt. Nothing for Kurt. Nothing. Kurt's uncle wanted to sue the school when he got back from New York saying that he wasn't registered but when they were talking about it they got a call from the last place they thought.

"Hi, I'm Miranda calling from UCLA."

Kurt told his uncle to shut up and smiled. "Yes, hello."

"Well, it seemed like there was a problem with your application, right?"

"Yeah, yes."

"Well, we got the recommendation letters and we decided to give you a late admission if you're still interested."

"Yes! Yes I am!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

UCLA was amazing. The college was beautiful, the campus, everything. There were frat houses just like in the movies and everything was perfect. Andrew insisted that Kurt should have his own apartment but Kurt said he'd feel too lonely so Andrew let Kurt stay at the dorms.

After organizing everything in his room his roommate got there smelling like pot and feet. Everything about his roommate was awful and he hated him but before he got used to him he was expelled for drug abuse and distribution in the school grounds. His new roommate was nice. He was organized and cute, he had a nice girlfriend called Tasha and the three of them hung out on their first day.

Kurt was on his second week and he still didn't feel right. He didn't feel like he belonged. He hadn't made any friends yet besides his roommate and he found out Nick and Jeff hadn't chosen to go to UCLA so he was all alone. Kurt tried as hard as he could to be happy, to feel happy but he felt lonely and incomplete, he missed Blaine. Blaine hadn't called in so long. He had also ignored Kurt's calls, it always went straight to voicemail.

Some people read the bible before sleep, some people read books but Kurt read fanfictions.

He was interrupted by his roommate bursting through the doors with a huge smile, holding a brown package and threw a cap at Kurt.

"You look lonely. Missing the ex?"

"Yeah." Kurt sighed. Kurt hadn't told his roommate about Blaine but when Kurt was sad or cried and the guy asked what was wrong all Kurt said was that he missed his ex.

"Well, I have just the thing to get your mind off him." The guy smiled and Kurt locked his phone throwing it inside his bag that was on the floor.

"What?"

"My cousin. I could introduce you to him. He's gay and totally hot...I think."

Kurt chuckled. "And who would your cousin be?"

"His name is Devon. You'll love him."

Kurt sighed. "Is he a fat boy? Cause I hate frat boys."

"He's cool. I'm going to this party at his frat house and I could introduce you two." The guy smiled. "You up for it?"

Kurt stood up and took a deep breath. "Can I go wearing pajamas? Because I don't feel like changing."

"Sure but put some pants on."

Kurt didn't put just some pants on. He put on the hottest outfit he had and even got a compliment from his roommate and whistling from his girlfriend.

And there was the frat house and the frat party he stood in front of. It all seemed so unreal. Frat boys playing beer pong and girls stripping. It wasn't Kurt's thing.

"He's also trying to get over his ex so don't mind him talking about the guy."

Kurt smiled and nodded as the walked inside the house. His roommate, Josh, high fives what it looked like to be every single person in the house and when Kurt saw the person he saw he gaped like he had seen a ghost.

"Is that-" Kurt was pointing to the person. "I-is that-"

"That's Brittany Pierce." The guy licked his lips. "They say she's a genius and she got a 2630 on her SAT but she's kind of naive so that's why she seems dumb."

Kurt smiled. "I know her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We went to high school together."

"Well, go talk to her while I look for my cousin."

"Okay." Kurt walked towards Brittany with a big smile, nervous she wouldn't recognize him or that she would make fun of him but Kurt realized she had never made fun of him. She was always nice and sweet and she was never mean to anyone. Maybe she'd recognize Kurt.

"Oh my god!" She gasped as soon as she saw Kurt. "Kurt!"

She greeted him with a tight hug and a big smile. "Hi." Kurt said shyly when they pulled away.

"Look at you all grown up." She pet Kurt's head. "Are you really the bubble gum boy?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. That's me."

She sighed happily. "Never forget the bubble gum on the back of neck boy. I loved putting my gum on the back of your neck."

"And hair." He said with a nervous laughter.

"But that was a long ago! I'm forgiven, right?"

Kurt chuckled. "Of course."

"So how was the gay Hogwarts?" Brittany gave Kurt her cup of beer. "Dayton?"

"Dalton and it was nice." Kurt took a sip of the beer. "Congrats on the Nationals win, by the way."

"I realized you weren't in the warblers...?"

"Yeah, I didn't...I chose not to, they were weird!"

"I think it'd be weird to rehearse in a room filled with warblers I mean...birds are meant to be free!"

Kurt nodded. "Right."

"So, are you joining any frat house?"

"Nope."

"Well, my frat house is throwing a party next weekend if you-"

"I'm not really into parties-"

"Kurt!" Josh was standing right behind him with a red cup on his hands and a cigarette on the other. "I found Devon. Let's go."

Kurt waved at Brittany and was dragged away from her. The guy, Devon, was playing beer pong and wearing a cap so Kurt couldn't really see him but he seemed hot. Josh stopped the beer game just to introduce him to Devon.

"Kurt, this is my cousin. Devon."

"W-what?" There were tears on Kurt's face. "H-his name it's not Devon."

"Kurt?" There were tears on the guy's eyes too.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

15 reviews for chapter 24? Chapter 25 will be the epilogue, so thanks for riding me on this journey. Chapter 24 is ready. I'll wait for 15 reviews and I'm only doing that because we are almost reaching 200 reviews and for that I'm thankful and it makes me really happy. I love you all!


	24. Just Breath

Keep breathing. He told himself. Keep breathing. Try not to look stupid. Try not to look desperate. Try not to yell. But he couldn't help it.

"You said his name was Devon." Kurt said with tears in his eyes. "You said Devon."

"I call him Devon cause that's his middle name. There is another Blaine in our family so we call him Devon...do you two...know each other?" Josh raised his brows.

"He's the ex." Kurt said and walked out of the house but Blaine followed him until Kurt stopped after walking to where it was silent enough for them to talk two houses away and turned around to face Blaine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt asked with his hands on his hips. "The letter said you didn't get in."

"When I found out I didn't get Stanford I called them here and I was accepted." Blaine was holding his own hands and staring into Kurt's eyes. "I-I missed you."

Kurt didn't reply to that. "Are you drunk?" Kurt asked.

"No. I don't drink anymore." Blaine sighed. "How was Paris?"

"We should-" Kurt sighed. "I don't think we should talk."

"What-why?"

"Because I have feelings for you. I'm not over you and you are over me and I don't wanna get my hopes up."

"I do have feelings for you." Blaine said, frowning and there was an intense silent between them for a few seconds. "God, how many times have I told you you're the love of my life."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt scoffed. "You said you didn't love me anymore."

"Kurt-"

"That was five months ago. You called once in five months and then you ignored my calls and texts. How do you expect me to believe you love me?"

"We were going to different ways. Different paths. I didn't wanna hold you back to a high school fling."

Kurt actually laughed at that. "Two seconds ago you said I'm the love of your life and now you're saying we were just a fling?" Kurt scoffed. "You haven't changed at all."

"You broke up with me. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Of course I wanted you. I just needed time. Then when I was going to ask to get back together you tell me you don't love me anymore?"

"You were-"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Do you still-do you still love me?"

"Does it matter?" Kurt sighed.

"Kurt we made plans together. Plans of spending the rest of our lives together and you broke up with me."

"I just said I needed time and you hurt me."

"I just-" Blaine sighed. "I didn't wanna hold you back."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kurt scoffed. "You defined me for so long and when I finally knew I was going to be able to be with you without feeling smaller than you you said you didn't love me so tell me Blaine, what changed your mind so quickly? Another boy?"

"I love you, okay? And now all I want to do is grab you and kiss you and make love to you right here but I know that I'm no good to you and I'm not the right man for you."

"You're not the one who gets to decide that! I am!"

"I hurt you, Kurt and I know that, but if we get back together there's a chance I'll hurt you again."

"I didn't say I wanted you back." Kurt said lowly, turned around and walked away.

Psychiatric and Medicine were total different things. Kurt was going to me a psychiatrist and Blaine was going to be a surgeon. So they didn't share any classes together and Blaine had no idea how to find Kurt. He had been beating himself up for what he had done to Kurt for almost a year. All he wanted to do was to protect him.

His cousin Josh said Kurt was his roommate and he was fighting with himself not to go over there and just kiss Kurt. But hurting Kurt made him hurt just as much and he was afraid he was going to do just that. Losing Kurt was the worst thing that had ever happened in his life but he could take it if he meant Kurt was going to be happy.

Blaine was sitting on the bench on football practice after telling his coach he was too tired and like everyone did to Blaine, he let Blaine do whatever he wanted. He received a text and sighed when he saw it.

Josh: why won't you answer Kurt's call? He's been calling you and crying all morning.

He almost growled angrily.

Blaine: I forgot to give him my new number. With the Cali area cold. I don't use my old one again. Tell him that.

It took about ten minutes for Josh to answer him.

Josh: I gave you his number but now he's just angry and he just broke my bottle of wine on the white carpet. Thank god it's white wine.

Blaine: take it easy on him. he's got some issues.

Blaine smiled widely when he received Kurt's message.

Kurt: hi.

Blaine: heard you broke a bottle of wine :) nice

Kurt: you suck at being sarcastic

Blaine didn't reply to that.

Kurt: sorry. *sigh* can we talk later?

Blaine: yeah, sure. We could go to my apartment.

Kurt: I thought you lived at that frat house..?

Blaine: nope. the guys wanted me in but I like the privacy of my own apartment. So I'm part of the frat but I don't live there

Kurt: don't you feel lonely there

Blaine: yes

Blaine sighed, waiting impatiently for Kurt to text back but he didn't. Not after practice or after shower or until Blaine was in his car on his way back home.

Kurt: sorry. teacher asked me to turn my phone off. Hi

Blaine: hello.

Kurt: so. When do you wanna meet up?

Blaine: are you busy tonight? ;)

Blaine sent a wink face instead of a smiley face and he slapped his forehead for that as he parked in the apartment parking lot.

Blaine: :)**************

Kurt: lol I'm not busy. I'm a new weird kid at a fancy ass university and I got no friends so no I'm not busy.

Blaine: okay then come over tonight, I'll cook us dinner.

Kurt: are you sure?

Blaine: yes. of course. see you at 8 tonight.

Kurt: okay.

Blaine spent the whole afternoon cooking and he asked his roommate to help him. He even made desert, it was just chocolate chip cookies, nothing really fancy but it was all made with love.

"How do I look?" He asked his roommate with a smile, coming out of his bedroom after spending a whole hour trying to pick a perfect outfit and he ended up wearing simply jeans, white converses and a tight polo shirt with a cardigan.

"You look great man." Jessie said taking his satchel from the floor. "Now I'm going to go to my boyfriend's and stay there the whole weekend so don't worry about me catching you and Kurt-"

"Jessie, shut up." Blaine scoffed. "Just go."

Jessie smirked at blaine, patted his back, turned around and left.

Blaine was nervous. Like really nervous. He was pacing around and he put the AC temperature as low as he could because he was starting to sweat. He went back and forth to the kitchen to make sure the food was still warm and the dining table to make sure it was all in the right place: the flowers, the red napkins, the candles.

Blaine felt like this was his and Kurt's first days and that they were gonna have sex for the first time. He went to his room and started organizing things that were already organized them he did the same in the TV room and the living room and everywhere until the doorbell rung.

Blaine took a deep breath, walking towards the door, stood in front of the door for a feel seconds before he opened the door and found Kurt standing there, wearing a simple white polo shirt, black jeans and the boots. Kurt owned that Blaine liked the most.

"Hi." Kurt said with a smile. "Are you gonna let me in or stare at me all night?"

Blaine chuckled. "Come in."

It all felt awkward. It felt wrong. Like Blaine having Kurt coming into his house and not being able to kiss him felt wrong.

"This is fancy." Kurt smiled running his fingers over the silver cutlery on the dinner table.

Blaine smiled and held his own hands. "My mom insisted we had a housewarming party and I got this set from my grandma."

"We?" Kurt looked up at Blaine with a scowl.

"Me and my roommate Jessie."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry. He's like my brother. Rachel was his fag hag in 7th grade."

Kurt chuckled. "Why would I be worried?" He shrugged, looking back down. "We are not together."

"Kurt, come on." Blaine scoffed. "Do you think it was an accident that we both ended up here? In the same school?"

"Maybe-"

"And my cousin being your roommate. That isn't a coincidence. It's fate."

"So what's for dinner?" Kurt changed the subject as soon as he felt like he was going to start crying.

"Pasta." Blaine said with a sigh. "Look, Kurt, if you don't wanna be here-"

"I wanna be here." Kurt said with a smile. He sat down on the chair he was standing next to and started playing with the fork. "Aren't you gonna get the food?"

They ate sharing a small talk about school and their courses and the teachers they shared and it felt like...home. Kurt complimented Blaine's food and Blaine felt happier than ever because they both knew that Kurt had always been the best cook and a compliment from Kurt was a be thing.

Then suddenly they forgot about all of their drama and their problems and they were laughing and having fun and in that moment they were just...Kurt and Blaine, no drama, just the two of them.

When they finished eating they went to Blaine's room to watch TV while they eat the cookies Blaine had made. Blaine fought the urge of cuddling Kurt and tried hard to pay attention on the TV show they were watching on Netflix.

"She dies." Kurt said and sighed.

"Who?" Blaine said finally snapping out of his thoughts.

"Allison!"

"Who's Allison?"

"The one who dates Scott."

"Who's Scott?"

"That one." He pointed to the guy on the TV.

"He has a weird jaw."

"I think it's charming." Kurt chuckled.

After a while Blaine got tired of waiting so he just turned the TV off and ignored Kurt's protests and attempts to get the remote.

"Just-we are here to talk, remember?"

Kurt sighed. "Okay. Talk."

"So, first, I wanted to apologized."

"For what?" Kurt raised one eyebrow.

"For everything."

"What's everything?"

"For being a jerk, for letting my fame change me when you were getting part of it, for humiliating you, for thinking I am better than you, for telling you I don't love you, for not calling you or texting you for months, for cheating on you because I was high on cocaine, for fucking Sebastian, for hurting you, for everything."

Kurt had each of his hands pressing against his eyes so he wouldn't cry. "I forgive you."

"I lied." Blaine sighed. "I love you. I always will."

Kurt smiled and let the tears fall down, looking up at the ceiling, trying to find the courage to look directly at Blaine. "I just-I'm so scared." Kurt sobbed. "I-I want you." He sighed. "But I'm so scared."

Blaine took Kurt's hand with one hand and with the other he started stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "I know I said some stupid things yesterday but-when I told you it was forever all those times I meant it." Blaine smiled. "I want you forever and ever."

Kurt finally looked into Blaine's eyes. "I just need you to know that we are equals."

"I know. I know we are. Of course and I promise I will never be a jerk again, I'll always be happy for your achievements, I will always be happy for you. Just give us another chance."

"It didn't work out before." Kurt sighed. "I don't wanna end up hurt again."

"Just...take a chance on me." Blaine sighed. "I will never hurt you again. Not intentionally. Not the way I did before. I'll be faithful and I'll be by your side and hold you when you're sad and kiss you when you want me to and-I-I'll do anything but please, please take me back."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled at him. "I had a lot of time to think when I was away and I..." A breath and a pause. "I-I realized that I can live without you. That I don't need you."

Blaine looked down and Kurt knew it was because he had tears in his eyes. Kurt raised Blaine's head by his chin softly with his hand and smiled at him before leaning closer with his eyes fixed on Blaine's.

"But I don't wanna live without you." Kurt whispered, now their faces were as close as possible and he was brushing his lips against Blaine's cheek. "I want you."

Then they were kissing. The kissed heated up as soon as their mouths touched. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and Blaine around Kurt's down to his ass, unintentionally. The kiss was desperate and started gripping at each other clothes like if they weren't close they'd stop breathing. Blaine lied down and Kurt was on top of him, all of that movement still as they kissed. Kurt sat on top of Blaine's crotch and he smiled at Blaine. He took his shirt off and then Blaine's and he started kissing Blaine again and grinding his ass against Blaine's crotch. But it was all too fast, all too eager and Blaine wanted to make love, not to fuck.

Blaine pulled away softly and Kurt looked at him confused.

"What?" Kurt asked raising his brows.

"I just-" Blaine smiled. "Does this mean we are back together."

Kurt chuckled. "I don't go around kissing guys do I?"

"Can you be more clear?" Blaine asked. "I don't wanna get the wrong-"

Kurt interrupted Blaine with a kiss and chuckled against his lips. "We are together." Kurt whispered, brushing his lips against Blaine's.

"I don't wanna break up again." Blaine sighed and Kurt pulled away, looking at Blaine and he could see the lust in Kurt's eyes but they needed to talk first. "Can you promise me something?"

Kurt nodded.

"No matter what happens we will try to work things out, okay? No lies, no excuses and if we get mad we have angry sex and just-" another sigh. "I just want you forever, Kurt."

"I know." Kurt said softly with a smile. "Forever and ever, remember?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Forever and ever."

Then Kurt leaned down and started kissing Blaine again but this time slowly, like he wanted to remember every second of it.

"I love you." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips and Blaine's smiled was so big he couldn't properly kiss Kurt and that smile was there because he finally heard Kurt saying he loved him like that after so long.

Blaine chuckled. "I love you, too."

"And you're already hard." Kurt whispered.

"Of course I am, you keep grinding your ass against my crotch." Blaine said lowly with a smile but in kind of a playful tone. "What did you expect?"

Kurt chuckled and started kissing blaine against, teasingly and slowly, stroking Blaine's thighs as he did, letting blaine squeeze his ass.

Kurt moved his mouth from his hips to his ear and licked his earlobe, making blaine shiver. "Are you gonna fuck me?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes." Blaine whispered, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After hanging out with Blaine for the first time after they made up, Kurt realized Blaine had a lot of friends but like a lot of friends. One of them even got mad at Blaine because he was dating Kurt and apparently Blaine didn't give a fuck. Everybody welcome Kurt to their crew. They all went to the mall together and watched movies on Friday night and some of them shared classes.

Blaine was on the football team and he was really good. Kurt was proud of him.

Then one day when they were having dinner at Blaine's apartment Blaine popped up a serious question.

"You know even if you always make me watch teen wolf I never really pay attention." They were cuddling in the couch, Blaine was lying down and Kurt was lying against his chest and between his legs.

Kurt looked up at him, scowling. "Why?"

"I don't know I just like watching you smile while you watch it." Kurt smiled at that and kissed Blaine for about 10 seconds before resting his head on his chest again. "Can you sit up?" Blaine asked. "I wanna ask you something."

"Oh," Kurt put the bowl popcorn he was holding on the floor. "Okay." He sat up, turned around and hugged his legs and knees, smiling at Blaine with his head rested on his knees. "What's up?"

"Well..." Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm just gonna go right ahead and say it."

"Okay..." Kurt had that big smile on his face.

"Do you...maybe...just...Do you wanna move in with me?"

Kurt nodded, trying not to smile that widely because his mouth hurt. "Of course." He took Blaine's hand "I practically live here anyways."

Blaine chuckled, playing with Kurt's fingers. "I really love you, you know?"

Kurt bit his lower lip, now stroking Blaine's legs, kind of massaging them. "I know."

"Forever and ever."

"Forever and ever." Kurt stood up and took Blaine's hand. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

And in that moment, looking at Kurt standing there with his beautiful shiny cyan eyes and licking his beautiful pink lips, looking back at Blaine with the same love on his eyes, Blaine felt like the happiest man alive. "Yes, we shall."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzxxX

This is it. the end. :) i'm working on the epilogue right now and it'd be cool if you guys reviewed so we can get to 200 reviews and when we are past 200 I'll post the epilogue! Tell me what you think and make sure to read my other fanfiction: highway to hell. Thanks for accompanying me on this journey. I love you all!


	25. Epilogue

Kurt loved his job. He liked listening people telling him their worries and troubles and he loved being able to help them. Being a psychiatrist was a huge responsibility, just like it was being a surgeon, like Blaine was. The best thing about Kurt's job, besides being able to help people, was that he worked in the same hospital Blaine did so they were in the same social groups, they had lunch and dinner together and they could always see each other even when blaine had to stay overnight for a surgery.

One day, Kurt was in his office, talking to his last patient of the day, a surgeon who had been having OCD problems while performing surgeries and Kurt was giving her a prescription for some medication after she finally accepted to take them. Kurt almost forgot he had to pick his kids up at day care at the hospital but when his patient started talking about her kids, Kurt remembered.

As soon as his patient walked out of the room, he hurried to get his satchel under his desk, put all his things inside of it and he quickly walked out of the office, locking the door behind him.

On his way to daycare, he waved at some doctors he passed by. A nurse stopped him to ask him to sign some papers and he did it gladly, smiling at her.

But the thing he didn't expect was to get to the daycare on the first floor of the hospital and find out his kids weren't there.

"Where the hell are my kids?" Kurt yelled at the lady who was playing with his co-worker's kid.

The woman stood up, looking nervous. "Uh, I-I-"

"Who the hell are you?" Kurt frowned when he realized the woman wasn't the one who had been there taking care of their kids for years. "Where's Annie?"

"Uh, she retired." The woman gave him a shy smile.

"And can you tell me where the hell are my kids?"

"U-uh..." She picked a piece of paper from the table by her side with the names of all the kids on it. "What are their names?"

"Blake and Harry." Kurt had a scowl and wide opened eyes. "One is six the other is two years old! Where the hell are my kids?"

"Here says, uh-" She went through the papers nervously. "Someone named Jenny picked them up."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt scoffed. "Do you even know who Jenny is?"

"She said-"

Kurt scoffed, rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room. He walked through the hallways of the hospital angrily, hard steps on the floor, lips pursed and a frown.

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed number two on his speed dial, to call his daughter, Jenny. As usual, no one picked up and Kurt took a deep breath, nervously. Jenny was supposed to be at her first band rehearsal of her second week of her freshman year. She couldn't have picked her brothers up, she was at school.

So Kurt called his husband and on the twelve times he did, no one picked up. So he found himself on the surgical floor, yelling at some nurse.

"What do you mean he is in surgery?" Kurt scoffed. "He can't be in surgery, he said he was going to pick our daughter up!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Hummel-"

"Which O.R. Is he in?" Kurt asked with his hands on his hips and a frown.

"I-I-"

"Which O.R.?" He asked loudly and with authority.

"Six."

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked away from the nurse, murmuring under his breath.

He entered the scrub room that was the room that had a window to the operation room and from the scrub room he saw blaine on the operation room and Kurt could see he was doing a open heart surgery but he knocked on the glass anyways.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt standing there with an angry expression and his hands on his hips. Then he saw Kurt putting a mask on and an operation gown. Kurt walked in the operation room looking pissed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine asked looking back down at what he was doing, trying to keep concentrated on what he was doing since there were tons of people watching what he was doing.

"Dr. Hummel you shouldn't-"

"Excuse me but I wasn't talking to you." Kurt snapped the doctor who was assisting Blaine(not actually assisting because Blaine didn't need assistance at all). "Where the hell are our kids?" He asked Blaine.

"What?!" Blaine scoffed. "You-" Blaine rolled his eyes and stepped away from the patient, giving the instruments he was using to the nurse by his side.

"Dr. Jenkins, will you take over for me?"

The doctor nodded and Blaine took his mask and gown off as he approached Kurt and they both got out of the operation room.

"You can't just barge in here like this." Blaine whispered watching Kurt take the mask and gown off.

Kurt scoffed. "I wouldn't if I knew where the hell my kids were!"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine scoffed. "They're with Jenny."

"Jenny is in band rehearsal." Kurt stared at Blaine wide eyed.

Blaine smiled. "Not our daughter Jenny. Jenny, my co-worker. Dr. Morrel." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt let out a sigh in relief. "Thank God."

Blaine took Kurt's hands and smirked. "You're the only person who is capable of taking me out of a open heart surgery for this."

"I thought or kids had been kidnapped!"

"Our kids are fine. I'm sorry. I should've warned you."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"Sorry."

"I thought you were getting off now? It's date night."

"I know. My patient had changed her mind about the surgery and it took a while for my intern to convince her."

"Okay. You're forgiven then."

"Can I get back to my surgery now?" Blaine asked. "The girl who's taken over for me is an intern. Chances of her fucking up are huge."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah." He smiled. "See you tonight." He pecked Blaine's lips. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You've been here for two weeks Ms. Hummel-Anderson and you've already been here seven times."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to call my parents!" The girl scoffed. "They're really busy with work and I-I don't want them to have to worry about me."

"Then you shouldn't have thrown a trumpet at your band mate!" The principal said way too loudly.

"The kid deserved it! He called my dads faggots! The kid is still living in 1990." She replied just as loud.

"Jenny, he is in the hospital and you broke the school's trumpet."

"Well, maybe with a brain surgery he is gonna be less of an asshole." She rolled her eyes. "And that trumpet was old anyways. I could barely play it!"

The principal sighed and he picked up his phone when it ringed. "Hello." He smiled. "Oh, okay." He hung up and smiled at Jenny. "Your parents are on their way."

Jenny scoffed. "You love this don't you?"

"That you're going to be punished for your mistakes? Yeah."

"I could sue your for this." She smiled sarcastically. "And my dads understand me. They won't punish me. They will yell at you."

"We'll see, Jenny."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you sure you can stay?" Kurt asked his neighbor while he stood on her doorway, holding one kid on his arms and holding the other's hand. "Isn't Sam home? What if someone at the studio calls you what-"

"Kurt, don't worry." Rachel said. "You know I love watching your kids and Sam won't be home in hours." She took Blake from Kurt's arms and Harry ran into the house to hug Rachel's son, Finn.

"I would stay with them but Jenny is in trouble at school and she hates when only one of us go to represent her family so-"

"Kurt, it's fine." She smiled.

"Okay." He kissed his son's cheek and then Rachel's. "Love you!" He said to her on his way to the car where blaine was waiting for him.

"Love you, too." She said before Kurt entered the car.

"She okay with it?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded.

"You look nervous." Blaine took Kurt's hand and frowned. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "She's just-she's always in trouble."

"That's our Jenny, right?" Blaine smiled. "She slays."

"But she's always so angry. She-"

"She's fine, Kurt."

"It's her second week in high school and she's already in trouble."

"Well, it wasn't different in middle school." Blaine shrugged.

"I shouldn't have used my sperm on the surrogate when we had Jenny." Kurt said, staring at the car dashboard. "She wouldn't be like this if it was your sperm. Harry and Blake aren't like this they-"

"Kurt, stop." Blaine said with a smile and Kurt looked up at him. "Jenny is perfect, okay? Just like you. Our sperms were mixed so as far as I know she's ours. Not your not mine, ours. Our perfect little angel, just like you are my perfect angel."

Kurt took a deep breath. "What has she gotten herself into now?"

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and started the car. "Don't worry. She's probably right on the matter. She always is."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jenny played with the little American flag on her principal's desk as she started at him with a daring look, raising her brows and pursing her lips while he pretend to be busy on his computer. "Quit pretending you're busy." Jenny said. "I know you're crazy excited to get me in trouble with my parents."

The principal smiled at her. "Yes, that is true Jennifer."

Jenny scoffed. "Well, you're screwed, then." She smiled. "My parents know jerks like you and they know I'm right. You think this hasn't happened before? On my first week of middle school they called my parents."

Jenny turned her head when she heard the door opening and it was the secretary.

"They're here." She said and when she stepped out of the way, Kurt and Blaine entered the room with a smile.

"Hi, dads." She smiled and waved at them. Kurt took her hand and stood next to her and Blaine sat on the seat by Jenny's seat's side.

"You must be Mr. And Mr. Hummel-Anderson." The principal smile.

Blaine smiled back. "You must be Mr. Jerk, right?" The guy looked at him wide eyed and Blaine offered the principal his hand to shake it and the older man did. "Our daughter has told us a lot about you."

Jenny smirked and Kurt held back a laugh.

The guy cleared his throat. "Your daughter has been having some behavior issues." He explained. "Last week she broke the teacher's glasses and-"

"It was an accident!" She protested. "Her glasses fell on the floor and when I was gonna pick them up I stepped on them. It was a total accident!"

"Don't worry, honey." Kurt squeezed her hand. "We believe in you."

The principal rolled his eyes. "Three days ago she threw scalding coffee at a senior student because-"

"He tried to prank me cause I'm a freshman! It's bullshit! Why do us freshman have to be treated like shit by the seniors."

"Language!" The principal yelled.

"Excuse me!" Kurt said with authority. "But we are the ones who get to yell at her and expect respect from you!"

"I apologize Mr. Hummel-Anderson." The man sighed. "Today your daughter threw a trumpet at a student."

"Jenny! Are you serious?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"The guy called you both the F word. I couldn't let him say that about you two." She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry."

Blaine took her hand. "It's okay honey."

"How can you say it's okay? She threw a fucking trumpet at a student! He's in the hospital and the trumpet is broken!"

"Language, Mr. Steffens." Jenny said, raising her brows and smirking.

"Don't worry." Kurt smiled. "We'll pay for the trumpet."

"And if the kids needs surgery I'm glad to do it for free." Blaine stood up and took his husband's hand and Jenny stood up too, standing between her dads. "Now is there anything else we can help you with."

"You're expelled." The principal said loudly. "You're expelled. I want you out of this campus immediately.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gus laughed with his hands on his belly when he heard the news. "I can't believe you were expelled!" The twelve year old said. "This is hilarious."

"The guy is a douche." Blaine said with his mouthful of food.

"Honestly? You are better off out of that school." Kurt said while he helped his younger son eat. "We'll get you to a private school where people are more civilized."

"Excuse me? I don't wanna go to a school of rich bitchy people." Jenny said while she helped her 5 year older brother get the juice that was too far on the table from him to reach.

"Young lady!" Blaine scoffed. "Your dad and I went to private school-"

"For your senior year, yeah. But girls who have studied in private school for years are disgusting-"

"But we HAD to go to private school because of all the crap your dad went through in public school." Blaine said. "Come on, don't be judgmental."

Jenny sighed. "Fine, I guess private school is fine."

"Awwww, why does she get to go to private school and I don't?" Gus asked with a frown.

The whole family chuckled, even the little one who didn't understand anything.

"Papa, can we go to aunt Rachel's already? There's a new episode of Catching on at nine and she said we were gonna watch it together tonight." Gus asked with a smile.

"Whoa, it's still seven and daddy made desert. Our date only starts at 10, remember?" Blaine said with a smile.

All of the kids on the table smiled at the sound of the word 'desert'.

"It's just chocolate chip cookies guys." Kurt said and shrugged.

"Just chocolate chip cookies?" Jenny scoffed and stood up. "Your chocolate chip cookies are the best thing in the world, daddy." She said opening the oven and getting the tray of cookies out of it, bringing it to the table.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, honey."

"I remember the first time we made cookies together." Blaine smiled and held Kurt's hand under the table. "It was a mess but they ended up tasting amazing."

Kurt chuckled. "If it wasn't for me you would have burned down the house."

When the kids finished their cookies Jenny was taking her little brother on her arms to take him to their neighbor's with her and Gus held Blake's hand to walk him out of the house.

"Don't forget to go to bed early!" Blaine yelled. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming over tomorrow morning."

When they heard the door slam closed, Kurt smirked at Blaine and Blaine smirked back at him. They stood up at the same time, their bodies meeting in an intimate embrace and a deep kiss.

"Hm," Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips. "I've missed this." He whispered.

Blaine chuckled, not being able to properly kiss Kurt because of how hard he was smiling. "It's been only two weeks." Blaine said with a chuckle between chaste kisses.

"Just cause last week we canceled because of your stupid heart surgery." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine wrapped his around Kurt's waist. "Sometimes I hate that you're surgeon."

Blaine kissed Kurt slowly, stroking Kurt's hipbone with his thumb. "You hate everything sometimes and you love everything other times."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Except me. You always love me."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah." He took a deep breath. "I always love you. And I always will."

"Not always." Blaine pouted.

"Fine." Kurt chuckled. "Forever."

"Forever and ever."


End file.
